


Beacon Hills Institute

by Nathysama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: "Beacon Hills InstituteBem vindos,O instituto tem a tradição de receber de braços abertos todo ou qualquer ser sobrenatural, tendo como filosofia principal educa-lo, para que seja um perfeito cidadão dentro da sociedade atual. De modo que, nossos três pilares principais são: Aceitação, Convivência e Harmonia.Vamos trabalhar juntos para que humanos e seres sobrenaturais possam viver juntos e em paz."





	1. A mudança

–Eu não sei... – A figura no monitor do computador sussurrou, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para o ansioso adolescente que o observava.

–Pensei que você me queria perto de você. Nada contra conversar via Skype, mas um contato físico seria bem mais apreciável.

–Stiles...

–Eu sei, eu sei. _Meu trabalho é perigoso_. –Falou a última frase fazendo uma voz grossa tentando imitar o pai - Sinceramente ser xerife de uma pequena cidade, eu nunca pensei que fosse algo tão perigoso. –Deu os ombros enquanto bebericava o seu chocolate quente observando as reações de seu pai, era muito mais fácil falar assim, via computador, o efeito do olhar "você está _bem_ encrencado" são diminuídos, isso significava que Stiles se aproveitava da certa liberdade que o Skype lhe oferecia.

–Esqueceu de mencionar que a _pequena_ cidade é repleta de criaturas sobrenaturais!

–Ainda acho que estás exagerando, pois sei que o índice de criminalidade Beacon Hills é um dos mais baixos da Califórnia.

–C-como você sabe isso? –Inqueriu em um tom quase que acusador.

–Usei o google, pai. As vezes a internet pode ser útil para muito além de ver os resultados dos jogos de futebol americano.

–Eu sei usar a internet, _Stiles_!

–Demorou 3 meses para você aprender a usar direito o Skype. –O rapaz falou essa fala em um tom musical. Sim, ele realmente era irritante, mas o seu pai ainda o amava mesmo assim.

O xerife abriu e fechou a boca, talvez pensando em um bom argumento.

–Isso não vem ao caso, a questão não é essa...

–Pai, você mesmo me disse que não deveria ser preconceituoso com relação as criaturas sobrenaturais. Como você disse na última vez que nos encontramos? Devemos ser compassivos. _Eles_ são como nós, só que um pouco diferentes. Que eu não deveria teme-los.

–Eu sei o que disse... Não precisa repetir cada palavra!

–Pena, eu realmente tenho uma boa memória. –Stiles deu os ombros e exibiu um meio sorriso. Seu pai massageava a testa, parecia cansado, isso significava que aquela discussão já teria o seu fim.

–Queria que usava essa sua incrível _mente_ para coisas realmente importantes.

–Você acha que estou agindo errado em acompanhar Scott para o Beacon Hills institute? Devo simplesmente abandona-lo justo agora que ele precisa mais de minha ajuda?

–Eu não quis dizer isso... Mas o fato de Scott precisar vir a Beacon Hills é justamente o que quero que entenda. O instituto é uma espécie de colégio especial para criaturas sobrenaturais, só agora estão aceitando humanos...

– Ainda bem que eles estão aceitando agora! Assim eu não poderia me transferir para lá!

–Stiles! Pare de me interromper, ok? Você não entende? Você irá fazer parte da _primeira turma de humanos_ no Beacon Hills institute!

–Sim, pai, eu entendo sua preocupação, você teme que eu seja tipo um porquinho da índia pronto para ser alvo de todos os tipos de experiências sobrenaturais possíveis!

–Na verdade eu temo que você _seja tipo um porquinho da índia que será o lanche de alguém_!

Stiles teve que rir desde comentário.

–Até parece, eu provavelmente causaria indigestão. Não recomendaria _sanduíche de Stiles Stilinski_ a ninguém.

–Stiles... Isso não é brincadeira.

–E eu não estou brincando, pai. E eu não estou fazendo isso só pelo Scott! Sim ele se tornou o grande lobo mau a pouco tempo e, sinceramente, eu não quero ser a "chapeuzinho vermelho" desta história, entende? Scott precisa controlar suas novas habilidades! Eu juro que um dia desses ele vai aparecer no meu quarto, vestido de vovozinha e eu terei que perguntar todas aquelas perguntas obvias até chegar na parte que ele me come... Literalmente!

–Stiles... Aonde você quer chegar!? –Cortou o seu pai, impaciente.

–Eu só quero dizer que... Apesar de toda essa loucura que ocorreu com o meu melhor amigo, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade em relação ao sobrenatural. Quero aprender mais... Talvez eu esteja mais excitado para ir ao Instituo que o próprio Scott.

O xerife soltou um longo suspiro. Massageou o pescoço, pensativo.

–Está bem...

Stiles saltou de sua cadeira fazendo uma pequena dança da vitória. Era uma dança bem idiota que consistia em balançar os quadris e a mãos em sincronia, lógico que Stiles não tinha uma boa coordenação motora, logo a dança mas parecia que ele estava tendo algum tipo ataque epilético.

–Stiles! Eu ainda não acabei de falar.

–Ops! Desculpe!

–Se acontecer alguma coisa ruim, você liga imediatamente para mim, entendeu?

–Depende o que você defina como _ruim_.

–Minha definição seria: qualquer coisa ou algo que tente te devorar.

–Você realmente está obcecado com essa possibilidade de eu ser _comido_. Não é mesmo? Sério! Eu tenho cara de ser apetitoso? Acredito que eu não poderia nem ser o brinde que veria acompanhado do _Mc lanche feliz_!

O senhor Stilinski não pode esconder um sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

–Só tome cuidado, ok? Os índices de criminalidade podem ser baixos, mas saiba que muitas coisas que acontecessem aqui nem sempre chegam a ser analisado pelo departamento de polícia.

–Pensei que o departamento de polícia agora era misto, digo agora existem policias humanos e _sobrenaturais_...

–Sim, eu mesmo tenho uma parceira...

–Sério? –Stiles agora estava interessado – Uma parceira, isso significa do _sexo feminino_?

–Obvio! –O xerife rolou os olhos – E nem pense em começar a me provocar! Ela é bem mais nova que eu... Seria quase como pedofilia!

Stiles teve um ataque de risos com aquela fala. O senhor Stilinski apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas se podia que estava se controlando para também não rir. Sim, Stiles podia ver perfeitamente o canto dos lábios tentarem se levantar para formar um sorriso.

–P-pai... Admita, você me quer aí! Sua vida irá ficar mil vezes mais eletrizante com o seu filho por perto, além disso, assim poderei ter certeza que você está se alimentando direito... Sem frituras e excesso de carne vermelha. Só deus sabe o que você deve estar comendo aí nesses últimos meses!

–Sim... Bem, esse era meu planejamento inicial... Trazer você para Beacon Hills, mas não desta maneira. Enfim, o que importa é que finalmente voltaremos a morar juntos de novo, como uma família.

Aquilo acertou bem no coração. Era algo que ambos ambicionavam, Stiles as vezes sentiam que eles não eram uma família completa desde a morte de sua mãe a 6 anos atrás. Quem sabe uma mudança para uma nova casa, nova cidade, finalmente trouxesse o que eles tanto almejavam: um recomeço.

–Sim, pai... Uma família. –Sussurrou agradecendo internamente que sua webcam não era tão boa, pois assim seu pai não veria que ele estava prestas a chorar.

~~**~~**~~

–Ei aí? Como foi a conversa? –Stiles tinha descido do seu quarto para a cozinha, um jantar já o esperava, pelo o visto cardápio da noite seria ervilhas, puré de batata e frango grelhado. Perfeito! Melissa McCall sabia como anima-lo. A quanto tempo estava vivendo com os McCalls? Desde que sua mãe morreu, seu pai ficava cada vez mais ausente, trabalhando turnos seguidos para pagar tanto as contas quanto as dividas hospitalares que tinham acumulado com o tratamento de sua falecida mãe. Melissa não era tão diferente, mãe solteira e enfermeira, também tinha uma rotina de longos períodos fora de casa... Stiles não se lembra bem quando se viu morando na casa dos vizinhos ao invés da sua, talvez fosse a sua necessidade de fugir do ambiente que lembrava tanto sua mãe, ou mesmo por tentar buscar uma figura materna e alguém a qual podia dividir suas inseguranças e se sentir protegido. Além disso, Scott era seu melhor amigo e se tornaram inseparáveis! Ambos era crianças solitárias, logo um laço forte de amizade e companheirismo se formou entre os dois garotos. No fim, parecia ser mais confortável morar com os McCalls, contudo quando seu pai recebeu uma oferta de emprego como xerife em Beacon Hills a praticamente 9 meses atrás, Stiles estava se preparando para a mudança, ansiava em reconstruir um verdadeiro lar ao lado do seu pai, mas devido a reputação de Beacon Hills como a cidade que tinha a maior população de sobrenaturais do estado, a _mudança_ sempre era adiada. Seu pai sempre tinha uma desculpa... Mas agora as desculpas terminaram! Stiles Stilinski iria para Beacon Hills!

–Presumo que a conversa com o John foi boa? –Inqueriu Melissa ao ver o sorriso estampado no rosto de Stiles.

–Meu pai disse que _sim_!

–Que ótimo, mas, bem... Ele sabia que você já tinha requisitado a transferência? Creio até que você falsificou a assinatura do seu pai...

–Detalhes, detalhes. –O adolescente se sentou na mesa, pronto para atacar a comida – Quanto a falsificação, não fale para ele, por favor! –Suplicou com a boca cheia de ervilhas, algumas caindo enquanto falava.

Melissa balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a atitude, ou talvez os modos de Stiles, mas também havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

–Ele, cedo ou tarde, irá descobrir, afinal ele não é xerife a toa. Bem, eu tenho que ir ao hospital, umas das enfermeiras ficou doente e tenho que substituí-la em seu turno. Será que pode... –Ela apontou para cima.

–Pode deixar, eu cuido do Scott! Vou força-lo a comer o jantar.

–Obrigada. –Falando isso ela saiu, apressada. Evidentemente estava atrasada.

Stiles soltou um suspiro e limpou a boca com as costas das mãos. Olhou para cima.

–Sei que está ouvindo, Scott! –Gritou –Se não descer eu irei comer tudo! E você sabe que sou capaz de fazer isso!

Um resmungo foi ouvido.

–Não seja um bebê chorão... Não é o fim do mundo. – Stiles recomeçou a comer, agora enchendo a boca com purê.

–Não é você que foi mordido por um lobisomem.

Stilinski praticamente cuspiu o que estava comendo, assustado com a súbita presença do amigo na cozinha.

– _Jesus_! Às vezes acho que você não se tornou um lobisomem e sim algum tipo de ninja! –Disse levando a mão ao peito sentindo o seu coração batendo rapidamente –Eu nem te ouvi chegar!

Scott deu os ombros e se sentou à frente de Stiles, desta forma se podia ouvir o quanto o seu amigo estava abatido.

–Nossa, cara... Você deveria dormir um pouco! Consigo ver olheiras por cima de olheiras! Nada atraente...

–Eu não consigo dormir. –Disse isso enquanto cutucava com o garfo a sua comida.

–Isso é por causa dos inibidores? – O governo distribuía um tipo de remédio que tentava suprimir as habilidades dos lobisomens, era útil, principalmente para aquele que foi recém transformado.

–Em parte é culpa deles... Não consigo comer nada, tudo tem gosto estranho. Digo, parece que estou mastigando isopor. –Contudo, parecia que tais remédios tinha diversos efeitos colaterais –Não consigo dormir, pois temo me transformar enquanto durmo e...Machucar vocês.

–Mas é para isso que serve o inibir, para inibir que você uive para lua, faça xixi nos postes, essas coisas.

–Stiles, fazer xixi nos postes? Sério? Eu não sou um cachorro!

–Os lobos também marcam território, pelo o que pesquisei.

–Você acha que...Se eu deixar de tomar os inibidores eu ficarei com uma vontade louca de mijar pelos cantos?! –Pelo o tom que Scott falava parecia que adolescente realmente acreditava nessa possibilidade.

–Eu não sei, cara. Por isso vamos para o instituto, assim você vai aprender com outros lobisomens como ser um _bom_ lobo mau! Aposto que irá assustar todas as chapeuzinhos vermelhos que encontrar, os três porquinhos e...

– _Stiles_! Eu estou falando sério! –Resmungou, pelo menos tinha começado a comer.

–E eu também estou falando sério, realmente não sei como um lobisomem interagem entre si...Será que vocês cheiram a bunda um e de outro para dizer _olá_?

–Stiles! Eu estou comendo!

–O que? Falar sobre bundas diminui o seu apetite? –Falou isso enquanto comia, tranquilamente, um grande pedaço de peito de frango.

Scott riu, balançou a cabeça.

–Stiles... –Sussurrou após um tempo.

–Hummm?

–Obrigado por me acompanhar...

–Não precisa agradecer, cara.

– Só espero que esse instituto seja melhor que a nossa escola. Digo, vamos entrar no ensino médio, essa época deveria ser, tipo...Especial. Se não fosse por essa maldita mordida eu...

–Scotty, você ser um lobisomem não via impedir de usufruir de todas as coisas que um jovem adolescente cheio de hormônios necessita! Vamos a festas, perderemos a virgindade, vamos nos embebedar, conseguiremos uma namorada e todas essas coisas doidas e clichês que sempre são mostradas nos filmes...Bem, não necessariamente nesta ordem, mas você me entendeu.

–Assim espero...

Stiles nada disse, agora até ele tinha perdido a fome. Podia estar ansioso por sua viagem a Beacon Hills, todavia, não podia negar que sentia medo... O desconhecido sempre o atraia, todavia também o amedrontava, mas essa era a vida de Stiles , sempre cheia de contradição.


	2. A estrada

–... Você deve, então, adentrar a direita, quando estiver seguindo a autoestrada... –Stiles soltou um grande suspiro, quanto tempo o seu pai estava lhe dando as direções? Já tinha perdido a noção de tempo e espaço. Além disso, falar ao telefone e tentar carregar suas malas para o jipe era extremamente difícil ainda mais descendo a estreita escada da residência dos McCall, a propaganda de "Não fale no celular enquanto diriges" deveria se amplificava para casos especiais como aquele.

–Cuidado! –Exclamou Melissa salvando um vaso de porcelana de sua morte certa, Stiles tinha colidido com a mesa aonde o _coitado_ estava. O adolescente deu um meio sorriso nervoso, a senhora McCall nada disse, apenas pegou a uma das malas do garoto e a carregou, com surpreendente facilidade, o que deixou o jovem Stilinski boquiaberto.

–O que houve? –Inqueriu o xerife.

–Nada... Só me sentindo um pouco menos masculino.

–Er...Ok. –Stiles quase podia ver a expressão confusa de seu pai, consistia em franzir o cenho e massagear o pescoço. Quantas vezes o jovem Stilinski tinha feito o xerife assumir tal postura? Já tinha perdido a conta...

–Enfim, pai, você sabe que eu tenho Gps no celular, não que eu não aprecie seus _longos e detalhados conselhos_ sobre o caminho que devo seguir e tal, mas meio que já estamos atrasados, se eu não sair agora, só chegaremos a noite em Beacon Hills. –Falou um pouco ofegante, arrastando a mala reminiscente. Scott desceu as escadas, já com uma mochila nas costas, passou por Stiles e pegou uma das alças da mala para ajudá-lo. Contudo, aquilo não foi uma boa ideia, pois o garoto a levantou, como fosse pluma, a pesada bagagem, caindo para trás devido a surpresa, a força lupina tinha lá suas desvantagens, principalmente quando não se podia controla-la.

–Oh! Sim! Hoje é o dia dos McCall humilharem o fraco Stilinski! –Resmungou –Eu sei carregar as minhas próprias malas, ok?

–Desculpa, cara... Eu só queria ajudar...E também não sabia o tamanho de minha força. –Falou isso, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios, ou seja, o recém-transformado-lobisomem não estava se sentindo _tão_ culpado assim.

–Sei! –Imitou um rosnado o adolescente humano.

–Pensei que _eu_ fosse o lobisomem aqui. – Resmungou Scott – E Stiles...

– _Quê_?

Um rosnado muito mais grave e vibrante foi emitido por Scott , Stiles, surpreso e assustado, tropeçou sobre os próprios pés, caindo sobre a mala.

–Acho que _esse_ é o rosnado verdadeiro.

–A poucas semanas atrás você tentou uivar e parecia mais um gato morto eletrocutado e agora você consegue _rosnar_? Você andou treinando? Isso é para impressionar os lobisomens do instituto? –Falou em um tom acusativo.

Stiles viu que acertou em cheio quando notou o corar nas bochechas em seu melhor amigo, bem, parcialmente, entendia a necessidade de Scott em ser _aceito_... Que adolescente não quer ser aceito em algum grupo social? Se sentir parte de um _todo_? Um adolescente lobisomem não seria diferente. Além disso, Stiles presumia que teria algo mais profundo naquela _busca por aceitação_ , em suas pesquisas, acabou criando uma teoria que talvez Scott ansiasse por algo semelhante a uma alcateia. Lógico que era só uma teoria... Lobisomens não são lobos em sua totalidade, nem todos os hábitos do animal serão compartilhados em sua versão humana. Pelo menos assim esperava.

–Pois saiba Scott que se você rosnar desta forma, só para me assustar, de novo... –Fez sua cara ameaçadora, o que de fato não tão ameaçadora assim - Juro que pode esquecer aquele ossinho de borracha que iria te dar de aniversário!

Scott riu e saiu, deixando seu _suposto melhor amigo_ jogado no chão com sua _pesada_ mala.

–Stiles? O que ocorreu? –O xerife praticamente gritava no celular.

–Calma, calma... Nada de mais. Só o Scotty aprendendo um truque ou dois, sério pai... Acho que já devemos comprar aquela focinheira que eu tinha lhe falado...

– _Eu ouvi isso_!

–Era para ouvir mesmo! Malditos poderes de lobisomens... –Resmungou, por fim se levantando e arrastando a mala pela a porta.

–Fico feliz por vocês ainda estarem se dando bem...

–Nada mudou, pai... Digo, lógico que o Scotty tem alguns _implementos_ , mas continua o mesmo _Scott_ de sempre, entende? A mordida não o deixou mais inteligente, o que é uma pena, pois isso _sim_ lhe está fazendo falta...

– _STILES!_ –Agora um rosnado foi ouvido.

–...Infelizmente, a transformação em lobisomem não _cura_ tudo, tipo não é como ele fosse "nascer de novo" porque alguns defeitos não têm solução... –O garoto continuou tagarelando ignorando o olhar mortal que seu amigo lhe lançava.

–Garotos, sem brigas. –Advertiu Melissa, mas pelo o sorriso em seus lábios dava para ver que estava se divertido, na verdade havia um certo alivio em sua expressão. Scott, amolado, subiu no jipe.

–Stiles, não acha melhor comprar uma passagem de ônibus? –Perguntou o senhor Stilinski.

–Eu já vou no meu jipe...Pensei que soubesse.

–Eu sei, mas... Bem... Acha mesmo que é seguro?

–As estradas daqui até Beacon Hills são seguras, sem transito e tal.

–Não me preocupo com as estradas e sim com...

– _Meu jipe_ está em ótimas condições! –Cortou Stiles.

–Não precisa ficar na defensiva, só que...Bem... Ele já é velho e nunca andou tão longas distancias.

–Não se preocupe, _minha querida_ , não vai me deixar na mão. Não é mesmo fofa? –Disse isso acariciando a capota do Jipe, com afeição.

–... Você precisa mesmo arranjar uma namorada Stiles, falar com carros como se ele fosse uma _mulher_? Isso não é saudável.–Provocou o xerife, Scott parece ter ouvido (com a super-audição que parece não ligar para a definição da palavra _privacidade_ ou _conversa particular_ ), pois o garoto estava tapando a boca para não rir.

–Pai! É só um modo de falar... –Resmungou Stiles adquirindo uma cor rubra que dominou toda a sua pele alva.

–Enfim, se acontecer alguma coisa, me liguem, ok?

–Siiiim. –Disse alongando o "i", já estava cansado de toda aquela preocupação e receio. Era só uma simples viagem de 3 horas e meia. O que poderia dar errado?

Stiles se despediu do seu pai e encerrou a chamada. Subiu no jipe acenando para Melissa, a mulher continha as lágrimas, estava vendo dois de seus _filhos_ irem embora, mesmo sabendo que não podia fazer nada para impedir. Continuou acenando mesmo quando o carro deu partido e começou a acelerar pela a rua, sumindo na esquina.

O som da música "I will survive" fez ela se sobressaltar, demorou um pouco para que a "ficha" caísse: era o toque de seu celular. Rapidamente o retirou do bolso da calça e atendeu.

–Alo?

–Oi, Melissa... –Logo reconheceu a voz cansada e ao mesmo tempo jovial de John Stilinski – Como você está?

–Bem, como definir... Sentindo como se uma parte tivesse sendo arrancada. Talvez eu tenha sido muito dramática, mas...

–Não, eu te entendo. Também me senti assim quando tive que me mudar para Beacon Hills. Sei muito bem o que está sentindo agora...

–Tudo culpa dessa maldita lei! Ok...Eu estou exaltada, certo? Desculpe... Eu maldizendo a lei diante de um _oficial da lei_. Sou mesmo uma tonta... Também sei que a lei , em si, não é _maldita_. Sei que Scott precisa de educação "especial"... Eu entendo tudo isso! Mas... Não gostei quando me deram uma ordem judicial forçando o meu filho a ser transferido para o instituto de ensino paranormal mais próximo e o mais rápido possível. Ele não fez nada de errado! Foi mordido quando voltava da escola, cruzando o parque! Foi um terrível acidente! Ele não é igual a aqueles garotos que buscam ser mordidos por ansiar poder e tal... Senti como o tivessem tratando como um criminoso. Ele toma os inibidores! Não vai atacar ninguém!

–A lei foi feita para evitar que outros jovens, como Scott, sejam também transformados sem lhe darem opção de escolha. Um recém-transformando são muito instáveis em relação ao controle de suas forças e novas habilidades. Todo e qualquer criatura sobrenatural tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, e essas ultimas é que causam grandes problemas a nossa sociedade. É bem provável que quem o mordeu seja um recém-transformado também, deste a lei deveria impedir esse ciclo vicioso de transformações... Realmente, tudo ocorreu muito rápido...A Mordida. A mudança. Eu ainda estou tentando absorver tudo isso. Se eu tivesse aí, talvez isso...

–Não diga besteiras, John. Existe coisas que nós, _pais,_ não conseguimos prever e tão pouco podemos proteger nossos filhos. Isso vale também para o _nosso_ Sitles, perdão... _Seu_. –Melissa sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, indicando que deveria estar ruborizada, apesar que sua pele morena podia ocultar muito bem esse fato.

–Não... Você participou da criação dele, as vezes, acho que mais do que eu...

–Besteira! Sabe que não é verdade, nós dois somos ótimos pais, meio que ausentes, mais _ótimos_...

Uma risada rouca foi ouvida pelo celular.

–Pelo menos assim espero.

Um silêncio residiu entre eles, pareciam que ambos estavam absorvidos em suas próprias reflexões.

–John...-Melissa falou, depois de um tempo – Prometa para mim que irá tomar conta deles...

–Não me precisa nem me pedir isso, Mel.

A senhora McCall deixou que um sorriso se formasse em sua face, adorava quando John a chamava de _Mel_ , pois ninguém a havia chamado assim. Um apelido secreto compartilhado entre eles... Uma indicação de carinho? Ela podia ter esperanças, não é mesmo? Apesar de John poucas vezes dar indicações de querer algo mais... A lembrança da falecida esposa os assombra constantemente.

–Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. –Pigarreou o xerife, devia estar embaraçado.

–Sei... Também tenho que retornar ao meu.

–Enfim...Eu... Então... –Melissa rolou os olhos, o Stilinski mais velho sempre tivera dificuldades nesses momentos de despedida.

–Nós falamos mais tarde via Skype?

–S-sim, claro!

–Ótimo... Beijo, tchau! –Melissa encerrou a chamada, mas pode ouvir um sussurro baixo de John.

"Um beijo para você também" Ele tinha falado.

Melissa sorriu mais. Quem sabe contasse para ele que surgiu uma possibilidade uma vaga no hospital de Beacon Hills, contudo não queria criar esperanças ainda... Além disso, queria fazer uma surpresa.

_~~**~~**~~_

–Ohhhh não... Não! Não! – Stiles choramingou, tentou girar a chave da ignição várias vezes, mas o jipe não dava nem sinal de vida.

–Acho que a sua _fofa_ nos deixou na mão. –Provocou Scott com um meio sorriso.

–Ha...Ha...Ha...Muuuito engraçado Scotty! Seria ainda mais engraçado se não estivéssemos no meio de uma estrada, deserta, em meio a uma floresta sinistra e anoitecendo! Isso parece clichê de filme de terror... E o pior...Somos virgens!

–E o que isso tem a ver com a nossa situação?

–Você não assiste os filmes? Os _virgens_ sempre atraem os monstros!

–Você está exagerando... –Ele falava isso, mas era evidente que já estava começando a ficar assustado, olhando para os lados buscando um possível _Jason_ em meio as árvores altas.

–Que seja, o que vamos fazer?

–Esse é o seu carro, você poderia...Sei lá... Ver o que tem de errado nele.

–Ser dono de um carro não te converte em mecânico, Scotty!

–Devemos ligar para o seu pai, então.

Stiles suspirou e logo buscou o seu celular na mochila que estava jogada no banco de trás.

–Certo... Já imagino o discurso dele sobre " eu não te disse"... Opa...

–O que? Não gostei do som desse _Opa_!

–Eu não tenho sinal... Que saco! Isso é mais clichê ainda! Os deuses dos clichês devem estar do nosso lado hoje...

–Espere...Deixa eu ver o meu? –O garoto logo retirou o seu próprio aparelho celular do casaco jeans que usava – Er... Está descarregado.

Stiles abriu a boca para falar algo, mas decidiu conter seus comentários para si mesmo. Estava cansado, irritado e precisava de uma dose do Adderall. Além disso, desejava uma imensa porção de batatinhas fritas com bastante ketchup por cima e...

–Você está com fome. –Anunciou Scott, um comentário totalmente natural e nada estranho.

–Sim, e como você sabe?

–Estou ouvindo sua barriga roncar.

–Cara... Pare de ficar ouvindo as funções orgânicas do meu corpo! Isso pode ser classificado como invasão de privacidade, sabia?

–Meu difícil de não notar. –Resmungou em sua defesa.

–Ok! Certo...Estou com fome! Isso é mais um problema a ser adicionada a nossa crescente lista de problemas atuais!

–Um carro está se aproximando.

Stiles olhou pelo retrovisor e nada viu, a não ser a estrada que já estava parcialmente envolta em uma fina neblina, o que a tornou ainda mais sinistra e amedrontadora. Já iria se virar para Scott para dizer que seus "sentidos-de-lobo" estavam falhando, quando viu duas luzes em meio a penumbra: um carro realmente estava vindo.

–Eu te disse!

O adolescente humano o ignorou, saindo do jipe já para assinalar sua presença, balançando os braços para lado e outro, tal como um lunático.

O carro freio a poucos centímetros de Stiles, que engoliu em seco. Era um camaro negro, um carro que já parecia exalar "poder" e "mistério". Nada comparado ao seu velho jipe.

–Normalmente quem usa esse tipo de carro, está querendo compensar alguma coisa...- Disse baixinho, tentando não ficar apreensivo quanto a quem estaria no volante. Bem provável que fosse algum homem de meia-idade solteiro tentando impressionar o público feminino.

–O que disse?

Stiles ficou sem fala, algo que era muito raro de ocorrer. A porta do carro tinha sido aberta e um rapaz... Não, a definição correta deveria ser : _semi-deus,_ saiu. Tinha olhos verdes penetrantes, corpo escultural, sim, dava para praticamente sentir os bíceps e peitoral querendo saltar da camisa regata que usava e para completar, dando um toque especial, uma jaqueta de couro negra. Stiles não era, definitivamente, gay! Não tinha nada de errado em achar outro individuo do sexo masculino bonito... Ok! Ele o achava sexy! Mas ainda sim, isso não o fazia gay!

_Não é?_

–Nosso carro quebrou. –Informou Scott.

–Isso era meio obvio que ocorresse. –Falou o suposto deus grego de casaco de couro, cruzando os braços e encarando o jipe com um olhar crítico. Isso foi o suficiente para o cérebro de Stiles dar um leve curto-circuito e retornar a vida.

–O que você quer dizer com isso? – Stiles também cruzou os braços, mas o efeito intimidador ínfimo se comparado a postura do estranho que agora desviara o olhar do carro para fitar o adolescente.

–Quando foi a última vez que fez uma revisão nesse carro?

–B-bem... –Novamente ficou sem palavras, deveria pensar em uma desculpa, mas sua mente estava totalmente vazia.

–Você decidiu viajar sem ao menos fazer uma revisão? –Havia um segundo sentido naquela pergunta, Stiles conseguiu decifrá-lo com facilidade: _você é um idiota, por acaso?_

–Ok! Vamos parar com o interrogatório, ok? Eu pensei que ele aguentaria... Enfim, errei! Admito! Não é meu primeiro erro e nem será o último. Agora, você parou só para me criticar ou vai nos ajudar?

O desconhecido deteve seu olhar sobre o adolescente mais alguns instantes, algo que deixou o mais novo visivelmente nervoso, não era acostumado a ser encarado daquela forma.

–Eu só parei porque se eu não o fizesse iria te atropelar. –Disse rangendo os dentes.

–Oh! Nossa! Que bom samaritano!

– _Stiles_...-Scott choramingou suplicante – Nós precisamos mesmo de ajuda...Será que poderia...

O estranho tirou o casaco e entregou a Stiles e foi até o jipe.

–Eu não sou seu cabide!

–Stiles...Por favor!

–Scotty! Vai ficar do lado dele? Um total desconhecido que poderia muito bem ser o serial killer disfarçado de _bad boy_ sensual?

–Serial killer? – Scott arqueou as sobrancelhas confuso.

– _Bad boy sensual_? –Pela a primeira vez Stiles pode ver um que seria a indicação de um sorriso nos lábios da carranca séria do rapaz.

–Será que podem parar de repetir as minhas palavras... Já é embaraçoso suficiente eu perceber que minha boca não tem filtro! –Resmungou.

–Só agora você percebeu isso? –Provocou o melhor amigo, que, naquele momento, Stiles estava pensando sinceramente em revogar o seu título.

–Achei o problema. –Anunciou o desconhecido, que para surpresa de todos também era mecânico. Os dois adolescentes se aproximaram, o rapaz exibia uma peça suja de graxa.

–Oh! Lógico! Eu devia ter imaginado que seria isso...-Disse Stiles dando uma risada nervosa, não queria ficar parecendo sempre um idiota ao lado daquele...Na verdade, por que ligava? O que importava que aquele estranho pensasse que ele era um _tapado_? Não é como eles fossem se encontrar de novo, não é?

–Você sabe que peça é essa? –Era um desafio, aquela pergunta não foi à toa, se podia ver pelo o jeito que o _deus-grego_ arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–Sim, sei... Ora...É uma peça grande, cilíndrica que faz...Coisas...Coisas importantes para o carro e por isso sem ela o meu jipe não funciona! Ne?

O desconhecido rolou os olhos, nem deu ao menos se deu o trabalho de responder, pegou o seu celular e digitou um número rapidamente.

–Tio? Sim...Sou eu, Derek. Queria pedir um favor... Poderia guinchar um carro que estava estrada que dá para a entrada de Beacon Hills?

–Guinchar o meu bebê?! –Stiles não queria que sua voz saísse aguda quando fez aquela pergunta, mas foi justamente o que ocorreu.

 _Derek_ , agora sabiam o nome dele, apenas o ignorou, desligou o celular e estendeu a mão para o jovem Stilinski.

–Eu não vou segurar a sua mão! Não importa o quão atraente você seja! Existem coisas que um rosto bonito não consegue alcançar...

–Chave. –Cortou Derek, impaciente.

–Como é?

–A sua chave.

Stiles meio confuso pegou o seu chaveiro com a cabeça chibi de Darth Vader a qual a chave do carro estava adicionada. Derek, em um movimento rápido a retirou da mão do Stilinski.

–EI! Isso é meu!

–Acho que esse _rosto bonito_ conseguiu alcançar algo, não é? –Falou guardando a dita chave no bolso da calça jeans.

Terceira vez.

Era a terceira vez que Stiles ficou sem uma fala de contra-ataque.

–Vamos. –Comandou, Scott que só tinha observado toda a situação, rapidamente seguiu Derek, abandonado o seu amigo que ainda estava tentando se recuperar do que estava acontecendo.

–E aonde você pensa em nos levar? –Disse cruzando os braços diante do peito...Espera, o casaco? Stiles tinha vestido o casaco de couro? Quando isso ocorreu? Nem tinha notado que de fato, tinha vestido o casaco de Derek... Mas por que?

–Vou levar vocês para a casa do Xerife Stilinski.

–Hã?! – Desta vez Scott e Stiles inqueriram confusos.

–Como você conhece o meu pai? Espera...Como você sabe que estávamos indo para casa do xerife?

–Eu conheço o xerife e...Eu senti o cheiro dele em vocês... –Ao falar isso seus olhos recaíram sob Stiles que engoliu em seco, pode ver como seus olhos adquiriram uma estranha coloração amarelada, logo entendeu de imediato o que aquilo significava.

–V-você é um lobisomem. –Concluiu. Scott tinha se tornado tímido, abaixando seus olhos, talvez não sabendo como interagir com aquele ser sobrenatural.

–Pare de usar os inibidores. –Mandou Derek já abrindo a porta do camaro.

–Mas... Eles disseram que eu teria... –Gaguejou o garoto.

–Você agora é um estudante de Beacon Hills Institute, isso não é mais necessário. –Explicou, simplesmente e entrou no carro deixando a porta de trás do carro aberta, aonde os adolescentes logo adentraram.

–Não sei quanto aos hábitos de vocês lobisomens, mas ao invés de farejar, poderia ter simplesmente perguntado nossos nomes e para onde íamos. Seria mil vezes mais fácil e menos estranho...

Derek não respondeu, apenas ligou o carro e dirigiu.

"Então... Esse é o meu primeiro contato com um lobisomem, sem ser o Scott... "Pensou, tentando não ficar espiando Derek enquanto dirigia, o cheiro forte advindo do casaco, era um cheiro de pinheiros e folhas secas... Algo selvagem...Algo misterioso...Algo que o atraia.

"Droga! Eu estou parecendo um lobisomem agora..." balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar tanto o odor quanto os confusos pensamentos.

**_Bem vindo a Beacon Hills._ **

A placa passou rapidamente por eles, finalmente tinham chegado.


	3. Chegando ao destino

Um solavanco, Stiles se viu colidindo com algo duro e com textura de couro, abriu, vacilante, os olhos para encarar o obstáculo que o fez despertar do seu sono. Sentiu algo molhado nos lábios, que ótimo! Tinha babado. Com a costa da mão limpou o resíduo de baba que escorria por seu queixo, sabia que deveria parecer bem nojento, mas o que poderia fazer? Ficar com a cara babada? Não, essa não era uma opção. Sua visão agora não mais turba pelo o estado semi-adormecido, pode então decernir aonde estava: dentro do camaro. Tinha batido de encontro a poltrona da frente, estando sentado no banco de trás e sem cinto de segurança, tinha cochilado na _longa e tediosa_ viagem a Beacon hills. Tudo isso é culpa de Derek, afinal nunca participara de uma viagem mais silenciosa, todas as suas tentativas de iniciar uma conversa foram tosadas pelo senhor-cara-enfezada. E quanto a Scott? Esse ele nem podia contar como apoio, o garoto estava todo tímido desde que descobriu que o tal Derek era um lobisomem, podia ver os olhos castanhos do seu amigo brilharem em um misto de admiração e curiosidade, o que significava que Stiles estava totalmente sozinho. Perfeito! Trocado por um bad boy de jaqueta de couro!

–Chegamos. –Anunciou Derek, aquela deveria ser a decima palavra que dissera desde que entrara no carro, sim, Stiles tinha catalogado todas, sendo que a maioria delas foram monossílabos e parte rosnados (pela a quantidade de vezes que Derek rosnava podia ser considerada uma espécie de palavra, não?).

–Aonde? –Questionou irritado.

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso encarou Stiles como ele fosse um total idiota, o jovem Stilinski já estava se acostumando com aquele _olhar_ , pois estava começando a se tornar bastante comum entre eles.

Derek, por fim, desistiu de encarar e saiu do carro deixando Stiles _no vácuo_ , de novo!

–Que droga! O que custa ele tentar se comunicar com a fala? AH? Não é como _ele_ fosse mudo ou algo do tipo! –Resmungou abrindo a porta, Scott o seguiu e fungou, pode-se dizer que ele farejou o ar.

–Acho que chegamos a casa do seu pai, Stiles. –Informou.

O adolescente humano também tentou cheirar o ar, as vezes queria saber como _eles_ (lobisomens) sabiam, unicamente pelo o cheiro, tudo! Aquilo o irritava um pouco, não gostava em ficar em desvantagens em relação aos seus 5 sentidos. Mesmo com sua audição comum pode ouvir muito bem quando Derek deu um abafado riso.

–O que? – Questionou Stlies quase rangendo os dentes. Virou o rosto para fitar o lobisomem mais velho, ele podia tentar ocultar o fingir que não tinha rido, mas era evidente que o canto de seus lábios estavam se contraindo e querendo subir para formar um sorriso.

– _Cara_ , você está tentando farejar? –Agora era a vez de Scott perguntar com um semblante provocador –Isso é tão fofo!

–Não! –Mentiu, corando um pouco – N-não preciso ser um _lobisomem_ para sentir coisas evidentes, como o fato de você precisar de um banho.

–Hã? –Rapidamente a atenção do McCall se voltou para cheirar o si próprio (no caso as axilas) –Nossa... Verdade...

Derek agora os ignorava. Colocava as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans, parecia na verdade aqueles modelos de revistas de moda, focando sua atenção no nada e se deixando ser admirado pela a plebe. Stiles mordeu o interior das bochechas, definitivamente não iria ser mais um desta _plebe_! Não iria admira-lo! Que importa se ele era músculos, sexy e misterioso? Sendo esta uma combinação literalmente bombástica, perfeito para ser o par romântico para alguma série erótica. Contudo, Stiles não fazia parte de um enredo erótico gay e tão pouco Derek! Aquilo era vida real!

–Er... Você está bem? Está fazendo umas caretas? Estou fedendo tanto assim? –Scott o observava em um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

–Estou bem. –Resmungou, cruzando os braços diante do peito –E quanto ao cheiro, já me acostumei com o seu fedor. –Disse dando um meio sorriso.

Scott já tinha aberto a boca para se defender quando outra voz os interrompeu.

–Stiles? Scott?–Os adolescentes se voltaram para a casa, até o momento não tinham nem se dado o trabalho de olhar em sua volta para analisar o local que deveria ser a nova casa de John Stilinski. Era uma típica casa americana de dois andares, sem contar com o sótão, com um grande jardim, mas o que era mais evidente era o estado mal cuidado que o edifício se encontrava. O jovem Stilinski soltou um suspiro, seu pai sempre fora desleixado, aquilo era a consequência de deixa-lo por 9 meses sem supervisão... Não iria se surpreender em ter montanhas de pratos sujos na pia e lixo amontoado nos cantos quando entrassem na casa.

O dito Xerife agora descia rapidamente as escadas da porta da frente, uma expressão de alivio e de alegria eram evidentes em seu semblante.

– Oi, pai... –Falou não deixando de conter o amplo sorriso que dominou o seu próprio rosto.

–Olá. – McCall também deu um sorriso e um aceno.

–Obrigado por trazê-los, Derek. –Disse isso olhando lobisomem. Stiles notou como o seu pai sorria cordial para o lobisomem, não era algo falso, o Xerife parecia realmente confiar nele e conhece-lo.

–Não precisa agradecer, senhor Stilinski. –Falou em tom formal.

–Ora, já disse para me chamar de John... –Riu o xerife dando um leve tapa no ombro do lobisomem que parecia embaraçado.

–Droga... Lá se vai a minha chance de mandar prendê-lo por sequestro. –Resmungou o adolescente humano.

–Hã? – O Stilinski mais velho encarou o filho, confuso.

–Eu te ajudei, _não foi sequestro_. Ainda te trouxe aqui! –Rosnou Derek, mas desta vez parecia que estava se contendo, talvez para manter uma aparência de "bom lobo" na frente de um representante da lei.

–Detalhes, detalhes. –Stiles deu os ombros, ignorando olhar mortal que lhe era lançado.

–Filho, eu não queria fazer o discurso: "eu te disse", mas acho que é bastante apropriado para o momento...Então, lá vai. EU TE DISSE! Se não fosse por Derek, o que teriam feito? Acho que vocês devem agradece-lo e...-Apontou o dedo para Stiles –Pedir desculpas.

–O que? Desculpas?

–Sim, Stiles, o ato de mostra arrependimento perante a alguma atitude errada.

–Eu sei o que é desculpas, _pai_.

–Pois, então... – Arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma postura que claramente significava "faça isso ou estará de castigo", mas podia muito bem "eu sou pai, até que tenhas 18 anos você está sob o meu comando". Stiles não queria que seus primeiros minutos com o seu pai fossem relacionados a uma briga. Podiam esperar mais algumas horas para depois ficar de castigo, como sempre, afinal parecia que _ficar castigo_ e _Stiles_ eram quase que sinônimos. O garoto inspirou profundamente e voltou sua atenção a Derek, teve que morder o lábio inferior para não deixar escapar um longo palavrão.

Ele estava sorrindo...

O deus-grego medito a bad-boy estava _sorrindo_.

Um _grande_ e _sensual_ sorriso. Era evidente que Derek estava se divertido as custas da desgraça do adolescente.

"Maldito! Só agora você mostra que tem capacidade de fazer outra _cara_ que não do _senhor raivoso_?!", pensou enfurecido.

– Stiles... Ele está esperando. –Insistiu o seu progenitor. Scott parecia receoso, olhava ora para Stiles e depois para Derek, tal como uma partida de ping-pong, esperando que algo ocorresse.

–Des...-Murmurou tão baixo que o fim da palavra ficou inaudível.

–O que foi? Não ouvi direito? –Disse o lobisomem mais velho em um tom falso de preocupação.

"Você é um maldito lobisomem! Agora deu para ficar surdo?! Cadê sua super-audição?!", pensou isso, mas se controlou para não expressar em palavras, contudo tinha uma leve impressão que Derek sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando.

– **Des-cul-pe**. – Falou frisando cada sílaba –Ouviu agora?

–Perfeitamente. –Nisso se voltou para Stilinski-pai, o tom provocador se transformou em uma fala cordial e polido – Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz nada mais que minha obrigação como cidadão de Beacon Hills...

–Puxa-saco...-Resmungou baixinho, Stiles, baixo o suficiente para seu pai não ouvir, mas sabia que certos lobisomem seria bem capaz de escutar tal palavra.

Derek pigarreou, por um instante o adolescente humano pode ver que seus olhos mudaram para a coloração amarelada, mas foi por poucos segundos, talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação.

–...E como estudante de Beacon Hills institute. – Terminou a frase como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

–Você também é um estudante de lá? –Scott inqueriu, rapidamente.

–Pensei que o institute fosse para o ensino médio e fundamental... Por acaso és um repetente? –Agora era a vez de Stiles perguntar, dando um meio sorriso.

–Sim. –Respondeu fitando o McCall –E não... –Agora seu olhar firme se deteve em Stiles – Evidentemente, não sabes muito sobre o institute... Mas eu não podia esperar muito de um _humano_.

–O que você quis dizer com " _humano"_? Sinto um leve tom de antipatia nessa palavra, não gostei! Imagine se eu te chamasse de _Totó_ , irias gostar?

Derek não respondeu, mas começou a rosnar.

–Garotos...- Interpôs o xerife com um tom patriarcal, não parecia ofendido pelo comentário do lobisomem, isso deixou Stiles ainda mais irritado. Seu pai deveria estar de seu lado!

–Desculpe...-Murmurou Derek que começou a se afastar, indo ao seu carro. Scott e John olharam, simultaneamente para o jovem Stilinski, como se ele fosse o culpado de toda aquela situação.

–Ok! Ok! Já entendi! –Resmungou enquanto corria atrás do lobisomem, seria a segunda vez que iria se desculpar em um mesmo dia, isso é quase um recorde.

–Ei! –Chamou mas Derek não parou, já abria a porta do camaro.

–Não se faça de _surdo_. Não agora! Eu estou tentando me desculpas, tipo...Não sei nem sobre o que...Você que rosnou para mim!

–Você estava sendo um idiota, logico que eu iria rosnar! –Finalmente parou e se voltou para o garoto.

–Pois você também está sendo um grande _idiota_! Viu? Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa, mas eu não posso rosnar por causa disso! –Tentou imitar um rosnado, todavia parecia mais um gemido de dor.

Novamente um vislumbre de sorriso se mostrou nos lábios do lobisomem, estranhamente Stiles se sentiu bem em provocar tal reação.

–Bem...-O adolescente enfiou as mãos no casaco de couro que usava – Então... –Lambeu os lábios, sem saber o que mais falar.

Um outro rosnado foi emitido por Derek, desta vez era um rosnado diferente dos outros. Stiles o encarou confuso, ainda mais por seu coração parecer ter disparado em seu peito. O que estava acontecendo? Por que estava reagindo assim?

–Seu carro. –A voz do lobisomem estava baixa e rouca. Stiles engoliu em seco, podia sentir seu rosto ficar quente, estava corando.

–S-sim?

–Provável que esteja pronto próxima semana.

–Oh! –Isso parece ter feito Stiles voltar de volta a realidade, não podia esquecer que ali na sua frente era o mesmo Derek que praticamente roubou o seu amado carro! O mesmo _cara_ que o tratou como fosse um inimigo desde que se encontraram! Seu corpo tinha que parar de traí-lo! – Se algo acontecer com o meu Jipe, eu juro que...

– _Algo vai acontecer_ sim com o seu Jipe, ele será concertado. – Disse simplesmente entrando, por fim no camaro.

Stiles tentou rosnar novamente, como da última vez, parecia que estava com dor de barriga ou algo parecido.

–Stiles...

Derek havia o chamado, isso o surpreendeu. Seus olhos estavam amarelas, agora não foi ilusão... Aquele olhar quase que animal parecia que estava mirando a própria alma do humano. Stiles sentiu seu ar escapar de seus pulmões, um estranho calor preencheu seu corpo. Se seu coração antes tinha disparado, agora quase explodiu.

–Te vejo amanhã no institute. –Nisso deu partida no carro e saiu, simplesmente, abandonando um confuso Stiles.

–E por que iremos nos ver amanhã? Idiota... – Resmungou, notando que ainda estava usando a jaqueta de Derek.

–Vou ter que devolve-lo... –Disse baixo alisando o tecido de couro.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Dane-se Derek e sua linda jaqueta! Ele não pediu por ela... Então é minha agora!".

Estava decidido. Iria roubar a jaqueta para si!

**~~**~~**~~**

–Bem, fico feliz que tenham chegado...- Disse John os guiando para a casa, quando abriram a porta se viram diante de uma sala praticamente vazia, a maioria das coisas ainda estavam dentro das caixas de mudança.

–Pai! 9 meses! 9 meses e você nem ao menos desempacotou a mudança? –Stiles estava abismado com o grau de desleixo do seu pai.

–Bem... Não via motivo para desarrumar, digo...Só eu estou morando nessa grande casa, não parecia bem um lar...Mas agora...-Fitou os adolescentes – Agora sim, parece um lar.

–Eu vou ajudar a arrumar tudo! –Se ofereceu Scott de imediato, Stiles quase viu o seu melhor amigo em forma canina (ou lupina, para não ferir o orgulho do recém-lobisomem) com o rabinho balançando para os lados.

–Pai, espero que não esqueças que somos hospedes e não trabalhadores braçais gratuitos!

–Vocês não são hospedes e tão pouco trabalhadores... São meus filhos, somente.

Aquilo fez Scott e Stiles se derreterem, ok... Iriam arrumar toda a casa, mas só desta vez. Ele não podia usar essa cartada sentimental sempre.

–Stiles, essa jaqueta não é do Derek? –Perguntou desconfiando.

O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabendo o que responder.

Talvez devesse devolver a jaqueta, afinal de contas.


	4. Início do primeiro dia de aula...

_A luz da lua iluminava o seu ainda desarrumado quarto, o caos reinava em meio a caixas de mudança, malas e roupas espalhadas pelos os cantos. Pelo menos tinha conseguido arrumar duas coisas que eram o mais importante: sua cama e seu notebook. Sabia que deveria dormir, estava cansado, seu corpo parecia que fora triturado depois de tentar tornar a casa do seu pai habitável, sentia dor por cima da dor, se aquilo fosse realmente cientificamente possível, bem... Não ligava, estava literalmente acabado. Contudo, sua mente nunca parecia ser capaz de seguir essa lógica, talvez fosse seu Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade ou simplesmente estava ansioso pelo o novo dia que logo viria._

_Uma nova escola..._

_Seres sobrenaturais..._

_Queria descobrir como seria..._

_Deveria ter um jeito de acelerar o tempo para sanar a sua curiosidade._

_Uma corrente fria de ar o fez despertar de suas reflexões sobre o futuro. Voltou o seu olhar para a janela, estava aberta. Estranho... Tinha certeza que tinha fechado. Relutante se levantou para fecha-la. Soltou um longo suspiro e decidiu que iria dormir, talvez estivesse exagerando, a escola dos sobrenaturais poderia não ser tão diferente da escola humana. Criar grandes expectativas pode levar também a grandes decepções..._

_A verdade é que não chegou nem perto da janela, algo o chamou atenção a meio caminho do seu objetivo._

_Olhos amarelos brilharam na penumbra do seu quarto o assustando. Um rosnado foi emitido. Deveria sentir medo, sabia disso...Mas seu coração batia fortemente em seu peito, mas não devido a pavor. As cegas, andou a tropeços a sua cama, não conseguia desviar a visão dos olhos amarelos que agora se moviam._

_–Quem está aí?- Sua pergunta saiu em um sussurro._

_O invasor finalmente foi iluminado pela à luz quase que fantasmagórica advindo da lua cheia. Não ficou surpreso ao ver que era Derek, estranhamente sentia esse pressentimento que só ele poderia ter adentrado em seu quarto e rosnado daquele jeito..._

_–Se eu gritar, meu pai irá vir aqui... Você sabe? O xerife? Alguém que tem uma arma e que pode muito bem usa-la para salvar seu querido e amado filho!_

_– Você não irá clamar por ajuda... –Derek se aproximou mais, Stiles caiu de costas na cama, engolindo em seco. Será que teria um ataque cardíaco? Não poderia ser saudável ter os batimentos cardíacos a mil por hora._

_– C-como assim não clamarei por ajuda?_

_Derek se encontrava em pé ao lado da cama, com todo aquele ar de superioridade e mistério que o tornavam incrivelmente sexy. O lobisomem sorriu deixando exibir seus dentes agora lupinos._

_–O que irie fazer com você...É algo que desejas...E muito. – Disse isso subindo na cama e rapidamente segurando os pulsos de Stiles o impedindo que escapasse. O adolescente, contudo, estava paralisado...Medo? Não, era excitação... Maldito Derek! Não devia se deixar dominar tão facilmente._

_–E o que irá fazer comigo? – Ousou perguntar._

_Derek aproximou seu rosto, agora Stiles podia não só ter uma visão privilegiada dos olhos amarelados bem como sentir o calor que irradiava do lobisomem. Estava tão perto. Seus narizes quase se tocavam, bastava um pequeno avanço para que seus lábios se tocassem..._

_–Eu não sou bom com palavras, irei demonstra-lo._

_O coração de Stiles deve ter quase parado ao ver que o rapaz avançava, iriam se beijar...Finalmente._

–Stiles! – Um grito bem ao lado de sua orelha o fez levantar subitamente, ou melhor, o fez rolar da cama e cair de cara no chão. Olhou para os lados, confuso. Baba escorria de sua boca, o sol invadia o seu quarto o fazendo piscar várias vezes para se acostumar com a nova realidade. Outra coisa que notou é que a janela estava fechada. Tal como tinha deixado antes de dormir.

–Você está acordado? – A voz de Scott lhe parecia extremamente irritante naquele momento. Virou a cabeça para encarar aquele que deveria ser seu melhor amigo.

–Não, ainda estou dormindo. Esse...- Apontou para o próprio rosto –Sou _eu_ em versão sonambula.

–Sério? – Inqueriu inseguro.

Stiles sentiu um súbito desejo de bater a cabeça no chão, todavia logo se lembrou que já fizera isso quando caiu da cama.

–Scott...O que você quer? –Perguntou por fim, se levantando.

–Iremos nos atrasar para a escola.

–Ok. Entendo, mas precisava gritar em meu ouvido para me acordar? E se me deixasse surdo?

–Bem, eu tentei de acordar de forma mais sutil, mas você simplesmente não acordava! Além de ficar falando coisas estranhas...

–Estranhas? – Stiles que estava no momento buscando uma camisa limpa na mala parou seus movimentos.

–Sim...Tipo... Acho que você chamou pelo Dere...

–Você deve ter ouvido coisas! – Cortou o adolescente, tentando conter o rubor que já dominava todo o seu rosto.

–Cara, eu sou um lobisomem, minha audição...

– Eu sei muito bem sobre a prodigiosa audição dos lobisomens. –Novamente interrompeu Stiles – Mas isso não significa que você sempre está certo!

Scott abriu a boca para protestar, mas parece ter repensado sua ação e apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados, indicando que tinha desistido de discutir. Internamente o jovem Stilinski agradecia por não terem perpetuando, já estava bastante embaraçado por ter tido um sonho quase que erótico (sim, foi _quase_ pois o ato carnal em si foi interrompido pelo grito de Scott) com Derek, alguém que deveria sentir antipatia e não atração! Malditos hormônios!

– E você pensa em devolver a jaqueta do... – O olhar feroz do humano fez que McCall rapidamente mudasse a frase – _de você sabem quem_ ?

– Sei lá... Acho que sim, já que o meu pai ficou lançando olhares desconfiados quando me viu vestindo ela... Além disso, não quero ser acusado de roubo! –Olhou para os lados, tentando ter um vislumbre de onde estava a maldita jaqueta, tinha certeza que tinha deixando sobre algum canto.

–Se a está procurando, deveria buscar primeiro sob a sua cama.

–Hã?

Stiles, pela a segunda vez, sentiu que estava corando ao ver a jaqueta de Derek em sua cama, era óbvio que tinha se deitado sobre ela, ou pior...A abraçando. Aquilo estava se tornando mais estranho e embaraçoso a cada minuto que se passava e o dia nem tinha começado direito. Aquilo só podia ser o prelúdio de situações embaraçosas futuras.

–Isso não o que parece... Eu só...

–Que seja, cara. –Scott deu os ombros –Sabe que eu não ligo se você é gay, você sempre será o meu amigo e...

–Eu não sou gay! –Exclamou Stilinski, um pouco surpreso por seu amigo tenha chegado a aquela conclusão, normalmente Scott era meio que _tapado_ para coisas relacionados a romance e orientação sexual.

–Você acaba de ter um sonho nada hétero com o Derek!

– E como você sabe que tipo de sonho eu estava tendo? Podia ser muito bem algo aterrorizante e macabro!

–Eu consegui sentir o cheiro de... Bem...-Agora era a vez de Scott corar. Os olhos castanhos do rapaz se focaram momentaneamente em um local no baixo ventre de Stiles, o que fez que o mesmo olhasse para baixo.

–Oh...- Agora entendia muito bem o que seu amigo tinha farejado. Stiles Stilinski tinha uma bela de uma ereção oculta em suas cuecas do batman.

Perfeito.

–Ok...Acho que posso ser Bissexual. –Concluiu tentando ocultar a parte de baixo com uma revista qualquer que tinha encontrado no chão – Talvez... –Acrescentou, teimosamente.

–Sei. –Scott deu um meio sorriso – Então, vai devolver a jaqueta?

–Correção: _vamos devolve-la_! Eu não irei encarar o... _você sabem quem_ sozinho!

–Quero saber quando foi que _Derek_ se tornou o lord Voldemort. –Resmungou.

Stiles não o respondeu, apenas rolou os olhos e depois fitou a jaqueta como se ela fosse culpada por todo aquele inconveniente.

"No final das contas _ele_ estava certo, irie me encontra-lo novamente!" pensou, devia sentir raiva, mas dentro de si havia uma faísca de desejo de rever aquele que assombrava os seus sonhos.

**~~**~~**~~**

–Ir de ônibus escolar? Isso não é o modo ideal de começar o ensino médio...- Reclamou Scott soltando um grunhido ou talvez um ganido. Seu desconforto estava relacionado com o fato da maioria dos estudantes de uma escola de ensino médio deveriam ter seus próprios carros, era o sinal de maturidade e independência. Desejava recomeçar a sua vida escolar com o pé direito, mas a realidade tinha outros planos, infelizmente.

–Bem, tente pensar nisso como fossemos para hogwarts! –Tentou anima-lo, Stiles – Só que sem trem, vassouras, corujas, não seriamos bruxos ... E não estaríamos em Londres. Enfim, pense que será uma boa experiência.

Os dois estavam parados diante do que deveria ser um ponto de ônibus, bem que não tinha nenhuma placa indicando aquela seria uma parada, a não ser uma velha arvore sem folhas, algo perfeito para ser usado em alguma festa de halloween. Stiles internamente agradecia pelo o fato de estar de manhã, pois aquela árvore lhe causava calafrios.

–Ainda mais, quando o meu jipe for concertado, poderemos ir nele!

–Não sei o que é pior: o jipe ou o ônibus...

–O que disse? –Inqueriu Stiles rangendo os dentes. Por que todos tinham algo contra o seu jipe? Ele podia ser velho, mas tinha o seu charme especial!

Scott começou a gaguejar, talvez buscando uma desculpa ideal, algo que não é o seu _forte_. Inventar desculpas sempre ficava ao encargo de Stiles. Contudo, o lobisomem foi salvo com a chegada do ônibus escolar.

Se é que podíamos chamar _aquilo_ de ônibus escolar... Primeiramente, as cor padrão amarela foi substituída por uma coloração roxo, as janelas eram negros, o que tornava praticamente impossível ver o que ou quem estava no interior do veículo. Na lateral, com letras que mais apreciam serem feitas com bico de pena, estava escrito em forma elegante: Beacon Hills institute.

–Ohhh... Isso sim é diferente.

Scott estava boquiaberto, deste modo não pode responder por meio de palavras ao comentário de Stiles, contudo era evidente que concordava.

Os dois se assustaram quando a porta do veículo se abriu. Um homem corpulento vestido um uniforme roxo (com direito a uma gravata e um quepe negro) os observou, dos pés à cabeça.

–Vocês devem ser os novatos deste ano. Subam logo! –Mandou –Não quero atrasar nos meus horários... Descontam do meu salário!

Stiles soltou um suspiro de desapontamento, aquele senhor parecia _normal_ , mas um empregado insatisfeito com seu trabalho e descontando nos outros sua raiva acumulada. Apesar do designer novo, a essência era a mesma.

–Cara...Ele não é huma...-Scott não teve tempo de completar a sua fala pois o motorista espirrou, lançando um jato de fogo sob o para-brisa.

– _Mama mia pizzaria_... –Balbuciou estupidamente, Stilinski.

–Maldita alergia... Todo início de primavera é assim! –Resmungou, assuando o nariz com um pano escuro que logo entrou em combustão e foi descartado em um contêiner de lixo ao lado do motorista, lá puderam notar uma grande quantidade de panos chamuscados, como aquele.

–Vão continuar encarando ou irão entrar? –Só então puderam perceber que os olhos do motorista, parcialmente ocultos por trás de óculos de grau, eram na verdade amarelados, meio reptilianos.

Os dois garotos rapidamente entraram, não querendo receber um espirro flamejante por acidente.

–Ele é parente do godzilla ou algo do tipo? – Sussurrou Stiles para o amigo que apenas deu os ombros.

–Na verdade, ele é um dragão. –Uma voz feminina fez com que ambos paralisassem –Ou dragonianos, como gostam de ser chamados.

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhar desafiador os observava, usava roupas impecáveis e das últimas tendências de moda. Era linda, como também parecia emanar uma aura de liderança, Scott engoliu em seco e Stiles ficou sem fala, atitude comum quando ficam frente-a-frente com uma garota bonita.

–Então...-E ela continuou a falar –O que vocês são?

–Meu nome é Stiles Stilinski e ele é Scott McCall. –Respondeu, rapidamente.

– _Stiles Stilinski_? Isso é realmente um nome? –A adolescente não deu espaço para resposta apenas continuou –Enfim, a minha pergunta era sobre _o que_ vocês são e não _quem são_.

–Oh...Certo... Sou humano e...-Stiles deu uma cotovelada em Scott para que ele falasse algo.

–Lobisomem! –Falou, talvez alto até demais, pois até o motorista os lançou um olhar desconfiado pelo retrovisor.

–Fofo. –Disse ela sorrindo e anotando um caderno rosa –Interessante.

–E você, seria? –Inqueriu Stiles, totalmente curioso, aquela garota realmente o atraia, lógico que lhe faltava um certo ar misterioso, talvez ela ficasse bem em uma jaqueta de couro...Não, ainda lhe faltariam músculos e um olhar penetrante e ao mesmo tempo sexy... Ela era bonita, mas o Derek...

"Desde quando tenho que comparar todas as possíveis pessoas a qual sinto alguma atração com o Derek!?" Pensou irritado com sua própria linha de pensamento.

– Lydia Martin, humana, pelo o visto vocês também são novatos, logo estaremos na mesma turma.

–Yeah! –Comemorou Stiles recebendo um olhar crítico de Lydia que o fez apagar o sorriso que detinha em sua cara.

–Mas isso não significa que seremos amigos. Então, não criem expectativas, sou muito criteriosa na minha escolha de companhias.

–Er...Ok? –Scott estava confuso e, desta vez, não era o único.

A atenção da garota logo se deslocou para um novo recém chegado. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros claros e possivelmente encaracolados, sabiam disso pois algumas mechas saiam do gorro negro que usava sob a cabeça. Olhos azuis escuros nem ao menos mostrou interesse pela a presença do trio. Era alto e esguiou, usava roupas escuros com logotipos de bandas de rock.

–E voc...

–Humano, Abraham. –Respondeu, mecanicamente sem encara-los, havia um estranho sotaque europeu em sua fala, seria alemão?

–Abraham Lincoln? –Como sempre a boca de Stiles, como tivesse vida própria, proferiu a provocação.

O dito Abraham, pela a primeira vez os fitou. Ali estava alguém que compartilhava do mesmo olhar de Derek, talvez os dois frequentassem o mesmo curso de "encarar e assustar".

–Não precisas saber meu sobrenome. –Falou somente isso e se sentou. O mais distante possível do trio.

– Que bela turma nós iremos ter, não é mesmo? Já sinto o espirito de companheirismo no ar!

–Calem a boca! –Falou o motorista dando partida no carro e acelerando, o que fez que Stiles quase caísse no chão, se não fosse amparado por Scott.

–Ainda excitado para o início das aulas? –McCall deu um meio sorriso quando fez aquela pergunta.

–Nem sabes como...- Deu uma risada nervosa.

**~~**~~**~~**

O ônibus fez mais uma parada, perto do cemitério, que conveniente, não? Mais alunos subiram no ônibus, um rapaz de cabelos loiros, que estranhamente pareciam estar úmidos, pele morena e um sorriso desleixado. Usava uma camisa havaiana, shorts e sandálias e também fala expressões como "bro", e "Que da hora, bicho"... O cara era um surfista que precisava, desesperadamente, renovar o seu vocabulário, seu nome era Ethan Mistfish, não era humano e sim um tritão, ou sereia macho se preferir, bem que Stiles não acharia que tal terminologia iria agradar muito a versão masculina de Ariel.

–Ele não devia ter uma cauda?

Stiles iria fazer a mesma pergunta que seu melhor amigo.

– Só na água salgada, bro. –Respondeu Ethan com um grande sorriso – Precisamos sempre nos transformar, uma vez por mês, sentir a natureza da água, entende? Sentir o equilíbrio das coisas, as ondas...Bicho, a vida é perfeita ,não é? Principalmente debaixo d'agua.

Naquele momento o tritão parecia perdido em suas próprias divagações filosóficas sobre o mar.

–No instituto existem piscinas de água salgadas para suprir as necessidades dos tritões. –Interveio Lydia – Eles realmente pensaram em tudo.

–Como você sabe de tudo isso? –Questionou, assombrado, Scott.

–Eu li o manual do instituto, estava no site. O que? Vocês não leram? –Havia um tom acusativo em sua voz. O jovem lobisomem não respondeu, era obvio que não lera.

–Eu até que li...-Confessou Stiles –Mas eu acabei achando todas aquelas regras e mapas muito chato...Logo comecei a fazer pesquisar no google referente a algumas coisas sobrenaturais, que estavam _totalmente_ relacionados a escola, mas , você sabe como é! Um site leva outro, abro um link e outro e, por fim, me vi lendo sobre circuncisão masculina.

– Circuncisão masculina? –Lydia fez uma expressão de assombro.

–Er...Talvez eu não devesse ter falado isso na frente de uma garota, não é mesmo? –Riu nervosamente.

Abraham, que até o momento estava silencioso, soltou uma risada. Scott mordia o lábio para conter a si próprio, queria rir, dava para ver, Stiles até se admirou pelo o seu esforço.

–Oh! Circuncisão? O que seria isso? –Perguntou, todo ansioso, Ethan.

–Será que podíamos mudar de assunto...-Resmungou Stiles já bastante embaraçado.

A porta do ônibus iria fechar, mas alguém gritou para que espere-se, logo mais um garoto se uniu ao estranho grupo. Trazia consigo, além da mochila, uma mala. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, parecia que tinha chorado. Deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e se sentou nos bancos da frente, era evidente que não estava _afim_ de conversar.

–Um lobisomem. –Anunciou Scott, provavelmente deve ter concluído isso através do cheiro.

–O instituto também pode oferecer dormitórios para os estudantes, principalmente para aqueles que... –Lydia não terminou a frase, não precisa, todos sabiam como que alguns recém-transformados podiam ser abandonados por sua família humana.

Scott se levantou e se dirigiu para o novato, dando um sorriso cordial.

–Oi, me chamo Scott McCall.

O outro adolescente, de início estava confuso, logo depois forçou um sorriso.

–Isaac...Isaac Lahey.

Parecia que Scott tinha encontrado alguém, que tal como ele, estava enfrentando um mundo estranho e novo. Stiles soltou um suspiro, todos estavam adentrando nessa nova realidade, olhou de relance para a sua bolsa, abriu o zíper só para ter certeza que a jaqueta de couro estava lá, como se ela pudesse escapar... Estava se tornando paranoico.

–Essa jaqueta não faz seu estilo. –Analisou a garota, criticamente.

–Tem total razão...-Resmungou fechando o zíper. Iria se livrar dela e iria esquecer de tudo, sua vida iria voltar ao normal...

Quem estava querendo enganar? Estava indo para uma escola de seres sobrenaturais... Sua vida nunca será normal novamente.


	5. Chegada a Beacon Hills Institute

–Então, no seu caso, comer uma salada seria canibalismo? – Perguntou Stiles, _ele tinha que perguntar_ , sua curiosidade tinha vencido, novamente, a batalha contra a razão, algo que ocorria quase sempre.

A garota de pele morena, com um estranho tom esverdeado, o fitou com seus grandes olhos de íris esverdeada, quase que fosforescente, não se sabia ao certo se ela estava brava, surpresa ou, sei lá, com gases! Seu rosto era inexpressivo, tratava-se de uma dríade e pelo o visto, expressar emoções, não era bem o _forte_ destes tipos de seres sobrenaturais. Seu nome era Flora Rosmarinus, nome bem florido, não é mesmo?

–Não necessariamente. –Respondeu em um som monótono – Desde que não coma alguma planta ou árvore que seja o seu parente.

–Hã? –Scott e Issac falaram ao mesmo tempo, totalmente confusos, obviamente que os garotos não sabiam o que era uma dríade, uma ninfa interligada a natureza de tal forma que sua vida estava diretamente dependente de uma árvore que a representava, mas o Stilinski tinha _feito o dever de casa_ , ou em outras palavras, tinha passado madrugadas acordado pesquisando sobre todos os tipos de seres sobrenaturais que poderiam, porventura, esbarrar quando fosse para o instituto. Deveria estar preparado, lógico, ser um dos poucos humanos no imenso colégio, pelo menos deveria ter a vantagem de ter um pouco de conhecimento. Afinal, _conhecimento_ e _sarcasmo_ são suas únicas armas.

–Você trouxe...Digo... sua árvore...-Stiles não sabia muito bem como perguntar, era a primeira vez que falava com uma dríade, não queria ser indiscreto (algo que sempre costumava ser), tinha também lido como aquela raça podia ser vingativa... Sinceramente não a queria como inimiga.

–Sim. Mas por motivo de segurança, não posso dizer aonde _ela_ está.

–Entendo.

–Caras...Do que vocês estão falando?- Issac praticamente choramingou.

–Eu não sabia que você gostava de jardinagem, Stiles. –Disse em um tom surpreso, Scott.

Stiles soltou um sonoro suspiro... Pelo o que parece, Issac era do mesmo _tipo_ que o Scott, ou seja, os dois eram _cabeças de vento_ e totais _noobs_ em relação ao mundo sobrenatural.

–Ela é uma dríade. –Abraham interveio, Stiles pode sentir que o rapaz quis adicionar a palavra _idiotas_ no final da frase, mas se conteve no último momento –Sua raça é caracterizada em ter sua energia vital associada a uma árvore. Ou seja, ela irá viver o tempo que tal vegetal viver e vice-versa.

Scott e Issac pareciam abismados com a informação, Stiles, de certo também estava surpreso, mas por outros motivos...Abraham ("Lincoln") parecia saber muito sobre os seres sobrenaturais... Isso atiçou a sua curiosidade. Queria saber mais sobre esse misterioso rapaz.

–Que da hora, bicho...-O comentário de Ethan arrancou algumas risadas e a dríada até forçou um sorriso, o que mais pareceu uma carranca, talvez fosse o máximo de expressão facial que ela poderia ter.

Aquela era a terceira parado ónibus, outros alunos subiram e já buscaram seus próprios grupos de amigos, praticamente ignorando os novatos, bem...pode-se dizer que _parcialmente_ ignorando, pois muitos deles lançaram olhares curiosos para os humanos que ocupavam o veículo. Stiles engoliu em seco, estava acostumado em ser o _invisível_ em sua antiga escola, parecia que ali iria ser algo praticamente impossível de ocorrer.

–Eles não param de olhar...- Resmungou, abraçando a sua mochila de encontro ao seu peito.

Lydia, que no momento estava fazendo algumas anotações em seu caderno, levantou o olhar.

–Obvio que irão olhar. Essa roupa é da última tendência, sabia? –Apontou para si mesma, com orgulho.

–Não creio que eles estão interessados em nosso _estilo visual_ e muito menos em _moda_.

–Azar o deles. –A garota deu os ombros, Stiles sabia que ela deveria estar acostumada em ser o centro das atenções, por isso, os olhares dos outros estudantes não a afetavam, ela deveria ter uma multidão de admiradores em sua antiga escola... Bem, que Stiles já se sentia parte desta dita _multidão_.

O humano olhou para trás, havia mais um membro _humano_ no ônibus, Abraham. Este estava ouvindo música e totalmente ignorando que ao seu lado estava sentando uma espécie de ogro! Sim, o garoto era grande, pele cinzenta e parecia ter acne! Seus dentes pontiagudos saiam de seus lábios, pareiam mais _presas_ do que _dentes_ de fato. O mais estranho era o ogro estar vestindo uma camisa com slogan do pokemon com a frase "Temos que pegar todos!". O adolescente-ogro estava meio que concentrado no Nintendo 3ds que tinha nas suas grandes mãos, Stiles não sabia como era possível que aqueles gordos dedos apertassem os pequenos botões do aparelho sem quebra-lo!... Enfim, o ogro estava _meio concentrado_ isso porque, de vez enquanto, parava de jogar para farejar Abraham, que nada dizia.

"Só eu que estou me sentindo constrangido com toda essa atenção?" só esperava que seu pai não tivesse certo sobre a possibilidade dos humanos serem adicionados ao cardápio do refeitório do instituto.

–Vai subir ou não? – O motorista-dragão estava contrariado, era evidente pois fumaça começara a sair por suas narinas –Eu já estou com o meu horário apertado, garota. Se decida logo!

Stiles esticou o pescoço para ver o que se passava. Havia uma menina, usando excesso de roupa, sim, estava uma manhã fria, mas usar um sobretudo, cachecol, touca, óculos escuros e luvas... Bem, parecia que a garota estava esperando uma nevasca.

–E-eu vou subir sim...-Disse em um tom nervosa, ela subiu as escadas quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Seria mais uma novata? Pelo o jeito quase que desesperado que ela mirava a todos no ônibus, era bem possível que realmente fosse nova.

De cabeça baixa, a garota buscou um lugar. Evitava olhar para os alunos, ela não estava só nervosa e sim com medo.

–Ei! –Stiles a chamou, o que foi um erro, pois a menina se sobressaltou e tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão. Os óculos caíram, deixando expostos seus olhos...

Iris vermelha como sangue...

De certa forma, agora fazia sentindo o excesso de roupa...

Ela não estava com frio e sim tentando se proteger do sol.

Ela era uma vampira.

–Oh! Não! –Chorosa, ela tentou ocultar o rosto, mais precisamente os olhos.

–Recém-transformada.-Sussurrou um dos alunos próximos de Stiles, dando um meio sorriso, pareciam que estavam se divertindo com a situação.

–Você pode sentar com a gente. –Sugeriu Scott. A garota, que agora já tinha encontrado os seus óculos o fitou, dava para ver que ela estava mais do que assustada e sim apavorada, como se Scott fosse ataca-la ou algo do tipo.

– Você não é humano...-Ela sussurrou.

– _Dã_! A maioria de nós não é humano! –Rosnou um dos alunos veteranos –Melhor se acostumar com a nova realidade!

Se aquilo era para reconfortar a vampira novata, sem dúvida ocasionou o efeito o oposto. Lágrimas rolaram do rosto da adolescente. Com as mais trêmulas, ela olhava para os lados, talvez buscando uma fuga... Acordar do pesadelo a qual foi forçada a adentrar.

–Stiles... Você tem que fazer algo. –Sussurrou Scott –Ela não vai me deixar chegar perto.

Stiles sabia disso, mas como lidar com uma garota em pânico? Logo, lembrou-se que ele mesmo tivera alguns ataques como este, logo após a morte de sua mãe. Seu coração se comprimiu, entendia, em parte, o que a vampira sentia... Sentimento de perda, no caso dela, a perda da sua vida norma. E no caso de Stiles a perda de um ente querido.

–Ei! Eu sou humano! –Falou, se levantando e tentando se aproximar dela –Pode comprovar, sou 100% ossos e quase nada de músculos. Totalmente inofensivo!

A menina ainda parecia perdia no pânico.

–Aff... Ela vai continuar com esse drama? –Outro aluno veterano resmungou.

–Se tornar um vampiro não é o fim do mundo! Ultimamente, nós, estamos muito famosos, tem filmes, livros e séries tendo a nossa raça como foco! Ser vampiro é pop! – Um rapaz de pele alva e cabelos de cor verde, disse exibindo um grande sorriso, deixando mais do que evidente seus dentes pontiagudos.

"Esses comentários não estão ajudando...".

–Todos deveriam ter direito de escolha. –Abraham falou, sua voz era firme e autoritária – Devemos respeitar aqueles cujo a liberdade foi usurpada. Ela não escolheu o que se tornou, obviamente! E se vocês se tornassem humanos, do dia para a noite? Iriam gostar da mudança?

Os alunos se entreolharam, nenhum comentário foi emitido. Todos resolveram ignorar a situação e voltarem para as suas próprias conversas.

–Uau! Abraham Lincoln, você tirou as palavras da minha boca, eu iria fazer um discurso motivador e impactante também...Só não tinha encontrado as palavras certas.- Tagarelou Stiles.

O outro adolescente rolou os olhos.

–O nome dele é Abraham Lincoln? –Sussurrou a pergunta a vampira, pelo menos o pânico já tinha se esvaído.

–Não! –Respondeu Stiles, antes que o outro respondesse –Esse é meu apelido carinhoso para ele! Seu nome é Abraham e... _Sobrenome misterioso_!

–Pelo menos não me chamo Stiles Stilinski. –"Lincoln" deu um meio sorriso.

–Primeiro, Stiles é como eu gosto de ser chamado! Segundo, você só está com ciúmes por eu ter um nome estiloso e você não!

–Estiloso? –Abraham levantou uma sobrancelha –Queria saber o seu _verdadeiro nome_ , assim veremos o _estilo do Stiles._

"Oh! Agora ele está me provocando?" pelo menos era um avança, talvez seja assim que _ele_ socializa.

–Eu te digo, quando disser o seu _sobrenome_.

Os dois jovens se encararam por um tempo.

–Cara...Você não irá querer saber o nome verdadeiro dele. Sério... Ninguém consegue pronunciar. –Lógico que Scott tinha que contribuir para a conversa. Abraham deu, novamente um meio sorriso, parecia gostar de ver a frustração e embaraço de Stiles.

"Que ótimo! Mais um que gosta de me ver sofrer!".

–Elizabeth...

A atenção de todos foi direcionada para a vampira, que os observava com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

–Me chamo Elizabeth Smith.

–Bem, bem-vindo a grupo! –Disse Stiles animado. A garota relaxara, mas ainda resolveu sentar perto de Stiles e Lydia, parecia ainda não confiar nos seres sobrenaturais.

"Isso vai ser um problema, já que o instituto está repleto deles...".

**~~**~~**~~**

Horgwarts iria ficar com inveja, pois o instituto era imenso. Muito mais do que Stiles tinha imaginado que seria. Tinha um aspecto vitoriano misturado com alguns toques medievais, como estivessem sido transportados para uma mansão antiga inglesa, com direito a um grande jardim e fontes. Aquilo _tudo_ não podia ser destinado tão somente para o colégio... Tinha espaço demais. Havia uma cerca vida que parecia separar o Instituto em duas partes. Mas por que?

–Aquela é a universidade. - Lydia parecia que tinha lido a sua mente.

–Universidade?

–Francamente, vocês não leram o site do instituto? Ele também oferece ensino superior! Lógico que é exclusivo para seres sobrenaturais.

"Oh...Deus..." Stiles logo concluiu o quanto aquela informação era importante, pois isso explicava o Derek queria dizer sobre ser estudando do instituto.

Isso significava que teria uma grande possiblidade de esbarrar com aquele que "assombrava" os seus sonhos, todos os dias?!

Seu coração não iria aguentar tal _possiblidade_! Tão pouco a sua mente! Se só um curto encontro já tinha lhe causado tamanhas consequências (como sonhos eróticos!) Imaginem o que ocorreria se a frequências desses encontros aumentasse?

–Stiles! –Scott o cutucou o fazendo despertar do seu momentâneo estado de pânico para indicar um carro estacionado do outro lado da cerca viva.

Um camaro negro...

–Parece que já sabemos aonde devemos levar a jaqueta, não é mesmo? –O adolescente-lobisomem disse animado, contudo Stiles não partilhava de tal sentimento.

–Alunos novos! –Uma voz feminina começou a falar no autofalante – Por favor se dirigir ao auditório!

Stiles soltou um suspiro, assim era o começo de sua vida escolar e já tinha um problema para resolver.

Iria entregar a jaqueta!

Iria esquecer do Derek!

Iria voltar a ser um garoto normal!

Infelizmente, sentia que nada seria tão simples assim.


	6. A jaqueta

–Estou atrasado para a minha aula, já irei desligar...

–Derek Hale, nem pense em fazer isso!

A voz de sua irmã se fez ressoar, como badalar de sinos, em seu ouvido sensível lupino. Laura também era lobisomem, ou seja, ela sabia das consequências e logo fizeram aquilo de _propósito_. Derek simplesmente odiava quando ela gritava via telefone. Mas sabia que as implicações seriam bem piores se desligasse agora... Sua irmã era bem criativa em suas vinganças, afinal ele tinha um histórico de traumas infantis resultados dessas ditas vinganças articuladas por sua irmã mais velha.

–Certo, não vou desligar... –Resmungou, resignando – Mas você tem 5 minutos para dizer o que quer.

–Nossa! Que autoritário! –Derek pode ouvir a risada de Laura, rolou os olhos, talvez desligar agora não fosse alfo tão ruim, já era adulto poderia sobreviver a mais uma artimanha de sua irmã – Eu não posso nem ligar para o meu _baby bro_? Estou com saudades e...

–Nós nos falamos hoje de manhã! –Rosnou –Não faz nem meia hora que conversamos!

–Mentira! Se você define resmungar e lançar olhares ameaçadores como _conversa_... Além do mais, você não respondeu nenhuma de minhas perguntas!

–Eu tenho a opção de responde-las ou não, esse é um país livre.

–Você está, estranhamente, muita na defensiva. Mais do que o normal! Está escondendo algo? Talvez esse _algo_ ou _alguém_ esteja relacionando pelo o desaparecimento da sua jaqueta de couro preferida.

–Laura, você é a policial, pensei que investigar fosse a sua área. Pois muito bem, investigue e descubra.

–Cuidado com que está pedindo, _Der-Bear_ , sou capaz mesmo de iniciar uma investigação e sabes muito bem como levo a sério _essas coisas_.

– _Essas coisas_ seria se meter na minha vida pessoal e privada?! –Novamente Derek rosnou, por que sua irmã não podia simplesmente ignorar o que ocorreu ontem à noite? O resto de sua família fez isso, apenas lançou olhares desconfiados pela evidência ausência de sua jaqueta, mas ninguém ousou perguntar...Lógico que Laura Hale nunca seguia tais regras familiares.

–Eu me preocupo com você, _baby bro_! –Quase podia imagina-la fazendo biquinho – Além disso, ontem eu farejei algo estranho, em você...

–Estranho? Como o que?

–Bem, excitação...

Derek sentiu suas bochechas corarem, olhou para os lados alarmado, temendo que alguém pudesse ouvir tal conversa.

Droga! Eu fiquei rondando com o carro quase que uma hora para ver se... _Aquilo_ sumia! O _aquilo_ que ele estava se referindo era a embaraçosa ereção que tinha desenvolvido após conversar com Stiles. Ainda estava tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu na noite anterior. O encontro com o filho do xerife de algum modo despertou algo profundo e instintivo em seu interior. Podia sentir seu lobo ansioso e louco para buscar o irritante Stilinski. Mas por que? Aquele garoto era o total oposto de Derek! Contudo, sua linha de pensamentos logo revelou outra coisa vergonhosa...

–Se você sentiu esse cheiro, isso significa que...-Balbuciou.

–Que toda nossa família também sentiu? Oh! A resposta é _sim_ , baby bro! Essa é a desvantagem em viver em uma família de lobisomens, já devia estar acostumado com isso.

Derek levou a mão ao rosto avermelhado, já previa provocações futuras e além de perguntas inconvenientes.

– _Então..._ Quem é essa pessoa capaz de causar tamanho efeito em você?

–Ninguém. –Rosnou.

–Seria alguém que conheço? Sabes que tenho as minhas _fontes..._

–Você não o conhece! – Infelizmente proferir aquelas palavras fora um erro.

–Oh! Já sei que é alguém do sexo masculino, possivelmente _alguém_ novo na cidade...

Droga! Derek odiava quando sua irmã incorporava o Sherlock Holmes. Odiava ainda mais a si mesmo por deixar escapar aquelas _pistas_. Agora era só questão de tempo para Laura descobrir a verdade...

Não existe uma _verdade_! Meu corpo estava agindo estranho...Deve ser algum efeito colateral provocado pela a proximidade da lua cheia... Concluiu, todavia aquele diagnostico não lhe tranquilizava, sabia que havia mais profundo por trás daqueles atos. Algo que desconhecia... E temia descobrir.

–Laura, eu realmente não tenho tempo de brincar de detetive, tenho uma aula para ir...

–Ok! Ok! Você é tão _nerd_! Mas essa conversa ainda não acabou!

–Conversa? Parece mais um interrogatório...

–Eu te amo, Baby-bro!

–T-também te amo...-Resmungou Derek, por fim desligando. Soltou um grande suspiro, tentando relaxar seus ombros tensos.

–Derek? É você?

–Lógico que sou eu...-Ralhou o lobisomem, não precisava se virar para identificar quem se aproximava. Seu nariz sempre se certificava desta função, o cheiro de cada ser era como uma espécie de digital aromática, e aquele cheiro em especial era uma mistura de folhas secas do outono e brisa marinha. Uma distinta mistura, mas não se deve questionar os cheiros... Eles não seguem uma lógica, só caracterizam o ser a quem pertencem. Stiles, por exemplo, tinha um aroma semelhante as noites quentes do verão, adicionado com cheiro adocicado, como algodão doce, de modo que fazia Derek lamber os lábios, ansiando provar a pele do adolescente.

O que eu estou pensando!? Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar de tais linhas de pensamento. Não devia ter decorado o cheiro daquele garoto irritante tão rapidamente!

–Hum...? Você está bem? –Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, elegante, seu rosto demonstrava uma mistura de acedência latina e europeia, que geraram uma beleza exótica de modo que Pietro Beaumont se tornava um dos _caras_ mais populares da faculdade.

–Estou ótimo! –Rosnou. Pietro deu um meio sorriso.

–Acordou do lado errado da cama? Seu sono de beleza não foi o suficiente para diminuir um pouco do seu continuo mal humor? Ou você está chateado por perder sua jaqueta preferida? – Os olhos de íris escarlate ressaltavam por sob óculos escuros de Pietro revelando sua natureza vampiresca.

–Eu não _perdi_ a minha jaqueta, ok? –Derek praticamente rugiu.

–Calminha! Você está quase se transformando em sua forma _beta_!

O lobisomem apenas continuou a rosnar, mas logo notou os olhares curiosos de outros estudantes para si. Inspirou fundo, tentou controlar sua pulsação e respiração.

–Ok! Você não perdeu sua jaqueta...Dificilmente você iria esquece-la, então... Você deu a alguém? –Pietro analisou a situação, parecendo se divertir com o olhar furioso de seu companheiro.

–É só uma jaqueta! Por que vocês ligam para isso?

–Pela a dentadura do drácula! Você realmente deu para alguém!? Quem?!

–Pietro... –Primeiro Laura e agora seu melhor amigo? Será que todos querem se meter em sua vida pessoal tanto assim?

–Sério, Derek! Desde que te conheci você usa uma jaqueta de couro, tipo é como seu estilo, uma marca de identidade, ok? Lógico que todos irão estranhar quando, de uma hora para outra, você está sem ela. Deve ter um motivo!

–Não tem nenhum motivo...Eu só...- _Achei certo dar para ele, queria que ele ficasse com ela_. Lógico que não falou em voz alta aquelas frases, pois nem ao menos entendia seu significado. Uma coisa tinha certeza: seu lobo estava bastante feliz ao ver Stiles usando a sua jaqueta. Por fim, soltou um grande suspiro.

–Será que podemos mudar de assunto? Eu só quero ir para a aula e ter um dia normal...

–Um dia normal? Somos seres sobrenaturais, não temos dias normais! –Brincou o vampiro acompanhando o amigo. Derek tentou desfazer suas preocupações, podia comprar outra jaqueta... Talvez assim, diminuísse os olhares confusos e curiosos lançados a si.

–Alunos novos! –Uma voz feminina começou a falar no autofalante advindo do outro lado da cerca viva, a parte do instituto destinado ao ensino médio– Por favor se dirigir ao auditório!

–Soube que uns alunos novos ingressaram no instituto. –Começou a falar, Pietro, em um tom casual – Humanos, acredita? Será que eles irão sobreviver a nossa escola? Eles são tão frágeis e fofos!

Derek rolou os olhos com aquela descrição.

–Muitos destes _humanos_ podem ser irritantes, tagarelas, intrometidos, teimosos, metidos a espertinhos e...

–Oh... Você está falando de alguém, especificamente? –O vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantando.

–Esquece... Vamos para aula! –Resmungou Derek querendo enfiar as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta, lógico que esqueceu totalmente do fato de não estar vestindo ela. Isso não passou despercebido por Pietro, que começou a gargalhar.

–Maldito Stiles... –Rangeu os dentes.

–Stiles? O que é um _Stiles_? –Inqueriu, curiosos o vampiro, ainda dando risadas.

–Exatamente... –Aquela resposta foi extremamente vaga, mas Pietro não iria abusar de sua sorte. Seguiu o rabugento amigo para o interior da faculdade, pressentia que aquele dia seria bem interessante.

**~~**~~**~~**

O auditório era imenso e moderno, algo que Stiles não esperava, levando-se em conta a arquitetura antiga da faixada. Os ditos _alunos novos_ não eram muitos, logo não ocupavam nem 1/6 das cadeiras acolchoadas do local.

–Bem vindos! – Anunciou uma mulher de cabelos negros e de baixa estatura, seus olhos castanhos pareciam amáveis, quase que maternais, contudo, também exibia uma autoridade e liderança. Stiles engoliu em seco quando ela lançou seu olhar sobre eles, parecia analisa-los, contudo o que deixou o jovem humano verdadeiramente nervoso foi quando ela parou justamente nele. Um leve sorriso se fez nos lábios dela –Sou Talia Hale, diretora do Beacon Hills Institute.

–Hale? Ela disse Hale? – Stiles não pode conter as perguntas que praticamente saltaram de sua boca.

–Cara...Será que ela é parente do Derek? –Sussurrou Scott, contudo o jovem Stilinski não o respondeu de imediato, pois notou que a diretora ainda continuava a observa-los. Será que ela os estava ouvindo com a sua super-audição-lupina?

– Como vocês devem saber, O instituto tem a tradição de receber de braços abertos todo ou qualquer ser sobrenatural, tendo como filosofia principal educa-lo, para que seja um perfeito cidadão dentro da sociedade atual. De modo que, nossos três pilares principais são: Aceitação, Convivência e Harmonia. Esse ano estamos, entretanto, ampliando o perfil dos alunos que aceitamos em nossa instituição, isso por que com a negociação e constantes campanhas buscando a paz entre os seres humanos e os seres sobrenaturais, os institutos de ensino especializado, como este, estão começando a abrir suas portas para novos tipos de alunos, ou seja, humanos. Se ambicionamos realmente viver em igualdade e harmonia, devemos eliminar as barreiras que nos separam, esse será um passo inicial para uma grande e gradual mudança de nossa sociedade. Vocês, a primeira turma mista do instituto, terão uma grande responsabilidade em suas costas, servirão de exemplos para todo o nosso país e se não dizer o mundo. Provaremos que é possível uma convivência pacifica e um ensino unificado para ambos os seres. Logo, vamos trabalhar juntos para que humanos e seres sobrenaturais possam viver juntos e em paz!

Aquele discurso foi inspirador, o que gerou aplausos da turma dos novatos. Contudo, Talia Hale ainda não tinha terminado, levantou a mão para silencia-los.

–A turma mista, como sabem, será formada por seres humanos e sobrenaturais. Irei ler o nome dos alunos, para verificar se todos aqui estão cadastrados no sistema, senão, resolveremos isso imediatamente...

– _schijten_! –Stiles ouviu Abraham resmungar, devia ser uma espécie de palavrão, pelo menos soava como um. O garoto estava visivelmente nervoso... Ele temia que seu nome fosse chamado? Mas por que? Ao menos que ele tivesse um _nome_ tal como o nome verdadeiro de Stiles, não teria nada a temer. Além disso, o humano duvidava que alguém tivesse um nome tão complicado e difícil de pronunciar como o dele...

–Vejamos... Abraham... –Talia pigarreou e depois continuou - Abraham Van Helsing III.

Uma ligeira comoção começou a ocorrer, principalmente entre os alunos sobrenaturais.

–Ah? Ele tem o nome de um personagem de um livro de terror! O que tem de errado nisso? Seria pior se o nome dele fosse Antonio Manso Pacífico De Oliveira Sossegado! Ou pior Chevrolet Da Silva Ford! Já ouviram falar do Simplício Simplório Da Simplicidade Simples?!– Stiles ainda iria falar mais nomes estranhos, mas foi interrompido pelo seu colega Tritão.

–Mano, os Van Helsings existem de verdade. –Disse Ethan, pela primeira vez se mostrando alerta e não com seu semblante relaxado paz e amor – Bram Stoker se baseou em uma pessoa real quando fez o seu livro... Abraham Van Helsing, um dos maiores caçadores de vampiros da história, os seus descendentes perpetuaram o seu legado...

–Abraham? Você está presente? –Perguntou Talia, o que forçou o dito Abraham a levantar a mão.

–Muito bem. –Ela sorriu, pelo visto, a diretora não parecia ligar muito, na verdade, era bem provável que ela já sabia que estava adicionando um aluno descendente de uma família de caçadores em seu instituto, mas por que?

–Vejamos, o seguinte é... Allison Argent. –Mais comoção na plateia, Stiles logo viu uma garota de cabelos negros, pele alva, levantar a mão, meio receosa. Ela não estava com eles no ônibus, logo era bem provável que a adolescente tivesse vindo em seu próprio carro, isso explicava o fato deles não terem se encontrado.

–Linda...-Scott balbuciou, hipnotizado.

–Por Poseidon! Outro caçador! –Choramingou Ethan –Os Argents são uma família quase que especializada em caçar lobisomens!

–Nossa... Parece que você escolheu a pessoa errada, cara! –Disse isso, dando uma tapinha no ombro do amigo, contudo, Scott estava totalmente perdido no mundo da fantasia.

–Vocês devem estar se perguntando pela a presença de dois filhos de clãs de caçadores em nossa escola, a resposta é simples: trégua. Os caçadores e seres sobrenaturais se comprometeram em um tratado de paz, buscando a convivência pacifica. Além disso, os caçadores existiam por que muitos dos nossos atacam os humanos... Agora unimos força para evitar danos em ambas as partes. Não queremos que humanos inocentes sejam feridos, tão pouco que seres sobrenaturais sejam caçados por esporte. Logo, a prova desta trégua está no envio de seus filhos as instituições de ensino sobrenatural, pois essa nova geração irá aprender a viver sem o ódio e preconceitos dos seus antepassados.

Isso explica muita coisa... Pensou Stiles, lançando uma mirada a Abraham que não parecia nada confortável, Allison também compartilhava da mesma postura nervosa.

–Bem, vamos continuar, sim? Vejamos... O próximo é G...Grze... –Talia começou a virar o papel, como se o nome tivesse escrito ao contrário ou de cabeça para baixo.

–Grzegorz Stilinski! –Disse Stiles, rapidamente levantando a mão, seu rosto já estava totalmente corado, por que seus pais não colocaram um nome mais fácil de pronunciar? E daí que sua mãe queria homenagear seu querido avô polonês? Isso não era certo!–Estou presente! Mas para facilitar parado todos, podem me chamar de Stiles, ok?

–Oh! Você é, por acaso, filho do nosso xerife Stilinski? –Perguntou a diretora.

–S-sim. Sou eu. –Forçou um sorriso, novamente sentia que Talia o analisava.

–Interessante. –Disse apenas e continuou a falar os outros nomes. Stiles soltou um longo suspiro. Por que os Hales tinham essa mania de ficar _encarando_?

Seu olhar se voltou agora para a sua mochila, a jaqueta ainda estava lá dentro, sabia disso... Mas, tinha que abrir para ter certeza! Era loucura, sabia que não tinha como aquela jaqueta magicamente fugir, mas sentia essa necessidade de saber que aquela peça de couro estava segura. Abriu o zíper, verificando o que já sabia...

Além de ADH estou desenvolvendo TOC (transtorno obsessivo compulsivo) ? Pensou, ao levantar a cabeça, para sua surpresa Talia o estava observando novamente, e o pior, parecia farejar o ar. Um estranho sorriso se fez em seus lábios e ela piscou para Stiles.

O que isso significa?.

Talvez todos os Hales sejam loucos...


	7. Primeira Aula

Após a tensa e embaraçosa reunião de apresentação dos novatos feito no auditório da escola, os alunos foram guiados para sala de aula. Era estranho e meio inquietante ver todos aqueles olhares focados neles enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, mais precisamente nos humanos do grupo, e _mais precisamente ainda_ nos caçadores. Rosnados e resmungos podiam ser ouvidos por parte de alguns alunos veteranos mais afoitos. Abraham parecia ignora-los, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans e assumindo uma postura de desdém, mas Stiles não era tão idiota para se deixar se enganar por aquela fachada de "estou-nem-aí-para-que-os-outros-pensam", o suposto descendente do famoso caçador de vampiros mordia o lábio inferior tão fortemente que daqui a pouco iria verter sangue, já Alison segurava a alça de sua mochila como se sua vida dependesse disso... Aquilo era preocupante. Será que os jovens caçadores iriam sobreviver a vida escolar? O bullying em uma escola sobrenatural deve ser dez vezes mais complicado! Já imaginou? Ao invés de roubar o seu lanche ou dinheiro, podem roubar o seu sangue!

–Parece que vai ser um ano escolar divertido...-Sussurrou Scott.

–O que? Está sendo sarcástico? Você sabe ser sarcástico? –Stiles bombardeou o seu melhor amigo com perguntas o que fez que o lobisomem rolasse os olhos.

–Você não é o único em ter esse dom, Stiles.

–Posso não ser o único, mas com certeza sou o _mestre_ desta arte!

–E _isso_ pode ser considerado arte? –Agora era a vez do Issac se meter.

–Também está sendo sarcástico? –Inqueriu Scott ao novo amigo.

–Estou? Quero dizer...Lógico que estou! –Riu nervoso.

Stiles negou com a cabeça, aqueles dois ainda tinham muito que aprender.

–Mais que demora! –Um homem de cabelos negros (meio que desarrumados, como se ele tivesse saído da cama naquele instante) e portando um apito pendurado em um cordão no pescoço, falou, ou praticamente gritou. Estava diante da sala que supostamente deveria ser dos novatos... Ele seria o professor deles? O jovem Stilinski espera algo mais misterioso ou místico, talvez uma mãe Diná ou o professor Snape...E não um professor comum de uma escola de ensino médio.

O dito _professor comum_ soprou o seu apito estridente o que fez todos alunos emitirem um gemido de dor. Os coitados dos lobisomens praticamente choraram! Ok, talvez aquele não fosse um professor tão _comum_ assim!

–Entrem logo na sala e parem de choramingar! –Falou autoritário, todos obedeceram temendo pela a saúde de seus ouvidos.

A sala de aula também parecia _normal_ , digamos que Stiles esperava algo mais medieval, talvez como uma catacumba ou masmorras...Ou talvez sua imaginação estava o levando para além do senso comum. Os seres sobrenaturais tal como os humanos necessitavam de um ambiente de ensino dento dos padrões, com direitos a carteiras, pôsteres do mapa _mundi_ pregados nas paredes e um professor chato.

–Olha só...Carne fresca! –Havia outros alunos já sentados, sendo que estes não estavam na auditório... O rapaz que falou tal estranha frase de "boas vindas" tinha cabelos negros com mechas roxas e usava maquiagem negra, em volta dos olhos e boca. Era um gótico, mas pelo visto não usara pó de arroz para deixar seu rosto pálido, pois aquela palidez lhe era natural...Como também a coloração de suas írises avermelhadas. Um vampiro.

–Isso só deve ser castigo, nós colocar junto com os novatos? –Resmungou uma garota de cabelos loiros e uma roupa, digamos... Bem chamativa, sendo mais direto: provocativa. Aquele colégio não tinha regras ou normas para as roupas?

Ao lado da _miss sexy_ estava um rapaz alto, afrodescendente e com cara de poucos amigos. Stiles engoliu em seco, aquela dupla parecia fazer parte de uma gangue ou algo do tipo. Havia também outros alunos, alguns vampiros que exibiam o mesmo estilo de maquiagem e roupa daquele que deu as boas-vindas calorosas.

"Maravilhoso..." Pensou Stiles enquanto buscava uma carteira, se possível, longe o suficiente daqueles alunos desconhecidos e nada amistosos.

–Bem, eu não ligo a mínima se vocês estão felizes ou não ao fazerem parte desta turma. A única coisa que me importa é que se comportem, minimamente, pelo menos, na minha presença! –Continuou a falar o professor – Meu nome é Bobby Finstock e darei aula de economia. E a resposta é _sim_ todos, sejam eles parentes do conde drácula –Disse isso apontando para um dos vampiros – Ou meio _poodles_! –Desta vez apontou para Scott que corou totalmente com a comparação –Ou mesmo... –Seu dedo se moveu até Stiles, por alguns segundos o professor Finstock parecia pensativo -...Seja lá o que você é... –Disse por fim, dando os ombros.

Stiles ficou boquiaberto, era obvio que não era um ser sobrenatural! Será que não parecia _humano_ o suficiente?

–Enfim, _todos_ vocês terão que aprender economia! Por isso, vamos começar a aula... –Um gemido de decepção foi emanado pela a turma – O que? Pensavam que iria ser somente uma aula de apresentação?! Eu não sou desse tipo de professor que só enrola! Quero resultados e...Alias, já ouviram falar de Lacrosse?

A partir daí a aula começou a seguir um caminho totalmente diferente, bem longe do que seria uma classe de economia... O senhor Finstock estava dando uma palestra sobre esse esporte, muito estranho, mais ao mesmo tempo interessante. Stiles pode ver o olhar do seu melhor amigo, sim, reconhecia aquele brilho. Scott sempre desejou se sair bem nos esportes, em parte porque praticar uma modalidade esportiva normalmente o faria subir na pirâmide social, deixando de ser um "zé-ninguém" para talvez um "alguém", além disso, por ter asma, o esporte passou a ser um obstáculo necessário para que Scott se provasse. Queria mostrar a todos que não era a sua doença que o impediria de fazer algo que gostasse... A asma não iria limita-lo. Todavia a realidade era bem diferente, na antiga escola, o jovem McCall conseguiu entrar para a equipe de futebol, mas sua asma o impedia de ser titular. Stiles também tinha entrando no time, mas a sua motivação era tão somente dar apoio moral, pois sabia o quão descoordenado podia ser.

Quando Scott se tornou lobisomens, uma das vantagens foi que a asma fora curada. Mas devido a sua nova natureza sobrenatural fora expulso do time e da escola, logo o adolescente não tivera chances para testar suas novas habilidades...

–Pode parecer surpreendente, mas além de ser professor de economia, também sou o treinador da equipe de lacrosse do instituto.

"Sério? Isso me pareceu bastante evidente!" Pensou Stiles, pela a expressão feliz de Scott era bem provável que o garoto fosse tentar adentrar na equipe, ainda mais provável que pedisse que seu melhor amigo lhe acompanhasse... Stilinski praticamente já podia sentir as dores musculares resultante dos treinamentos intensivos...

–A equipe de lacrosse universitária até ganhou títulos, nosso astro Derek Hale, fez umas admiráveis jogadas e...

–Derek?! –Stiles não pode conter a sua boca, como sempre sua habilidade de _falar_ foi mais rápida que seu próprio pensamento.

–Bem...Sim...Derek. –O professor o encarou como se ele fosse algum tipo de alien –Você o conhece, por acaso?

–Eu? –Stiles apontou para si mesmo –Oh! Não! Não! Não conheço nenhum Derek Hale! Imagine! –Começou a rir, nunca tivera problema em mentir antes, mas parecia que naquele momento sua habilidade deveria estar desligada, era obvio para todos que estava mentindo. Scott lhe lançou um olhar confuso era evidente que queria perguntar _Por que você está mentindo?_. Stiles não sabia como responder a essa questão... Talvez porque desejava, após entregar a maldita jaqueta, cortar qualquer vínculo com o lobisomem ranzinza, então, fingir que não o conhecia iria facilitar as coisas... _Iria_ , pretérito imperfeito foi bem empregado nessa frase, afinal, depois daquela desastrosa tentativa de mentir, era mais que evidente que conhecia o famoso Derek Hale.

– Por acaso, você sentiu isso? Ele e Derek?- Stiles pode ouvir o cochichar da miss sexy.

–Sim. Consigo farejar _isso_ também. –Confirmou, sério o seu "companheiro de gangue". O rapaz olhou para Stiles, podia-se ver a curiosidade em sua expressão. O humano apenas fingiu que não tinha ouvido nada e que nem notara os olhares da dupla para si.

"Droga! Droga!" Pensou "Um dia desses ainda vou costurar a minha boca!".

–Enfim...- O professor continuou –Alguém tem alguma coisa para acrescentar? Abaixe a mão Greenberg... Ninguém quer ouvir a sua opinião!

Stiles abaixou sua cabeça, encostando a sua testa na sua carteira... Seu coração estava acelerado. Isso tudo era culpa de Derek... E da estúpida jaqueta... Mas tudo acabaria hoje!

***~*~***

–Espere! Stiles! –Chamou Scott, mas o seu melhor amigo não o escutava, continua seguindo pela cerca viva que separava o instituto em duas partes: colégio (onde se encontrava o ensino médio e fundamental) e a universidade. Stilinski buscava uma falha, um buraco, ou algo do tipo para atravessar.

–Stiles...Eu não gostaria de receber uma advertência logo no primeiro dia de aula. Podemos devolver a jaqueta na hora do almoço e...

–Não! Vamos devolver agora! Alias, você não precisa me acompanhar se não quiser! –Resmungou. Aquela cerca viva não podia ser perfeita! As moitas estavam cortadas de forma meticulosa e quase perfeita, parecia um grande muro feito de plantas. Talvez pudesse atravessar direto, não deveria ser tão difícil.

–Eu não vou deixar você se meter em confusão sozinho...

–Quanto a isso, pode ficar tranquilo! Se eu fosse você, voltaria para a sala de aula e tentaria chamar a atenção da Alison, talvez fazendo uma _cantada_ que realmente funcione.

–D-do que você está falando?

Stiles se virou para encarar o amigo que no momento já estava totalmente corado.

–Sério? Scott... Lhe dar uma caneta por ter ouvido ela resmungar que não tinha uma. Simplesmente dando sem dar explicação? Eu acharia muito esquisito!

–Mas ela tinha dito que não tinha uma caneta...

–Ela estava do outro lado da sala! Uma pessoa normal não teria ouvido!

–Eu não sou uma pessoa normal. –Disse , emburrado.

–Eu sei, Scotty! E ela também sabe... E deve estar pensando que você é um tipo de Stalker. Nenhum outro lobisomem lhe ofereceu uma caneta. Sei que podes amplificar as suas habilidades de audição quando queres, ou seja, você estava concentrado nela!!

–O-ora...E isso é r-ruim? Só mostrei que me importava!

–Scotty... Não seja Edward do crepúsculo, ok? Ser um Stalker não é algo atrativo!

O lobisomem não disse nada, evidentemente embaraçado por seus atos.

–O que vocês estão fazendo?

Stiles deu um gritinho (nada feminino) ao ver Issac se aproximando, com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão curiosa e relaxada.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? E como _você_ não o ouviu se aproximando? –Apontou de forma acusadora para Scott.

–Como você explicou antes, o lobisomem tem que estar concentrado para utilizar, com eficiência, suas habilidades. –Explicou Abraham, outra visita inesperada –Com a sua discussão boba sobre romance, seu amigo não estava nem um pouco _concentrado_ no que ocorria a sua volta.

–Oh! _Holy cows_! Por que vocês estão aqui? –Inqueriu Stiles, já perdendo a paciência.

–Desculpe... Eu pensei que poderia... Bem...-Issac murmurou, parecia um cachorrinho machucado carente de atenção e carinho. Ótimo, agora Stilinski se sentia culpado.

–Tudo bem, você pode ficar. –Disse, por fim, Issac sorriu animado (agora era um cachorrinho com o rabinho balançando para os lados... Talvez Stiles devesse parar de comparar seus amigos lobisomens com cachorros...Mas era meio difícil não fazê-lo!) – E quanto a você? –Sua atenção voltou sua atenção para o caçador.

–Não tenho nada melhor para fazer, a aula é tediosa...Sem falar que precisam de minha ajuda.

–Precisamos? –Provocou Stilinski, com sarcasmo.

–Sim, como pretendem passar por uma cerca viva mágica?

–Hã?! –Os três adolescentes exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, fitando Abraham como se ele fosse uma espécie de louco.

–Magia? – Riu Stiles.

–Sim. –Sorriu o jovem caçador e dizendo isso se dirigiu para dita cerca viva e passou por ela, os galhos e folhas pareciam se repelir pelo contato, um buraco foi aberto e Abraham caminhou tranquilamente para o outro lado, mas logo depois a lacuna foi fechada.

–C-como...? – Stilinski estava surpreso e confuso. Aquilo foi fenomenal!

–Eu lhes explico como funciona o truque se me deixarem ir com vocês. – Prometeu Abraham retornando, passando novamente pela a cerca viva que novamente permitiu a sua passagem.

–Está bem...-Concordou Stiles – Queremos aprender a magia! Quero ser um bruxo como o Harry potter, um mago Merlim ou mesmo uma fada como Tinker Bell! Uma fada macho, devo enfatizar.

Scott e Issac tiveram que rir com aquela estranha fala.

–O que? Vai me dizer que vocês nunca desejaram ter asas e pó mágico?! –Tentou se defender, Stiles.

Abraham rolou os olhos com aquele comentário...Talvez já estivesse se arrependendo de fazer parte daquele estranho grupo.


	8. Devolvendo!

–Estamos prontos, Houdini! Mostre seu truque! –Exclamava Stiles fazendo gestos exagerados com as mãos –O que teremos que fazer? Dizer uma palavra mágica? Tomar uma poção? Ou carregar algum item especial?

–Você parece mesmo _animado_... –Deu um meio sorriso o melhor amigo do humano.

–Ora, não é todo o dia que você se sente como um personagem de um jogo de RPG ou mesmo de algum livro épico ou de magia!

–Mas será que vai dar certo? Digo... Esses arbustos estão cheios de espinhos. –Notou Scott fitando com receio a cerca-viva. Sem dúvida o muro feito de plantas não parecia um simples arbusto super-crescido. Mal se podia ver a luz do sol atravessando sua folhagem densa. Qual seria a sua espessura? O que sabiam era a sua altura, bastante alto para não avistar a sobra do prédio que deveria ser a universidade do outro lado da parede verde .

–Bem, se a magia do _mister M_ não funcionar podemos sempre usar o plano "b".

–Que seria? –Inqueriu, curioso, Issac.

–Vocês dois, meus bons amigos lobisomens irão utilizar suas habilidades caninas e cavar um túnel por baixo da cerca viva. Como incentivo, imaginem que estão atrás de um osso suculento!

Scott soltou um baixo rosnado.

–Não iremos fazer isso! Já disse que existe uma grande diferença entre lobo e cachorros!

–Que eu saiba, lobos também cavam. –Insistiu Stiles, ignorando o olhar furioso dos garotos – O que? É um bom plano! O que os impede de fazê-lo? Temem quebrar uma unha? E grande besteira ficarem chateados com a comparação entre lobos e cachorros... Ambos pertencem a mesma família, abanam o rabo e cheiram o bumbum um do outro como um cumprimento.

–Você não entende... Tipo, eu acho que o lobo tem mais honra. Sei lá... Não acho certo a comparação.

–Você sabe que, mesmo sendo um lobisomem, não te faz necessariamente um lobo.

–Eu sei, mas também não precisa ficar comparando com um cachorro! –Rosnou McCall.

–Se você rosnasse menos, eu poderia até pensar na possibilidade de deixar de lado a comparação... Mas as reações de vocês são hilárias demais. Não posso perder essa possibilidade de divertimento.

–Er, pessoal... –Abraham massageava a testa, previa que logo teria uma dor de cabeça -Não acha que esse plano chamaria muita atenção? Um buraco atravessando a cerca viva grande o suficiente para que pessoas possam passar?...E depois, estaríamos sujos de terra e...Como explicaríamos isso? Não acho que seja um bom plano. Além do mais, não sei por que já estão pensando em um plano "b" se o plano "a" vai funcionar.

–É melhor prevenir do que remediar. –Respondeu Stiles com um sorriso.

–Eu vou explicar tão bem que até você, _Grzegorz Stilinski_ , vai conseguir fazer. –Devolveu o sorriso o jovem caçador.

–Uau... Você conseguiu pronunciar o nome dele! –Scott estava boquiaberto e não era o único. Stiles nem sabia se pronunciava seu nome verdadeiro de forma correta, as únicas pessoas que o chamavam pelo nome polaco era sua mãe (enquanto viva) e sua avó.

–C-como?

–Eu sou holandês e parte da minha família vive na Alemanha e Polônia, acha mesmo que não poderia pronunciar o seu nome? Existem palavras bem piores de se dizer... Como _Kraftfahrzeughaftpflichtversicherung_ , por exemplo.

–O- o que ele disse? –Balbuciou atônico Issac –Isso é uma palavra só?!

–Significa "seguro de responsabilidade automóvel". – Disse Abraham com um meio sorriso – E nem se trata da palavra mais longa alemã.

– _Holy Molley_! –Exclamou Stiles – Eu daria um nó na minha própria língua tentando pronunciar essa _coisa_! Sem falar que eu teria que parar para respirar enquanto falo _Kraf_...Sei o que!

–Er... Pessoa, sem querer interromper a aula de línguas, mas logo o sinal irá soar anunciando o horário do intervalo! Seria melhor que atravessemos a cerca viva antes!

–Scott tem razão. –Concordou Abraham se aproximando da cerca e estendo um braço, os galhos e folhas logo se moveram, repelidos por uma força estranha. – Para atravessar essa cerca trata-se de algo muito simples de se fazer. Deve pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja a cerca ou o ato de atravessar.

–Hã? –Os três adolescentes inqueriram ao mesmo tempo, totalmente confusos.

–Essa cerca reage aos pensamentos, entendem? Se você pensar que quer atravessa-la, ela (a cerca) irá impedir a sua passagem. Mas se encher sua mente de outros pensamentos ela não irá ser um obstáculo, pois não irá identificar você como uma "ameaça".

–Simples assim? –Perguntou Stiles, incrédulo.

–Simples assim. –Concordou Abraham.

–Para mim, não parece tão _simples_ ! Como podemos controlar nossos pensamentos, digo... Isso é meio difícil! –Scott praticamente choramingou.

–Nem tanto, muitas vezes fazemos atos automaticamente enquanto estamos pensando em algo totalmente distinto. O que devemos fazer é pelo menos, focar nossa linha de pensamento em algo totalmente diferente a do ato de atravessar.

Scott iria reclamar, novamente, mas foi interrompido por Stiles.

–Pense na Alison, aposto que isso será bastante efetivo.

–E-eu...N-não... – O lobisomem corou, totalmente. Aproveitando o momento, Abraham pegou Scott pela a gola da camisa e o jogou para a cerca. O rapaz atravessou a mesma, na verdade um buraco foi aberto enquanto Scott caiu de encontro a cerca-viva, depois de sua passagem o mesmo buraco sumiu.

–Viu? Foi bem fácil.

–Não me jogue deste jeito! –Gritou o lobisomem já do outro lado –Eu pensei que iria morrer!

–Melodramático. Enfim, quem é o próximo? –Issac rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Stiles –Não seja bobo... Já que vocês são tão relutantes, uma manobra rápida é sempre a melhor alternativa.

–Issac, só pense em uma coisa e passe pela a cerca... Tipo, algo que te assuste! Isso pode ser efetivo, ao menos que você esteja ridiculamente apaixonado como o Scotty.

–N-não! –Issac corou e sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, rapidamente – Bem...Eu acho que eu sei no que devo pensar...

Stiles estranhou a expressão sombria que passou a dominar o seu novo amigo. Abraham, por outro lado, apenas o observou com interesse. Issac se aproximou da cerca e essa se abriu para a sua passagem. O que será que ele teria pensado? Sem dúvida não deveria ser algo muito feliz... Issac parecia tremer.

–Dois já foram, agora só falta Grzegorz. –Disse, por fim, Abraham.

– _Stiles_ , me chame assim, ok?

–Como quiser. Então, pense em algo bobo e passe pela cerca, isso não deve ser muito difícil para você.

–Ha-ha-ha. Muito engraçado. –Resmungou Stiles, agora tinha um problema, não sabia no que deveria pensar.

–Quer uma sugestão? Poderia pensar o que de tão especial tem em sua mochila, afinal estas segurando ela como aí estivesse escondido uma espécie de tesouro ou algo do tipo.

–Não é um tesouro só uma jaqueta!

– _Só uma jaqueta_? E por uma jaqueta você irá se arriscar receber uma detenção em seu primeiro dia de aula?

–Eu tenho que devolve-la. –Respondeu, teimosamente. Sim, nada disso fazia lógica, podia esperar o fim da aula e ir para a universidade e entregar a Derek. Ou mesmo poderia ter pedido para o seu pai fazê-lo, já que, pelo visto, o xerife e os Hales se conheciam _muito bem_. Porém, não conseguia relegar essa tarefa para outra pessoa, tão pouco gostaria de outro _alguém_ tocando a jaqueta de couro. Essa atitude estranhamente possessiva o assustava, por isso tinha que se livrar daquela peça de roupa! Devolver ao seu maldito dono e assim tudo retornaria ao normal. Esse era o plano! Por isso, não podia esperar mais! Tinha que se livrar da jaqueta o quanto antes!

–Bem, parece que já atravessamos... –Falou Abraham com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Stiles olhou para os lados, totalmente abismado, nem tinha percebido que o caçador o tinha guiado através da cerca-viva. Tinham mesmo atravessado.

–E agora? –Inqueriu Issac.

–Er... Temos que procurar o Derek. –Explicou o humano –A jaqueta pertence a ele.

–Ok. Certo. E aonde esse Derek deve estar? Sabe que curso ele faz na universidade? O departamento? A classe? –Inqueriu Abraham impaciente.

–Você faz muitas perguntas...-Resmungou Stiles.

– _Mijn God!_ Eu não acredito que você não sabe de nada disso!

–Ok! Eu não levei em considerações esses detalhes bobos....

–Bobos? Você viu o tamanho desta faculdade? Como vamos encontra-los?

Stiles sorriu e piscou para o caçador.

–Scotty e Issac! –O garoto retirou a jaqueta da mochila –Sejam bons garotos e cheirem a jaqueta e farejem o nosso alvo!

Scott rolou os olhos.

–Nos tratando como cachorros de novo?

–Pensem nisso como um treinamento, aposto que nunca colocaram _em ação_ o seu olfato para perseguir alguém!

– _Perseguir alguém?_ –Inqueriu Issac –Isso meio que soou estranho, sabe? Não somos stalkers!

– _Gods liefde voor!_ –Exclamou Abraham – Esquece Stiles, é obvio que esses lobisomens não sabem usar o olfato! São ainda novatos nisso...

–Ei! Eu sei usar muito bem o meu olfato! –Disse Scott, irritado.

–E-e eu também...-Falou Issac, apesar que o seu tom de voz indicava incerteza.

–Pois então provem. –O caçador apontou para jaqueta –Aposto que não conseguem achar o Derek. –Disse em um tom arrogante o que fez que ambos lobisomens rosnassem.

–Você vai engolir as suas palavras! –Nisso Scott fungou a jaqueta junto com Issac e logo começaram a farejar, correndo em direção a universidade (como cães de caça).

Ao ver dos lobisomens já distantes Stiles deu um meio sorriso para Abraham.

–Bom plano. –Sussurrou.

– _Dank u._

Pelo o que parece, o Van Helsing podia ser um bom aliado em planos futuros.

~*~*~

– Vai ficar carrancudo o dia todo? –Perguntou Pietro ao amigo enquanto saiam da sala de aula.

–Eu não estou carrancudo! –Rosnou Derek.

–Desculpe, deixa eu reformular: eu sei que sua cara normal já é _carrancuda_ , mas hoje está além da conta! Você até assustou a professora!

O lobisomem nem fez questão de responder a tal comentário, talvez o vampiro estivesse certo, estava mais mal-humorado do que o costume. Mas o que o irritava era os olhares de seus companheiros de classe. Tão surpresos por não estar usando uma jaqueta hoje, será que não podia variar em seu padrão de vestimentas? E por que eles se importam tanto?

–Cara, relaxa! Ainda temos muitas aulas pela frente, seria legal mudar um pouco o seu humor...Pelo menos para não fazer outra professora chorar.

–Eu não a fiz chorar! –Agora além de irritado se sentia culpado, perfeito.

–Se aquilo não era choro, era provável que ela estivesse suando pelos olhos.

Derek encarou o amigo, as vezes Pietro falava cada bobagem...

–Enfim, que tal irmos a cafeteria e tomar algo? Eu estou afim de tomar um milk-shake de morango e você?

–Milk-shake, a essa hora da manhã?

–O que? Aposto que uma boa dosagem de açúcar vai te fazer ficar feliz!

–Ou diabético...-Resmungou se deixando guiar pelo amigo a cafetaria da faculdade.

–Besteira! Lobisomens não ficam diabéticos!

Derek suspirou, talvez Pietro tivesse certo em relação ao fato que necessitava relaxar, quem sabe não estava dramatizando demais a situação. Precisava simplesmente esquecer a jaqueta... Mas a verdade é que não era aquela peça de roupa que o incomodava e sim a pessoa que agora estava em possessão da sua jaqueta preferida.

–Hã? –A parada súbita do lobisomem fez Pietro quase cair para trás.

–O que foi?

Derek não o respondeu, apenas fungou. Aquele cheiro... Não era possível... _Ele_ não podia estar aqui.

–O que alunos da escola estão fazendo aqui? –A pergunta de Pietro o fez despertar subitamente dos seus pensamentos. Seus instintos o fizeram focar no quarteto de garotos que se aproximavam. Dois lobisomens e dois humanos... _Que ótimo!_

–Eu disse que conseguiria fareja-lo! – Disse um dos garotos, Derek logo se lembrou quem era, Scott.

–Não fale como tivesse feito o trabalho todo sozinho...-Resmungou um outro garoto, apesar de não saber o nome pode identificar que se tratava de um lobisomem, recém-transformado, pelo visto.

–Bons garotos! Pena que não trouxe os meus biscoitos caninos comigo... Mas irei recompensa-los mais tarde. –Aquela voz... Não! Isso só podia ser brincadeira. O que Stiles estava fazendo ali?

– _Piadas_ envolvendo cachorros? É sério isso? –Rosnou Derek para o humano.

–Oi, para você também. Interessante como suas saudações já envolvem rosnados.

–Essa é a universidade!

–Oh! Desculpe, eu não tinha notado ainda...- Disse em um tom de falso arrependimento – Meio devo ter ignorado o evidente e grande letreiro ali atrás dizendo U-n-i-v-e-r...

–STILES! – O rosnado quase pareceu um rugido, Scott e o outro lobisomem se esconderam atrás do segundo humano que parecia estar se divertido muito com toda a cena.

–Oh! Esse é o _Stiles_! –Pietro exibiu um sorriso divertido.

–E você seria? –O humano fitou o vampiro com interesse.

–Eu sou o melhor amigo deste brutamonte, meu nome é Pietr...

–Isso não importa! –Cortou Derek, impaciente –Você não devia estar aqui! Você estuda do outro lado e... Como conseguiu passar pela cerca-viva?

–Bem, bem, esses detalhes sórdidos não precisam ser contados! –Piscou Stiles para o outro humano que apenas soltou resmungou em alguma língua desconhecida – E não se preocupe, não iremos ficar aqui por muito tempo...

–Acho bom mesmo! Além de serem estudantes do ensino médio... Vocês são humanos! –Enfatizou apontando para os ditos humanos do grupo de garotos.

–Oh! Céus! Já começou com essa história de novo de _mi lobo, tu humano_? –Rolou os olhos o jovem Stilinski.

–Obvio que você não consegue entender a gravidade da situação!

–Obviamente eu não entendo, então, por favor me explica, senhor Hale?! –O tom de sarcasmo na voz de Stiles era tão grande que era quase palpável.

–Er...Acho que ...-Pietro interrompeu o seu amigo lobisomem antes que este rosnasse (novamente), afinal, não é através de rosnados e olhares bravos que se explica uma situação, contudo Derek nunca fora bom em se expressar com _palavras_ –...O que ele quer dizer é que na escola pode ter iniciado as turmas mistas mas aqui na faculdade não. Na verdade existem muitos seres sobrenaturais que são opositores a ideia... Ver humanos aqui no _campus_ pode ser um convite para iniciar uma briga.

–Eles que ousem tentar. –Falou o outro humano, cruzando os braços diante do peito –Quero ver se aguentam uma briga com um _mero humano_.

Derek rolou os olhos com aquele comentário arrogante.

–Parece que todos os seus amigos compartilham o mesmo defeito que você, Stiles, ou seja, serem idiotas. –Disse dando um meio sorriso ao ver o semblante irritado do adolescente.

–Isso foi rude! –Disse o "humano 2" –Não quero ser _culpado_ por _associação_!

–Ei! Só por ser amigo do Stiles isso não me faz ser idiota. –Se defendeu Scott.

– Nossa, obrigado pelo apoio Scotty e Abraham Lincoln ! Mas, enfim, como disse antes e enfatizo: Não iremos ficar _aqui_ por muito tempo, eu só vim te entregar a sua jaqueta e já iremos emb...

–O que? -Derek agora parecia confuso, observando quando o garoto retirava a dita jaqueta da bolsa – Você vai me devolver?

–Sim, por que a surpresa? Não é como você tivesse dado para mim, não é? Digo... Você obviamente esqueceu comigo quando saiu apressado...Então... –O garoto começou a tagarelar coisas sem sentidos, evidentemente embaraçado com a situação.

–Você não gostou da jaqueta? É isso? –Interrompeu Derek, impaciente e irritado.

–Hã? N-não, eu gostei...Espera! Essa não é a questão aqui! –Rapidamente um rubor começou a dominar o rosto antes pálido do adolescente.

–Sabe que é uma jaqueta de couro feita sob-medida?! Só um maluco não gostaria de ter uma jaqueta como essa!

Stiles abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, parecia um peixe fora d'água.

 _Fofo._ Não! Derek não devia pensar desta forma! Até o seu cérebro o estava traindo? _Irritante!_ É isso que deveria estar pensando!

–Não estou entendendo! Por que está me fazendo toda essa _propaganda_? você está me dando a jaqueta, é isso? Não a quer de volta?

–Lógico que a quero de volta!

– Ok! Então... Pegue! Assim não irei precisar ver mais a sua cara! Estou livre! –Stiles ofereceu a jaqueta, Derek parecia relutante em toca-la, mas por fim tomou coragem, afinal, toda aquela situação era ridícula, devia estar feliz em receber o seu item de volta e não ficar furioso por causa disso! Ao segurar a jaqueta e traze-la para perto de si, suas narinas logo receberam de súbito um aroma adocicado e ao mesmo tempo picante advindo da vestimenta. Não era o seu cheiro, lógico... A jaqueta agora tinha o aroma modificado, pois o humano também tinha usado e... Havia mais um interessante aroma advindo da jaqueta, algo que fez o corpo do lobisomem se arrepiar, seu coração acelerou e seus sentidos lupinos se aguçaram.

–V-você quer para de ficar farejando ela! ? –A voz de Stiles estava meio aguda – Se você acha que está suja, então me dê para lavar!

–Não precisa se preocupar... O cheiro é interessante. –Derek praticamente sussurrou, sua voz estava rouca e tinha certeza que seus olhos deviam ter adquirido a coloração amarelada, indicando que seu lobo tinha se despertado com o que tinha farejado, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, algo que o pequeno humano reagiu de imediato, corando ainda mais e se lançando sob o lobisomem para tomar de volta a jaqueta recém devolvida.

–Eu vou lava-la!

–Eu já disse que gosto do cheiro dela assim! – Rosnou tentando proteger o seu nome "tesouro".

–E quem pediu sua opinião? Dane-se a sua preferência olfativa!

–Se esqueceu que essa jaqueta é _minha_? Lógico que minha opinião importa.

–Escute aqui, _sour-wolf_! Eu quero a jaqueta de volta, vou lava-la e te entrego novinha em folha, ok?

–Você está querendo arrumar uma desculpa para me ver de novo? Eu pensei que não desejava mais ver a minha cara. Que estava livre. –Provocou dando um meio sorriso.

–N-não estou... Eu só... Quer saber? Não tenho que dar explicações para você! Me dê logo essa jaqueta de volta, Derek Hale! –Mandou, segurando uma das mangas da roupa de couro.

–Não irei dar nada, Stiles Stilinski. –Falou isso segurando a manga oposta da pobre jaqueta. Um cabo de guerra estava prestes a iniciar.

Durante alguns segundos constrangedores os rapazes apenas se encaravam, a jaqueta entre ambos e sendo puxada firmemente.

–Se continuarem com essa _brincadeira_ eu vou cortar a jaqueta no meio! Assim, cada um de vocês fica com parte da preciosa peça de couro. –Ralhou Abraham Lincoln (?) –Eu juro que faço isso!

Derek iria rosnar para o outro humano e dizer que não se metesse, mas quase caiu para trás ao perceber que Stiles tinha parado de puxar a jaqueta.

–Ok! Você venceu! Fique com sua maldita jaqueta malcheirosa! – Disse o garoto, o seu rosto vermelho como um tomate maduro – Agora não tem nada que me ligue a você! Fique feliz!

Ao falar isso, o garoto, com passos firmes, começou a se distanciar. Scott olhava ora para seu amigo ora para Derek, como se tentando entender o que tinha passado ali. Issac, por sua vez, estava totalmente perdido. Abraham tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e logo, sem dizer uma palavra, foi atrás de Stiles, os dois jovens lobisomens o seguiram.

Derek observou a fonte de sua excit... Digo... Irritação se distanciar. Segurava a jaqueta fortemente em suas mãos. Tamanho era a força que suas garras estavam prestes a emergir.

–A jaqueta não está malcheirosa...-Resmungou a vestindo rapidamente, inspirou fundo e se deliciou com o aroma... Por alguns segundos se sentiu como estivesse no verdadeiro paraíso.

–Então... Você vai ter um orgasmo só por cheirar uma roupa suja? Não sabia que _isso_ era o seu fetiche! –Derek rosnou ao amigo, tinha se esquecido totalmente de sua presença.

Pietro exibiu um grande sorriso deixando seus avantajados caninos amostra. _Perfeito!_

–Não diga nada! Te proíbo de falar algo sobre esse assunto! –Mandou, queria parecer firme e assustador, mas o rubor que começava a dominar suas bochechas pelo constrangimento do momento comprometia a imagem que desejava transparecer. E o pior disso tudo? Estava _duro_. Sim... Tinha uma maldita ereção só por sentir o cheiro de Stiles! Seu lobo interior estava excessivamente alegre por também ter sido capaz de notar o aroma ácido da excitação do humano na jaqueta. Ao que parecia sua parte animal (lobo) e sua parte humana estavam em conflito! Havia confusos sentimentos e seu instinto estava totalmente louco!

–Se pretende ir a cafeteria ou alguma classe, recomendo que cuide do seu _pequeno problema_. –Falou o vampiro com um tom zombeteiro.

–Tsc...Não pedi sua opinião! –Rangeu os dentes, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de modo que tentasse esconder a protuberância em suas calças.

–Quando iria me contar que tinha um namorado humano?

–Eu não tenho! –Praticamente urrou a resposta. O vampiro levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

–Sério? Pois não foi o que pareceu.

–O que aconteceu _aqui_ não irá voltar a se repetir!

–Sei... –Pietro soltou uma risada descrente.

Derek resolveu ignora-lo, afinal tinha que buscar um banheiro urgente...

"Maldito Stiles..." Pensou, contudo não havia uma verdadeira raiva naquelas palavras... E isso era o que mais impressionava Derek. O que estava acontecendo?

~*~*~

–Er... – Issac estava , pela quarta vez, tentando falar algo mas parecia que desistia e logo se calava.

O caminho de retorno a escola estava sendo feito em total silêncio. Scott nunca tinha visto Stiles tão irritado, temia que se fizesse algum comentário fosse recebido com um soco ou algo do tipo.

–Bem, foi uma _aventura_ interessante. –Disse Abraham quebrando o pacto de silêncio –Bastante divertida!

–Fico feliz que tenha gostado. –Respondeu Stiles com sarcasmo.

–Er...-Quinta tentativa de Issac, mas desta vez ele continuou –Stiles, quero que saiba que... Mesmo que você seja gay e tenha um namorado... Eu quero continuar a ser seu amigo. Digo...Não tenho nenhum preconceito e nem nada e...

Scott rapidamente tapou a boca do outro lobisomem e esperou o pior.

–Namorado? Eu e o Derek? –Stiles começou a rir de forma descontrolada –Até parece! Não viu a onda de raiva e ódio que emanava de nós dois?!

–Você quis dizer: _onda de tensão sexual_? –Corrigiu Abraham.

O garoto apenas levantou o dedo do meio para o caçador e continuou a andar.

"Todos devem estar loucos! _Tensão sexual_...Bem, eu posso ter tido uma fantasia ou duas com o senhor cara-zangada, mas isso não significa que Derek compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos! E se sim... Isso não mudava nada!" Pensou tentando acalmar o seu corpo... Seu coração tinha que parar de bater rapidamente deste jeito! Teria um enfarte!

–E...Stiles...-Agora era a vez de Scott.

–O que é? –Praticamente rosnou (Derek estava sendo uma má influência).

–Bem...Antes de chegar na escola você deveria tentar...Er...

–O que? Tentar o que? –Inqueriu, sem paciência.

–Você tem uma ereção. –Abraham foi curto e grosso. Stiles rapidamente olhou para baixo... O _mini-Stiles_ dizia um tremendo _olá! Mundo!_ De dentro de suas calças.

–Merda!

"Maldito Derek!" Choramingou em pensamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola!  
> Bem, não me apresentei nos outros caps, pois ainda estava me acostumando com a formatação do site kkk  
> Pois bem, sou Nathalia e espero que estejam gostando dessa história!  
> Se possível deixem seu feedback, ok?


	9. Troca de camisas!

Três dias tinham se passado desde do desastroso encontro...

 _Três dias_ , isso significa que a vida retornaria ao normal?

A resposta era...

NÃO

Uma prova que nada tinha retornado ao _normal_ era a dupla que o esperava ao fim da aula. A miss sexy e seu guarda-costa mal-encarado. Aqueles dois parecia que o estavam seguindo. Stiles já os tinha surpreendido o vigiando, olhares curiosos... Sinceramente, o humano não sabia o que aquela dupla de lobisomens queriam! Será que Stiles parecia algum tipo de chamariz de lobos ? Tinha um melhor amigo _lobisomem_. Seu novo amigo (gostava mais de chama-lo -secretamente-de _mascote_ ), Issac, também era um _lobisomem_...E aquele que dominava seus sonhos (nada castos) a noite também era um _lobisomem_. Isso era coincidências demais... Talvez o senhor Destino estivesse querendo dizer alguma coisa. Quem sabe necessitava tomar uma vacina antirrábica?

"Se eu passar rápido por eles, talvez eles me ignorem..." Pensou, todavia o braço musculoso do rapaz corpulento o impediu "...Ou talvez eu devesse ficar para ver o que eles têm a dizer".

-Então...-Stiles lambeu os lábios agora secos - Que belo o dia, não é mesmo?

-Eu ainda não acredito que...-A garota começou a falar, mas depois soltou um longo suspiro e parecia ter mudado de ideia.

-Você sentiu o cheiro, mesmo que agora esteja mais fraco...Não tem como negar.

-Mesmo assim, Boyd! Veja como ele é...Sei lá... Não me parece fazer o estilo _dele_.

-Cada um tem o seu gosto. -O rapaz, que agora Stiles sabia que se chamava Boyd, deu os ombros, mostrando descaso quanto a opinião da miss sexy apeal.

- _Hello?_ Se essa conversa se refere a mim, eu gostaria muito que não fofocassem na minha frente, esperem pelo menos que eu vire de costas... É muito mal-educado fofocar sobre uma determinada pessoa sabendo que essa mesma pessoa pode ouvir tudo o que dizem! Saibam ser discretos, esse é o segredo da verdadeira fofoca, logo de hábil fofoqueiro!

-Viu?! -A garota apontou para Stiles como se _aquilo_ fosse uma espécie de grande evidência.

Boyd novamente apenas deu os ombros, parecia que o rapaz fazia muito isso, por sinal.

-Vocês querem alguma coisa? -Inqueriu Stiles já perdendo a paciência, sim, eles podiam ser lobisomens e agirem como uma gangue de badboys da classe, mas isso não metia medo (talvez um pouco), tinha total direito de continuar o seu caminho sem ser interrompido por mais lobisomens malucos, aliás sua cota para essa espécie de ser sobrenatural em particular já estava cheia, ou seja, não havia vaga para mais seres felpudos para complicar ainda mais a sua vida!

-Lógico que queremos! -Disse a garota.

-Viemos te fazer uma proposta. -Interpôs Boyd.

-Que tipo de proposta? -Perguntou desconfiado.

-Iremos permitir que ande com a gente. -Havia tanto orgulho na voz da mulher-lobo, como se estivesse concedendo uma espécie de prémio ambicionado por todos, todavia Stiles não entendia o que aquilo tinha de especial e ainda mais por que aqueles dois iriam querer que _ele_ andasse junto com _eles_.

-E por que, vocês assumem, que irei andar com vocês... -A garota rosnou, obviamente se sentindo ofendida - ... Não que eu não ache a proposta tentadora! -Mentiu rapidamente -Mas, só apenas não entendo...

-É mais seguro andar conosco. -Explicou Boyd -Pertencemos a uma alcateia, isso lhe dará proteção.

-O-k. -Stiles sonorizou bem cada letra -E por que eu preciso de proteção?

-Essa escola tem uma hierarquia, seus amigos são dois lobisomens omegas e mais um caçador. Em outras palavras, são perfeitos alvos para os _predadores_. Se continuar a andar com eles, acredite, terá problemas.

Aquilo, sem dúvida, enfureceu o humano. Não sabia muito bem o que _ômega_ significava, todavia, o modo como Boyd falou a palavra, com desprezo, fez com que Stiles assumisse uma postura protetora para com seus amigos.

-Olha, obrigado _mesmo_ por sua preocupação, mas eu sei escolher meus próprios amigos. E digo ainda mais, sou Stiles Stilinski, meu codinome é _Problema_ , _baby_! - fez uma pausa em sua fala, deveria ser uma _pausa dramática,_ para que assim parecesse mais _cool_ (maneiro), lógico que isso não poderia durar muito tempo e logo acrescentou-Entende? Significa que atrair problemas não é algo incomum em minha vida. Tipo, pode-se dizer que _vivo perigosamente_. Ou que _riu da cara do perigo_!

-Você realmente não sabe o que está dizendo...-Começou a falar ou rosnar, a garota - Não tem ideia a oportunidade que está jogando fora?

-Erica. -Boyd segurou o ombro da lobisomem que estava quase se lançando sobre o humano -Ele tem direito de escolha.

Erica continuou a rosnar, Stiles pode ver as garras que surgiram em suas mãos. Sem dúvida, o codinome de Stiles deveria ser problema...Afinal, já tinha _um_ logo a sua frente.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Grzegorz? -Abraham apareceu, Stiles soltou um suspiro, nem tinha percebido que havia prendido a respiração -Quanto tempo vão ficar ocupando a porta e atrapalhando o trânsito?

-Caçador...-Erica agora parece ter dirigido a sua raiva ao outro humano, este deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu tenho um _nome_ sabia?

-Sim, Abraham Van Helsing, meio difícil de esquecer. Quero que saiba que você e outros _como você_ não me assustam! -Disse a garota pressionando o seu dedo-garra bem no meio do peitoral de Abraham. Ela não estava apenas encostando, praticamente enfiava a ponta afiada de sua unha super crescida, aos poucos rompendo o tecido da camisa do humano. Stiles já iria intervir, mas Abraham demonstrou que não precisava de ajuda, segurou o longo dedo de Erica e com um movimento rápido, com um simples girar do pulso o quebrou fazendo a garota uivar de dor, para completar o rapaz ainda chutou, com precisão, a parte posterior das pernas de Erica a fazendo cair de joelhos no chão.

-Também não temo _outros como você_. -Disse sem soltar o dedo lesionado - Espero que pense muito bem antes de me ameaçar ou outros de meus amigos.

Boyd já iria interferir, mas Abraham soltou a garota e olhou fixamente para o outro lobisomem o que o fez vacilar... Stiles engoliu em seco, sem dúvida seu amigo parecia irradiar poder sem ao menos ser uma criatura sobrenatural.

-Nem pense em tentar algo, eu só me defendi e em alguns minutos o dedo dela já irá sarar. Não inicie uma luta sabendo que está em desvantagem.

-Desvantagem... Você só é um humano! -Rosnou o lobisomem.

-Correção: sou um humano e...- Dois rosnados foram emitidos, Scott e Issac apareceram - Bem, creio que sabes contar, não é mesmo?

Boyd pareceu se acalmar, seus dentes, antes pontiagudos retrocederam e a coloração amarelada de seus olhos se apagaram.

-Vamos Erica. -Disse apenas ajudando a garota levantar, ela estava mancando, isso demonstrava o quão forte foi o chute de Abraham.

-Tsc... Ela rasgou a minha camisa nova do Nirvana...-Resmungou inspecionando a sua dita camisa, ignorando totalmente o olhar surpreso do trio de amigos.

-Mano, aquilo foi tipo... Show! -Falou Scott animado -Parecia coisa de cinema!

-Mas... A parte de você ter quebrado o dedo dela. - Issac fez uma careta como se lembrando da cena.

-O que? Ela é uma lobisomem, ossos quebrados se curam em questão de minutos senão segundos, o verdadeiro dano que fiz a ela foi ao seu ego. -Respondeu ainda contrariado mirando o furo em sua camiseta.

-Você realmente é um caçador...-Balbuciou Stiles ainda impressionado com toda a cena. Desta vez, Abraham o mirou, seu olhar era firme e um pouco irritado.

-Ser um caçador e ser treinado para ser um são duas coisas totalmente diferentes.-Falou com firmeza - Para ser um caçador de verdade precisaria caçar outros seres, como o Issac ou Scott, e eu nunca irei fazer isso.

-Ainda bem...- Suspirou aliviado Issac.

-Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que: essa cena toda foi...Uau! Na verdade, tudo foi muito...Uau! -Concluiu, _muito eloquente_ , Stiles.

-E o que aqueles _caras_ queriam afinal? -Inqueriu, Scott, curioso.

-Oh! Eles eram tipo _Draco Malfoy_ dizendo que eram _eles_ a melhor opção de "amigos" no instituto. -Explicou dando os ombros, queria o quanto antes esquecer todo aquele evento louco... Alias, por que aqueles dois lobisomens pareciam tão interessados _nele_ ao ponto de fazem aquela proposta? Era obvio que não era pelo simples sentimento colorido da amizade...

-Se eles eram o Draco, isso te faz ser o Harry? -Scott deu um meio sorriso.

-OH! Sim! Eu sou o Harry Potter! Nossa, me sinto uma celebridade! E você...- Apontou para seu melhor amigo -É o Rony!

-Tsc... -Resmungou o lobisomem, obviamente não querendo ser o bruxinho ruivo e sardento.

-Er... Desculpem, eu me perdi... Como é que saltamos de um assunto para um outro totalmente diferente? -Perguntou aborrecido Abraham que agora massageava a cabeça já prevendo uma dor de cabeça, devia estar se arrependendo por ter se unido a aquele grupo esquisito.

\- Abraham dá uma perfeita Hermione, não é mesmo? -Sugeriu Stiles começando a rir ao ver a expressão de horror em Scott e de contrariedade em Abraham.

-M-mas... Eu não quero namora-lo! -Choramingou McCall em desespero.

-E eu não quero ser a _mulher_ da estranha brincadeira que vocês estão fazendo! Além disso, sou eu que não quero namorar contigo, bola de pelo!

-E eu serei quem? -Inqueriu Issac, se sentindo meio por fora da algazarra.

-O fofo do Neville Longbottom! -Exclamou com entusiasmo Stiles dando um grande abraço no outro amigo lobisomem.

-Será que os nerds poderiam desocupar o espaço da porta? -A voz autoritária de Lydia fez que os três garotos, rapidamente abrissem caminho para a _diva_ da turma. Abraham, de início, não arredou o pé, fitou a humana e a mesma o mirou. Duas figuras autoritárias juntas... Assim... Quase se podia ver faíscas como resultado daquela batalha travada unicamente com o olhar.

-Então? -Lydia bateu o seu pé impaciente. O sapato, provavelmente caro e de alguma marca famosa, ressoava pelo o corredor quase vazio da entrada da sala.

Van Helsing finalmente desistiu, dando os ombros e permitindo a passagem de uma alvoroçada Lydia Martin.

-Bem... Boa sorte em ter o Aby como namorado, ou namorada. -Piscou Allison para Scotty enquanto passava, rapidamente, seguindo a outra garota humana.

-E-ela f-falou comigo!? -McCall gaguejava, talvez tentasse discernir se aquilo foi um sonho ou realidade.

- _Aby_? -Stiles tinha um sorriso nos lábios - Esse é seu apelido? Que fofo!

-Espera! Você conhece a Allison?! -Desta vez Scott estava praticamente rosnando. Alerta de ciúmes no ar!

Abraham rolou os olhos.

-Obvio... As famílias de caçadores são bem unidas. E Pode parar de fazer cara de cachorro raivoso, não sinto nenhuma atração para com a Argent.

-Como você não sente atração nenhuma? Digo...Ela é perfeita! -Agora Scott estava sendo contraditório, o garoto lobisomem simplesmente não entendia como só ele estava bobamente apaixonado pela Allison. Deve-se enfatizar bem o _bobamente_.

-Pare de babar, cachorrão! -Brincou Stiles.

-Parem de me comparar com cachorro, droga! -Rosnou.

-Pessoal...Er...Desculpe perguntar...Mas quem é Neville, Harry e essas outras pessoas que vocês falaram anteriormente? -Perguntou, tímido, Issac.

-Pela mão decepada do Dark Vander! -Exclamou Stiles -Você não leu os livros do Harry Potter e nem assistiu os filmes?!

-M-meu pai...Ele...Bem... -O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior, como se temesse revelar mais de seu passado.

-Isso não importa! Você faz parte do grupo maravilhoso do Stiles Stilinski! Eu vou te ensinar tudo, pense em mim como uma versão humana do mestre Yoda! -Falou isso colocando o braço sobre os ombros do outro rapaz.

-O-ok... -Issac corou, conteve uma pergunta referente a quem seria esse tal mestre Yoda... Mas resolveu deixar para depois.

O quarteto seguiu pelo corredor, talvez Boyd estivesse certo em relação ao fato que eles seriam prováveis _alvos_ , mas isso não significavam que eram fracos e que não iriam lutar contra seus opositores.

*~*~*

-Hã? O que está fazendo aqui? -Pietro bocejou sonoramente deixando expostos, por segundos , seus pontiagudos caninos. De forma relaxada, coçou a barriga por debaixo da camisa roxa com o slogan " _Do you want a bite?_ ", podia ser uma frase sinistra (afinal, era um vampiro que a estava vestindo) a não ser que na camisa a frase era dita por um cheseburguer vestindo lingerie tentando parecer sexy.

-Só estou de passagem... -Respondeu Derek o que não era exatamente a _resposta_ adequada para a pergunta de seu amigo vampiro.

\- Ok. Então... Você quer entrar? -Falou isso dando passagem para que o lobisomem entrasse e rapidamente Derek aceitou o convite - Está fugindo da polícia? Espera, deixa eu reformular: está fugindo da sua irmã, por acaso?

-Lógico que não! -Rosnou, indignado.

-Humm...-Pietro deixou seus olhos de íris escarlate focarem na trouxa de roupa embalada em várias camadas de papel filme -E o motivo exato da visita ao meu humilde lar seria?

Derek ainda parecia ser saber como se expressar, pelo menos com palavras, pois sua linguagem corporal, por outro lado, era bastante _tagarela_ se podia se dizer assim. Seus músculos estavam tensos, batimento cardíaco acelerado, vampiros não detinham uma boa audição, contudo podiam sentir a velocidade do fluxo sanguíneo, logo podia inferir com facilidade aquele fato, e para completar, seu amigo lobisomem segurava com firmeza as roupas.

-Derek... Por acaso o que tens aí é a sua jaqueta? -Concluiu com facilidade - Por que você a cobriu com _isso_?

-Não é obvio? Tentei conter o cheiro... -Respondeu, corando um pouco. Pietro não era conhecido por sua paciência, logo, usou suas habilidades vampirescas para roubar o _pacote_ especial de seu amigo. Derek mal pode seguir os movimentos rápidos quase que fantasmagóricos do vampiro... Odiava aquela velocidade.

-Pela dentadura do nosferatu! Essa é sua roupa do dia que você encontrou o Stiles, não é? Eu sabia que você tinha um fetiche por cheiro, afinal, todos os lobisomens parecem ter...Mas isso já é demais!

-Idiota! Não foi por causa _disso_ que eu embalei a roupa! Eu não podia deixar que minha família soubesse da minha... Bem...

-Excitação? Ereção?

Derek rosnou e o vampiro apenas levantou para o alto as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Ok! Entendi! Mas como você chegou em casa, eles meios que deveriam ter farejado, não?

-Eu troquei de roupa... Vesti o uniforme do Lacrosse. Deixei a roupa escondida no carro. Depois, desci por minha janela, a noite, e recuperei a roupa e a levei ao meu quarto. Tive a ideia do papel filme depois... Para preserv...Digo... Ocultar o cheiro. -Explicou, sucintamente, mas foi o suficiente para Pietro começar a gargalhar.

-E-eu imagino como _eles_ devem ter reagido ao te ver todo uniformizado! Nem era dia de prática!

-Eles apenas encaram e não falaram nada...-Resmungou.

-Derek... Sério... -Falou ainda arfando, se recuperando do ataque de risadas - O que tem de errado de eles saberem de seu novo romance?

-Não tem nenhum _novo_ romance! -Rangeu os dentes.

-Aham...Sei. -Rolou os olhos -E o que seria _isso_ afinal?

-Meu lobo. Ele deve estar louco... Ou algo do tipo. Deve ser passageiro... -Balbuciou, não havia certeza em sua fala.

-Seu lobo? -Pietro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas - Agora você está falando que nem um esquizofrênico.

Agora era a vez do Hale rolar os olhos.

-Nós lobisomens temos uma dupla consciência: a humana e a animal. É meio difícil de se explicar...

-Humm... Creio que o seu instinto seria representado pela a parte animal, enquanto a razão pela a parte humana. Contudo, vocês são o mesmo individuo, Derek! Você não tem uma dupla personalidade, pois se assim fosse, todos os lobisomens seriam loucos!

-E acha que não somos? -Pergunto expondo um meio sorriso.

-Isso foi uma piada? Céus! Será que está doente! Pegou algum carrapato ou gripe canina? -Disse isso já tocando a testa do amigo que, novamente, rosnou.

-Eu vim aqui pedir a sua ajuda e não para ficar trocando piadinhas!

-Ok! Ok! Nossa, você realmente está carrancudo hoje! Além do normal! O que realmente está ocorrendo?

-Eu não sei...-Admitiu, se sentando no sofá surrado do amigo -Não consigo dormir direito... O cheiro...

-O que tem o cheiro? -Insistiu, sentando ao lado do companheiro.

-Está diminuindo...

-Oh! Oh! O cheiro do Stiles na sua roupa está diminuindo, é isso? Tipo, o cheiro dele te tranquiliza, ou algo do tipo?

-Tsc... Eu não sei... Eu só... Me sinto melhor...

Pietro mordeu o lábio inferior evitando falar o evidente. Havia, claramente, uma atração ali, contudo, Derek iria negar até o final tal fato... Mas o seu _lobo_ o seu _instinto_ sabia a verdade.

-E você trouxe a roupa para mim...Por que?

-Quero usar a sua lava-roupas... Se eu lavar em minha casa tem o risco de alguém farejar.

-Ok. Você pode usar a lava-roupas, _mi casa es su casa, amigo._

Derek sorriu, um sorriso de verdade, algo que raramente fazia isso sempre pegava Pietro desprevenido, sem dúvida o lobisomem deveria sorrir mais e tentar ser menos _emo_.

-Então... Ao lava-la, a roupa irá ficar sem nenhum cheiro do tal Stiles, isso não seria algo ruim? Digo, para o seu "lobo", lógico.

-Estive pensando em uma solução...-Admitiu, novamente sorriu, contudo havia algo malicioso naquele gesto. Pietro o observou confuso... O que será que Derek Hale tinha em mente?

*~*~*

-Eu não acredito! -Praticamente gritou Stiles, fechando a porta sonoramente atrás de si. Agora, definitivamente iria retirar o título de "melhor amigo" de Scott, o que ele fez foi golpe baixo! Tudo bem que na antiga escola os dois participavam do time de Lacrosse, mas não significava que manteria a mesma tradição aqui em Beacon Hills. Na verdade, assim que descobriu que Derek também fazia parte da equipe (sendo capitão da equipe universitária) decidiu que iria se distanciar daquela atividade. Afinal, ele nem era um atleta! A única modalidade que realmente praticara foi esquentar o banco de reserva! Todavia, Scott não levou em consideração seus sentimentos e o inscreveu na equipe sem o seu consentimento. Mas essa não foi a pior parte, pois ainda teria a possibilidade de revogar a inscrição... Porém, depois que seu pai descobriu, não teve mais volta. Ele lançou uma grande indireta mais direta possível...

_-Se eu tenho que comer comidas saudáveis o que impede de meu adorado filho de fazer exercícios? Seremos a perfeita família saudável! Ainda mais, vou compensar o tempo perdido e estarei em todos os jogos! Trarei a minha câmera!_

Perfeito...

Agora não podia dizer _Não_ ao Lacrosse...

Agora teria a grande possibilidade de esbarrar com Derek novamente...

Sentiu um calafrio. Olhou para a janela aberta de seu quarto... Tinha uma leve impressão que a deixara fechada antes de descer para o jantar, mas depois de tudo que ocorreu naquele dia, duvidava muito... Se levantou e resolveu se trocar. Uma boa noite de sono era o que precisava.

-Hã? -Notou que sua gaveta de camisas estava entreaberta -Mas o que...

Fora roubado!

Sua camisa de listras laranjas com azul tinha desaparecido!

No lugar dela havia uma grande camisa negra... Que tipo de ladrão rouba uma camisa e deixa outra no lugar? Não fazia sentido! Já iria chamar o seu pai, afinal, era ele o xerife! Que autoridade ele tem se nem sua própria casa está protegida dos fora da lei ladrões de camisas listradas?! Todavia, ao pegar a camisa uma sensação de calma o dominou tão subitamente que até mesmo esqueceu o que pretendia fazer...

-Tsc... Quer saber? Eu vou é dormir... É muita coisa para um dia só! Vou deixar esse assunto pendente para amanhã...-Bocejou, levando a camisa negra para a cama. Se deitou e continuou observando a peça de roupa estranha.

-Eu não sou um lobisomem...Mas sinto que conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar...-Sussurrou trazendo a roupa para perto de si e inspirando fundo.

Sim, tinha total certeza que conhecia aquele cheiro...

Mas da onde? De quem?

Suas perguntas nunca seriam respondidas, pois acabara de adormecer abraçado a camisa.

*~*~*

Derek tentou não mirar a camisa listrada que tinha em seu banco de passageiro. Também não queria notar a dura realidade que agora estava sem camisa. Simplesmente queria dirigir para sua casa e fingir que nada daquilo tinha ocorrido...

Para piorar, seu _lobo_ parecia estar extremamente feliz pela a proeza noturna...

-Eu sou o que? Um Stalker pervertido? -Resmungou, olhou de relance para a camisa e corou. Iria devolve-la! Definitivamente...

Mas, daqui uns dois dias ou três...

Quem sabe...


	10. Lacrosse

-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

Abraham sempre acreditou que era uma pessoa bastante paciente, afinal, a _paciência_ era uma virtude característica de um bom caçador, pois deve saber permanecer em silêncio esperando a sua presa, as vezes essa espera pode levar alguns minutos, outras vezes horas e dias. Sim, Abraham realmente creia que tinha desenvolvido bem essa habilidade, pelo menos até encontrar Stiles...

-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

-Quando você vai parar?! –Perguntou controlando a ira em sua voz, algo que foi bastante difícil, desde o fim da aula o seu suposto "amigo" estava repetindo as mesmas duas palavras "por favor" continuamente...Estava quase o deixando louco!

-Quando você dizer "sim"! –Sorriu Stiles de forma inocente o que fez aumentar ainda mais a sua fúria contida.

-Eu já disse que _não_. Não vou entrar no time de Lacrosse e ponto final!

-M-mas, Aby! Eu serei o único humano no time! –Choramingou.

-Isso não é verdade, existe outro humano em nossa classe, acredito que o nome dele é Danny, ele também se inscreveu para o time.

-Mas isso diferente, todos gostam dele! Quanto a mim...Bem, digamos que não tenho muitos fãs.

-E por que será ? Não deve ser pelo o fato de você ser _muito_ irritante. –Abraham deu um sorriso sarcástico a aquele comentário.

-Aby! Sério! Eu preciso de você!

-Eu não serei o seu guarda-costa, além disso, Issac e Scott também estão no time, você não estará sozinho ou desprotegido.

-Eu sei mas... Não que eu não confie neles, mas sei também como Scott quer fazer parte do time, sendo um lobisomem novato e tal, Issac não é tão diferente nesse aspecto... Então...

Abraham subitamente parou, fazendo com que Stiles colidisse com as suas costas. Os dois, até aquele momento, estavam andando rapidamente pelos corredores do instituto indo rumo a próxima aula. Quem diria que as classes em uma escola sobrenatural eram as mesmas do que uma escola normal? Isso era tão sem graça, deveriam ter uma aula de magia ou algo do tipo... Stiles daria tudo para ter uma aula de magia ao invés de matemática.

-Você está com medo de atrapalhar, é isso? Está pensando que é algum tipo de estorvo para os seus amigos? Esse é um pensamento muito idiota de sua parte.

Como sempre, Abraham era por demais direto.

-Você não conheceu Scott antes de sua transformação... Ele ambicionava tanto em participar do time titular, mas sempre ficava no banco. Eu não ligo muito para isso, tanto faz ser escolhido ou não, para falar a verdade até que prefiro ficar no banco, vejo os outros fazendo o trabalho duro enquanto eu apenas torço e grito algumas palavras de incentivo, moleza! Por outro lado, Scott... Ele realmente ficava depressivo devido a sua incapacidade, a asma. Agora ele tem a oportunidade de realmente fazer _algo_! Eu estou feliz por ele e tal...Mas, sejamos francos, ele pode ter ganhado poderes, mas eu continuo sendo o velho Stiles, melhor, o velho e atrapalhado Stiles. Não quero que Scott ou Issac se sintam mal por eu ficar no banco ou que tentem se conter no campo para não me deixar _de fora_.

-Por que não fala _isso_ para eles, então?

Stiles fez um sinal como mão, como se tivesse espantando aquela ideia.

-Aby, somos homens! Melhor ainda, somos _Bros_! Não discutimos essas coisas sentimentais abertamente!

Abraham rolou os olhos com aquele argumento.

-Ok, _bro_. Mesmo com toda essa explicação, minha resposta ainda continua sendo _não_.

-Espera! Ainda falta mais um argumento.

-Que seria?

\- Que a sua participação no time vai te ajudar na sua integração na escola.

-E quem disse que me interesso por isso?

Agora Stiles soltou uma risada seca, claramente sendo irônico.

-Meu querido Abraham Lincoln, sei muito bem que você não quer ser visto como um _caçador_. Te incomoda ao ver os outros alunos sobrenaturais evitando andar em seu caminho ou quando sentamos para comer no refeitório muitos deles ficam a uma distância segura. Outros preferem te provocar colocando cartas ameaçadoras em seu armário... Enfim, você não quer ter essa imagem de "vilão" e "inimigo".

Abraham praguejou silenciosamente, pelo visto o seu amigo humano podia ser um tagarela irritante, contudo era inteligente o suficiente para chegar aquela conclusão.

-E como entrar para a equipe de Lacrosse vai fazer mudar minha imagem?

-Lacrosse é a alma desta escola! Os membros titulares da equipe são reverenciados como deuses! –Lógico que ele estava dramatizando, mas de certa forma havia verdade naquela afirmação, os mais populares do instituto de fato faziam parte da equipe de Lacrosse – Não estou dizendo que ao entrar, automaticamente, vão esquecer a sua família e o negócio de caçador, mas já seria uma forma de provar que és diferente. Sem falar que, trata-se de um jogo que necessita ser jogado em equipe! Em outras palavras, os seres sobrenaturais serão forçados a jogar com você. Isso pode ser o passo inicial para mostrar a eles que você é diferente!

-Talvez...-Admitiu que tinha uma certa lógica.

-E além do mais, você será o único do grupo fantástico do Stiles que não estará inscrito no Lacrosse.

- _Grupo fantástico do Stiles_? –Inqueriu fazendo careta.

-Eu sei, o nome precisa ainda de umas alterações, mas a ideia base é essa. Enfim, não deves ficar sozinho! Somos amigos! Somos Bros! Ficamos unidos!

Abraham não pode esconder um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

-Sim, somos amigos. Grzegorz.

Agora era a vez de seu companheiro fazer uma careta.

-Stiles! Me chame Stiles! –Resmungou –Quando você me chama assim me faz me lembrar a minha avó!

-Ok! Ok!

Os dois continuaram a caminhar, agora mais lentamente. Pelo visto, haveria mais humanos fazendo parte do adorado time de Beacon Hills Institute.

*******

-Bom, caros alunos! –Começou a falar o treinador Finstock mirando os recrutas –Só por que vocês se escreveram não significa que irão entrar no time! Só quero deixar claro isso, para que não chorem e vão correndo para a direção dizendo que o treinador não explicou as coisas direito! Por isso, escutem bem! Vocês irão passar por uma seleção, os melhores irão entrar os piores, bem, não vão entrar. Simples assim!

"Então, tem uma chance de eu não entrar?" Pensou Stiles já animado. Bem, sem dúvida nem precisaria se esforçar tanto nesse quesito _jogar_ , nunca fora bom mesmo em esportes. Sentiu um alivio o dominando, se preocupou à toa.

-Vejamos...- Os ditos recrutas estavam alinhados em fila diante do campo de Lacrosse localizado fora do Institute. De certa forma, o campo era muito similar a um local aonde se podia jogar futebol (não que Stiles soubesse a diferença entre os dois esportes). Finstock andava lentamente por entre os alunos, parecia analisar criticamente o físico –Vou escolher alguns de vocês para jogar contra o time titular, veremos como irão aguentar.

"O time titular?" Stilinski deixou seu olhar se voltar o grupo de estudantes que se encontrava sentados de forma descontraída no banco. Alguns deles apontavam para os recrutas e riam, claramente menosprezando os novatos.

-Esse ano será diferente, tendo em vista que agora temos alunos humanos. Estou acostumado a treinar seres sobrenaturais,, que são mais resistentes, se posso dizer assim, sem querer ofender aos humanos é lógico... Enfim, só quero dizer que espero que estejam levando em consideração _isso_ quando se inscreveram para o time.

-Treinador, você é um _humano_ , não é mesmo? –Abraham tinha começado a falar e o seu tom não era nada amistoso.

-Sim, eu sou. –Respondeu desconfiado.

-Você se acha mesmo capaz que um treinador que seja um ser sobrenatural, por acaso?

-Lógico que não!

-Só por ser humano não me torna menos classificado para fazer parte do time, não achas? Podemos ter diferenças em relação a resistência, como você enfatizou, mas isso não significa que em outras habilidades não podemos nos destacar.

"Oh! Abraham dando lição de moral!" Stiles aplaudiu em sua mente.

-Quer saber? Tem toda razão! Para demonstrar a sua fantástica teoria todos os humanos inscritos serão os primeiros a jogarem contra os titulares, o que acha? Poderá mostrar as suas habilidades. Oh! Espera. Não temos humanos o suficiente... –Notou, realmente só tinha três humanos inscritos.

-Coloque os sobrenaturais novatos, treinador. Eles são tão patéticos quanto um humano.

\- Whittemore! –Gritou o treinador –Não esquece que também sou humano! O que estou fazendo é dar uma oportunidade aos membros considerados mais "fracos" de mostrarem suas habilidades.

-Desculpe treinador. –Disse o dito Whittemore, mas não havia nem um pingo de remorso em sua fala.

"Ou ele quer nos fazer desistir de entrar no time...Deve ser isso!" Pensou Stilinski mordendo o lábio inferior. Seu plano inicial era não se esforçar para que assim não fosse escolhido para time, porém, agora a sua prioridade tinha mudado. Queria mostrar ao professor e aqueles _caras_ que os humanos tinham sim capacidade.

-Vamos, Grzegorz. –Disse Van Helsing com um estranho sorriso no rosto, Stiles sentiu que era bem provável que aquela situação tenha despertado a fúria no caçador.

*******

-Acho que seremos destroçados... –Disse Issac choroso enquanto trocava de roupa no vestiário. Pelo o visto, tal como o futebol americano, o Lacrosse precisava que seus participantes vestissem uma espécie de armadura de proteção, isso só indicava o quão violento poderia ser o jogo. Stiles tentou não pensar muito nisso, o seu desejo de fazer a diferença já estava minguando. Lógico que queria demonstrar como os humanos podiam lutar de igual a igual com os seres sobrenaturais, mas não queria _morrer_ durante o processo.

-Não seja tão negativo. –Scott forçava um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta – Digo... Podia ser pior...

-Nem fale isso, Scotty! Quando alguém fala algo assim significa que as coisas irão se tornar _piores_! –Stiles falou em um tom quase desesperado, não precisava que as coisas se tornassem mais complicadas do que já estavam!

-Que dramáticos.

Os três se viraram para encarar Abraham, contudo a surpresa os fez paralisar. Era a primeira vez que viam o rapaz sem a sua touca que sempre usava para esconder o seu cabelo...Como Stiles tinha imaginado, era encaracolado, loiro e meio que fofo. Dava vontade de tocar, na verdade era difícil resistir à tentação de passar a mão e testar a textura e a fofura . Mas não foi o cabelo a maior surpresa, pois agora o caçador também teve que tirar as botas que era uma parte constante de seu vestiário, logo notaram que Abraham era baixo. As somas destas novas características deixavam o aspecto do temido caçador Van Helsing muitas vezes menos intimidador e até mesmo... Mais... Fofo?

-Se você não quer perder a sua mão, recomendo não tocar no meu cabelo, _Issac_. –Ameaçou o agora adorável-caçador, Issac rapidamente recolheu a mão.

-Er... Aby... Você...

-Melhor guardar os comentários sobre a minha aparência para você, Grzegorz.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior contendo qualquer comentário. Scott começou a assobiar para diminuir a tensão que se instaurou.

-Quem é o anjinho? –Perguntou Danny totalmente alheio ao que o ocorria.

-Do que você me chamou? –Stiles conseguiu segurar Abraham antes que esse se lançasse naquele que deveria ser seu aliado.

-O que foi? Falei algo errado?

-Não foi nada! Só estamos nervosos com a partida. Só isso. –Explicou Stilinski dando um sorriso forçado.

-Bem, realmente deveríamos estar. Eu joguei Lacrosse na minha antiga escola, era goleiro, não sei se isso ajuda de alguma forma na nossa situação.

-Ajuda e muito! Somos totalmente _noobs_ nesse esporte! –Confessou Scott.

-Bem, eu posso explicar, resumidamente as regras... Talvez isso possa nos ajudar a pensar em uma estratégia.

"Bem que não creio que uma boa estratégia irá nos salvar de sermos massacrados." Pensou Stiles, descrente.

-Eu já tenho um plano. –Revelou Abraham agora mais calmo.

-Sério?

-Uso um pouco de cérebro, Grzegorz. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber _como_ os titulares irão nós atacar.

Stiles assentiu, realmente era bem possível que o modo de ação do time adversário não fosse assim tão complexa, tendo em vista que claramente eles menosprezam os humanos.

-Por serem previsíveis, isso o levará a derrota.

Do outro lado do vestiário se podia ouvir os titulares. Um deles se aproximou do grupo, parecia humano, mas seus olhos brilhavam por alguns segundos em um tom amarelado.

"Outro lobisomem?! Já sei que estou encrencado..." Pensou Stiles, já que se considerava como uma espécie de biscoito lupino, atraindo todo o tipo de homens-lobos-felpudos pelo o caminho. Esse lobisomem, em particular, tinha uma postura arrogante, podia-se sentir o ego tele inflando e tomando todo o espaço.

-Oi, novatos, sou Jackson Whittemore, capitão do time de Lacrosse. Achei legal vir aqui me apresentar para que os perdedores ao menos saibam quem foi o responsável por chutar suas bundas no gramado.

Scott começou a rosnar e logo foi seguido por Issac.

-Acham mesmo que dois _omegas_ vão me assustar? –Deu uma risada que logo foi acompanhado por seus companheiros (os outros titulares).

-Ai meu deus, você parece a versão masculina daquelas garotas populares e meio burrinhas de todo o filme ou seriado de escolas americanas! Não conseguem ser pelo menos autêntico? Isso é muito clichê...Er...Eu falei isso em voz alta? – Stilinski levou a mão a boca, tentando tapa-la, mas o desastre já fora feito. Jackson o encarava como se com o simples olhar pudesse fazer o humano explodir em milhões de pedacinhos.

-Eu irei mostrar o _clichê_... Sabe aquela cena que o valentão coloca a cabeça do nerd no vaso sanitário? Que tal testarmos isso agora?

-Ok! Eu serei o valentão e você o nerd, que tal? Mas não sei se sua cabeça irá caber no vaso, com esse ego do tamanho do Himalaia... –Whittemore estava rangendo os dentes, seus olhos agora assumiram a coloração amarelada. Estava rosnando. Ok. Isso não era um bom sinal... Talvez esse fosse o momento de Stiles para de provocar a fera.

-Muito engraçado, Stilinski. Veremos se irá rir assim no campo... Terei o imenso prazer de te fazer apagar esse sorriso.

-Por acaso, já ouviu falar do ditado "Cão que ladra não morde"? –Interpôs Abraham .

-E você é o tão temido caçador? –Disse o capitão cheio de sarcasmo – Eu pensei que fosse, sei lá, _alto_ e _masculino_.

Para a surpresa de todos o dito caçador apenas sorriu. O pior, parecia ainda mais adorável e até mesmo inofensivo. Contudo, isso só foi momentâneo pois o loirinho chutou uma das portas metálicas dos armários do vestiário, justamente uma que estava perto do rosto de Jackson, por milímetros a porta não arrancava o seu nariz. Os outros titulares se aproximaram, prontos para defender o seu líder... A batalha entre as duas equipes poderia começar ali mesmo se não fosse pelo apito estridente do treinador.

-Princesas! Guardem esses sentimentos para o campo! Vamos, não temos o dia todo!

Agora Stiles sabia o que os gladiadores sentiam quando estavam prestes a entrar no coliseu. Sem dúvida, iria matar Scott depois por o ter inscrito seu nome... Se ele sobrevivesse ao jogo, lógico.


	11. A batalha

O sol estava brilhando, pássaros cantarolando. Sim, era um ótimo dia para fazer milhões de coisas produtivas e divertidas... E não ser massacrado no jogo de Lacrosse. Segundo Abraham, _eles_ tinham um plano, mas isso não era o suficiente para sanar as preocupações de Stiles. Além dos mais, o uniforme completo para se jogar aquele esporte constituía de uma espécie de armadura, o que já denotava o quão violente o Lacrosse pode ser, imagine quando seus oponentes são seres com super-poderes. Literalmente, Stiles estava morto.

-Eu não acredito que ele nem falou comigo. -Resmungou Danny que fitava o lado oposto do campo aonde os titulares faziam seus alongamentos, ou seja lá que ritual pré-combate aqueles brutamente estavam efetuando (dentro da imaginação bastante fértil de Stiles, podia vê-los afiando lâminas de grandes espadas e dando risadas malévolas ao estilo vilões de filmes da Disney).

-Quem?

-O Jackson. -Havia tristeza naquela fala.

-Ele é tipo...Seu antigo namorado?

-Não! -Respondeu ríspido o goleiro -Ele é meu melhor amigo, digo, _era_.

-Ohh... Bem... Então, _ele_ sempre foi assim?

-Assim como?

-Um tremendo pé-no-saco!

Danny fez uma careta com o comentário, talvez se arrependendo de ter iniciado uma conversa com Stiles, mas já era tarde, tinha atiçado o interesse do garoto.

-Não, digo... Jackson sempre foi meio que... Ele tinha problemas.

-Não diga? Ele parece o típico garoto popular : rico e metido. Normalmente, esses _garotos_ costumam se gabar de não ter problemas.

-Isso é só uma ilusão, todos têm problemas, a diferença é que alguns escondem melhor do que os outros. -Explicou o goleiro - O caso do Jackson, você pode estar correto, ele é rico e metido, mas esconde por trás desta máscara de adolescente-perfeito alguém inseguro com relação a sua capacidade. Ele sempre tentou se provar ao máximo, não sei se pelo o fato dele ser adotado o faz imaginar como inferior aos outros... Sinceramente eu não sei o que leva a ter esses complexos pois ninguém o está julgado ou criticando.

-Ok. Entendi. O cara _realmente_ tem problemas.

-Sim, mas eu pensei que apesar de tudo éramos amigos. Eu sempre contei tudo para ele. Pensei que tínhamos uma verdadeira amizade, porém, de repente, ele decidiu se tornar um lobisomem, buscou alguém que estava disposto a morde-lo e ...Enfim, ele conseguiu o que queria, no final. Abandonou a escola, todos seus amigos e família para vir aqui. Sem ao menos se despedir ou dar uma explicação.

-E você veio para Beacon Hills para procura-lo?

-Não acredito que _tudo_ que nós tínhamos era mentira. Tem haver uma razão para essa súbita mudança.

Stiles entendia aquele sentimento, afinal se Scott fizesse algo parecido também iria querer tirar satisfação! Eles eram _bros_ , tinham um _bromance_! Não se quebra um laço de amizade tão profunda _assim_ de uma hora para outra. Danny tinha total direito a uma justificativa!

-Se precisar de ajuda em relação ao Jack- _ass_ , pode pedir. O papa Stiles sempre estará disponível!

Danny riu, lançou mais um rápido olhar para o líder dos titulares mas logo voltou a se fixar em seus novos colegas e quem sabe possíveis amigos.

-Parem de ficar fofocando. -Disse Abraham, as roupas de Lacrosse ficaram meio que folgadas no físico do caçador, contudo ninguém ousou falar nada a respeito -Temos um jogo para vencer.

-Vencer? Não achas que é uma palavra um pouco forte _demais_? Que tal : sobreviver?

Aby lançou um olhar nada amistoso para Stiles que de imediato entendeu que deveria se calar.

-Pessoal, sei que eles podem ser mais experientes, talvez mais fortes... Realmente eles sabem das regras do jogo... -Discursou Scott - Bem provável que irão usar isso contra nós.

-Er...Scotty...Isso é para nos incentivar? -Inqueriu abismado Issac.

-Eu só quero dizer que... Não podemos desistir antes de tentar! Eles consideram os _humanos_ inferiores, ouviram o que disseram antes! Eu posso não ser mais um humano, mas muitas pessoas importantes que fazem parte da minha vida, como a minha mãe, senhor Stilinski e Stiles, são humanos. Enfim, ser ou não um ser sobrenatural não te faz melhor ou pior!

-Tem razão! -Apoiou o outro lobisomem -Eu não me sinto tão diferente assim desde que fui mordido... Sou ainda o mesmo _Issac_ , só com alguns incrementos amais.

"Se ao menos Jackson pensasse assim..." Danny novamente lançou o olhar em seu ex-melhor amigo, este continuava a tagarelar com seus "novos amigos".

-Ok! Vamos parar com as conversas e iniciar a ação! -O som do apito do treinador ressoou pelo o gramado fazendo com que todos (principalmente os lobisomens) gemessem de dor-O jogo irá começar!

*******

Os jogadores já estavam posicionados no campo. De um lado os titulares e de outros os novatos. Ambos esperando que o treinador lhes desse o sinal para o início do combate.

O apito soou, finalmente. A bola foi jogada para o centro do gramado. Os titulares, com facilidade a pegaram.

Era o começo da batalha.

Como Abraham tinha previsto parte do time rival veio em sua direção. Pelo visto, os seres sobrenaturais queriam provar sua força massacrando o caçador ainda mais agora que eles viram que sua aparência não era nada assustadora. Seriam os heróis da escola, sem dúvida. Todavia, um antigo ditado já dizia: _não se deve julgar o livro pela capa_. De igual maneira, não se deve julgar o inimigo pela aparência, por mais fofo que ele seja. Contudo, eles não podiam simplesmente atacar, ao menos que o jogador do time adversário tentasse lhes roubar a bola ou eram detentoras da mesma, mas Aby só estava parado e... Bocejando? Isso sem dúvida provocou a fúria dos titulares, entre eles havia um ogro, ele tinha pelo menos uns dois metros de altura, por trás de sua camisa roxa se lia o nome Skreke, era o mesmo que detinha a bola e a jogou para Abraham, assim todos teriam justificativa para ataca-lo. O caçador exibiu um sorriso ao ver a bola cair na cesta do seu bastão de Lacrosse.

-Idiotas...-Disse ignorando a frota de monstrengos que viam em sua direção. Skreke se lançou sobre Van Helsing, mas este não mais detinha uma postura relaxada, Abraham tinha corrido diretamente para seus inimigos e saltou no momento exato que o ogro tentou esmaga-lo com seu enorme peso, tentando abraçar o loirinho e o derruba-lo por cima de kilos e kilos de banha. Aby usou a cara de Skreke como degrau, impulsionando mais o seu salto de modo que tranquilamente passou por cima dos titulares, pousando no gramado com perfeição. Quanto aos outros jogadores? estes caíram de cara na grama.

-Meu deus, Aby é a reencarnação do Legolas! -Exclamou Stiles boquiaberto, porém, não teve muito tempo para ficar observando o _show_ , Abraham lhe lançou a bola a qual Stilinski quase deixou escapar.

"Oh! Meu santo Batman..." Pensou olhando assombrado para a bola.

-Corre!! -Mandou Aby, os titulares já estavam se recuperando, Skreke cuspiu grama e terra e rosnou para o caçador, contudo seus olhos logo se direcionaram ao outro humano.

- _Shit!_ -Stiles começou a correr, não tinha como ele fazer algo como seu amigo _elfo-nanico_ , se queria sobreviver teria que ser rápido.

-Você é meu, Stilinski! -Rosnou Jackson, pelo visto o capitão do time não tinha se unido aos seus companheiros para o ataque ao caçador.

- _Shiiiiiit!_ \- Apesar de seu instinto dizer que deveria soltar a bola e fugir para as colinas, não o fez, continuou a correr invadindo o campo adversário, Jackson iria alcança-lo, obviamente. Os olhos brilhantes amarelados indicavam que o capitão tinha ativado seus poderes-lupinos.

"Que ele me ataque!" Seus olhos buscaram rapidamente por seus companheiros. Issac estava a sua frente e acenava loucamente para dizer que estava livre.

-Te peguei! -Jackson usou o bastão contra o abdômen de Stiles o fazendo perder, por alguns instantes, o ar contido em seus pulmões, mas o impacto não o impediu de lançara bola a Issac que usando suas habilidades sobrenaturais (que incluía rápidos reflexos) saltou e capturou a bola.

Stiles caiu ao chão ainda ofegante. Jackson o fitou com um misto de irritação e desprezo.

-Fraco. -Grunhiu e foi atrás do outro lobisomem.

- _Fuck you_... -Choramingou, mas sua atenção estava voltada para Issac que se movia com rapidez, os outros titulares agora que começaram a avançar em seu próprio campo, o time de novatos detinha uma tênue vantagem.

-Scott! -Gritou o rapaz para o outro companheiro ao seu lado. Novamente a bola fora lançada e capturada. Agora era a vez de Scott ser a estrela do momento.

Jackson urrou, aumentando a velocidade de sua corrida, ao ponto de ficar de quatro e correr tal como um lobo.

Stiles segurou a própria respiração. Scott se aproximou do gol. Saltou. Jackson estava a poucos milímetros de alcança-lo. A bola foi lançada. O goleiro, Stiles não conseguiu identificar muito que tipo de ser sobrenatural era, parecia totalmente abismado com a evolução da partida de modo que hesitou para defender, esse foi o seu erro, a bola escapou e adentrou. Scott jogou a bola com tamanha força que rompeu a rede do gol.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém emitiu nenhum som, como estivessem tentando entender o que ocorrera. Um humano, por fim, quebrou o silêncio:

-Yeah! Quem é o fricote agora, trouxas!?- Gritou Stiles animado. Tinham feito um ponto! Humilharam os titulares! Contra todas as expectativas!

Jackson rosnou, estava quase que totalmente transformado. Retirou o capacete com fúria.

-Isso não valeu! -Disse com a voz rouca e animalesca -Vamos recomeçar o jogo!

-Foi um ponto justo! -Se defendeu, Scott respondendo o rosnado. Issac logo estava ao seu lado.

O apito ressoou interrompendo a possível briga que se iniciara entre os lobisomens.

-O ponto foi justo, Whittemore. - Falou o treinador - Saber perder também algo que todo atleta deve saber! Ainda mais, esse jogo serviu como uma valiosa lição, não subestime seu adversário! Esses novatos mostraram realmente o seu valor... -Nisso piscou para Aby, talvez Finstock concordasse com a opinião do caçador desde o início, em relação a potencialidades dos humanos.

-Treinador...- Jackson iria reclamar -Não podemos aceita-los no time...

-Shhh! -Disse o Finstock - Até aonde eu sei, sou eu que devo avaliar quem entre ou não entra no time, Whittemore.

Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior, era bem provável que não estava acostumado a ser contrariado ou mesmo ser alvo de represarias.

Stiles estava imensamente contente, então era isso que significava _vencer_ e participar de uma _equipe_ , seus anos no banco reserva nunca o fizeram vibrar com uma vitória como aquela. Quem sabe não fosse tão ruim assim adentrar no Lacrosse. Na verdade, nem se lembrava qual era o principal motivo por ser tão contra a possibilidade de...

-O que está ocorrendo aqui? -Um novo rosnado foi ouvido. Um grupo de alunos, evidentemente mais velhos, se aproximava do campo, na dianteira, assumindo a liderança estava o dito _motivo_.

-Derek! -Disse o treinador sorridente, ignorando a expressão enraivecida do estudante (talvez porque essa expressão facial fosse algo bem constante no Hale) - Que bom! Chegou na hora perfeita para conhecer os novos recrutas!

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? -Stiles não teve tempo nem de se esgueirar do grupo e escapar. O olhar penetrante do lobisomem mais velho o fez paralisar.

- _Ele_? Você diz o...- Finstock olhou na sua prancheta. - _Bilinski_?

Derek nem se preocupou em corrigi-lo, caminhou até o humano, todos se afastaram de modo que não havia nenhum obstáculo entre o lobo e sua presa.

-Oi...-Acenou Stiles, nervosamente -Lindo dia, não? Digo, segundo a previsão do tempo é bem provável que chova mais tarde, mas, momentaneamente podemos dizer que está lindo. Lógico que isso depende do seu conceito de lindo... Para mim...

-Stiles, cale a boca. -Mandou o outro enquanto retirava bruscamente o capacete do menor e segurou o seu queixo o forçando para cima. Stiles tentou não explodir (literalmente), seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que sairia do seu peito como o _Alien_ no filme, a situação só tenderia a piorar se aquele contato visual com o rosto sexy e furioso de Derek Hale se perpetuasse -O que você estava pensando quando se inscrever no Lacrosse?

"Tecnicamente, eu não me inscrevi..." Pensou, não conseguindo expor em palavras tal pensamento. Aquela proximidade entre eles deveria estar afetando a "caixa de fala" dentro do cérebro de Stiles.

-É perigoso! -Continuou a falar o lobisomem -Vou falar com o treinador e fazer com que ele retire seu nome do time.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer Stiles de volta a realidade.

-Espera um pouco, _cowboy_! Quem disse que quero sair do time?

Derek rosnou.

-É perigoso, você pode se machucar! -Insistiu.

-E quem te nomeou a minha enfermeira-lobo-sexy? Se não percebeu, sou bastante _grandinho_ para tomar as minhas próprias decisões e ainda mais, saber o que é perigoso ou não.

-Sério? -O lobisomem rosnou novamente, desta vez, de uma forma mais profunda -Pois o que me diz desta situação...-Stiles sentiu a mão de Derek segurando fortemente a sua cintura, pode sentir também as pontas das garras perfurando seu uniforme -É perigosa?

"Eu não devia me sentir excitado com isso!" pensou aflito, afinal, deveria sentir medo, mas seu corpo insistia em denominar aquilo como algo _bom_ e _prazeroso_. Contudo, de uma forma estranha, sabia que Derek nunca o machucaria, então, aquelas falsas ameaças não o assustavam de verdade. "Mas como eu sei disso? Ele pode ser um lobo-psicótico super _quente_!".

-Tsc...-De repente, Derek abandonou aquela postura de _bad-wolf_ e fitou a testa de Stiles com alarme.

\- O que foi? -O humano levou a mão ao local e sentiu, de imediato, um liquido quente. Estava sangrando? Como que não sentiu antes? Devia ter sido a adrenalina que o impediu de notar seus machucados.

-Eu disse que era perigoso!

-Você parece um disco arranhado repetindo a mesma coisa! Só foi um cortinho de nada! Não precisa _rodar-a-baiana_ só por causa disso!

-E se tiver outros machucados? -Derek não deu espaço para o mais novo responder, o carregou nos braços -não como uma princesa, mas sim como um saco de batatas, sendo lançado sobre o ombro do musculoso lobisomem-.

-E-ei! M-me ponha no chão! -Seus protestos foram completamente ignorados.

-Treinador, requisito o vestiário para fazer uma avaliação médica no recruta.

O professor estava boquiaberto diante de todo aquele show e ele não era o único. O time todo assistia com interesse e assombro.

-Derek, não precisa de minha permissão para _brincar de médico_ com o seu namorado. -Disse por fim o treinador sorridente -Na sua época, quando eu ainda tinha meus dois testículos...

O lobisomem rolou os olhos, não queria ouvir mais uma das histórias das aventuras amorosas de Finstock. Resolveu ele mesmo impor limites aos seus companheiros de time.

-Se alguém entrar no vestiário sem a minha permissão. Juro que irei arrancar a jugular de seus pescoços com os meus dentes! -Disse isso expressando o fato sorrindo de forma medonha expondo os ditos dentes pontiagudos.

-E-espere! -Stiles tentou se desvencilhar mas fora inútil. Desta forma, fora levado, não... O termo correto era: sequestrado.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? -Perguntou Issac confuso - Eu pensei que eles não eram namorados...

-Er...-Scott coçou o pescoço sem saber o que dizer.

Abraham não disse nada, toda aquela tensão sexual lhe irritava.

-Olá, meu nome é Pietro! - Um vampiro ofereceu a mão ao caçador que encarou o gesto com desconfiança - Já nos vimos antes, se lembra? Quando vocês invadiram a universidade para devolver a jaqueta do meu amigo Derek.

-Sei... -Aby ainda o observava com suspeita, mirou a mão e depois o rosto ridiculamente atraente do sanguessuga. Repetiu esse processo várias vezes. Rosto. Mão. Rosto. Mão.

O vampiro continuou a estender a mão e Abraham ainda o encarava sem dar nenhuma indicação que iria aceitar o cumprimento.

Scott ficou com pena e acabou por ocupar o papel do caçador e apertou a mão do mais velho.

-Prazer te conhecer! Sou Scott, esse é Issac e Abraham. -Disse apontando para os amigos.

-O prazer é meu! -Piscou Pietro, seu olhar se mantinha no caçador mas logo se voltou para o vestiário - Quem está a afim de fazer apostas sobre a vida amorosa dos nossos amigos?

Desta vez, Abraham sorriu.

-Isso parece ser um jogo interessante...

Pietro parecia vibrar por ter conseguido arrancar um sorriso do fofo humano. Scott deu uma risada nervosa, fitou com receio o vestiário. Será que deveria deixar Stiles sozinho com o Derek? Sabia que o seu amigo sempre parecia ter o odor do outro lobisomem em sua pele, talvez a culpa seja a estranha camisa negra que o humano usa para dormir todas as noites. Mas, mesmo assim, sendo o seu melhor amigo e _bro_ deveria protege-lo.

-Ele ficará bem...-Disse Issac dando uma leve cotovelada no amigo -Se acontecer algo, invadimos mesmo que...-Levou a mão ao pescoço -Minha jugular esteja em perigo.

Scott sorriu, agora mais relaxado.

Se Derek fizesse algo contra o seu _Bro_ , não pensaria duas vezes antes de enfrenta-lo.


	12. O que aconteceu no banheiro?

Não havia por onde escapar. Stiles estava encurralado. Ali, na área dos chuveiros do vestiário, Derek o observava com uma firme e persistente olhar, a qual deixava o humano embaraçado e nervoso.

-Ok, big Wolf, como pode ver, não tem nada de errado comigo. Fora o corte na cabeça. –Disse, lambeu os lábios agora secos. Não sabia como reagir, nunca um homem (muito menos um lobisomem) o tinha "capturado" daquela maneira. Bem que Stiles não tinha muito experiência nessa área... E que área seria essa? Sequestros? Romances? Derek era tão confuso em suas ações que deixava o humano igualmente confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que tudo aquilo significava. Os seus amigos já tinham enfatizado diversas vezes que existia uma tensão sexual entre ele e o lobisomem rabugento. Stiles não negava que sentia uma atração pelo o sour-wolf, mas qualquer um podia sentir essa mesma atração! O cara é como aqueles modelos de catalogo de roupa intimas masculinas! Agora, por outro lado, Stiles era apenas um garoto desengonçado, pálido (a não ser pelos os sinais que tinha pelo o corpo) e com uma personalidade excêntrica. Não tinha como alguém como Derek –deus grego da luxúria-Hale sentir algo pelo Stiles –garoto comum e sem graça- Stilinski.

-Como sabes disso? –Aquela pergunta era um desafio, Stiles tinha que provar que de fato estava bem...Mas por que o outro se importava? Não entendia o porquê de toda aquela insistência!

-Ora... Não sinto dor. –Mentiu, sentia sim um pouco de dor no tórax aonde Jackson o tinha golpeado, contudo, não iria expor essa informação e fazer o lobisomem já louco por um leve ferimento na testa se tornar ainda mais insano.

-Está mentindo. –A certeza na voz de Derek fez o humano engolir em seco –Posso ouvir o descompasso nos batimentos do seu coração quando falou que não sente dor.

"Perto de você meu coração sempre está descompassado!" Pensou, irritado. Perfeito... Lobisomens também era um tipo de detector de mentiras? Stiles estava com um grandessíssimo problema. Mentir era uma sua habilidade especial! Era assim que escapava de muitos das confusões em que se metia.

-Depende do que você define como dor... –Disse, teimosamente, cruzando os braços.

Derek não se preocupou em expressar em palavras os seus argumentos, ao invés disso, atuou fisicamente. Foi até Stiles, este retrocedeu até colidir com a parede recoberta de azulejos. O mais velho segurou a gola do uniforme do garoto com as duas mãos.

-Ei! O que pensa que est... –Não teve tempo de continuar a sua reclamação. Derek já tinha agido, rasgando a camisa e expondo o peitoral de Stiles.

-Ai meu deus! O treinador vai te matar! Ele ficou meia hora explicando como a quantidade de uniformes disponíveis era limitado e que o instituto recusava em comprar mais... E...- Por que estava preocupado com o maldito uniforme? Derek tinha acabado de desfazer de sua roupa! A realidade veio à tona. Sua pele antes alva começara a assumir a coloração avermelhada. Abraçou a si mesmo, protegendo a área desnuda.

-Você é louco ou o que? Espera... Isso foi uma pergunta retórica. Lógico que só pode ter um parafuso solto em sua cabeça!

O outro não disse nada, como sempre, ignorando totalmente o falatório do humano. Com nenhuma delicadeza, segurou os braços de Stiles e ao retirou da frente, deixando o peitoral novamente a amostra. Se podia ver uma mancha roxa, era bastante evidente, se sobressaltando sobre a pele branca do garoto.

Derek rosnou, seus olhos brilharam em um tom perigosamente amarelado. Stiles, meio ofegante, reparou no machucado e também na reação do mais velho.

-N-não dói tanto assim... –Mentiu novamente, porém nem precisava ter o poder de "super-detector-de-mentira" para concluir isso.

-Quem fez isso? –A voz do lobisomem era animalesca. Ok, era obvio que não gostava do Jackson mas temia que Derek pudesse matar o pobre capitão da equipe de Lacrosse se revelasse a verdade. Aquela machucado fora provado pelo o empurrão do outro lobisomem, mas não era a primeira vez que Stiles tinha hematomas, ora, sempre fora meio atrapalhado.

-E isso importa? –Melhor fugir do tema, já que o outro podia perceber que estaria mentindo.

-Lógico que importa! –Rosnou, aos poucos Derek estava perdendo a sua forma humana. Stiles engoliu em seco, já tinha uma certa experiência nesta área de "transformações", levando-se em conta que já tinha visto a forma lupina de Scott anteriormente e, devia enfatizar, não fora uma boa experiência, afinal, seu melhor amigo tentou... Mata-lo? Não. Talvez aquele seja uma palavra muito forte. Quem sabe, Scott estava querendo só mordê-lo um pouco... Com seus novos grandes dentes pontiagudos. Mas não podia culpa-lo, pelo o que tinha pesquisado, lobisomens recém-transformados não tinha controle sob a sua forma animal, estava em um estado que os estudiosos chamam de feral, logo age como um animal selvagem acuado, pronto para atacar toda ou qualquer coisa que lhe parece ameaçadora, até mesmo seus amigos e familiares. Parte da depressão de seu melhor amigo nas semanas após a mordida foram justamente causada por ter quase machucado fatalmente Stiles. Desta forma, para o humano, a transformação significaria perigo.

-Você está com medo? –Derek questionou farejando o ar e depois se aproximando mais do garoto – Tens medo do meu lobo?

Sitles nada respondeu, além de descompassar o seu coração, o Hale o provocava mais esse estranho efeito colateral de fazê-lo perder a fala. Algo incrivelmente raro. Talvez Derek fosse meio bruxo... Estava enfeitiçando Stiles! Usando algum timpo de macumba, como

-Não devia sentir medo...-O humano pode sentir o respirar quente do lobisomem rente a sua pele, Derek continuava a fareja-lo, seu rosto estava próximo ao pescoço de Stiles.

"Ai meu santo Skywalker! Ele vai me morder!" Em sua mente veio todas as imagens de documentários da África em que leoas e leões atacam sua presa, principalmente, visando o pescoço aonde as artérias principais se encontravam. "Ele vai me matar! ?" Bem que isso era uma possiblidade que considerava improvável de ocorrer... Algo dentro de si, como uma voz chata e persistente, lhe garantia que estava seguro.

-Meu lobo gosta de você... –Continuou a falar Derek que surpreendeu o adolescente lambendo a pele exposta do pescoço. Stiles deixou escapar um gritinho nada masculino e muito semelhante a um miado de um gato.

-Mesmo que eu não entendo o que ele viu em você... –As lambidas logo mudaram por leves mordidas que faziam o corpo de Stiles praticamente entrar em combustão. Os dentes lupinos afundavam na pele, mas não causavam tanta dor, ao contrário, o humano sentia-se excitado. Quem sabe fosse um tipo de masoquista?

-Você é tão irritante, sempre me desafiando na frente de todos... Eu não entendo... –Neste momento Derek parou suas ações para fitar a sua presa. Stiles tinha já os olhos entreabertos e não conseguia controlar a própria respiração. Tinha a cabeça caída para o lado, deixando seu pescoço a amostra, para um lobisomem aquele era um sinal de vulnerabilidade e também de submissão. Será que Stiles sabia desta informação ou só estava provocando, de forma inconsciente, a parte lobo de Derek? Precisamente, seu lobo estava praticamente uivando, pronto para marcar o seu humano.

-V-você também não pode ser considerado um doce de pessoa, Derek Hale. –Disse isso com um leve sorriso provocador nos lábios.

Não, Derek tinha se enganado, apesar da postura submissa, Stiles não era, em nada, submisso. Isso lhe impactou, tal como um banho de água quente, seu corpo todo reagiu. Tomou a impactante consciência que não era só o seu lobo que era atraído por aquele estranho humano... Suas duas partes (animal e humana), ambas estavam totalmente enamoradas do humano. Por isso, não se conteve mais, e beijou aqueles lábios que tanto o irritavam e atraiam.

Stiles, de início, não soube como corresponder, afinal, nunca fora beijado antes. Contudo, sua relutância só durou poucos segundos, pois logo começou a beijar Derek com o mesmo fervor e desejo.

O lobisomem soltou um baixo rosnado, claramente apreciando como o humano, correção, o seu humano reagia a sua investida. Sua mente tinha se desligado por completo, seus instintos eram o que agora o controlavam. Aquela sensação era totalmente nova... Nunca com suas outras namoradas sentiu algo semelhante. Tamanho desejo. Algo mais profundo do que simples satisfação carnal.

-Derek...-Stiles deixou escapar um gemido. Derek praticamente não reconheceu a sua voz, estava trêmula e rouca. Pelo menos, sabia que não era o único a ser afetado, ainda mais, lhe dava um certo sentimento de superioridade.

Aos poucos, liberou a boca agora avermelhada do humano para voltar a sua atenção a deixar marcas em seu pescoço. Era estranho, essa necessidade de marca-lo. De mostrar a todos a quem ele pertencia. Sempre foi possessivo assim? Isso era o que ele queria ou era os seus instintos deturpando a sua vontade?

Frio.

Sentiu, subitamente, frio.

Água fria caia sobre o jovem casal. Pelo visto, estavam tão envolvidos em seu mundo que nem notaram que tinham acionando uma das torneiras do chuveiro. Ambos estavam sendo molhados e pelo o estado das roupas já fazia algum tempo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer Derek de volta a realidade. Soltou, assustado, Stiles e este caiu de joelhos no chão molhado.

-Desculpe...- Disse o lobisomem passando a mão sobre os cabelos molhados, tentando aclarar as ideias e também acalmar seu libido. O que pretendia fazer? Todo o time de Lacrosse estava do lado de fora e inclusive o seu treinado/professor... Pretendia se afastar de Stiles mas no final acabou por destruir as poucas barreiras que os separavam. Agora era impossível dizer que não tinha nenhuma relação com o humano tagarela!

-Está se desculpando por... Rasgar a minha camisa? Me molhar? Ou me beijar? – Questionou o humano, cabisbaixo. Derek sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Novamente aquela sensação estranha o dominou, precisava protege-lo e... Não queria vê-lo triste. E o pior: Ser a causa daquela tristeza.

-Eu te machuquei...-Sussurrou ao observar as marcas avermelhadas na pelo o adolescente.

Stiles levou a mão a pescoço, rapidamente. O lobisomem pode ver o rubor que se alastrou pelo o rosto do mais novo.

-Para alguém que demonstrou uma grande preocupação com os meus ferimentos, acabaste de provocar outros mais. Você é muito contraditório, Derek Hale.

Derek concordou mentalmente com aquela afirmação.

-Queres ajuda para se levantar?

-O que realmente está acontecendo aqui? –Stiles finalmente o encarou, havia fúria em seus olhos, Derek engoliu em seco – Eu não sou brinquedinho, tipo aqueles que os cachorrinhos gostam de ficar mordendo e babando, não pode simplesmente aparecer e agir como um super-macho-man , me beijar e... Fazer essas coisas! –Indicou o pescoço –E depois pedir desculpas e não dar nenhuma explicação. Pode ser que as coisas funcionam assim no "Mundo do Derek", mas no "Mundo do Stiles" existem outras regras, isso inclui uma explicação, devo enfatizar o uso de palavras, e com o mínimo de rosnados possíveis!

Derek conteve um rosnado, se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo não estariam naquela situação. O que ele sabia, de verdade? Seu lobo gostava de Stiles....E... Talvez Derek também gostasse do estranho humano. Contudo, romance, amor...Esses tipos de coisas não costumam dar certo para aquele Hale. Na verdade suas duas experiências anteriores foram totais desastreis.

-Estou esperando. –Stiles tinha se levantando e cruzava os braços diante do peito molhado. O lobisomem não pode controlar seus olhos que navegaram pelo o corpo úmido e alcançaram, com precisão, uma certa proeminência nas calças molhadas.

-Opa! –O humano segurou o queixo do lobisomem o forçou a mudança de sua visão –Meu fabuloso rosto está aqui em cima, perv-wolf!

Derek, por alguns instantes, se deixou se perder nos olhos escuros do garoto. Droga... Estava mesmo se apaixonando por ele?

-Ainda estou esperando. –Stiles voltou a abraçar o seu corpo, agora tremendo um pouco. Lógico, o lobisomem tem a temperatura corporal acima do normal (se comparado aos seres humanos), logo o frio já não o incomoda, pois grande parte da água já tinha até evaporado.

-Você ainda está machucado. –Não podia esquecer da grande mancha roxa no peitoral do adolescente, ainda mais evidente agora por sua pele ter ficado ainda mais pálida devido ao frio.

-Derek, não mude de assunto, por favor!

O lobisomem levou a sua mão até rosto do menor, Stiles se sobressaltou mas, relutante, deixou ser tocado. Derek deixou que sua outra habilidade surgisse. As veias de sua mão começaram a escurecer e a pulsar. Pode sentir como uma espécie de descarga elétrica dolorosa percorrer o seu braço.

-O que diabos você está fazendo? –Stiles estava alarmado –Está se sentindo bem? E... Minha dor...-Tocou o peito, a macha continuava ali, porém a dor já não era mais sentida –Você...

-Está se sentindo melhor agora, não é? –Derek tentou oferecer um sorriso, mas poderia parecer mais uma careta, ainda podia sentir a dor do humano pulsando dentro de si. Com um tempo dissiparia, afinal, não um ferimento tão profundo, tão pouco letal.

-Derek... –Mordeu o lábio inferior, como que buscando palavras, isso deixou o lobisomem apreensivo – Obrigado, mas... Eu queria realmente saber o que sou para você? Eu não sou esse tipo de cara que tem várias relações... Digo, eu nunca tive nenhuma. Sou um cara com zero experiências em romances. Zero mesmo. Tipo sou a própria personificação do virgem desesperado. Talvez nem tão desesperado para saltar na primeira cara bonita que encontrar...Bem...Acho que estou divagando... Enfim, o que quero dizer...O que nós somos? Eu pensei que você me odiava.

-Eu não te odeio. –Falou, convicto Derek.

-E o que sente por mim, então?

O lobisomem começou a rosnar, não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, estava em um grande conflito interno. A frustração era bastante claro em seu semblante.

Stiles soltou um grande suspiro.

-Ok, big-wolf, não quero que frite o pouco cérebro que tens.

Derek rosnou ainda mais.

-Vamos começar simples... Que tal sermos amigos?

-Amigos? –Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim...-Stiles corou – Para depois...Quem sabe? Ser mais...Do que amigos –A última parte foi dita em um murmuro quase que inaudível, pelo menos para os humanos, um lobisomem conseguiu ouvir com facilidade.

Derek pode sentir um sorriso se formando nos lábios. Sim... Ele podia fazer isso...Pelo menos, por enquanto, enquanto entendesse o que estava passando em sua cabeça e seu coração.

-Então, seremos amigos...

-Bom. Maravilha. Digo... Bom...Espera eu já disse Bom... –Stiles começou a resmungar coisas desconexas.

Derek sentiu uma grande vontade de abraça-lo naquele momento.

-Eu estou entrando! –Gritou o treinador, abrindo a porta em um movimento rápido e barulhento – Espero que estejam decentes! E pelo amor de deus, que não estejam no meio ao ato de... O que aconteceu com o uniforme do Bilinski?!

O lobisomem retirou a sua camisa e entregou ao embaraçado humano.

-Obrigado...-Sussurrou.

Derek deixou transparecer o sorriso que a algum tempo estava contendo.

Talvez, não fosse uma ideia ruim.

Podia ser amigo do humano.

Por enquanto...

 


	13. Amizade colorida

O que era pior: ouvir uma longa e detalhada bronca sobre a importância da manutenção dos uniformes, ou notar os olhares de todos, quando saiu do vestiário? Bem, Stiles não podia culpa-los, afinal estava com uma aparência bastante comprometedora. (1) usava a camisa de Derek –isso era bastante evidente a notar quão folgada estava a vestimenta no físico esguio do humano-, (2) cabelos desalinhados, (3) lábios avermelhados e úmidos, (4) rubor que persistia dominar e alastrar por seu rosto e pele e o pior (5) as marcas de chupões/mordidas em seu pescoço. Tentava esconder, lógico, mas toda vez que tapava com a mão as ditas marcas, Derek rosnava, como se isso fosse errado. Lógico que tudo isso não parecia afetar o lobisomem. Sua cara continuava igual, ou seja, um deus mitológico muito sexy e que infelizmente chupou limão, resultando em um rosto de modelo com uma imensa impressão de "cachorro-raivoso".

-Para de fazer isso! –Mandou o "cachorro", fitando intensamente a mão de Stiles como se tivesse desenvolvido poderes de visão laser ou algo do tipo, de modo que com o seu olhar poderia evaporar objetos ou, mais precisamente, mãos inconvenientes, isso tudo por que Stiles tinha voltado a cobrir as marcas com a mão.

-A mão é minha eu posso fazer o que quiser com ela. –Resmungou, mas relutante a retirou, afinal já estava cansado de ouvir os rosnados do mais velho. Sério! 98% do que sai da boca de Derek são rosnados, os outros 1% pode se definir como palavras (normalmente monossílabas) e o 1% restante Stiles reservou para as lambidas, beijos e mordidas... Tal linha de raciocínio fez que recordasse o que ocorreu a momentos atrás no vestiário. Seu corpo, imediatamente, reagiu a essas lembranças.

"Droga! Estou corando de novo!" Será que sua mente algum dia iria voltar ao normal e parar de agir por conta própria!? A verdade era quem nunca podia classificar a sua mente como normal, mas a questão não era essa! Tinha acabado de ter seu primeiro beijo com aquele que era o personagem principal de seus sonhos mais eróticos! Isso o fazia questionar a realidade...Será que aquilo tudo não era mais um sonho? Já iria se beliscar para testar a veracidade de tudo aquilo que estava vivendo quando viu o seu grupo de amigos se aproximando.

-O que aconteceu com o seu uniforme? –Perguntou Issac, em sua inocência.

Abraham rolou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse ele mesmo responder, um vampiro interveio.

-Bem possível que deve ter sido feito em pedacinhos. Derek não sabe conter muito bem suas garras quando esta...Digamos, "animado".

-Pietro! –Derek lançou seu famoso olhar mortal para aquele que deveria ser seu amigo, este, por sua vez, apenas sorriu deixando evidente seus caninos alongados.

-Esse é meu nome, que bom que ainda se lembra, amigo. Principalmente depois de tudo o que ocorreu no vestiário. –Piscou, pelo o visto, aquele rapaz não tinha o mínimo de medo do que aquele lobisomem furioso podia fazer com ele.

-O que aconteceu com a camisa pouco me importa. –Cortou o caçador, impaciente –Stiles, foi você que iniciou o beijo com o mister Pitbull, não foi?

Stiles abriu e fechou a boca, tal como um peixe fora d'água.

-C-como v-você...E-eu... –Se controle Stiles Stilinski, não é o momento de gaguejar! Como ele sabia que tinham se beijado? Estava escrito em sua testa por acaso?

-Mister Pitbull? –Derek arqueou as sobrancelhas, talvez parcialmente surpreendido com o novo apelido.

Abraham fez um sinal com a mão como que enxotado o dito lobisomem. Meio como dizendo " essa conversa não envolve você!", algo que Derek logo respondeu com um grande rosnado.

-Aby... –Pietro deu uma risada nervosa, temendo pela a segurança do humano.

-Não te dei tamanha intimidade para me chamar pelo apelido, vampiro. –Disse o garoto ignorando a expressão meio encabulada do vampiro–Então, Grzegorz, desembucha.

Abraham sabia ser bastante teimoso. Stiles lançou um olhar de súplica para Scott, mas este mirava intensamente o pescoço do amigo, parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Será que aquelas marcas significavam alguma coisa no mundo dos lobisomens? Perfeito! Derek esqueceu de mencionar esse pequeno fato importante. Futuramente, teria que ter uma conversa verdadeiramente séria com o senhor Hale, uma conversa que não acabe em beijos e mordidas, se possível.

"Não esqueça que vocês são agora amigos!" Tentou lembrar a si mesmo deste fato muito importante, você não deve ficar fantasiando coisas deste tipo com seu amiguinho! Essa é a regra número 1 da amizade!

-Beijo? Não sei do que está falando? –Mentiu, descaradamente, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

Abraham puxou Issac pelo o braço.

-Consegue ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dele, não é mesmo? Se houver um descompasso no ritmo significa que está mentindo. –Explicou o caçador ao jovem lobisomem, Stiles engoliu em seco, não devia estar surpreso com o conhecimento do outro em relação a esse fato – Então, você ouviu algo?

-Er...Bem...-Issac parecia relutante de dizer a verdade, hora olhando Stiles e depois mirando Abraham. Coitado! Parecia um filhote assustado sem saber qual dono obedecer.

-Eu o beijei. –Interrompeu, Derek –Agora, só não entendo o interesse nesse fato.

-Você o beijou, tipo, você tomou a iniciativa? –Insistiu o humano.

Stiles franziu o cenho. O que era tudo aquilo afinal?

-Derek, não respond...-Começou a dizer, mas desde quando o mister Pitbull o ouvia?

-Sim, fui eu que tomei a iniciativa. –Stiles sentiu as bochechas enrubescerem, não sabia decernir muito bem se era de vergonha ou raiva. Por que Derek que parecer tão orgulho em dizer aquilo para todos?

Abraham resmungou algo em sua língua mãe, não parecia ser uma palavra muito fofa.

-Bem, acho que ganhei, não é mesmo? –Disse Pietro se espreguiçando e deixando que seu braço aos poucos alcançasse os ombros do caçador.

-Ganhou? –Derek encarou o amigo, confuso.

-Eu não acredito! Vocês fizeram apostas sobre... Nós?- Stiles disse isso apontando para si mesmo e depois para o Hale.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Abraham capturou o braço sorrateiro do vampiro e fez um movimento levando esse mesmo braço para as costas do vampiro, imobilizando-o.

-Você realmente não tem noção do perigo que corre, não é? –Resmungou o caçador.

-T-talvez e-eu... Goste do perigo. –Pietro até tentou mostrar um sorriso galanteador, mas falhou desgraçadamente, a dor em seu braço o fez fazer uma nada atrativa careta.

Abraham o soltou tentando ignorar o comentário dado pelo vampiro, mas Stiles notou um leve rubor nas bochechas alvas do holandês. Maravilha! Já tinha uma "arma" para utilizar contra o caçador em outra ocasião.

-Você é estranho e provavelmente um masoquista. –Resmungou Aby, para Pietro isso parecia ser algum tipo de elogio pois logo começou a sorrir que nem um bobo alegre.

-Espere... Vocês apostaram em nós? –Parece que só agora "caiu a ficha" para Derek. Stiles teve que se controlar para não dar um tapa na própria testa, tinha feito a mesma pergunta minutos atrás.

-Não foi bem uma "aposta". –Tentou explicar o vampiro – Só meio que lançamos um desafio de quem beija quem primeiro.

-Para mim isso soa e muito com  _uma aposta_! E como saberiam que iriamos nos beijar?! Podíamos...Podíamos... Ter apenas pintados as unhas um do outro enquanto fofocávamos sobre a vida aleia, Sabia? Ou mesmo trocado figurinhas dos jogadores de Lacrosse da liga nacional! O que quero dizer é que vocês tinham que ter a mente suja ao ponto de pensar justamente que iriamos dar uns amasso! ? Que coisa feia! Minha  _babka_  iria lavar a cabeça de vocês com sabão e água sanitária!

Sim, ele estava sendo um grande hipócrita, pois foi isso mesmo que eles fizeram...Deram um tremendo de um amasso. Mas não precisava revelar todos esses detalhes íntimos para aqueles que deveriam ser seus "amigos".

-Eu podia cortar a tensão sexual que existe entre vocês dois com uma faca. –Disse o caçador cruzando os braços diante do peito – Era só uma questão de tempo e oportunidade para que vocês se atacassem.

-E meio que ouvimos o que vocês fizeram lá dentro...-Balbuciou Scott, corando um pouco.

-Hã? –Stiles encarou o amigo confuso com aquela frase a pouco tempo dita.

-Tínhamos que ter certeza que o Derek não iria te ...Sei lá...-Scotty nunca fora bom em explicações e logo fitou Issac pedindo ajuda.

-Te morder. –Completou o outro garoto –Digo...Te morder no sentindo ruim...Não...Er...-Seus olhos fitaram, rapidamente, o pescoço do humano e depois abaixaram, como se tivesse visto algo intimo ou erótico, pois Issac, após a mirada, já estava todo corado, até as ponta das suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Uma visão muito fofa, de fato.

-Então, nós aproximamos, não se preocupem, não vimos nada, mas os lobisomens e o sangue-suga, que tinham uma audição aguçada, ouviram gemidos que não denotavam dor. Se é que me entende? –Completou a explicação, Abraham com um sorriso divertido no rosto – Logo, concluímos que você estava seguro.

Stiles tapou o rosto, que no momento estava fervendo, com as duas mãos. Essa situação foi uma das mais embaraçosas de sua vida. E tinha que admitir que tinha uma lista relativamente longa sobre situações como aquela, e o fato de que esta em particular ter ganhado das outras só demonstra o quão desesperado Stilinski estava para cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder por alguns milênios.

Teve coragem de retirar um dos dedos e fitar Derek que tinha permanecido calado, notou que o lobisomem estava tentando conter um sorriso. Isso era muito injusto! Por que só Stiles tinha que morrer de vergonha! ?

Para demonstrar a sua insatisfação deu um soco no ombro do outro, não que o lobo sentisse o efeito do formidável golpe do fabuloso Stiles, na verdade, foi mais ao revés, foi o humano que praguejou ao sentir dor em seu punho ao colidir com os músculos resistentes de Derek.

Derek arqueou as sobrancelhas, uma cara que claramente diziam "Tens algum problema mental?".

-Isso tudo é culpa sua! -Choramingou Stiles ainda sentindo o calejar em sua mão.

-Você mesmo disse antes que  _a mão era sua e que podia fazer o que quiser com ela_. Se queres ser idiota o suficiente em me bater, que assim seja.

-Não! Você é culpado de  _toda_  essa situação!

Derek deu os ombros.

-Não coloque a culpa só em mim, que eu saiba, o que fiz no vestiário não foi sem o seu consentimento. –De novo aquele sorriso orgulho transpareceu nos lábios do Hale.

Stiles já iria dar mais um soco (usando a sua outra fabulosa mão ainda saudável), contudo foi interrompido por Abraham.

-O que vocês são afinal? Já se decidiram? Namorados? Ficantes? Sex-friends?

Em sua agenda mental, Stilinski acabara de anotar que deveria ter mais uma conversa séria, agora com Aby sobre não ser tão demasiado direto!

-Er...Bem... Somos amigos.

-Amigos? –O caçador franziu o cenho.

-Sim, amigos. –Confirmou Stiles, já sabia que tal noticia seria recebida de forma estranha pelo o grupo.

-Amigos...- Scott parecia incrédulo.

-Amigos? A-ham. Sei. –Pietro deu um meio sorriso.

-Bem...Stiles, você sabe a definição de amigo, não é? –Perguntou Issac.

-Lógico que sei!

-Só quero que saiba que... Mesmo que sejamos amigos, não irei te beijar ou fazer outras  _coisas_... –O garoto estava corando de novo. Derek começou a rosnar.

-Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar. O Stiles só irá fazer esse tipo de  _coisa_  comigo. –Falou em um tom autoritário, Issac abaixou a cabeça em um estranho sinal de submissão.

-Meu santo batmam..- Será que Derek não podia calar a boca e parar de complicar ainda mais a situação? Sim, talvez amigos não seja a categoria ideal para enquadra-los, mas a verdade é que não sabia ao certo como classifica-los. Namorados? Não! Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer! Apesar da evidente atração física que sentiam... Um namoro não pode ser baseado unicamente nisso. Além disso, tinha visto o quão confuso e ressentido o lobisomem estava, por trás daquela fachada de lobo-mau, havia alguém que não sabia como se expressar, agir por instintos nem sempre é a resposta para tudo. Logo, serem amigos seriam a melhor opção, daria tempo para se conhecerem de verdade e entenderam o que sentem um pelo o outro.

-Isso será uma bela amizade colorida. –Concluiu o vampiro.

-Stiles? –Danny se aproximou do grupo com um sorriso no rosto –Só queria agradecer pela ótima partida que tivemos e... E também queria parabenizar o novo casal. –Piscou para Stilinski.

-Somos apenas amigos, Danny.

-Amigos? –O rapaz fitou de relance Aby, confuso.

-Sim, eles são uns grandes babacas. Advirto que se pretendes se unir ao nosso grupo de amigos que provavelmente irá presenciar situações estranhas e níveis extremos de tensão sexual emanando destes dois tolos. –Abraham tinha feito uma bela propaganda. Stiles realmente tinha que ter aquela conversa com o caçador, o mais rápido possível!

-Acho que seria algo divertido de se ver. –Respondeu o novo membro do incrível e fabuloso grupo de amigos de Stiles.

"Prevejo grandes mudanças em minha vida a partir de agora..." Analisou Stiles soltando um grande suspiro. Estranhamente se sentia parte de alguma novela mexicana sobrenatural. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:
> 
> Babka : avó em polonês.


	14. Um dia Sobrenatural na cantina

Ao contrário do que imaginara Stiles, sua vida não tinha virado de pernas para ar só por iniciar uma amizade com Derek, melhor definir como "amizade", com ênfase nas aspas. Lá estava ele, sentado na cantina como um adolescente em um dia normal de escola. Bem...Quase normal. Tendo em vista que havia algumas garotas voando no teto, comendo algo que parecia bastante vivo. Elas tinham asas com direito a pena e tudo, contudo estavam muito distantes de serem considerados anjos. Eram harpias e pelo visto gostavam de carne fresca. Além disso, os Trolls, Ogros e Trasgos sempre iniciavam alguma competição boba no intervalo, desde de quem come mais rápido? (que também podiam ser traduzido como: quem vomita mais rápido?) ou competições de queda de braço que sempre acabavam ou quebrando uma mesa ou iniciando uma briga. Enfim, tudo parecia normal dentro do padrão sobrenatural. A mesa a qual Stiles estava sentando já tinha se tornando o point de seu grupo de amigos. Ao seu lado estava sentado Scott e no lado deste Issac, em frente, Abraham, normalmente nenhum outro membro do instituto sentava na mesa, provavelmente com medo que o caçador os atacasse com os talheres de plásticos entregues no self-service do refeitório – conhecendo o Aby era bem possível que qualquer instrumento por mais inofensivo que fosse poderia se tornar uma arma mortal! -. Elizabeth, a vampira novata, também estava sentada na mesa, mas a algumas cadeiras de distância, como que se não tivesse coragem o suficiente para se aproximar por outro lado, também não tinha coragem de buscar as mesas aonde havia em sua maioria seres sobrenaturais. Stiles até tentou que ela interagisse com eles, mas pelo visto a presença de lobisomens em seu grupo de amigos a assustava.

Aquele dia, entretanto, houve uma mudança em seu cotidiano.

-Era uma pergunta sensata! Não acredito que eles não sabem a quantidade de calorias servidas na cantina! E as gorduras trans? –Lydia colocou a sua bandeja de comida fortemente sobre a mesa, parte do puré de batata verde (sim! Verde! Na verdade, não se sabe nem se é realmente batata) salpicou sobre a mesa – E se eu fosse intolerante a lactose ou a glúten? Eles tinham que oferecer uma tabela nutricional! Até o Mc Donald oferece uma!

-Acho que...-Stiles espiou um Orc na mesa vizinha comendo um enorme hambúrguer com várias fatias de Bacon, presunto, queijo e costelas – Eles não se importam muito com o colesterol que ingerem muito menos as calorias.

-Aposto que até seres sobrenaturais se preocupam com celulite ou mesmo com hipertensão! –Continuou a reclamar a ruiva ignorando o comentário de Stilinski.

-A fisiologia deles é diferente da nossa, logo tem necessidades diferentes. Agora pare de dar escândalo, se a comida fosse mesmo ruim para nós, já teríamos sentindo os efeitos na primeira semana. –Falou Aby enquanto comia, tranquilamente, sua batata frita roxa e com bolinhas amarelas.

Lydia encarou o holandês, parecia uma perfeita mescla de surpresa e raiva. Era bem possível que ela não fosse acostumada a ser questionada daquela maneira, bem, Abraham costuma ter esse efeito nas pessoas.

-Escute aqui, queridinho, não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião.

-Não pediu, mas eu dei mesmo assim. E será que podia não me chamar de querido, soou tão falso quando as unhas postiças que estas usando.

-Como é que é?

Stiles, bem como seus companheiros, Scott e Issac, observavam o evento tal como assistiam um filme de ação. Agora vinha a hora da porrada ?

-Aby, não seja indelicado. –Alison se intrometeu no momento exato que Lydia iria, provavelmente, provar que suas grandes unhas vermelhas (que combinavam com seu batom e sapato) eram verdadeiras arranhando o rosto de Abraham – Não seja assim tão crítico quando a aparência de outras pessoas, ninguém está falando nada sobre o fato de você usar coturnos para parecer mais alto. Ou mesmo desta toca para ocultar seu cabelo de anjinho...

-Alison! –Cortou Aby, agora realmente furioso –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Opa, essa sim é uma boa pergunta! –Anunciou Stiles que recebeu uma nada leve cotovelada de Scott, como se o fato dele ter falado aquilo fosse assustar a Alison ou algo do tipo.

-Eu as convidei! –Anunciou Danny já sentando ao lado de Abraham –Como eu agora faço parte do fabuloso grupo do Stiles, creio que minhas amigas também podem me acompanhar, não?

-Bem...-Stiles notou o olhar feroz de Abraham lhe lançava, era uma clara ameaça que podia ser traduzida "Se você permitir que as garotas entrem eu irei te matar!" , contudo, o caçador ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre Stiles, como alguém o proibia de fazer algo era sinal que tinha que fazê-lo! – Que eu saiba meu fabuloso e estupendo grupo ainda tem vagas abertas. Que sorte! Parecem que acabaram a se unir a trupe!

-Viva. –Disse sem entusiasmo Lydia lançando um olhar furioso para Abraham que a ignorou voltando a comer as suas batatas fritas, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível.

-Ainda tem vagas para mais dois membros?

Ethan Mistfish, o Ariel, ou melhor o tritão, se aproximava com a sua bandeja cheia de uma grande variedade de sushis e sashimis. Ao seu lado, Flora Rosmarinus, a garota-planta (ou melhor, Dríade) o acompanhava, sua bandeja tinha um copo de água e um pote cheio de um pó verde.

-Você quer se sentar conosco? –Inqueriu Stiles desconfiado, afinal o senhor surfista-paz-e-amor tinha os evitado desde que soube que Abraham era de uma notória família de caçadores.

-Sim, brother. –Falou o tritão exibindo um meio sorriso, seu cabelo loiro ainda escorria água como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho –Tipo assim, bicho...Eu mandei mô mal com vocês. Nada bacana de minha parte. Soube que vocês arrasaram com o time titular e... Brother, eles tem uma super energia negativa, isso criou um respeito. Então, eu pensei, Ethan você pode ter errado em relação ao caçador. Acho que seria mô da hora se eu desse uma chance para o Abraham e a vocês, digo... Só por que você é filho do peixe isso não te faz ser um peixinho, sabe?

-Hã? –Stilinski teve que concordar com Issac nessa, as vezes aquele brother era muito confuso.

-Ethan quer dizer que não é por que você nasceu em uma família de caçadores que o faz ser de fato um caçador. Todos nós temos escolhas. –Explicou Flora em seu tom monótono.

-Exato, mano! Tipo, eu tinha um primo que apesar de ser um tritão não gostava do mar. Acredita? Ele preferia ficar em uma banheira de hidromassagem com bolhas de sabão. Nada cool, mano.

Stiles pode notar um pequeno corar nas bochechas de Aby, pelo visto o terrível caçador estava feliz por aquele resultado. Ora, foi esse o motivo que ele aceitou participar do time de Lacrosse, para que fosse aceito pelos sobrenaturais e parassem de vê-lo como uma máquina mortífera, bem, ele ainda podia ser perigoso, mas só quando provocado.

-Podem sentar. –Sorriu indicando que a nova dupla sentasse. Pelo o visto o mesa iria ficar meio lotada.

-Então, o que você está comendo? –Inqueriu Issac para Flora enquanto ela dissolvia o pó esverdeado em seu copo com água.

-NPK. –Respondeu, sua voz era muito semelhante à da mulher do google tradutor, era muito estranho no início, mas agora já estavam começando a se acostumar.

-E o que é isso?

-Micronutrientes básicos, nitrogênio , fosfato e potássio.

-Essas são micronutrientes contidos em fertilizantes! –Exclamou Stiles, como ele sabia disso? Uma das suas tantas pesquisas aleatórias na web resultou em uma página de jardineiros aficionados de Beocon Hills, para sua surpresa muitos deles eram gnomos e estavam fazendo um abaixo assinado para que se retirasse os "gnomos de jardim" de circulação (aquelas peças de decoração fofas bem comum em jardins no mundo todo) já que seriam uma afronta a raça, além de não serem nada semelhantes com a realidade...E Stiles podia concordar com eles nesse quesito, gnomos não são nem um pouco fofos, ninguém gostaria de tê-los (em sua forma real e não fictícia) em seu gramado. No final, o humano acabou lendo sobre dicas de jardinagem, inclusive a composição dos fertilizantes e daí que conseguiu adquirir aquele conhecimento inusitado.

Flora assentiu e começou a beber.

"Será que podia ser mal-educado perguntar se ela fazia fotossíntese?" Pensou Stiles enquanto comia seu sanduiche de atum (presumia que era atum pelo gosto, pois tinha quase certeza que a carne de peixe não era roxa com listras vermelhas). Todavia, as perguntas de caráter nutritivo foram deixadas para segundo plano, pelo visto ainda teriam mais candidatos pendentes...

-Está bastante movimentado aqui, não? Você está se tornando bastante famoso...Humano. – Erica, a miss simpatia dos lobisomens. A garota vestia uma roupa de couro tão justa ao corpo o dava a impressão de ser mais velha e madura do que de fato era. Ao seu lado o calado, porém perigoso, Boyd.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? –Agora foi a vez de Scott perguntar mostrando suas qualidades de cão bravo, rosnando. Stiles presumia que aquele era só um ato de falsa bravura para impressionar Alison que pelo visto estava se divertindo, sorrindo levemente.

-O que qualquer estudante normal faz em uma cantina, comer, papear e fazer novos amigos. –Respondeu Erica sorrindo e expondo os dentes nada humanos e muito lupinos.

-E aonde está sua bandeja de comida? –Notou Issac. De fato, nenhum dos dois tinha nas mãos a famosa bandeja com a comida misteriosa do refeitório.

-Nós preferimos caçar, sabe? Como os lobos de verdade. –Respondeu a garota inflando o peito, como que orgulhosa com o que acabara de dizer.

-Não creio que te deixem trazer uma lebre ou um cervo morto para escola. Ainda mais, aonde guardaria? Não acho que eles caibam em sua lancheira das meninas superpoderosas...-Falou Stiles.

A garota lobisomem rosnou.

-Nós ainda vamos entrar na fila do self-service. –Explicou Boyd, sem paciência em continuar com aquele drama de "sou lobo e sou selvagem" que sua amiga parecia persistir em manter.

-E vocês querem sentar conosco? –Novamente eles querem insistir naquele lance de amizade? Stiles ainda não entendia o verdadeiro objetivo daquela dupla.

-Ah! Vocês o encontraram, não? –Uma garota de cabelos castanhos, usando um casaco e botas de couro, algo que parecia lhe conferir um status de "Membro honorário de alguma gangue de motociclistas". Contudo, não foi o seu estilo de roupa que chamou a atenção de Stiles e sim o olhar... Aquele olhar lhe era fazia lembrar alguém.

-Sou Cora Hale! –Disse a garota enquanto sentava na mesa, nem esperando ser convidada, sentou muito próximo a Elizabeth que quase cuspiu o seu suco de beterraba (ou sangue), na verdade parte do líquido até saiu pelo o seu nariz. A coitada da recém-transformada vampira devia estar em um estado de pânico, a pacata mesa de Stiles tinha se tornado em um território de criaturas diversas e assustadoras –Pois bem, você é Stiles, não é?

-S-sim. –Respondeu. Seu cérebro gritava "Alerta! Alerta! Hale detectado!", como deveria proceder? Será que deveria fugir? Um Hale já lhe causava problemas, imagine dois! ?

-Hum... –Cora o analisava dois pés à cabeça, nem ao menos disfarçava. O humano limpou, rapidamente, a mancha de ketchup que tinha no canto da boca, sentia que devia parecer pelo menos apresentável, ainda mais quando estava sendo claramente avaliado – Meu irmão, sem dúvida, tem um estranho gosto...

-Eu disse que eles não combinavam! –Falou Erica satisfeita.

-Mas não se pode negar que o cheiro nele agora está bem mais forte. –Argumentou Boyd.

Cora farejou o ar.

-Verdade, ele fede a Derek! –Fez uma cara de nojo e tapou o nariz com a ponta dos dedos.

-I'm sorry? Para sua informação eu tomei banho! –Interpôs Stiles cansado daquele falatório ao seu respeito e ainda mais na sua frente –E, mesmo que você seja a irmã dele e vocês...-Apontou para a dupla de lobisomens-stalker – Seus cachorrinhos de estimação. –Nesse ponto houve rosnados, mas o humano já estava praticamente imune a essa demonstração de raiva lupina, afinal, era "amigo" de Derek, tinha total certeza que o senhor Derek cara-de-limão Hale, rosnava mais do que respirava – Não tem o direito de me julgarem. Eu e Derek somos amigos e vamos permanecer amigos, independente da aceitação de vocês ou não!

Isso aê Stiles, mostrou quem é que manda!

-Amigos? –Cora arqueou as sobrancelhas. Céus, ela realmente parecia com o Derek, pois eles tinham a mesma expressão no rosto que facilmente podia ser traduzida em: "Por acaso és idiota?". Isso é herdado geneticamente? – Oh! Sim...Amigos. Lógico. – Disse a garota-motoqueira com grande sarcasmo e rolando os olhos (outra coisa que é compartilhado entre os Hales? O rolar os olhos para qualquer coisa que Stiles diz?) –De qualquer forma, vou ficar de olho em você, afinal é o futuro romântico de meu irmão que está em jogo, e vou ser franca: Stiles Stilinski, você não me inspira confiança.

-E posso saber o porquê disso?

-Seu ciclo de amizades. –Cora lançou seu olhar diretamente sobre Alison e Abraham –Não me parece ser muito, digamos... Seguro.

-Quantos anos tem o Derek? Creio que ele já não usa fraldas, portanto é um adulto, ao menos que ele tenha algum problema urinário que o obrigue a usar fraldas e ...Espera, estou fugindo do tema, a questão é que : ele sabe muito bem se proteger! –Disse Stiles já bastante irritado –E  _meus_  amigos não apresentam risco nenhum! E é muito fácil você vir aqui, sentar na  _nossa_  mesa e nos julgar sem ao menos nos conhecer! Além do mais, não ligo se confia ou não em mim. A minha relação com o Derek só deve envolver eu e ele, que eu saiba não estou aberto a treesome!

Cora piscou uma vez e depois mais uma vez. Estava abismada, mas ao contrário do que o humano esperava, ela não emitiu um rugido ou outro rosnado. Ao invés disso sorriu.

-Interessante. –Falou somente isso e se levantou, antes roubou uma maça de Elizabeth que emitiu um gritinho abafado de surpresa – Vamos embora –Mordeu a fruta e com boca cheia continuou a falar –Vamos continuar a nós esbarrar por aí, Stiles.

Então, ela saiu, acompanhando por seus dois companheiros. Stiles soltou um longo suspiro.... Ganhara mais um Hale em sua cola, maravilha.

-Então, quem é Derek Hale? –Perguntou Lydia entusiasmada –Você não me disse que tinha um namorado?

-Ele é meu amigo...- Resmungou Stiles, já sem muita veemência na fala, parecem que todos questionavam o sentindo da palavra "amigo".

-Quero saber tudo, faz tempo que não ouço uma boa fofoca adolescente! –A ruiva persistia em ignorar o que o garoto tinha acabado de dizer.

-Queres a versão resumida ou estendida ? –Aby agora estava se vingando, exibindo um sorriso satisfeito. Agora era a vez de Stiles o encara-lo furioso tentado ameaça-lo com seu olhar malvado.

-Bem, eu não tenho namorado, mas tenho certeza que Abraham já está tendo seus admiradores. –Aí está. Seu contra-ataque.

O caçador deixou cair a batatinha que mastigava e ficara totalmente vermelho, o outro humano não sabia se era de raiva ou embaraço... Não...Era raiva. Tinha total certeza! Aby já estava pegando o garfo de plástico! Esse seria o fim de Stiles! Em seu orbitário estaria escrito: morto a garfadas!

-Bem, e quanto a Scott? Ele tem admiradores? –Quis saber Alison interrompendo o possível assassinato.

-Não! Nenhuma! –Respondeu o jovem lobisomem, rapidamente, talvez rápido até demais –Estou livre! Solteiro!

Stiles rolou os olhos, seu amigo podia ser menos obvio quanto a sua paixonite.

-E o Issac? –Agora era a vez de Danny perguntar, o lobisomem em questão começou a ter um ataque de tosse, tinha se engasgado com seu refrigerante. Depois, ficou mais vermelho que o mais maduro tomate. Que fofo... Mesmo com refrigerante saindo do nariz... Ele ainda tinha a sua fofura. Danny lhe ofereceu um guardanapo a qual o outro pegou sem ao menos levantar os olhos.

-Brother, essa mesa é super maneira! –Falou Ethan –Devia ter vindo aqui antes!

Flora assentiu levemente a cabeça. Acho que isso significava que ela também estava satisfeita com a decisão. Até Elizabeth emitiu um tímido sorriso e mudou de cadeira, se sentando mais próxima a eles. Aquilo era um grande avanço!

Bem... E foi assim que o fabuloso grupo de Stiles ganhou vários novos membros.

"Só espero não encontrar com mais Hales no futuro..." Pensou, mas sentiu seu bolso vibrar. Era o seu celular.

**_Me espere no estacionamento após a aula. DK._ **

Talvez tenha falado cedo demais... Como sempre, Derek era de poucas palavras inclusive em mensagens escritas. Não tinha explicação... Nada...Só uma ordem.

Uma ordem que Stiles iria cumprir.

"Somos amigos...Amigos!" Tentou convencer ao seu cérebro, mas ele sabia que era uma batalha perdida.


	15. Marcando território

As horas pareciam passar de forma mais lenta possível. Einstein deveria estar certo quando disse que o tempo era relativo. Stiles mirava fixamente o relógio sobre o quadro de giz de sua classe de matemática. Tinha quase certeza que deveria ter uma conspiração mundial em que consistia em fazer a passagem de segundos um martírio. Não que desejava ver o Derek! Não era por isso que desejava que as aulas terminassem! Todo e qualquer aluno deseja pelo o fim do tempo de estudo para que possam, finalmente, descansar. Stiles era igual a qualquer aluno. Não estava pensando na possibilidade de dar uns amassos em um certo lobisomem no estacionamento do instituto! Não! Ele não era desse tipo de garoto!

A quem estava querendo enganar?

-Merda...-Deixou sua cabeça cair de encontro a sua mesa, assustando Scott que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Cara...Você está bem?

-Eu sou um grande pervertido! –Resmungou ainda com o rosto colada na carteira.

-Er...-Como sempre Scott foi bastante brilhante em seu conselho.

-Tens algo a relatar a classe, senhor Stiliski? –A voz de sua professora fez com que Stiles levantasse rapidamente a cabeça – Além da parte sobre ser pervertido?

-Eu falei pervertido? Quis dizer prevenido! Que sou um GRANDE prevenido! Afinal, tenho que ser prevenido para estudar para a sua maravilhosa matéria. –Disse rapidamente, tentando conter o rubor de se alastrar por seu rosto e também tentando ignorar as risadinhas de seus colegas de classe.

-Aham...Sei. –Senhora Stones deixou que seu óculos de armação cor de rosa descesse por sobre seu nariz pontiagudo. Stiles, a primeira vez que a viu, pensou que se tratava de uma bruxa, afinal, detinha todos os estereótipos: verrugas, ser velha, tem um gato preto (Sabia disso depois de ter visto o papel de parede de seu celular, um grande gato gordo com olhos amarelados) só faltava um chapéu pontiagudo. Ainda mais, todos sabiam que Stones desejava transformar a maioria de seus alunos em sapos, principalmente Stiles. Para sua surpresa, todavia, descobriu que se tratava de uma professora humana normal. Pelo visto, não se devia deixar levar por esses mitos e lendas da mídia – Tens sorte que a aula está acabando, pois senão o faria mostrar o quão prevenido está resolvendo algumas equações de segundo grau no quadro... Mas hoje irei deixar passar.

Stiles soltou um suspiro de alivio ao ver Professora-bruxa-malévola-Stones se afastando e depois encarou seu melhor amigo.

-Por que não me avisou que ela estava ao meu lado, bro?

-Como podia avisar se ela estava já, exatamente, ao seu lado, quando decidiu dar uma cabeçada na mesa e dizer que era pervertido em alto em bom tom? Às vezes eu não posso prever seus atos...Você é muito imprevisível!

-Ora, já devia estar acostumado. Te conheço desde que usávamos fraldas! Compartilhamos a mesma papinha de maçã!

Scott rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Me lembro que você jogou essa papinha na minha cara!

-Eu estava fazendo um favor, melhorou muito o seu looking. –Piscou provocador.

Scott fez biquinho, isso foi nostálgico, afinal foi a mesma expressão que o Scott criança fez quando tinha metade de sua papinha preferida no meio de sua testa.

-Não faz essa cara. Mesmo tendo um queixo meio torto, sei que a Alisson te adora.

-E-ele não é torto... –Falou isso levando a mão ao queixo, como tentando ocultá-lo –E... Você acha mesmo que a Alisson...

-Total, dude. Dá para ver que ela está atraída por você.

Agora o jovem lobisomem estava sorrindo. E não era qualquer sorriso, era aquele meio abobado que sempre deixava Stiles irritado.

"Será que faço a mesma expressão quando penso no Derek? Espero que não...". Mas antes que pudesse interromper aquele momento de contemplação de seu amigo o sinal estridente, que mais parecia alguém tocando algum tipo de tuba gigante, a qual seu som fazia vibrar até as paredes da sala, foi ouvido. Era o fim da aula, como também da escola.

-Yeah! –Stiles se levantou e tão logo começou a arrumar suas coisas, rapidamente. Contudo quando tentou pegar seu estojo do Star Wars foi impedido por Scott que lhe segurou o punho.

-Eu quero falar uma coisa com você. –McCall parecia sério, seu sorriso bobão já não existia mais. 

-Tem que ser agora? Estou meio atrasado...

-Atrasado? Para que?

-N-nada... Coisas...-Perfeito! Não podia mentir pois sabia que o seu amigo lobisomem iria notar.

-Algo relacionado com o Derek, não é?

-Não! –Disse, mas a cara de Scott, arqueando uma sobrancelha e fazendo careta, evidenciava que não tinha acredito (ou que usou seu poder de detector de mentira auditivo) – Ok! Sim! Irei ver o Derek!

-Hum... –Scott deveria começar a trabalhar mais nas técnicas de fala, pois Stiles não tem habilidade de leitura de mente, logo não pode decifrar com apenas poucas palavras o que a pessoa realmente quer dizer , ainda mais sons inteligíveis como aquele!

-O que foi? Vai me proibir de ir?

-N-não... Eu só... Bem... Derek está te tratando bem, ne?

Stiles arregalou os olhos com aquela pergunta.

-B-bem... Ele me trata como sempre tratou...

-Se ele tiver te machucando você iria me avisar, não é mesmo?

-Scott... –O humano sorriu, naquele momento sentiu vontade de abraçar o seu amigo, mas não iria fazer isso na frente de... Quer saber? Dane-se! Homens também podem demonstrar afeto para com seus bros! Nisso puxou o McCall para um Bro-momento!

-Você não precisa se preocupar. Sei me cuidar!

Scott, meio atrapalhado, correspondeu ao abraço.

-Eu sei que você sabe... Mas ele é um lobisomem e você...

-Se dizer que sou apenas um humano te chuto no meio das pernas, Bro!

O lobisomem riu.

-Eu só não quero te ver sofrendo...Digo...Você é como meu irmão. E se Derek te fazer algum dano, eu não me importo que ele seja mais forte e um lobisomem de nascimento ao contrário de mim, que foi transformado. Irie atrás dele e o farei pagar!

Ok. Aquilo foi fofo e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Scott nunca foi conhecido por ser violento, havia um certo tom de possessivo naquela fala. Será que lobisomens são territorialistas até com seus amigos? Só esperava que Scott não resolvesse "marcar território" em Stiles (como os cachorros fazem nos postes, árvores e paredes... Sim, através do mijo!)

-Obrigado, Scotty. Mas, apesar do jeito de Derek, sei que ele não irá me machucar. Agora...Será que poderia parar de me abraçar? Sei que você me ama, mas acho que Alisson pode ter uma impressão errada de nossa relação.

Scott parecia relutante em se separar, mas por fim liberou Stiles do seu bro-abraço.

-Bem... –Stiles deu um tapinha no ombro do melhor amigo – Tenho que ir, avisa meu pai que logo estarei em casa, ok?

O lobisomem assentiu. Forçando um sorriso. Stiles ainda estava admirado com a reação superprotetor do amigo. Olhou para o relógio em seu celular e notou que recebera mais outra mensagem de Derek perguntando aonde estava. Rapidamente guardou o resto de suas coisas e saiu. O que será que Derek queria? Estava realmente curioso!

Não que queria dar uns amassos! Ele não pensava só nisso!

Só 60% das vezes, pensava nisso...

***

Será que alguém podia ser tão sexy só ficando encostado em um Mustang? A resposta era sim. Derek conseguia ser quente apenas sendo Derek. Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, o que aquele lobisomem viu no pequeno e nada sexy-Stiles? Melhor não pensar a respeito! Não se questiona um presente daquele calibre!

-Você demorou. –Como sempre o Hale consegue ser bastante cordial. Para que falar "oi" ? Ou "Como vai você" ? Podemos apenas rosnar e ser bruto.

-Olá, para você também. –Disse o humano cruzando os braços diante do peito – O que foi? O que você tem para me dizer?

Por que tinha esperança que Derek iria responde-lo com palavras? De fato, o lobisomem apenas abriu a porta do seu carro e indicou que Stiles teria que entrar.

-Na-na-ni-na-não! Eu não sou um garoto fácil que entra no carro de um desconhecido.

-Stiles... Eu não sou um desconhecido!

-Enfim, mas ainda não sou um garoto fácil! Necessito uma explicação! Palavras, Derek! Nós criamos as palavras para serem usadas! Use sua boca e língua para...-Corou pois, logicamente, sua mente nada pura lembrou do ocorrido no vestiário – P-para... Falar! Isso! Falar!

Derek parece ter notado a que rumo a linha de raciocínio de Stiles tinha ido. Afinal, ele deu o seu famoso meio sorriso, orgulhoso por causar um efeito no humano. Contudo seu sorriso foi minguado substituído por uma carranca (ou seja, a feição normal de Derek Hale).

-Que cheiro é esse?

Stiles já estava ficando meio inseguro em relação ao próprio odor, afinal, a momentos antes a irmã do Hale, Cora, também tinha dito que ele meio que fedia... Mas Stiles toma banho todos os dias! Ainda mais usa desodorante e perfume... Como os lobisomens conseguem decernir tantos cheiros juntos?

-Eu posso ter suado um pouco... Me desculpe se seu nariz sensível não aguenta meu cheiro natural!

-Não tem nada errado com o seu cheiro natural! –Disse Derek, havia um certo rubor na face em seu rosto –Eu me referi ao o outro cheiro... Scott! Sinto o cheiro dele em você!

-Ah! Ele me abraçou... –Stiles nem terminou de falar, pois o outro lobisomem o puxou para si colidindo os lábios em um beijo feroz. As pernas do humano viraram gelatina, instantaneamente. Seu coração disparou. Sua cabeça ficou leve... Talvez seu cérebro tenha derretido ou mesmo estava perdendo a consciência. Stiles estava praticamente sem ar, mas mesmo assim não queria parar de beijar. Contudo, Derek liberou seus lábios, mas só para depois "atacar" o pescoço do garoto. Usando a sua língua e boca para coisas que não envolvia a fala.

Stiles sentiu seu corpo pressionado de encontro para a carro. Arfou e gemeu. Abraçava Derek e suas mãos se afundavam na jaqueta de couro. Aquilo era demais. Estava excitado e não era só ele...Pode identificar muito bem algo duro pressionando de encontro a sua coxa. Mas não se podia esquecer que estavam em público e se alguém visse o filho do xerife se "divertindo" desta forma, seria péssimo e total certeza que Stiles iria acabar em um grande castigo. Além disso, poderiam ser presos por atentado ao pudor, ou algo do tipo.

-D-Derek...-Deu um leve tapa no ombro do lobisomem que no momento estava bastante concentrado em beijar e mordicar o pescoço de Stiles, este mesmo estava tendo dificuldade de se manter sano... Sua mente estava sendo seduzida –Estamos no estacionamento...Alg...AH...Alguém pode ver.

-Que vejam...-Rosnou possessivo o lobo.

Stiles rolou os olhos e deu mais um tapa, agora mais forte.

-Pensei que éramos "amigos"! Não se faz um amiguinho gozar em meio da rua! Ok?

Isso fez Derek despertar de seu estado de "cio".

-Por que ele te abraçou?! –Lógico que depois de toda aquela situação quente o Derek nem pede desculpas ou algo do tipo.

-Correção: eu que o abracei.

O Hale soltou um grande rosnado.

-Ele estava preocupado que você podia me machucar e tal, eu achei fofo e o abracei. Finito. The end. Viu ? Nada de errado.

-Não fique abraçando assim... Não quero que... –Era difícil entende-lo enquanto ele tenta falar e rosnar ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso tem alguma coisa ver com o fato de eu feder a você? –Questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Derek não respondeu, virou o rosto para o lado. Perfeito! Essa era a confirmação que queria.

-Temos que conversar mais sobre isso! Pois se você esqueceu, sou humano, e apesar de eu pesquisar muuuito sobre assuntos paranormais, tem muita coisa que o google não informa e sim desinforma!

Derek não disse nada, apenas se afastou e ajeitou a jaqueta. Stiles suspirou, mas não iria desistir. Iria forçar aquele lobo a falar!

-Entre. –Mandou.

-Meu deus, será que pode pelo menos dizer por que eu deveria entrar? Eu não gosto de ser mandando! Viu?

O Derek rolou os olhos com aquela fala.

-Esqueceu do seu jipe?

-O meu baby?! –Exclamou, lógico que não tinha se esquecido. Se lembrava constantemente de seu carro, principalmente quando subia no ônibus lotado do instituto.

-Ele já está concertado. Irei leva-lo para ...

-Ela.

-Hã?

-O meu jipe é mulher!

Derek o encarou. Stiles sabia muito bem qual era aquela expressão... "Você é doido?" Era isso que o rosto do lobisomem dizia.

-Vamos logo, ok? –Resmungou apontando pela décima vez para a porta aberta do mustang.

-Ok! Já estava pensando que você tinha vendido o meu baby e já iria te denunciar para o meu pai...-Tagarelou adentrando no carro. Derek rolou os olhos e também entrou. Talvez se perguntando por que tinha se apaixonado por alguém como o Stiles.

Mesmo sabendo o quão estranho era o humano... Não podia deixar de sentir uma imensa atração por ele. Ainda mais, pela primeira vez, se sentia relaxado perto de alguém que não fosse de sua alcateia.

Teria que falar sobre o fato dele estar marcando o Stiles...

Mas iria deixar esse assunto para depois, nunca fora bom em grandes explicações.

 

 


	16. Dois casais.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharrell Williams - Happy!
> 
> musica a qual me inspirei para escrever esse capítulo.

Hilário.

Era isso que Abraham tinha concluído após presenciar a ato de cômico de Stiles na sala de aula. Ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando saiu da sala. Aquilo já estava se tornando comum, não o  fato de Stiles se meter em confusão ou fazer  _papel de bobo_ , isso era tão certo de ocorre quanto a passagem das horas, o que estava se tornando recorrente era o fato dele sorrir. Em sua vida anterior, ou seja, quando morava ainda com o seu pai na Europa, nunca sentira vontade de sorrir ou mesmo de demonstrar emoções. Se mudar para os Estados Unidos fora sem dúvida uma boa ideia. Tinha conseguido seus primeiros amigos... Pela primeira vez estava tendo uma vida escolar  _normal_  e iria aproveita-la ao máximo.

Ao invés de seguir seus companheiros para o ônibus escolar, Aby desviou seu caminho para o estacionamento. Pelo menos três vezes por semana ele optava por correr como forma de voltar para casa. Era um bom exercício, afinal o Instituto ficava uns seis quilômetros de distância de Beacon Hills e já estava acostumado a correr distâncias maiores que aquelas. Rapidamente trocou o seu coturno por uns tênis de corrida e retirou o seu casaco jeans o amarrando na cintura. Estava fazendo alguns alongamentos, do tipo esticar os braços para o alto de sua cabeça e flexionar cada uma das pernas. Tudo parecia tranquilo... Outro dia normal em seu cotidiano, a não ser...

Se virou, trazendo sua perna consigo. Um chute cortando o ar. Isso tudo ocorreu em questão de segundos, mesmo assim sentiu que seu golpe não acertara o alvo.

— Pela a santa dentadura do Batman! –Exclamou Pietro, vampiro tinha saltado para o capô de um carro próximo — Será que podia evitar de tentar me matar só por me aproximar de você?

Abraham o encarou, quando fez isso não foi um simples olhar. Foi um total analise do outro indivíduo, seu cérebro logo lhe daria o prognostico: ameaça ou não. Era um velho habito que seu pai o forçara ter, tratar todos como possíveis inimigos ou aliados (bem que seu  _treinador/pai_  nunca confiava em ninguém o suficiente para chamar de aliado). Aby odiava ter essa mania de julgar a todos, mas também se tratava de uma forma de proteção. Contudo, a sua mirada se deteve em detalhes que não deveriam ser interessantes, como por exemplo a estampa que mostravam um recipiente de ketchup falando "Sei que iremos ter um romance picante!", ele se referia recipiente de molho de pimenta que era representado com curvas femininas. Os dois molhos se abraçava –com seus bracinhos desenhados e ridiculamente longos - e pareciam que iriam se beijar. Quem usaria uma camisa destas? Ainda mais, que frase ridícula! Óbvio que eles teriam o romance picante, afinal era  _um molho de pimenta_...Espera...Isso seria algum tipo de piada? Ah! Agora Aby entendeu o significado!

— ...Não que eu não ache divertido desviar de seus ataques! Na verdade, me impressiona o quão elástico você é. Er...Digo...No bom sentido! Lógico! Não que eu pense em utilizar essa sua elasticidade e reflexos para propósitos nada castos. Não sou esse tipo de vampiro. –Pelo visto, Pietro estava tagarelando enquanto o caçador estava perdido em sua análise filosófica da camisa.

— E que tipo de vampiro você é? — Contestou cruzando os braços diante do peito.

— De um tipo único! — Pisco charmoso. Aby rolou os olhos, mas um leve rubor surgiu em suas bochechas — Se quiser saber mais, sugiro que...Meio que assim... Nós encontrássemos mais.

Abraham se aproximou do vampiro que por sua vez tinha já saltado do carro e estava encostado neste. Talvez tentado fazer uma postura atraente. Contudo, Pietro nunca seria um  _bad boy_  como Derek...Não com aquela camisa e aquele jeito meio que meigo.

"O que eu estou pensando!?" Se repreendeu.

— Você sabe o que eu sou, não é? — Disse isso enquanto tocava com a ponta do dedo o peitoral do vampiro — Minha família é especializada a caçar seres como você. Sei milhares de maneiras diferentes de fincar uma estaca em seu coração. Com ângulos diferentes bem como instrumentos diversos.

Pietro engoliu em seco. Seus olhos de cor vermelha focavam ora nos olhos azuis de Abraham ora no dedo do mesmo ainda pressionando aonde deveria estar o coração do vampiro.

— Você devia me temer e não ficar atrás de mim! –Concluiu Aby.

— Irá implantar alguma estaca em mim?

— Não! –Respondeu prontamente Aby, horrorizado com a ideia.

— Então, Não devo temer nada... – O rapaz mais velho tinha colocado sua mão sobre a o dedo do caçador e retirado daquela  _zona_. Abraham o mirava confuso – E não irei deixar de ir atrás de você.

– Por quê?

– Existe uma grande diferença ser de uma família de caçadores e ser um caçador.

Abraham se surpreendeu com aquela afirmação. Não estava esperado uma aceitação tão rapidamente por parte de um vampiro, afinal essa raça é que mais está ressentida por anos que os Van Helsing caçaram e mataram aqueles seres, em particular.

– Ainda mais, eu estou interessado em você, Abraham Van Helsing III. – O vampiro deu um meio sorriso arrancando um completo corar de Aby.

– V-você é louco... M-mesmo que eu não seja um caçador  _de fato_  ainda sou um Van Helsing, tentar uma amizade comigo não será bem visto por sua família. Lhe causarei problemas!

– Imagine como reagirão ao saberem que não pretendo ter apenas uma  _amizade_  com um Van Helsing. – Piscou Pietro risonho. Desta vez Abraham ficou sem palavras. Resmungou algumas palavras em holandês e em alemão, como se tivesse esquecido completamente o idioma inglês.

– V-você deve ter algum problema cerebral! – Ralhou depois de um tempo retirando bruscamente a sua mão ainda capturado pelos dedos frios do vampiro. O loiro pressionou essa mesma mão de encontro ao seu peito, como que assim pudesse controlar seus batimentos cardíacos enlouquecidos.

– Eu disse que não era um vampiro  _normal_. –Disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans – Então, você pretende fazer uma corrida, não?

Abraham no respondeu, ocupado demais tentando controlar as reações de seu próprio corpo. Estava ofegante sem ao menos fazer esforço físico? Será que Stiles sentia da mesma forma quando estava com Derek?

"Por que estou me comparando ao Stiles? Não é como  _eu_ e  _ele_  tivessem na mesma situação!".

– Pretende continuar me seguindo, não é mesmo? – Perguntou enquanto retirava a sua touca liberando seus cachos loiros aprisionados. O vampiro abriu e fechou a boca, como se tivesse hipnotizado com a mudança de aparência de Aby – Será que consegue me acompanhar? Vampiros não são conhecidos por sua estamina.

– Irei provar a você que está enganado! – Pietro estava animado, como se tivesse ganhando na loteria, isso ocasionou o surgimento de um leve sorriso nos lábios do mais novo.

– Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia! –Disse já começando a correr.

– E-espere! V-você não deveria dizer " Um, dois, três, meia e Já" ? – O vampiro o seguiu, meio atrapalhado.

***

Silencio.

Isso era uma das poucas coisas que Stiles mais odiava. Fora as balinhas amarelas do M&M, sim, ele era o tipo de cara que ficava catando os pequenos pedaços de chocolates coloridos, separando todos aqueles que eram amarelos, isso não é sinal de loucura e sim de preferência! Stiles não era o tipo de pessoa que relaxava quando não havia som, na verdade era o oposto. O silêncio o deixava nervoso e ansioso. Era que sentia naquele momento, naquela maçante viagem do instituto até a suposta oficina pertencente a um tio Derek. Tinha tentando iniciar uma conversa, mas o lobisomem só lhe respondia com monossílabos e rosnados, logo desistiu.

– Quer saber? Quero ouvir música! –Disse isso já apertando nos botões do rádio no painel.

– Ei! –Rosnou Hale, tentou parar o humano de tocar em seu precioso carro, mas infelizmente fora deveras lento, ainda mais não queria causar um acidente.

– Isso é um caso de vida ou morte! – Falou enquanto buscava uma estação de rádio com alguma música animada, pelo visto Derek gostava de música country (quem diria?) pois só tinha marcado tais estações em seus favoritos – Sabia que tédio pode fazer muito mal à saúde?

– Só estás no carro a 5 minutos... Como podes já estar entediado?

– Foram 5  _longos_  minutos! – Se defendeu finalmente encontrando uma música que gostava.

_"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way"_

– Adoro essa música! – E começou a cantar junto. Derek rolou os olhos, já estava analisando a possibilidade de lançar Stiles pela janela.

_"Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth"_

Stiles começou a bater palmas seguindo a música.

– Vamos lá  _sour-Wolf_! Bate palmas!

– Se não percebeu, estou dirigindo! – Derek falou isso apertando com bastante força o volante.

– Podia pelo menos cantar! Vai me dizer que não conhece essa música?

– Se eu dizer que  _não_  vai fazer você se calar ou desligar o rádio?

– Nope! – Sorriu o humano de um modo bem travesso – Mas se você não cantar é bem provável que eu aumente o som... E quem sabe? Talvez eu abaixe o vidro e cante bem alto, sua imagem de lobo-emo será realmente destruída.

– Você não faria isso... – Derek disse com incerteza, aquele garoto parecia ser difícil de prever.

– Está me desafiando? – O dedo do adolescente pressionou provocadoramente um dos botões para baixar o vidro da janela. Os olhos do lobisomem observavam com interesse o movimento. Na verdade, estava  _prestando muito atenção_  em todos os movimentos do humano.

– UOH! – Exclamou Stiles quando o carro parou no acostamento cantando os pneus – Derek... –Balbuciou ao ver os olhos amarelados do lobisomem.

– Você gosta de me provocar! Me colocar no limite! – Rosnou o Hale retirando o cinto de segurança e batendo as mãos no volante –Eu devia te odiar! Afinal, você não cala a boca! Mas...

– Mas você não me odeia, não é? – Que coragem dominou Stiles para tirar o próprio cinto e depois, lentamente, engatinhar até o frustrado lobisomem? Não sabia, contudo, sentia que devia fazer  _isso_.

– Não faça perguntas que você já sabe a resposta... – Resmungou em meio a um novo rosnado.

Stiles riu, estava sentando no colo do lobo, as mãos de Derek tinham abandonando o volante e agora acariciavam a cintura do humano.

– Será que sei mesmo a resposta? – Sussurrou enquanto inclinava a sua cabeça de encontro aos lábios de Derek parando a milímetros, podia sentir a respiração quente do outro – Eu disse para você começar a usar  _palavras_  para se comunicar, Derek... É isso que os namor... Digo...Amigos fazem, sabe?

– Dane-se o que os outros fazem. –Mais um rosnado, Derek tentou diminuir a distância entre eles, mas Stiles sorriu inclinando a cabeça para trás –  _Stiles..._

– Acho que tenho que começar a adestrar você. – Disse pressionando a palma de sua mão no meio do peitoral do lobisomem, podia sentir com facilidade os músculos tensos e firmes do Hale por debaixo da camisa fina de algodão.

– Eu não sou um cachorro para ser adestrado... Não confunda as coisas, Stilinski.

Stiles não levou a sério a ameaça, deixou a sua mão descer, passou do peitoral para o abdômen, chegou ao fim da camisa e segurou firmemente o cinto de Derek, estou soltou algo muito semelhante com um gemido.

– Eu sempre quis ter um cachorrinho. Mas meu pai achou que não era responsável o suficiente. –Seu dedo brincou com a fivela, ameaçando abri-la.

–  _Stiles_... – Novo rosnado, mas agora havia um arfar adicionado a ele.

O humano o surpreendeu, puxando pela a gola da jaqueta, para um fervoroso beijo. Muito mais quente do que trocaram no estacionamento a momentos atrás, nem podia ser comparado com o que ocorreu no vestiário. Seus dentes colidiam. Mordidas eram trocadas entre lábios de um e de outro. As mãos de Stiles se afundaram nos cabelos escuros de Derek, enquanto este se preocupava em trazer a cintura do garoto cada vez para mais perto. O ar dentro do carro começou a ficar quente. Os vidros embaçaram.

Stiles se libertou do beijo só para descer pelo o pescoço de Derek e dar uma forte mordida. O lobisomem rugiu. Seus olhos assumiram um tom perigosamente dourado. Por impulso, o lobisomem pressionou o humano de encontro ao volante, aquele pequeno espaço lhe parecia limitante... Queria  _tomar_  o humano para si. Queria arrancar aquelas malditas roupas e...

O som da buzina o fez despertar do seu estado excitado. Tapou os ouvidos. Pelo o visto aqueles momentos  _quentes_ , fazia com que seus outros sentidos se tornassem sensíveis.

– Tempo. –Falou Stiles, ofegante, fazendo um sinal com a mão indicando que deveria parar. Derek o fitou atónico o humano – Pensei que deveríamos ir a uma oficina mecânica, não é?

Derek tentou impedir que o garoto saísse de seu colo, mas esse insistiu de voltar para o seu acento com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e uma evidente ereção.

– O que queria provar com tudo isso? – Rezingou o lobisomem.

– Eu te marquei... – Falou apontando para o próprio pescoço querendo indicar a marca que deixara no pescoço de Derek, este, por sua vez, levou a mão para o local em seu corpo e corou – Agora estamos quites! Queria provar que não é só você que vai tomar a iniciativa nessa... Er...  _Amizade_! Não pense que pode me controlar e fazer o que quiser comigo!

O humano tagarelava mas a mente de Derek estava em outro local. Tinha sido marcado... Stiles provavelmente não sabia nada sobre as tradições de  _flerte_  dos lobisomens. Mal sabia que acabara de  _marcar_  Derek como  _seu_. O pior de tudo? O Hale não tinha se enfadado com aquele ato. Na verdade seu lobo interno uivava de alegria. Nunca deixara alguém se aproximar o suficiente para marca-lo. Stiles tinha facilmente passado por suas defesas e o mordido. Será que era isso que sua mãe tentara falar com ele na noite anterior? Sobre os parceiros  _predestinados_?

A música continuava a tocar ao fundo.

" _Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_ "

Stiles o observava, preocupado, como se analisando se tinha passado dos limites. Derek se aproximou e roubou um beijo.

O humano agora estava confuso, tocou os próprios lábios. Talvez tentando decifrar a estranha  _amizade_ que tinham.

- _Because i'm happy..._  –Murmurou, por fim, o lobisomem arrancando um sorriso animado de Stiles que recomeçou a cantar a música com toda a força. Desta vez, Derek o acompanhou na cantoria.


	17. Baby

 

"Girl, look at that body

Girl, look at that body

Girl, look at that body

I work out..."

Um camaro de coloração negra parou diante da oficina, chamada atenção de um dos mecânicos que observou assombrando o veículo com uma expressão confusa.

— Não pode ser... — Balbuciou incrédulo, ainda mais quando a porta se abriu e revelou Derek Hale. Será que estava tendo alucinações? Derek estava ouvindo  _aquele_  tipo de música? Normalmente o estilo musical do lobisomem envolvia músicas falando de decepções amorosas e bem... Esse sofrimento melodramático, perfeito para se ouvir em um bar em uma noite de bebedeira solitária. Alguns funcionários da oficina o apelidaram de Wolf-Emo, por suas costas, lógico. Uma música alegre como aquele fazia questionar a sanidade do Hale. Ou mesmo se era mesmo  _ele_.

Outra pessoa saia do carro, um adolescente que continuava a cantarolar a música.

—I'm sexy and I know it ! I'm sexy and I know it! Vamos Derek! Cante! — Insistiu o mais novo, Derek emitiu um rosnado, mas pelo o visto  _isso_  não causava nenhum efeito no humano. — Essa música, tipo, foi feita para você! Com todos esses músculos e...Enfim... Bem que podia fazer a coreografia! Você assistiu o clipe? Eles tiram as calças e...

— Stiles! — Mais uma vez Derek rosnou — Eu não vou cantar essa música e dançar! — Falou aquilo como se o dito Stiles estivesse sugerindo a execução de alguma técnica de tortura.

— Estraga prazeres... Vou me contentar com a minha imaginação fértil, então!

— Oh! Esse é o  _Stiles_! — O mecânico finalmente falou se aproximando da dupla e limpando as mãos sujas de grassa nas calças de macacão laranja, pelo menos, no passado deveriam ser laranja, já que grande parte da vestimenta já fora tomada por manchas escuras de diversos tamanhos, logo a cor predominante a muito tempo deixou de ser o alaranjado.

— Tio Tony... — Derek parecia embaraçado, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não devia.

— Como você sabe o meu nome? — Questionou o garoto.

— Meu sobrinho fala muito de você... Oh! Desculpe! Sou Antônio Gutierrez, tio do Derek. — Ofereceu a mão parcialmente limpa.

Stiles o analisou, não podia ver muitas semelhanças entre o homem e o Derek, além disso, não tinha o mesmo sobrenome e nem mesmo o olhar que sempre parecia dizer "Temam mortais sou um Hale". Contudo, a característica mais discrepante era o fato dele ser humano. E como sabia disso? Lobisomens normalmente não tinha cicatrizes, afinal, suas habilidades curativas preveniriam que doenças e danos que afligiam os humanos os afetasse. O dito tio, apresentava uma grande cicatriz no pescoço, porém era bem possível que tal ferimento fosse muito maior que aparentava, já que a roupa poderia estar ocultando mais marcas de um sofrimento antigo, a cicatriz em si deveria ser derivada de uma queimadura, a carne, bem como a pele, lesionada não retornou ao que era antes, resultando em uma incômoda aparência de papel ressecado e amassado. Stiles desviou o olhar daquela cicatrize, afinal, não deveria ser educado ficar encarando essas coisas, mas tio Tony não exibia sinal de desconforto, continuava a estender a mão, esperando pacientemente.

Stiles não o deixou esperando por muito tempo, logo aceitou o gestou e apertou a mão suada do mecânico.

— Infelizmente, Derek não me falou nada de você... —  _Não é que tivéssemos conversando muito, afinal, quando nos encontramos ou brigamos ou damos uns amassos_. Essa última parte apenas existiu em seu pensamento, mas expressava a mais pura verdade. Eles ainda não avançaram muito no quesito "conversa, só para enfatizar ainda mais esse fato, lançou um olhar mortal para o lobisomem, este apenas enfiou as mãos nas calças e tentou parecer alheio a situação.

Lista de tarefas do formidável Stiles: ter uma conversa de verdade com Derek. Sem pegação. Beijos. Ou outras atividades que se enquadrem nesse quesito. Era um desafio, sabia disso, mas tinha que tentar! Ainda mais, se queria evoluir de "amigo" para namorado, teriam que parar de agir com a cabeça  _de baixo_  e começarem a agir com a cabeça  _de cima_.

Tentou livrar sua mente destas preocupações e se concentrar no tio Tony. A existência dele só demonstrava o quão pouco sabia do seu "amigo" Hale, as poucas coisas que sabia eram oriundas de terceiros. Por exemplo, seu pai (o xerife) tinha lhe explicado que Derek, ao contrário de Scott, nasceu como um lobisomem, até o momento Stiles só tinha encontrando com Hales que eram, sem dúvida nenhuma, lobisomens... Não imaginara que dentro da família haveria humanos...

— Sou o irmão do pai do Derek. — Tony explicou como se tivesse lido a dúvida no rosto do adolescente — Deve ter notado que não sou um lobisomem. — E para denotar a evidência deu um leve tapa em sua pança. Talvez ser sexy e musculoso fosse outra característica lupina.

— Tio Tony... Você é ainda um membro importante da alcateia, sendo humano ou não! — Falou, prontamente, Derek.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Sorriu o mecânico e piscou para Stiles que observou a situação com extrema curiosidade. Então, humanos podiam fazer parte de uma alcateia? Os Hales aceitavam humanos? Se Tony era irmão do pai do Derek, isso significava que o mesmo era  _humano_? Agora algo o deixava confuso em toda essa história, por que Derek parece ter um certo antagonismo para com os humanos já que estes faziam parte de sua alcateia? Pelo menos demonstrou um pouco disso na primeira vez que conheceu Stiles, e não era só ele, sua irmã parecia partilhar desta desconfiança.

"Será que ocorreu alguma coisa com os Hales?".

— Você deve ter vindo pelo o jipe, não é mesmo? — Perguntou Antônio, ainda com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Fez uma indicação para que o seguisse, foi isso que fizeram.

O mecânico levou a dupla para o outro lado da oficina, Stiles nem esperou que ele lhe desse permissão nem nada, quando viu o seu velho e querido jipe, saiu correndo para abraça-lo. Para o momento ser mais perfeito era melhor adicionar uma música de fundo, daquelas bem românticas, além disso, tinha que ter a filmagem em câmera lenta! Como não tinha nenhum desses recursos, resolveu improvisar. Andou lentamente, fazendo cada movimento o mais dramático possível. Por fim, alcançou o capô do seu jipe e o abraçou.

— Querida! Baby! Sentiu minha falta? Te trataram bem? Espero que sim, pois você é uma dama! Uma lady! Tem que ter tratamento vip, não é mesmo?

Derek levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo o rubor que dominava já toda a sua cara. Não queria nem encarar o seu tio. Não que tivesse vergonha de Stiles... Mas é que tinha levando tanto tempo construindo uma imagem de lobisomem durão, sério, firme, como iria explicar a sua alcateia que tinha se apaixonado por um humano tal como Stiles, com suas excentricidades?

"Talvez essa imagem que você criou não seja o seu real  _eu_..." Derek se surpreendeu com aquele pensamento. A verdade é que nunca tinha parado para analisar sobre isso... Contudo, seu antigo rei era fraco. Foi esse  _eu_  que ocasionou o incêndio...

— Obrigado, tio Tony! Você salvou a minha  _baby_! — Falou Stiles segurando a mão do mecânico, como se esse fosse uma espécie de santo.

— Não tem que me agradecer, garoto! — Riu o senhor Gutierrez — Aliás, eu não fiz nada para concertar o carro...

— Não? Mas o Derek te ligou e...

— Meu sobrinho pediu espaço na minha garagem para que ele mesmo concertasse o seu...

— Tio Tony! — Interrompeu Derek, um pouco tarde demais, pelo o visto o seu  _amado_  tio já tinha revelado e muito do seu segredo. Tinha planejado entregar o jipe com o mínimo de explicação possível.

— Derek... — Stiles agora tinha voltado a sua atenção para o lobisomem que engoliu em seco — Você cuidou da minha baby?

— Sabe... É meio irritante você falar de sua... Digo...De seu carro desta forma! — Resmungou, massageando o pescoço.

O pequeno humano emitiu uma risada e teve a ousadia de se aproximar do Hale com um olhar que expressava um misto de diversão com malicia.

— Por acaso, você está com ciúmes do meu jipe?

Derek não estava corando. Um Hale não fica rubro! Só estava sentindo um pouco de calor, mesmo sendo outono.

— E-eu não estou com ciúmes! — Praticamente rugiu, mas isso não afetou o adolescente que na verdade parecia bastante feliz com a resposta.

— Não precisa se preocupar! A relação entre nós dois ... — Indicou a si mesmo e ao jipe — é apenas platônica!

Derek cruzou os braços diante do seu peito, aquilo era ridículo. Sentir ciúmes de um carro?! De onde Stiles tira essas ideais!

— De qualquer forma... Eu te agradeço! Mesmo que... Não sei como te pagar.

O lobisomem levantou uma sobrancelha e o fitou, com interesse. Sorriu. Isso sim afetava o jovem humano, a coloração avermelhada começou surgir por sobre as bochechas alvas do adolescente.

— Posso pensar em algumas formas de pagamento. — Disse o Hale, a situação podia ter evoluído para algo  _mais_  se não fosse a presença de uma terceira pessoa. Tio Tony os observava com muito interesse.

— Parece que você fez uma boa escolha, Der! — Piscou Antônio — Ele parece ser um bom garoto...

— Nós somos só amigos. — Derek tinha total certeza da falta de força em sua voz, como que não acreditasse naquela afirmação.

— E eu sugeri outra coisa? — Tio Tony disse em um tom provocador — Pois bem, tenho que continuar o meu trabalho, foi um grande prazer te conhecer, Stiles!

O mecânico se afastou deixando os dois rapazes ali, meio acanhados com toda a situação.

"Por que eu não o torno logo meu namorado?" Aquela pergunta capciosa era adequada para o momento e ambos pensavam na mesma questão. Evitando olhar um para o outro, os dois pensavam sobre a mesma coisa: que estranha amizade eles tinham.

Havia obstáculos. Derek, principalmente, estava relutante sobre tentar uma relação amorosa de verdade. Algo mais sério. Seu passado na área do romance lhe causou profundas cicatrizes e não pretendia criar outras novas.

Stiles, por sua vez, não tinha muito experiência em romances. Muito menos tivera outra pessoa a qual pudesse chamar de namorado (muito menos namorada). Estava inseguro em dar um passo à frente e se arrepender. Não queria que sua primeira relação fosse um total desastre e que o traumatizasse!

— Bem... Acho que não vou precisar de sua carona para voltar para casa... — Começou a falar Stiles, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

— Acho que você está certo.

— Então, tchau. — O garoto tinha colocando as mãos dentro do seu casaco avermelhado. Fitava os próprios pés.

— Tchau... — Falou Derek que também assumia uma postura não muito diferente de Stiles.

Nenhum dos dois parecia estar com vontade de se afastar. Ninguém tomou a iniciativa. Continuaram ali, parados. Esperando. O que? Um sinal? Um milagre?

— Pelo amor da cueca do Supermam! –Exclamou Stiles causando um sobressalto do próprio Derek (não que ele tenha se assustado, um lobisomem não é pego desprevenido! Nunca!).

— O q...

O adolescente ainda o surpreenderia ainda mais, indo até o Hale e puxando pela a gola de couro de sua jaqueta. Seus rostos se aproximaram. Seus lábios se encontraram. Pela a terceira vez naquele dia os dois tinham se beijado. Na verdade, parecia ser a coisa mais natural que deveriam fazer. O toque. O gosto. O prazer. Tudo era demasiado  _natural_. Por que eles estavam impedindo que isso ocorresse afinal? Por que tanta insegurança se o sentimento estava ali? Por que complicar algo que deveria ser tão simples?

— Amanhã. Cinema. — Balbuciou Stiles com os lábios a milímetros de distância da boca do lobisomem.

— O que? — Derek não queria falar, dane-se a  _fala_ , deviam continuar se beijando e esquecer todo o resto. Mas o dedo indicador do humano colocando sobre seus lábios o impediu de continuar —  _O que_? ­— Repetiu, agora com um rosnado.

— Amanhã, teremos um encontro. Quero que me leve ao cinema. — Não era um pedido e sim uma ordem. Derek pensou que não tinha ouvido direito (meio impossível, levando-se em conta a sua superaudição).

— Se quiser que sejamos "amigos" temos que começar a fazer coisas de "amigos". E isso inclui me levar ao cinema! — Stiles se afastou o seu dedo ainda se mantinha nos lábios do mais velho, parecia relutante de retira-lo dali — Venha me pegar as 8, ok?

Derek não sabia o que responder. Observou o humano retirar o seu dedo, com um certo pesar, e se distanciar. Entrou em seu jipe. Em poucos minutos tinha partido. O lobisomem ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

— Olha, sobrinho... — Tony tinha se aproximado, estava segurando uma caixa de ferramentas, pronto para iniciar o seu trabalho — Acho que o  _garoto_  acabou de te chamar para um  _encontro_.

— Encontro? — Não queria ter que admitir em voz alta, mas a verdade era que nunca tivera um encontro de verdade. Com Paige (sua primeira namorada) a relação deles fora sempre às escondidas, tendo em vista que os pais da garota nunca aceitariam o namoro da mesma com um ser sobrenatural. Já com Kate (segunda namorada) , seus encontros eram furtivos, rodeados de tensão, medo e luxúria. Sair para ir ao cinema? Nunca tinha feito isso...

— Você vai se sair bem! — Tio Tony deu um tapinha no ombro do sobrinho — Já estava na hora de você ter algo assim...

— Assim como?

— Você sabe... — Deu os ombros — Normal.

— Eu sou um ser sobrenatural... Nada em minha vida pode ser normal.

— Aí que você se engana. Mesmo sendo um lobisomem, vampiro ou que diabo seja... Todos precisam sair com os amigos, se divertir,  _namorar_. Deve viver a vida e aproveita-la. Não é saudável se prender ao passado e as suas dores. Você ainda é jovem, Derek... Aproveite as oportunidades que a vida lhe oferece. — Falando isso Tony se afastou, mas antes entregou a caixa de ferramentas para o sobrinho — Tem um moto que precisa de manutenção! Além disso, poderia revisar algumas peças para mim?! Perfeito!

— Eu não sou seu funcionário! — Rosnou Derek, mas foi ignorado pelo tio. Suspirou e resolveu "trabalhar".

"Vou ter meu primeiroencontro..." Não queria parecer ansioso e tão pouco feliz, mas estava falhandoindubitavelmente.    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Música LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It
> 
>  
> 
> (uma das minhas músicas preferidas)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE


	18. Aconteceu em um estacionamento...

Sim.

Ele queria se aproximar do caçador. Era esse o seu plano desde a primeira vez que o viu acompanhando Stiles, quando este entrou sorrateiramente na faculdade para entregar a famosa jaqueta de couro de Derek. Aqueles imensos olhos azuis foram o que primeiro lhe chamou a atenção. Depois fora a atitude, o modo que andava e se comportava era claramente um aviso: "se chegar perto eu te mato", praticamente podia sentir o perigo no ar. Podem chama-lo de maluco, mas sentiu de imediato atraído por aquele misterioso e mortífero garoto. Para completar soube que se tratava de um Van Helsing. Qualquer outro vampiro teria desistido naquele ponto. Ora, por que tentar? Ao menos que tenha um desejo pela a morte! Contudo, Pietro não consegui simplesmente se afastar. Queria saber mais! Nunca conhecera um caçador e além disso, sentia que no fundo, Abraham não era tão ameaçador assim.

Um golpe rasgou o ar. Quase o acertando. Teve que usar a sua velocidade vampiresca para se desviar e logo foi recebido por um projétil. Aby tinha acabado de lhe lançar o coturno que costumava usar e o tinha interceptado em meio a sua fuga. E aquilo doía! Aquelas botas são feitas de metal, por acaso?

Tinha se engando!

Abraham podia ser muito mais perigoso do que imaginava!

— Você disse q-que era só um treinamento! — Choramingou o vampiro. Nunca pensara muito nas vantagens de ser um ser sobrenatural, pelo menos, até agora. Aquela bota o machucou, fato, mas o ferimento se curava. A dor se esvaído e em poucos segundos logo sentiria como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Ainda segurava o coturno e o mirava como se aquela peça de vestimenta fosse uma verdadeira estaca.

— E desde quando um treinamento não resulta em hematomas? — Deu os ombros o humano, seus cabelos loiros em cachos bailavam de acordo com o vento frio da manhã. Depois da corrida do dia anterior, Pietro tinha concordado (sem pensar, isso foi o seu erro) em participar das rotinas de treinamento do jovem Van Helsing sem imaginar que acabara de assinar um contrato que o tornava oficialmente um saco de pancadas — Não seja dramático. Não é como você realmente fosse ficar com hematomas.

— Só por que não fico com cicatrizes não significa que não doa! — Continuou a choramingar.

— Eu não te obriguei a participar. Se acha que é  _demais_  para você, pode ir embora.

Como sempre, Aby era bastante direto. Pietro engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que responder. Sim, queria passar mais tempo com o caçador, o conhecendo e tal... Mas, convenhamos, lutas e corridas não é o ideal romântico que tinha em mente.

— Você não parece ser um vampiro em sua plena forma, deu para perceber. — Ouch! Essa doeu! Sim, o  _dito_  vampiro realmente não era um grande atleta, ao contrário dos seus irmãos, Pietro Beaumont preferida passar o tempo pintando (um dos seus grandes talentos) ou comendo algo doce. Se fosse humano era bem provável que estaria obeso, mas a fisiologia vampiresca compensava seus hábitos sedentários — posso moderar um pouco no treinamento...

— Eu não entendo... Por que treinas tanto? — Inqueriu curioso. Pelo visto, Aby não pretendia ser um caçador, então qual era o motivo de continuar com aquela rotina?

— Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem retirados. — Comentou, parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para Pietro — Além disso, essa rotina de treinamento nem é tão intensa. Se você conhecesse o meu pai...

Nesse momento, pela a primeira vez, o vampiro pode perceber um leve vacilar na postura sempre rígida de Abraham. Seus olhos se escureceram. Um leve tremor nas mãos. Pietro podia ouvir os seus batimentos acelerarem. Medo... Era isso que o jovem humano sentira, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos.

— Retiro o que disse, melhor nunca conhecer o meu pai. — Disse asperamente.

— Hum... — Massageou o pescoço, pensando no que dizer — Bem... Fazer exercício é sempre bom. Ainda mais, acho muito maneiro os seus golpes ninjas!

Aby soltou um sorriso. Beaumont praticamente se derreteu. Como alguém pode ser tão meigo e fofo assim? Sim, sabia que aquele garoto baixinho, magro e de feições angelicais não era nada frágil. Mas isso não diminuiu nem o pouco o efeito do sorriso. Pietro teve que se controlar para não se lançar sobre o humano e o abraça-lo e enche-lo de beijos.

— Acho que um treinamento também seria bom para você. Um vampiro não devia ser assim tão lento e previsível.

Ouch x 2! O efeito Kawaii terminou subitamente! Aquele garoto tinha uma tremenda de uma boca! Pietro não podia negar que a honestidade do holandês não tinha limites.

— E-ei! Para a sua informação eu treino para o lacrosse, digo... Mais ou menos... — Fez biquinho, talvez ele não se esforçasse muito nos esportes. Ainda mais, tendo Derek e outros  _caras_  muito mais fortes em seu time, não sentia na necessidade de se esforçar tanto.

— Acho que devemos mudar isso. — Aby tinha um tom decidido, algo que Pietro não gostou nem um pouco.

— Mudar? Mudar o que?

— Sinta-se feliz, acabou de ganhar um mestre. — A sua fala não dava espaço para questionamentos. O vampiro abria e fechava a boca, um dedo indicador levantando, pronto para argumentar, mas nenhuma palavra saía.

— Sei que um estudante precisa de incentivos. — Aby continuou a falar, iniciando a sua "aula", pelo visto. Retirou o seu coturno (que ainda permanecera em seu pé) e agora estava totalmente descalço — Ainda é muito cedo. Daqui uma hora esse estacionamento irá encher de carros. Acho que será tempo suficiente.

— S-suficiente para quê?

Van Helsing sorriu novamente, desta vez não tinha nada de meigo naquele gesto. Pietro observou fascinando quando o caçador retirava a sua jaqueta de corrida. O holandês vestia uma camisa regata branca por baixo. Depois da corrida matutina e da curta luta que tinha ocorrido, o garoto agora estava suado. O tecido grudava no corpo úmido, na verdade a malha fina da camisa e mais o molhado do tecido devido ao suor resultou em um aspecto translucido. Literalmente o vampiro podia ver o peitoral de Van Helsing, seus mamilos eretos (devia ser o frio) os músculos firmes porém não proeminentes. Aquela pele alva como porcelana.

— Três. — O humano exibiu os seus três dígitos de sua mão em frente o rosto do vampiro, o fazendo voltar a realidade.

— Três? — Repetiu meio abobado.

— Estou usando três peças de roupa. Minha regata, calças e cueca. Se conseguir me imobilizar por mais que dez segundos retiro uma destas peças.

Pietro engoliu em seco. Uma vez. E depois uma vez mais.

— V-você v-vai ficar nu? A-aqui? Digo... É meio público... Nada contra você ser exibicionista... — Tagarelava nervosamente olhando para os lados, temendo que alguém aparecesse naquele local. Sim, ainda era muito cedo de uma manhã de sábado, de fato não tinha ninguém por perto.  _Ainda_.

— Você não quer ver? — Para a sua grande surpresa Aby fez biquinho. Isso foi um ataque direto ao coração do vampiro.

— Lo-lo-lo-lo-lógico que quero ver!

— Pois, então... Lute comigo. Tens uma hora para retirar toda a minha roupa.

Uou.

UOU!

Pietro não esperava essa atitude de Aby. Afinal, aquele garoto parecia ser totalmente contra contatos físicos e também tropeçava e muito nas relações humanas. Nunca imaginou que ele seria tão... Direto ao ponto! Esperava relutância e até mesmo aversão – como no início o próprio Van Helsing demonstrou – e agora parecia não ligar de ficar nu diante de um  _cara_  que no dia anterior tinha meio que tinha confessado que gostaria de ter uma relação mais séria do que amizade.

Não.

Não devia ser tão fácil.

"Ora, Pietro! Não abuse da sorte! Essa é sua chance!". Não devia ficar pensando demais, devia agir e mostrar a aquele humano o poder do clã Beaumont. Atacou. Usou sua velocidade. Iria agarra-lo. Só precisava segura-lo por dez segundos. Só isso!

— Te peguei! — Disse quando praticamente se materializava atrás de Abraham, abraçando-o.

— Ingênuo. — Essas foram as exatas palavras pronunciadas pelo o garoto que fez um movimento com os cotovelos, escorregando do abraço e aproveitando a surpresa do mais velho para desferir um golpe primeiro na barriga. Depois o punho caiu que nem um martelo no espaço entre as pernas de Pietro.

Um urro de dor.

O vampiro caiu no chão amparando o Pietro Junior.

— Regra número um. Esteja preparado para tudo. — Diz Aby se ajoelhando ao lado do seu "aluno".

— E-eu não gostei desta regra... — Choramingou.

— E eu já ia esquecendo... — O humano segurou a gola da camisa do rapaz que lamentava pelo o seu membro dolorido — Se você falhar significa que tenho que ganhar algo...

Pietro o encarou confuso.

— O que v-você quer?

Aby sorriu. Um calafrio desceu pelo corpo do mais velho. Devia sentir excitação mesmo com as partes "baixas" lesionadas? Ainda mais quando o humano se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido.

— Tire a camisa. — Comandou.

Pietro Junior já estava bem. Sim, pois já estava ficando muito animado com a situação.

— Ok. Mestre! — Disse enquanto se desfazia de sua blusa rapidamente, pode ver, por um vislumbre de momento o corar da face do humano.

— Não devia ficar feliz por isso... — Resmungou Aby se afastando — Quero ver se ainda tem toda essa "alegria" quando ficar nu em meio a um estacionamento cheio de pessoas.

Ops...

Pietro não tinha pensando nessa possiblidade.

— Então, é melhor eu não falhar na próxima, não é? — Piscou. O caçador lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso.

— Veremos...

E a luta recomeçou.

***

Expiar não era legal. Elizabeth sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Sua vida sempre foi viver nas sombras. De suas irmãs populares. De seus amigos que praticamente a usavam como uma espécie de empregada. E agora, literalmente, tinha que viver nas sombras. Fugindo do sol que queimava a sua pele...

Queria ser mais forte. Ter mais atitude. Tinha que ter coragem. E foi esse pensamento que a levou a sua condição atual, como vampira. Ir a uma boate, forjar uma entidade falsa para entrar. Pensara que assim iria provar as suas amigas, família e, enfim, a todos que não era apenas uma coadjuvante, era capaz de ser rebelde, de ser livre. Pensara que depois daquilo podia fazer parte do grupo dos garotos  _legais_ , de ser realmente vista. Mas a quem estava enganando? Nunca gostara daquelas músicas eletrônicas, tão pouco bebia. Por que fingir algo que não era para agradar a uns estranhos? Mas agora tudo era passado. Umas bebidas. Encontro com um estranho de vibrantes olhos vermelhos. Uma dança. Um beijo. Uma mordida. E esse foi o seu fim... Ou recomeço.

Mas realmente tinha mudado? Podia ser agora uma vampira, mas ainda era incapaz de enfrentar a nova escola e os novos colegas. Tinha medo deles e também de si mesma. Busca os poucos humanos existentes no instituto, talvez por desejar ainda ser humana. Era uma ilusão, sabia disso, mas não conseguia parar de segui-los. Ainda mais aquele que advinha de uma família famosa por caçar vampiros: Abraham Van Helsing III.

Quem sabe ele soubesse de alguma cura? Ou mesmo a protegeria de outros vampiros...

Para a sua surpresa, Abraham (ou Aby para os amigos) estava, naquele momento, com outro vampiro... Fazendo... Não sabia definir muito bem... Parecem lutar, mas a tensão sexual no ar era também muito evidente.

Elizabeth corou, talvez não devesse tê-lo o seguido. Sentia que estava observando algo íntimo, ainda mais agora que o vampiro estava sem camisa.

— Por que Aby está com um vampiro? — Sussurrou a pergunta.

— Também estou doida para saber... — Uma outra voz feminina foi ouvida. A vampira se sobressaltou e estava prestes a gritar quando uma mão lhe tapou a boca.

— Shhh! Não quer que eles nós escutem , ne? — Elizabeth agora podia ver a sua atacante. Cabelos castanhos, um olhar vivaz e crítico. Usava uma jaqueta de couro. Havia um ar orgulhoso em sua volta. De repente um sinal soou em sua cabeça. Já havia encontrado com aquela garota antes... Era Cora Hale!

"Ela roubou a minha maçã!" Seu cérebro idiota a lembrou. Não que isso fosse importante para a situação atual em que se encontrava.

— Promete que não irá gritar se eu te soltar? Eu não vim procurando briga, só estou bisbilhotando como você.

Elizabeth tentou retirar a mão. Aquilo era muito desconfortável. Sentia medo, claro, mas também sentia raiva. E foi esse último sentimento que fez que algo dentro dela despertasse. Retirou a mão bruscamente. Cora arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecia surpreendida.

— Força vampiresca? As vezes esqueço que é uma vampira por trás de toda essa... — Cora fez um  sinal com a mão, claramente tentando englobar o estilo da outra garota. Ou seja, casacos longos, calças igualmente longas e folgadas, cachecol, óculos escuros. Tudo para esconder. Do sol? Ou dela mesma?

— Eu não estava bisbilhotando. — Revelou Elizabeth, tentou parecer firma, mas sua voz baixa e trêmula retirava todo o efeito.

— Não? — A lobisomem parecia descrente — E o que fazia aqui então?

A vampira mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, por que tinha iniciado uma conversa com aquela garota?! Ela era uma lobisomem! Nos livros e filmes, lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos. Talvez, devesse ir embora...

— Ei! — Cora a segurou pelo braço antes que pudesse escapar — Eu não mordo, ok? Desculpe se fui, sei lá, meio bruta...

"Ela está se desculpando?".

Isso, Elizabeth não esperava.

— E-eu... Só queria... — Olhou de relance para aonde Abraham estava lutando, notou que agora o outro vampiro agora estava sem calças. Corou novamente e desviou o rosto.

— Oh! Não sabia que vampiros ficam vermelhos de vergonha! — Riu a outra cutucando a bochecha rubra da vampira.

— E-eu não sou pervertida! — Exclamou subitamente — Eu só o segui para perguntar uma coisa! E... E... Eu não sabia que estava com um vampiro! Não pretendia vê-los ficando nus! Não sou assim! Eu nem vejo pornô! Muito menos de dois homens! Não que eu tenha algo contra! Mas... Mas... — Parou para tomar ar — E você roubou a minha maçã!

Cora abriu a boca e soltou um longo "oh!".

Se Elizabeth antes estava corada agora tinha se transformado em um pimentão.

— Bem... Hum... — A lobisomem coçou a própria bochecha — Eu também não estou aqui para ver pornô. Só estava querendo avaliar como é esse tal Abraham. Não sabia que o Pietro estava andando com ele... O que é estranho, sendo um caçador de vampiros com um vampiro.

— Aby é legal... E-ele não quer ser um caçador... — Disse tímida e baixando os olhos. Sabia disso mesmo sem ter falado com o garoto. Na verdade, mesmo que Stiles tenha a incluído em seu grupo de amigos, até o momento não conseguira falar diretamente com eles, só ouvia as suas conversas e os observava de longe.

"Droga... Sou uma espécie de Stalker?".

—Hum... — Cora voltou o seu olhar para a dupla que lutava — Um caçador pode enganar os outros fazendo-os pensar que é um amigo para depois traí-los. Acredite, eu sei como é.

— M-mas, Aby não é assim! — Mesmo não tendo falado com o Van Helsing sabia que ele era gentil, a tinha defendido no ônibus e as vezes notava que andava mais atrás no grupo, ficando mais próxima dela, como que a protegesse dos outros seres sobrenaturais do instituto. Esses pequenos gestos já eram o suficiente. Ainda mais, Abraham tinha sido mais amigo do que suas amigas da vida humana. Nunca alguém a defendeu ou mesmo notou sua presença. Aby, bem como Stiles e os outros eram os primeiros amigos de verdade que fizera.

— Você também é uma vampira. Não tem medo dele? — A Hale arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Elizabeth apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Você e Pietro devem estar loucos. — Disse e depois soltou um suspiro — Bem... Eu que não vou ficar aqui, esses dois estão quase ficando pelados e sinceramente, não é assim que quero começar o meu dia.

Se virou e começou a se afastar. Agora era a vez da vampira soltar um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando. Porém a sua paz durou pouco, pois logo sentiu algo puxando seus óculos escuros.

— Ei!

Cora tinha retornando e segurava os óculos com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

— Agora roubei sua maçã e  _isso_. O que pretendes fazer? — Desafiou.

A vampira não soube o que responder. Tentou ocultar os olhos de íris vermelha, mas a mão da lobisomem em seu pulso a impediu.

— Sabe, não te entendo. Por que esconde o rosto e o corpo. Ao menos que tenha algo a esconder.

A única coisa que passou pela a cabeça de Elizabeth era que a outra garota estava muito próxima. Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Pela a primeira vez fitou os olhos castanhos e profundas da lobisomem. Um coração de um vampiro bate em uma frequência tão baixa que dá a falsa ideia que está morto por não ter pulsação... Mas naquele momento a vampira sentia seus batimentos acelerarem. Tinha certeza que se colocasse seus dedos sobre a sua jugular sentiria o pequeno pulso da vida.

— M-Me devolve... — Sussurrou, mas não fez nenhum movimento para recuperar o que lhe fora perdido.

— Acho melhor não. — Cora piscou — Você fica melhor sem eles. Aliás, na próxima talvez eu roube o seu casaco ou essas calças ridículas.

— N-não! Por que? — Disse alarmada.

— Ora, estou curiosa para saber o que esconde por baixo de tudo isso. Aposto que uma garota  _muito_  interessante. — Falou isso e a soltou. Elizabeth a mirava em misto de confusão e surpresa.

— Te vejo amanhã na escola. — Acenou Cora — Melhor tomar cuidado.

— Elizabeth Smith! — Exclamou subitamente a garota — E-esse é m-meu nome e...E... É melhor v-você tomar cuidado! S-Se roubar outra coisa minha e-eu... Mordo!

A lobisomem gargalhou o que deixou a vampira ainda mais envergonha e raivosa, estranha combinação de sentimentos, mas era essas sensações que aquela tal Cora Hale lhe provocava.

— Sabe? Posso gostar de mordidas. — Piscou novamente e saiu, exibindo os óculos roubado como uma vitória.

Elizabeth cobriu o rosto corado com as mãos.

O que tinha acabado de fazer?

Ameaçado alguém? Nunca fizera isso antes!

Devia sentir algum tipo de desespero... Mas... O estranho era que se sentia feliz.

"Talvez... Seja mesmo um recomeço...".

 

 

 


	19. A proposta

Uma notificação na lateral do notebook de Stiles informou que alguém estava online no Skype. Esse alguém era quem o adolescente estava a muito tempo esperando ao longo do dia. Falando em dia, esse já estava acabando, logo seria noite e com o crepúsculo viria o seu "encontro" com Derek. Não que se arrependesse do seu pedido que meio que surgiu de um impulso do momento. O problema era que tinha esquecido do fato principal: Esse seria seu primeiro encontro! Para um garoto com total de zero em experiências amorosas, tratava-se de um grande evento. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava de um suporte. Por isso tinha formulado um plano...

Apertou no ícone azul com um telefone, mais precisamente na opção "Ligar para o Skype" e esperou para o outro atendesse.

Quase um minuto se passou. Stiles estava inquieto, quase dando pequenos pulinhos na cadeira em que estava sentado. Já estava pronto para pegar o celular e ligar para o alguém que não atendia uma simples chamada no Skype!

— O que você quer, Grzegorz? — A voz foi logo precedida pelo rosto aborrecido de Abraham — Já estou me arrependendo por ter te adicionado na minha conta no Skype... Espero que não seja mais uma conversa sobre acasalamento de lobos! Sinceramente, meus conhecimentos sobre lobisomens não adentram nessa parte em especifico!

— SHHH! — Stiles levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e olhou para os lados temendo que seu pai ou Scott tivessem ouvindo. Sim, aquele tema podia ter surgindo em uma das conversas que tivera com o caçador, mas era para ser segredo!

Aby rolou os olhos. Seus cabelos loiros estavam molhados, provavelmente, o holandês tenha acabado de sair do banho. Usava uma camisa folgada, a qual se podia ler o nome de uma banda estampado em um logo prateado e fosco, "Skillet".

— O que é então? — Perguntou cruzando os braços, impaciente.

— Tenho uma proposta...

— Vou desligar. — Anunciou o loiro.

— Espere! Desde quando minhas propostas são ruins? Você ter entrado no time de Lacrosse foi algo bom, não é? Agora você tem mais amigos sobrenaturais! Os estudantes até têm coragem de te dizer um "oi", mesmo que muitos saiam correndo depois... Mas a questão é que você é popular! E isso tudo graças a mim e minhas propostas incríveis!

Stiles podiam sentir o olhar calculista de Abraham sob si, mesmo separados fisicamente, o efeito "Sou um caçador e posso te liquidar em segundos" que Aby parecia emanar era capaz de transpor as barreiras virtuais e fazia com que o outro adolescente temesse por sua vida. Mesmo sabendo que tecnicamente o Van Helsing não podia fazer nada. Mesmo sabendo (também) que Aby é mais parecido com aqueles cachorros que ladram e não mordem... Muito.

— E que proposta você tem, desta vez?

Stiles comemorou a sua pequena vitória. Conseguira despertar interesse do Van Helsing, agora só faltava convence-lo...

— Sabe... Hoje terei um encontro com o Derek. — Confessou, sentindo de imediato as suas bochechas corarem.

— Nossa... Bom para você. — Disse o outro adolescente dando os ombros, sem dúvida para ele aquilo não era lá grande coisa — Oh! Então era para isso que queria saber sobre o acasalamento dos lobisomens? Perguntou se era possível a formação do "bulbo" no pênis do lobisomem... E ficariam grudados quem nem os cachorros quando se acasalam.

— ABRAHAM! Quieto! E-eu só estava sendo curioso!

— Uma curiosidade pra lá de especifica, não acha?

— Espera! Estamos mudando o foco da conversa!

— Estamos? Derek é um lobisomem, você terá um encontro com ele... Imagino que queira copular... Seria uma bela pergunta para um primeiro encontro, não é mesmo? "Derek, será que quando você fica excitado e pronto para ejacular a base de seu pênis expande?".

— Céus! Pela mãe do Clark Kent! Cala a boca!! — Choramingou Stiles, talvez fosse um tipo de punição... Sempre fora acusado de não ter um filtro em sua fala, agora via que existia alguém bem pior. Abraham Van Helsing III, o tagarela sem-noção!

Aby levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, um grande sorriso estava estampado e seus lábios. Demorou quase dois minutos para Stiles se acalmar da vermelhidão que devia se alastrar por todo o seu corpo.

— Eu disse que tinha uma proposta... — Começou de novo — Como disse antes, terei um encontro com o Derek. E preciso de ajuda.

— Meu deus! Por favor, não diga que queres uma dica de moda?! Se for isso, ligou para a pessoa errada, Lydia lhe daria umas boas dicas nesse quesito.

— Não! Eu quero que você me acompanhe!

Aby o encarou abismado.

— Eu não vou segurar vela!

Stiles rolou os olhos.

— Não vai segurar nenhuma "vela"! Pois você não irá desacompanhado.

— Como é?

— Sabe... — Agora era a vez de Stilinski dar o seu contra-ataque — Eu recebi uma "fofoca" muito interessante essa manhã, por acaso, Issac e Ethan estavam passeando pela a cidade, de manhã cedo... E sabe o que eles viram em um certo estacionamento? Você não irá acreditar!

Agora era a vez do caçador adquirir um tom rubro no rosto. Stiles não sabia muito bem se era de vergonha ou fúria, bem que podia ser os dois.

— E-eu... — Aby gaguejou e virou o rosto para o lado — Nós... Eu só estava treinando!

— E que treinamento! De acordo com Issac, um certo vampiro que nós dois conhecemos, estava só de cueca.

Abraham mordeu o lábio inferior. Stiles saboreou sua nova vitória. Oh! Como é doce! Um gosto fenomenal!

— Espere... Você quer que eu te acompanhe com o... — Aby realmente era inteligente, facilmente entendeu do que se tratava a "proposta" — E-eu não vou chamar ele para sair! Nós não somos... Bem...

— Vocês são "amigos"? Como eu e o Derek? — Stiles arqueou as sobrancelhas em um tom provocador.

— Tsk...

Owt! Era bonitinho ver Abraham fazendo biquinho!

— Olha! Não tem nada de errado em você gostar dele... —Falou por fim, se sentindo culpado por provocar tanto o outro.

— Você é quem menos pode me dar uma lição de "relacionamentos". — Ouch! Como sempre, Aby era bem direto em seus golpes.

— Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas... Sair com o Pietro não o faz ser o seu namorado, sabe? Seria uma forma de se conhecerem melhor...

— Ele treina comigo, estamos nos conhecendo melhor. — Disse, teimosamente o outro.

— Treinar?! Tipo, isso é algum estilo de jogo sexual? E não é nada romântico!

— N-não! Eu...Ele... Só aconteceu! Digo... Não sei por que eu sugeri aquilo! Na hora...Parecia legal... — Balbuciou Abraham, pela a primeira vez Stiles viu confusão e insegurança no holandês, na verdade, viu a si mesmo no seu amigo. Ambos estavam atraídos por seres sobrenaturais. Homens (é necessário frisar essa parte) e não sabiam como lidar com isso. Bem provável que Aby, tal como Stiles, nunca tivera outra relação, pelo o que pode perceber sobre o caçador, seu estilo de vida antes de vir ao Estados Unidos era restrito de modo que não tivera oportunidade de ter amigos e tão pouco ser um adolescente normal. E um romance? Duvidava que Abraham sequer tenha passado por isso... Os dois estavam no mesmo barco dos virgens confusos e desesperados.

— Mande uma mensagem para ele! Aposto que irá aceitar! Pense assim, nós dois iremos em um encontro e vamos nos ajudar... Tipo... Sei lá...Somos bros, não é? Eu sozinho com o Derek... Não saberia como agir e bem provável que faria uma grande besteira, como normalmente faço!

— Bem provável que vocês testem a possibilidade da existência do "bulbo". — Maravilha, o Aby provocador estava de volta...

— B-bem! Lógico que n-não! — Estranhamente a sua fala não parecia ser muito convincente — Além do mais, estaremos em público, aonde, com grande probabilidade os subordinados do meu pai, que é o xerife, vão estar me vigiando, afinal, meu pai é o xerife... Já falei que o meu pai é o xerife e meio que anda armado!? Disse? Acho que não o suficiente....

— Ok! Resumindo, você está temendo que sua libido provoque uma situação constrangedora e seu pai, que é o xerife, vai surtar?

— Surtar é pouco! Ele vai matar o Derek!! Aposto!

Aby soltou uma risada, mas não tinha nada de engraçado nisso! Era um assunto sério e delicado!

— Então... — O caçador parecia subitamente tímido, pegava o seu celular — Que horas nós iriamos nos encontrar, mesmo? Será aonde?

Stiles deixou que um grande sorriso dominasse o seu rosto.

Vitória!

Doce e saborosa vitória!

Devia fazer uma dança da vitória! Mas, era bem provável que Abraham repensasse a sua participação no "encontro".

— Será as oito, no cinema!

— Ok. Espera... Por que só está me convidando? E o Scott?

Stiles soltou um grande suspiro (quase cuspindo na tela de seu computador).

— Não acho que o Scott seja uma boa escolha para o meu encontro...

— Por que não?

— Digamos que temo que ele seja um pouco territorialista. Ele meio que está cheirando minha roupa ultimamente –algo nada legal de se fazer, enfatizo – e ainda tem o descaramento de resmungar que estou fedendo! Acredita? Eu tomo todos os meus banhos! Sou limpo, dentro do possível! E o pior que ele fica irritado com essas coisas...

— Hum... Os lobisomens viver em alcateias, não é? Talvez, Scott, inconscientemente, te considere como parte de sua "alcateia" e esteja te protegendo. Existe uma complexa hierarquia entre os lobisomens... E também uma complexa etiqueta de interação.

— Tão complexa que prefiro que Scott não esteja presente no meu encontro. Não quero que ele esbanje essa complexidade por todos os seus poros lupinos. Nem ele e tão pouco Derek.

— Boa ideia. Ainda mais, se ele fosse teria que levar a Allison... — A careta que Abraham fez foi quase cômica.

— O que tem de errado nisso?

— Além de que eles , me refiro a Scott e Allison, irão ficar com aquele clima açucarado e vomitando arco-íris um no outro... Ela provavelmente irá falar alguma coisa constrangedora sobre mim...

— Oh! Isso parece ser interessante! — Disse Stiles animado com a informação, a tentação foi tão grande que até estava reconsiderando o seu plano de não envolver Scott em seu encontro amoroso.

— Se você chama-los pode ir sozinho! — Rosnou o caçador.

Certo... Isso não seria uma boa opção.

Precisava do Abraham.

Só assim, teria garantias que o Encontro seria perfeito. Sem ameaças de prisão e constrangimento público.

Ainda mais, havia o fator nervosismo. Com um amigo por perto talvez pudesse relaxar mais. Sim, já tinha estado com Derek sozinho outras vezes... Mais esta vez era diferente. Era algo especial. Pretendia ter outros encontros como esse e para isso teria que começar bem.

— Ok! Só será um encontro duplo entre um casal de "amigos"! — Fez o sinal de asmas com os dedos só para frisar o tipo de amizade que eles compartilhavam.

— Certo, certo... Vou me arrumar. — Falou Aby findando a chamada. Típico. Nem mesmo um tchauzinho.

— Bem... Acho que agora é minha vez... — Inspirou fundo e expirou. Que o Encontro tenha início.


	20. Encontro -Parte I

Foi difícil convencer Derek em não pega-lo em casa. Sério. Não era necessário. Ainda mais, tendo em vista que justamente hoje o xerife resolveu ficar em casa de folga. Seria meio constrangedor explicar ao pai que teria um encontro com alguém... Ainda mais, sendo esse alguém um lobisomem, mais velho e bem macho. Sinceramente, não queria ter a famosa "conversa" com o seu pai sobre sua sexualidade, não quando ainda não tinha avançando na sua relação com o Hale. Seria ainda mais constrangedor tentar explicar que tipo de "amizade" compartilhava com o lobisomem.

Em definitivo, sem nenhum papo com o senhor Stilinski sobre amor, paqueras e possibilidades de seu filho ter se tornado gay (ou melhor Bi!).

Desceu as escadas, lentamente. Tentando não fazer barulho e...

— O que você está fazendo? — Pelo visto suas técnicas sorrateiras precisavam melhorar. Ao fim da escada havia um grande arco que interligada a sala com a cozinha, de lá emergiu John com um grande sanduiche nas mãos.

— Eu que devo te perguntar isso! — Apontou de forma acusatória para o alimento inocente — Isso tem salame? Bacon? Molho Barbecue? Ketchup? Mostarda? Nenhuma verdura pelo visto... Como imaginei... Isso parece ser uma obra satânica para entupimento de artérias! Vá de reto satanás! — Disse fazendo o sinal da cruz para o coitado sanduiche.

O xerife somente rolou os olhos com o costumeiro drama do filho e soltou um suspiro.

— É só um lanche Stiles!

— Isso pode ser a sua última refeição, pai! Esqueceu a sua pressão? — O adolescente logo pegou o sanduiche "maligno" do seu pai que não se opôs ao ato.

— A minha pressão está bem...

— Por enquanto, mocinho. Mas ao comer isso! — Indicou a comida — Vai ocorrer um BOM!

John balançou a cabeça e acabou seguindo o filho a cozinha, passivamente.

— Não vamos inverter os papeis, sim? Eu ainda sou seu pai!

— E? —Stiles já estava preparando um novo sanduiche para o Xerife, pão integral, bastante alface, tomate, cebola e para não ser malvado um resto de peito de galinha grelhado do almoço — Eu estou fazendo Lacrosse, não é mesmo? Foi o senhor mesmo que disse que eu precisava ser o saudável, que não podia critica-lo sendo sedentário...Pois é, estou mudando os meus hábitos logo espero que o meu querido e amado pai faça o mesmo, não é?

John abriu a boca para contra argumentar, até mesmo levantou o dedo indicador, mas logo o abaixou.

— Perfeito! Aqui está! — Disse enquanto praticamente enfiava nos braços do xerife o sanduiche recém-feito.

Ops... Agora Stiles estava em uma situação difícil. Qual seria a desculpa que daria ao seu pai para sair? Não podia dizer que iria com Scott a algum lugar, pois o mesmo não estava em casa, tinha saído (sei lá para onde) logo cedo. Mesmo que dissesse que sairia sozinho sabia que o Xerife ficaria desconfiado e sua desconfiasse significava que vários oficiais ficariam de babá, o vigiando pela a cidade.

Sua mente estava trabalhando, pensando em uma boa e lógica explicação. Antes que pudesse falar algo a porta bateu, fortemente.

— Quem será? — Quis saber John já indo receber o visitante.

Abriu a porta para notar um jovem, adolescente, talvez. Podia se um pré-adolescente pelo o tamanho...

— Grzegorz está? — Nenhum "oi" tão pouco uma saudação mais amena, Abraham tinha chegado.

Perfeito!

— E quem é você? — Questionou o Stilinski sênior levemente irritado com o modo de falar do adolescente.

— Obviamente amigo do Grzegorz. Dã! — Curto e grosso. Céus! Stiles tinha que se apressar para evitar que uma briga se inicie.

— Olha aqui, mocinho...

— Soube que um policial americano usa como arma básica uma 9 mm, é verdade?

— Er... — John foi tomado de surpresa pelo questionamento, primeiro como aquele menino sabia que ele era um policial? Se ele fosse mesmo amigo do Stiles talvez soubesse, mas mesmo assim... Perguntar algo relacionado a armas logo à primeira vista? — Sim... — Balbuciou a resposta, ainda incerto se deveria ou não dar essa informação a uma criança.

Abraham riu.

— Esse tipo de arma de nada irá adiantar se você estiver lutando contra um Minotauro, tão pouco fara danos a um Golem, muito menos a um Troll, isso é tão ultrapassado. Pensei que os Estados Unidos eram mais avançando...

O xerife novamente ficou sem saber o que responder. O que um garoto, baixo, cabelos loiros e angelicais, usando roupas de bandas de rock poderia saber sobre isso?

— Nem todos esperam que a polícia cace os seres sobrenaturais, Abraham! Eles devem manter a paz e não causar carnificina! — Interpôs Stiles, rapidamente.

— Eu não sugiro que eles cacem nada, afinal isso era a nossa função. Só acredito que, as vezes, um pulso firme é necessário para impor a ordem.

— Você era um caçador? — Havia um certo tom de entusiasmo na voz de John.

— Na verdade eu nunca fui, não cheguei a caçar um ser sobrenatural de verdade, mas fui treinado para fazê-lo. — Falou isso fazendo uma leve careta no final.

— Interessante, não que eu apoie as técnicas dos caçadores, mas seus conhecimentos seriam bem vindos na delegacia, tentei convencer os Argent a serem consultores em alguns casos e ... Eles foram bastante incisivos a não quererem participar das investigações. E quanto a você... ?

— Sou Abraham Van Helsing III. —Disse, sem dúvida seu nome dava um grande impacto.

— Eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar... Acho que de um filme... Ou livro...

Aby rolou os olhos.

— Sim, minha família já entrou em diversos processos para ganharem direitos autorais pelo uso indevido de nosso nome. Enfim, se quiser a minha ajuda... — Uma nova careta se fez no rosto angelical do holandês.

— Não, você é só uma criança, talvez a sua família...

— Azar, sou o único Van Helsing na cidade. Meu tio, meu guardião legal, não pertence ao clã dos caçadores, então ele não pode ajudar, a não ser que queira alguma amostra grátis de perfume ou cremes hidratantes, ele é um farmacêutico cosmetólogo, mas gosta de se denominar de boticário.

Stiles pressentiu que seu pai se conteve em perguntar mais, pois era bastante claro que Abraham parecia desconfortável e não pretendia falar muito do seu lado "caçador" da família.

— Enfim, vamos sair ou não? — Inqueriu bruscamente e mudando de assunto.

— Sair? — John fez essa pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas e fitando o filho.

— Sim! Sair! Vou sair com o Aby hoje, já que Scott ultimamente está muito ocupado com romances e essas frescurites. Blerg! Eu, por outro lado, por estar solteiro e não ter nenhum pretendente no momento posso desfrutar de sair com amigos. Eu, sinceramente não sei o que os jovens de hoje dia veem no romance! Algo tão mamão com açúcar! Unicórnios! Gatos cagando arco-íris! Enfim, algo que te prende a alguém ao ponto de você esquecer que pode se divertir de outras formas! E a amizade entre HOMENS! A Bro-amizade! Isso não pode ser quebrada! Bro-mance! Isso tem um poder de mil Big-Bags! E por isso vamos sair hoje, para cultivar o nosso recém formado Bro-mance!— Nisso abraçou o nanico caçador que paralisou sem saber como reagir com a encenação.

— Me diz, senhor Stilinski, por acaso quando ele nasceu você o deixou cair de cabeça no chão, não é? Porque, sinceramente, isso pode explicar muita coisa.

John passou a mão por entre os frios grisalhos de seu cabelo, assumindo uma fisionomia confusa. Por fim, deu os ombros.

— Não, acho que isso deve ser causado por muito mais que uma leve batida na cabeça. Talvez eu tenha deixado cair de um penhasco ao algo do tipo. — Sorriu o xerife, ignorando o olhar assombrado que Stiles tinha lhe lançado— De qualquer forma, seja lá o que vocês dois pretendem fazer, desde que não seja algo ilegal, lógico... Façam antes do toque de recolher!

— Toque de recolher? — Inqueriu Aby, sem entender.

— É assim que ele denomina o nosso horário de dormir. — Resmungou Stiles.

— Antes das 10. Esse é o horário que tem que chegar em casa, senão... Castigo! Ouviu bem?

Stiles assentiu, embaraçado por receber esse falatório todo na frente de um amigo.

— Sim, pai. — Murmurou cabisbaixo.

— Pois bem, podem ir. — Disse o xerife parecendo satisfeito por ter exaltado a sua autoridade paternal.

Enquanto o seu filho se arrumava apressadamente e saía com o novo e estranho amigo, John resolveu mandar algumas mensagens para alguns de seus subordinados. Aquele papo maluco de seu filho sobre "solteiro" só fez ativar o seu sentido investigativo... Sim, sabia que cerca de 70%, não sejamos francos, 90% do que saia da boca de Stiles era as vezes informações desnecessárias que só deus sabe onde ele conseguiu encontrar, ainda estava traumatizado com a curiosa redação que seu amado filho escreveu sobre o sistema de encanamento da cidade, detalhando o contexto histórico e até mesmo citando os engenheiros e tal, a prova era de matemática e a questão era apenas um simples cálculo de transformação de volume (litro para mililitro). Enfim, seu filho tinha uma habilidade para divagar por assuntos totalmente aleatórios. Também sabia que entre aquela enxurrada de palavras sem sentido...Havia um sentido.

***

—E o que você está fazendo aqui? — Como sempre, Derek não conteve o seu rosnado, mesmo que o alvo de sua irritação atual fosse a presença de seu melhor amigo: Pietro Beaumont.

— Sabe, eu podia te perguntar a mesma coisa. — Disse o vampiro tirando o capacete vermelho que usava, havia chamas desenhas nas laterais, provavelmente era para dar um aspecto maneiro, contudo a scooter que usava como veículo, um modelo retro que facilmente se veria em filmes românticos ambientados na Europa, tirava um pouco de seu brilho "macho-cool".

— Eu tenho direito de ir ao cinema... — Se defendeu, cruzando os braços e apoiando em seu mustang negro. Sim, essa era a postura de macho-alfa. Algumas fêmeas humanas concordaram passando por eles e lançando olhares nada sutis ao Hale.

— Direito você tem, mas isso não significa que você vá. — Analisou Pietro, arrumando a sua moto ao lado do carro do amigo — Nada contra, acho muito legal que você tente fazer coisas sociais ao invés de ficar trancado no seu quarto sendo emo.

— Eu não fico trancando no meu quarto o tempo todo! — Rosnou.

— Verdade, você pode ser emo em outros locais, como na minha casa, por exemplo...Serio, cara, Aquelas músicas melosas, filmes de drama sem final feliz, livros como "A guerra dos tronos" em que a maioria morre, eu já estava pensando em trazer um padre para te benzer!

— Você está exagerando... — Não tem nada de errado com os seus gostos, não estava reclamando dos milhares de vídeo-games que tinham na residência do Beaumont, nem a quantidade de doces que encontrava nos armários da cozinha ou geladeira.

— Cara...Eu só quero dizer que estou feliz que tenha saído! — Nisso deu um tapinha amigo no ombro do outro.

Será que deveria contar ao outro sobre o encontro? Talvez fosse melhor não, não contara para ninguém, fora o seu tio Tony, mas esse tinha presenciado todo o "pedido", não tinha como esconder dele. Ainda mais, nunca chegou a conversar sobre romances e seus antigos amores para com Pietro. Seria estranho iniciar uma conversa deste tipo agora.

— Oh... Agora entendi tudo... — Balbuciou o vampiro. Derek arqueou as sobrancelhas, abismado e meio assustado com o que o companheiro estava dizendo. Como assim, ele entendia tudo? Mas se acalmou, pois percebeu que Pietro não estava o encarando e sim seus olhos de íris vermelha estavam vidrados em outro ponto na paisagem...

Era melhor dizer, dois pontos.

— Oi! Linda noite, não é? — Stiles, arrastando um relutante Abraham pelo o braço, se aproximou da dupla de rapazes mais velhos.

— Er... — Pietro tinha perdido o dom da fala, parecia totalmente abobalhado ao ver o caçador com um traje incomum, pelo menos para seu estilo. Cabelos soltos, sem estar preso em uma toca, uma roupa mais clara, ainda com slogans de uma banda (desta vez era ACDC com tons prateados) e usava até mesmo tênis all-Star! Trocando o seu usual coturno.

— Ele sempre foi baixo assim? — Deixou escapar Derek ao notar agora o quão diferente o suposto caçador estava.

— O que disse, pulguento? — Rangeu os dentes Aby — Posso ser baixo, mas muitos dos pontos fracos dos homens se encontra localizados da cintura para baixo, eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você.

Oh! Mesmo com a mudança de aparência a essência continuava a mesma.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — Respondeu o lobisomem com o seu já comum rosnado.

— Oh! Oh! Tempo! Nada de brigas! Se comportem, crianças! Ai ai ai! — Stiles se pôs entre dos dois esquentadinhos. Só então que a atenção do Hale se divergiu para o seu humano. Sim, seu. Seu lobo interior adorava usar possessivos. Stiles usava uma camisa de flanela quadricula e vermelha, aberta, deixando amostra sua regata branca, cor que se assemelhava com o próprio tom de pele do adolescente, dando a falsa ilusão que estava com o peitoral nu. Para completar usava uma calça skinny negra que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo, ressaltando, precisamente, a sua bunda. Derek lambeu os lábios já imaginando em formas de rasgar toda aquela vestimenta e...

— Oi! — Stiles estalou os dedos bem no meio de seu rosto — Terra chamando Sour-Wolf! Na escuta?

— Tsk... Pare com isso! — Resmungou, não gostando de ser despertado do meio de sua fantasia.

— Ok! Então, isso é um encontro duplo? — Perguntou animado, Pietro.

— Sim! — Respondeu Stiles — Abraham estava reclamando tanto que ainda não tinha assistindo um filme americano em nossos cinemas, sabe?

— Eu não fa... — O caçador foi calado por uma pisada nada sutil de Stilinski.

— Enfim, achei que seria uma boa ideia apresenta-lo a cultura da nação da Liberdade, tortas de maçãs e fast-foods!

— Uma ótima ideia! — Concordou o vampiro ainda mais animado — Eu vou apresenta-lo a máquina de algodão doce! — Nisso capturou a mão do nanico caçador e o arrastou para o balcão de doces ignorando os protestos do humano.

— Encontro duplo? — Questionou Derek arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ora, vai ser divertido! — O garoto deu um soquinho no ombro do lobo — Ainda mais, isso vai ajudar ao Aby se soltar um pouco!

— Sei... — Derek tinha outros planos para aquele encontro, mas para que eles tivessem sucesso os dois deveriam estar sozinhos e se possível em algum canto escuro do cinema, fazendo outras coisas que nada envolvia ver filmes.

"Estou me tornando um tremendo de um pervertido!" Pensou, assombrando com quão criativo e maliciosa a sua mente estava se tornando.

— Então... — Sentiu um roçar de leve em sua mão. Notou a mão do humano a poucos milímetros da sua. Um dos dedos de Stiles segurou o dedo mindinho de Derek — Acho que devemos entrar, não é?

O lobisomem logo envolveu a mão pequena e fria do humano por sobre a sua própria mão quente. Aquele simples gesto foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração aumentar o seu ritmo.

Um encontro, seja ele duplo, triplo...Ou o que seja... Não importava, desde que tivesse Stiles perto isso já seria o suficiente.


	21. Encontro - Parte II

— Então, qual é o plano? — Perguntou Pietro enquanto escolhia vários doces do mostruário deixando o atendente levemente confuso com a veracidade do fato que aquela grande quantidade de produtos só seriam para uma única pessoa.

— Como assim? — Questionou de volta Abraham.

— Ora, esse encontro... Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu não esperava que você me chamasse para sair logo após de quase me despir publicamente.

O atendente soltou uma baixa exclamação e corou, Abraham lançou um olhar mortal para o pobre rapaz que, com rapidez, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para ir buscar mais doces no estoque.

— Eu... — Agora que estavam sozinhos, o humano não sabia o que responder.

— A verdade, é que pensei que eu que iria tomar a iniciativa. — Confessou o vampiro — Pretendia esperar uns meses, quem sabe anos, só para tomar coragem em te chamar para sair... E, mesmo assim, não sabia se você iria aceitar...

— E por que eu não aceitaria? — Havia um tom de desafio em sua voz.

— Um encontro, sem envolver treinamentos ou lutas? — O rapaz arreou suas elegantes sobrancelhas — Eu gosto do seu jeito bruto de ser, Aby... Mas sei que romantismo não é seu estilo.

— Eu posso ser romântico se eu quiser! — Resmungou, teimosamente, cruzando os braços diante do peito. Ok, talvez o argumento do vampiro tivesse um pouco de embasamento... Mas mesmo assim, não podia ser culpado por não saber destas coisas. Romance, paqueras, encontros...Beijos... Isso tudo não fazia parte de sua realidade, pelo menos a realidade de alguns meses atrás enquanto estava sob domínio de seu severo e insano pai.

— Lógico que pode... — O garoto mais velho retirou, com delicadeza, um cacho dourado que pendia sobre a testa do caçador. Abraham teve que controlar o seu instinto de pegar o pulso do vampiro e o retirar de seu rosto, fazendo um movimento rápido e que provavelmente iria resultar na quebra de um ou mais ossos. Tinha que se conter. Pietro não iria machuca-lo. Não era um inimigo. Ficou repetindo isso em sua mente, tal como um mantra — Mas, como eu preciso de treinamento na parte física, você também precisa de treinamento na parte social.

O mais novo já estava com uma resposta na ponta língua, contudo foi impedido de proferi-la, pois o vampiro que fez uma espécie de truque, retirou uma jujuba de trás da orelha de Aby, este ficou olhando o doce, confuso e levou as mãos a orelha, temendo que de alguma forma houvesse mesmo jujubas se reproduzindo ali. Se sentiu meio idiota, depois, era obvio que fora um truque bobo de ilusionismo, mas mesmo assim, caiu que nem uma criança.

Pietro sorriu, adorando ver o misto de embaraço e fascinação que tinha produzido no menor.

— Eu tenho paciência, Abraham. — Falou isso oferecendo o doce ao outro, que aceitou com um certo receio — Não irei acelerar as coisas... Quero te conhecer, te entender, assim como quero que me conheça de verdade e me entenda. Entende?

— A-acho que sim... — Murmurou comendo a jujuba — M-mas... S-se você... Tipo... Quiser sair outra vez... Que não seja treinamento, claro... Eu poderia aceitar...

O vampiro deu uma contida risada e limpou o canto dos lábios de Aby, que, por sua vez, estava tão entorpecido pela ação que não conteve seus instintos e logo se viu pegando a mão do pobre vampiro e a levando para as costas deste, imobilizando-o.

— Ops! Desculpe! — Falou rapidamente, o libertando. Abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto estava totalmente vermelho agora, uma mescla de vergonha e raiva de seus próprios hábitos.

— E-está tudo bem! — Meio que riu, meio que gemeu de dor, o humano tinha deslocado o seu ombro! Ainda bem que sua capacidade curativa sobrenatural estava "dando conta do recado".

—E...E... Esse encontro, você está certo... É um plano. Desculpe. — Abraham quase não estava se reconhecendo, sentia uma imensa culpa, primeiro por chamar Pietro para aquele "falso" encontro, sabendo que o outro iria aceitar prontamente, ainda mais, acabara por machuca-lo sem justificativa nenhuma. Como aquele vampiro ainda insistia ficar ao seu lado? Como podia sentir algo por um humano tão mortífero e tolo como Abraham? Sem dúvida, estava começando a duvidar da sanidade de Pietro Beaumont.

— Isso eu já sabia. —Sorriu o outro — Agora a questão é : que plano?

— Basicamente seria para manter Stiles e Derek na linha, evitar que façam uma besteira, principalmente besteiras que envolvam sexo em público, por exemplo.

O atendente tinha acabado de voltar do almoxarifado, ficou meio abobado, afinal só pegou a parte final da conversa.

Pietro cocou o queixo, nem notando que o estava sujando de açúcar.

— Isso será uma tarefa difícil, posso ouvir a pulsação daqueles dois, parece que estão com uma verdadeira escola de samba dentro de seus peitos! Eu não sou muito de me opor ao poder glorioso do amor, além disso, sei que Derek pode me morder depois, só por me intrometer e eu não estou falando no sentido figurado... Derek, com certeza, irá me morder!

— Acho que não devemos esquecer de algumas coisas... — Aby levantou o seu dedo indicador — Primeiro, Stiles é menor de idade. — Outro dedo foi levantado — Segundo, ele é filho do xerife desta cidade. — Mais um dedo, continuando a sua contagem — E por último, se você realmente se importa com seu amigo, principalmente levando-se em consideração que é bem provável que o pai do Stiles vai cortar as bolas do Derek e não estou falando no sentindo figurado, então, acho melhor ajudar e jogar água fria no fogo deles!

Pietro soltou um grande suspiro, sabendo que não poderia se opor ao plano, ainda mais...

— Você fica muito sexy quando tem essa atitude toda profissional... — Resmungou, corando imediatamente, logo em seguida, ao perceber que tinha revelado seus pensamentos em voz alta.

— Não me faça jogar água fria em você também. — Ameaçou Abraham, mas o rubor de suas bochechas podiam indicar embaraço e não fúria.

O vampiro deu um meio sorriso em sinal de desculpas.

— S-seu pedido, senhor. — O pobre atendente interrompeu o casal para indicar a pequena montanha de doces escolhidos por Pietro. Aby mirou a pilha com assombro.

— Obrigado! Acho que isso vai dar, pelo menos para parte do filme...

— Acho que o seu treinamento deve se estender para uma dieta. — Analisou o caçador, pensativo.

— D-dieta? — O tom suplicante na voz de Pietro parecia ter motivado Abraham o suficiente, pois este sorriu decidido. Naquele momento o vampiro, ser sobrenatural que por séculos gerou medo na humanidade, sentiu verdadeiro temor com a possibilidade de perder seus amados doces.

~***~

— Hum... O que acha que devemos assistir? Pelo visto, tivemos a sorte! — Disse Stiles analisando os cartazes dos filmes, consciente que segurava a enorme mão de Derek. Se estava feliz? Sim, parecia algo tolo e sentimental, mas esses pequenos gestos eram o que indicavam que ambos estavam começando a se acostumar com a presença um do outro — Hoje irá ter sessões de filmes antigos! Já sei o que vamos ver! — Apontou animado para um cartaz.

Derek soltou um baixo rosnar. Era o cartaz do filme " The Wolfman" (o lobisomem), feito em 1941. A imagem de um homem estupidamente peludo era o perfeito estereótipo inicial dos lobisomens compartilhado pela a humanidade e ali estava no cartaz, parecia estar provocando o Hale

— Não! — Falou em um tom decidido.

— Ora, não seja um  _sour-wolf_! Deve ser algo bastante instrutivo!

— Isso é tudo uma grande mentira, Stiles! Foi por causa de filmes como este que os lobisomens sofreram tantos preconceitos no passado e até hoje em dia. Somos representados como animais irracionais quando transformados em lobos, capazes de atacar a tudo e a todos sem distinção...

— Bem, nunca olhei muito para esse ponto de vista.

— Agora entende por que não podemos ver o filme, não é?

— Entendo a sua opinião, mas ainda acho que devia ver o filme.

— Hã? Por que?!

Stiles sorriu de um modo que fez o coração do lobisomem acelerar por alguns segundos.

— Talvez, ao invés de ver o filme como uma medonha arma racista, podia vê-lo como uma comédia. Além disso, pode-se tirar diversas interpretações desses tipos de filmes, por exemplo, creio que os filmes de lobisomem não falavam de lobisomens em si e sim do medo que a humanidade tem de seu lado animal e irracional a qual é incapaz de controlar. Como os vampiros seriam a representação de nossa atração pelo mistério e a luxúria... Criamos reflexos de nossa natureza em vocês. Se temos algum preconceito, diria que seria mais voltado para nós mesmo do que aos seres sobrenaturais.

Derek ficou abismado com aquela explicação. Primeiro, não sabia que Stiles podia desenvolver um pensamento tão profundo e segundo, não queria admitir em voz alta, mas também nunca tinha analisado o gênero Terror/ficção desta forma.

— E deve ser bastante engraçado ver um filme de lobisomem com um lobisomem, tipo... Seria meio que um paradoxo!

— Vocês humanos veem filmes com humanos o tempo o todo, não vejo como isso seja um paradoxo...

O garoto fez biquinho.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Aposto que nunca assistiu nenhum filme com lobisomens!

Como resposta Derek soltou um grunhido que podia ser interpretado como uma confirmação.

— Perfeito! Já sei que vamos fazer em nossos próximos encontros! — O adolescente, em seguida, abaixou a cabeça, as pontas de suas orelhas ficaram avermelhadas — Isto é, caso você queira outros encontros... Digo... Você deve ser um cara bem ocupado, no sentido que com todos esses músculos e cara de perfeito personagem de romances eróticos (não que eu leia essas coisas, lógico!), deve ter milhares de garotas na sua cola para sair e...

Derek deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Se aproximou no nervoso e tagarela companheiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Minha agenda está totalmente livre para você, Stiles...

Stiles soltou algo parecido com um soluço. O lobisomem puxou o garoto para perto de si. Como já estava perto o suficiente, deixou que sua cabeça caísse sob o ombro do menor, buscou o pescoço. Aquele local sempre o atraia. Seu nariz roçou na pele branca –não, agora já estava com uma tonalidade escarlate –, saboreou o cheiro do  _seu_  humano. Seu lobo ansiava para marca-lo.

— Derek... — A voz de Stiles não era mais do que um misero sussurro. Sentiu uma das mãos do adolescente segurando fortemente a sua jaqueta de couro.

O Hale se entregou ao momento. Lambeu a pele exposta e Stiles ainda teve a audácia de deixar cair a sua cabeça para o lado, expondo ainda mais o pescoço. Um sinal de submissão. Seu lobo interno rejubilava de excitação e alegria.

O momento perfeito foi destruído quando algo acertou-lhe o rosto. Uma vez. E mais outra.

Derek rosnou, levantou a cabeça unicamente para receber um ataque do projetil açucarado bem no olho.

Uma jujuba.

— Sinceramente, não posso deixar vocês sozinhos por alguns minutos! — Ralhou Abraham, o saco de jujubas em suas mãos. As armas do crime.

— E-ei... Aby, querido... Não gaste todas as jujubas, sim? — Pediu Pietro meio desesperado.

Derek rosnou mais uma vez.

— O que você pensa que...

— Quieto,  _Rex_. Se não quer que sua salsicha seja doada para lanchonete para servir como  _hot-dog_ , melhor conter a sua libido!

— Como é que é?

—AH! — Interrompeu Stiles se afastando, um pouco relutante, do abraço apertado de seu "amigo" Hale — Já decidimos o filme que iremos assistir! Será "The Wolfman"!

Abraham arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Sério?

— Aw.... Mas eu queria assistir "Drácula". — Fez biquinho, Pietro.

O caçador mirou incrédulo a seu companheiro.

— Sério isso?

— O que? — Deu os ombros — Adoro aquele filme, decorei todas as falas. Espera... — Pigarrou — "Eu nunca bebo... Vinho." — Disse em um perfeito sotaque arrastado Austro-húngaro, tal como Béla Lugosi, o ícone ator do dito filme, além de imitar seus gestos, só faltava a capa e o cabelo penteado com bastante laque.

Derek levou a mão ao rosto, meio embaraçado pela a postura de seu melhor amigo.

— Bem, na próxima vemos esse! — Prometeu Stiles para o desespero do Hale e talvez do próprio caçador.

— Pois se querem continuar com essa loucura, devemos comprar os bilhetes, não é? — Disse o loiro.

Derek notou algumas coisas, primeiro Stiles sussurrar um agradecimento ao seu amigo humano e segundo...

Por que tem uns policiais na porta do cinema fingindo admirar alguns cartazes?

Isso era estranho...

— Vamos, Sour-wolf! Quero pegar um lugar bem na frente! — Falou Stiles animado o arrastando para bilheteria. Tentou dissipar as suas preocupações, na verdade, apesar da escolha nada conveniente de filme e da presença de Pietro e Abraham para interromper os seus "Momentos", estava se divertido. Talvez pela a primeira vez em muito tempo...


	22. Encontro - Parte III

Sala escura. Cheiro forte de pipoca e manteiga derretida. Poltronas de feltro vermelho. Derek analisava todo o ambiente com certa curiosidade, lógico que já tinha ido ao cinema de Beacon Hills, mas já fazia muito anos, provavelmente fora na sua infância e início da adolescência, desde então nunca mais sentiu vontade de se entregar as atividades sociais da cidade. Talvez, Pietro estivesse certo nesse quesito, estava vivendo como um ermitão depressivo, pelo menos até Stiles aparecer. Como ,em tão pouco tempo, aquele pequeno humano conseguiu influencia-lo de tal maneira a fazê-lo a abandonar seu antigo modo de viver? Não tinha resposta para essa pergunta, mas Derek nunca fora alguém para se aprofundar muito neste tipo de coisas, evitava problemas, principalmente aqueles de escala emocional. O que sabia era que podia sentir meu lobo interior abanando o rabo, todo feliz por estar ao lado de Stiles...

Um dedo tocou o meio da testa de Derek, justamente entre as suas sobrancelhas.

— Não pense demais, garotão, acho que você pode sobrecarregar o seu cérebro e aí, BOM! Miolo cerebral para todo lado! — Disse Stiles fazendo uma dramatização com as mãos parecendo indicar a explosão da caixa craniana do lobisomem.

— Isso foi muito nojento... — Reclamou Abraham que estava ao ponto de comer uma pipoca e desistiu do ato, provavelmente tinha imaginado os miolos do Hale se propagando por todo o cinema.

— Oh! Oh! — Pietro, com a boca cheia de caramelo, começou a falar —Sabe o que deveríamos ver no próximo encontro duplo? Filme de zumbi!

— Próximo encontro duplo? — Questionou Derek sem esconder o rosnado. Se tivessem outros encontros, preferia que não ter que compartilhar o seu humano com mais gente. Ainda mais, como poderia fazer as "coisas" que queria? Não que fosse tão pervertido assim... Mas... Tinha suas necessidades e sabia que Stiles também sentia o mesmo. Podia sentir o aroma de sua excitação toda a vez que se beijava e se tocavam. Então, um pouco de privacidade seria preferível.

— Seria fantástico! Adoro filmes de zumbis! — Disse o adolescente ignorando totalmente o olhar contrariado de seu acompanhante — Ainda mais, acho que deve ser o único personagem de filme de terror que de fato não existe...

— Eu não diria isso... — Comentou Aby voltando a comer a sua pipoca.

— He...He... — Stiles deu uma risada nervosa — O que? Vai me dizer que zumbis existem?

— Em teoria, com o encantamento certo e ferramentas adequadas...

— Zumbis não existem! — Cortou Derek — Não devem existir, pelo menos.

— Por acaso estás surdo, Rex? Eu falei "em teoria"!

— Eu escutei o que disse... — Rangeu os dentes para o suposto caçador que parecia mastigar a pipoca em um modo desafiante — Mas isso não significa que...

— O meu santo pai das batatas fritas com queijo! Zumbis existem! — O garoto praticamente gritou, interrompendo a discussão entre os dois rapazes. Um sonoro " SHHH" foi ouvindo, advindo das outras pessoas que ocupavam a sala indicavam que talvez Stiles tivesse exagerado um pouco no seu entusiasmo.

— E eles comem cérebro? Andam mancando? Dançam a música Triller? — Stilinski iniciou o seu bombardeio de perguntas. Derek lançou um olhar aterrador para o caçador, claramente indicando que tudo aquilo era culpa dele.

— Eu sei lá! — Aby deu os ombros — Eu disse e repito "em teoria" que eu saiba nunca foi de fato tentado. Esqueça o Voodoo, os zumbis ali criados é uma mistura de controle mental e ervas místicas, não criam os verdadeiros zumbis das histórias de ficção.

— Dude! Isso é muito maneiro! — Stiles estava tão excitado com o novo conhecimento que praticamente estava saltando da sua poltrona, Derek resolveu intervir.

— E eu que pensei que seu ser sobrenatural favorito fosse lobisomens... — Soltou um resmungo bastante audível, isso chamou a atenção do humano que soltou uma risada.

— Mas eu nunca disse que lobisomens eram os meus favoritos. — Derek rosnou, não gostando daquela afirmação — Contudo, tenho certeza que um lobisomem, dentre muitos, é meu favorito, sabe quem é? Eu te dou uma dica, o rosto dele parece de alguém que chupou limão! Mas, não que seja algo feio, não! Tipo é algo sexy... Er... Não que tenho algum fetiche por pessoas com cara enfezada! A única cara ranzinza que gosto é a dele e... Melhor eu calar a boca, não é? Já estou falando demais... — Terminou o seu estranho discurso mordendo o lábio inferior e baixando a cabeça, querendo, talvez, ter a habilidade de desaparecer.

O Hale rolou os olhos, mas não pode esconder um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

— Owt! Isso foi fofo! — Disse Pietro.

— Cada um com seus gostos, por mais estranho do que eles sejam. — Acrescentou Abraham criticamente.

Derek iria dar uma resposta à altura, mas o apagar das luzes indicando que o filme iria começar o impediu de fazê-lo, na verdade, devia aproveitar a escuridão e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Stiles, o trazendo mais para perto de si, adorou ver que o garoto não se opôs ao gesto, pelo contrário, se apoio totalmente no outro, se acomodando preguiçosamente.

Pietro podia ver muito bem o que estava acontecendo com o casal número 1, já que vampiros tinham uma perfeita visão noturna, não pode negar que sentira um pouco de inveja. Derek sendo todo romântico com o humano... Mirou de relance Abraham que comia as pipocas e fitava a tela do cinema com desinteresse. Será que poderia... Quem sabe...

— Não no primeiro encontro, sangue suga. — Respondeu o caçador como se tivesse adivinhando o que se passava na cabeça do vampiro, bem que não precisava ser um gênio para concluir aquilo.

Pietro soltou um grande suspiro se sentindo rejeitado... Bem que, na verdade, não precisava acelerar as coisas. Com o tempo Aby iria cedendo e seriam um casal mais açucarado do que suas deliciosas jujubas.

Algo quente o tocou. Estava sobre a sua mão. O vampiro olhou para a braço e teve que conter uma exclamação de pura felicidade que seria muito semelhante a um grito de uma fangirl ao ver o seu ídolo diante de si... Abraham estava segurando a sua mão! No primeiro encontro! Isso é um grande avanço!

— Idiota... — Resmungou o caçador, mesma na escuridão Pietro podia ver com facilidade o rubor de seu rosto.

~~***~~

— Por que todos os filmes antigos são sempre tão melodramáticos... Tipo, cara... O monstro sempre se dá mal! — Reclamou Stiles cruzando os braços, o filme tinha acabado e todos se direcionavam para as saídas.

Derek, apesar da péssima representação do que seria um lobisomem, tinha gostado do filme. Para muitos a mordida era uma dádiva, pois ao se transformar ganha habilidades fora do comum, contudo, também pode ser vista como uma maldição, estaria susceptível a outros fatores e leis que os humanos nem ao menos imaginavam. Ao se tornar um lobisomem não significava que terias liberdade, existem territórios, alcateias, a hierarquia... E agora que a sociedade humana sabe da existência destes seres, deve-se agregar ainda mais leis e responsabilidades. Tolos são aqueles jovens que buscam fugir para o mundo sobrenatural para escapar de seus problemas, acaba só criando novos.

— Eu achei interessante. — Disse o caçador ao fim — Bem que as técnicas empregadas na caçada não foram as mais adequadas.

Lógico que Abraham iria focar nessa parte do filme.

— Você iria gostar do filme do drácula, afinal, o seu suposto antepassado aparece nele. — Falou Pietro todo risonho. Derek logo notou o motivo de todo aquele sorriso bobo, o jovem caçador ainda segurava a mão do vampiro, mesmo após saírem da sala, pelo visto Abraham ainda não tinha notado o fato para a felicidade de Pietro.

— O verdadeiro Abraham Van Helsing nem era considerado um grande caçador, era um estudioso, para muitos um excêntrico da época, foi o seu filho, Abraham Van Helsing II, meu tataravô que começou, verdadeiramente, o legado da família. — Explicou em um tom cansado — Talvez, o primeiro Van Helsing nem quisesse ser um caçador, só estava curioso em relação ao mundo sobrenatural, nem sempre devemos tratar o que não conhecemos usando a violência e o temor. Um verdadeiro guerreiro pensa bem antes de empunhar sua arma. Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

— Oh! Como sempre, Abraham Lincoln faz ótimos discursos! — Disse Stiles dando um tapinha de leve no ombro do amigo. Aby chegou até forçar um sorriso.

Derek nunca chegou a pensar muito sobre como deveria ser um clã de caçadores, na verdade, sempre pensou que todos eram um grupo de aficionados por aquele jogo grotesco de perseguir, capturar e empalhar criaturas, sendo os seres sobrenaturais apenas uma adição em sua coleção e fetiche sangrento. Mas a verdade é que essa visão era carregada de preconceitos, sua mãe muitas vezes tinha explicado que tão pouco os seres místicos eram santos, muitos se utilizavam de suas habilidades para causar sofrimento a outros, sendo o principal alvo os humanos, o único ser vulnerável a essas forças que para eles eram desconhecidas, os caçadores foram criados como uma forma de proteger e muitos tinham um código de conduta. Humanos e seres sobrenaturais, bons e maus, existem em ambas realidades. Abraham não parecia ser alguém que Derek devesse temer, podia cheirar o medo do garoto quando começava a falar de sua família, o garoto sabia muito bem esconder suas emoções por trás de uma máscara de indiferença, mas não pode ocultar o seu cheiro, tão pouco os batimentos cardíacos.

— E agora? Vamos comer o que? Eu voto por uma pizza de chocolate! — Pietro quebrou o clima nebuloso que se instaurou no grupo.

— Mais comida? — Aby o fitou surpreso, afinal vira como Pietro devorou todas as guloseimas que comprara.

— E eu que pensei que vampiros gostassem só de sangue... — Stiles estava surpreso pela a quantidade de açúcar que aquele rapaz consumia, será que essa era uma característica dos vampiros? Serem doidos por açúcar!

— Sangue é necessário, lógico, mas em pequenas quantidades diárias, são como micronutrientes essenciais, sabe? Fora isso podemos comer tudo, o problema é que não temos um paladar como vocês humanos, não conseguimos sentir tantos sabores diferentes e em geral tudo parece ser o mesmo gosto para nós. Sabores fortes como o doce, apimentado e o salgado, isso conseguimos identificar, principalmente quando a comida está mergulhada em condimentos!

Bem, isso explicava o fascínio do vampiro por doces, em parte, pelo menos.

— Podemos sair para comer alguma coisa... — A fala de Stiles foi interrompida ao notar mais alguém saindo da outra sessão de filme.

— O filme foi interessante, não é?

— Para falar a verdade, nem notei muito o filme...

— E o que ficou fazendo a sessão toda?

—Er... Bem... Fiquei vendo você... Digo...Droga, isso soou estranho, não é?

— Bem... Soou um pouco sim, mas... Foi um estranho fofo.

O mistério do desaparecimento de Scott foi solucionado. O seu suposto melhor amigo tinha saído também em um encontro e nem ao menos avisou... Mesmo que, Stiles também não tinha informado sobre seus próprios planos.

Opa... Isso vai gerar um problema.

— Stiles? — A voz de Scott tinha abandonando o jeito meio leso e inseguro que falava com Alisson para um tom irritado e rosnoso (será que existia um adjetivo assim? Bem que para os lobisomens, rosnar era mais que uma ação era um modo de ser!).

— Oi, Scotty! Que coincidência, não? — Disse exibindo uma risada nervosa.

— Aby? — Alisson fitou o seu amigo caçador e esse logo notou que ainda estava segurando a mão de Pietro e imediatamente soltou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Inqueriu Scott, todavia seu olhar não estava focando no seu amigo e sim em Derek.

— O que achava que vim fazer aqui? Dançar salsa? Lógico que assistir um filme com os meus amigos. Tipo, eu poderia até convidar você, mas ultimamente está difícil de te encontrar, ne?

Scott não respondeu, continuava mirando Derek e esse devolvia o olhar. Algo estava acontecendo aqui.

Abraham inspirou fundo e por fim soltou um longo suspiro.

— Alisson, sabe aquela vez que, durante uma reunião dos clãs dos caçadores, você foi tomar banho e percebeu que seu cabelo tinha ficado loiro por que alguém colocou água oxigenada em seu Shampoo? Pois é, fui eu!

Isso parece ter sido o suficiente para quebrar o transe entre os dois lobisomens.

— Como é que é?! — A garota, que antes parecia ser bastante contida, assumiu um semblante totalmente novo, algo que fez até Stiles tremer, bem que na verdade que o adolescente não deveria ser um bom espécime de comparação, tendo em vista que até uma barata poderia o fazê-lo tremer de medo... Ainda mais no escuro e sendo aquelas baratas voadoras. Enfim, Allison estava assustadora e ponto final.

— Você fez isso por eu ter ganhado na competição de arco e flecha? — Inqueriu ela avançando na direção do Van Helsing.

— Talvez eu tenha feito para rir da sua cara quando saiu gritando feito uma louca do vestiário... Nua!

Alisson foi a primeira atacar, desferiu um golpe que foi logo contido por Abraham. Outros golpes foram seguidos, socos, pontapés, parecia uma exibição ao vivo de algum filme de Jackie Chan... Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas no final, os dois caçadores tinham se afastado e estavam sorrindo.

— Empate de novo. — Disse Aby.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez aquilo com o meu cabelo... Bem que, depois eu roubei a sua roupa do vestiário e troquei por outra, toda rosa. Foi muito fofo de ver.

— Aquilo foi humilhante! Meu tio ainda tem fotos guardadas lá em casa!

— Foi hilário!

Ok... Aquilo fora estranho. Pelo visto, havia uma espécie de amizade/rivalidade entre aqueles dois adolescentes mestres nas artes marciais. Scott estava meio abobado, talvez não tinha visto aquele lado meio que selvagem de sua querida Alisson, Pietro, por outro lado, parecia estar planejando conseguir as fotos do evento.

Pelo menos o confronto entre os dois lobisomens fora adiado, por enquanto...


	23. Encontro - Parte IV

Podia parecer muito clichê, como aqueles filmes adolescentes em que o casal principal tem o encontro dos seus sonhos. Stiles sempre achou essas coisas ridículas, nunca imaginaria que estava vivendo algo assim, verdadeiramente. Aquele pânico que tivera horas antes fora injustificável... Talvez o seu nervosismo fora fruto de sua inexperiência e atrelado com a possibilidade de seu pai, de alguma forma, descobrir. Enfim, isso era passado, agora devia viver o presente.

Level UP!

Stiles quase podia ver as letras garrafais sob a sua cabeça indicando que subira de nível, tal como um personagem de algum jogo RPG online, sim... Tinha subido um degrau a mais em sua jornada adolescente. De um virgem inexperiente em romance agora assumia o título de virgem quase inexperiente! Já era um grande avanço!

Enquanto a Abraham? Este fora arrastado por Alisson para um lanche pós-cinema (pelo visto a garota estava super curiosa para saber mais sobre o acompanhante vampiro de seu amigo caçador), algo que Stiles, diplomaticamente, recusou. Scott ainda lançava estranhos olhares para Derek, logo, para evitar um eminente confronto entre os dois, decidiu retornar para casa com o seu lobisomem favorito e passar um tempo sozinho com o mesmo... Tinha certeza que era isso que o Hale tanto desejava. Afinal, isso seria uma espécie de recompensa!

— Eu só não entendo o que tem de errado com o Scott... — Comentou enquanto Derek dirigia o "possante" camaro. Aquilo era algo que estava o incomodando já fazia um tempo ainda mais contrastava com a atitude do amigo quando primeiro encontrou o lobisomem mais velho, Stiles se lembrava muito bem como Scott parecia admirado com o Hale, como estivesse na presença de um tipo de super-herói.

— Lobisomens são seres sociais, assim como os humanos. — Começou a explicar o outro — Scott, ao ser mordido e passar pela transformação, acabou por adquirir não só os poderes próprios de um lobisomem como também seus instintos.

— E esses seriam?

— É meio difícil de explicar para um humano, mas nós somos divididos em classes, podemos ser alfas, que seriam como nossos líderes, são fortes e apresentam poderes únicos, são hierarquicamente superiores...

— Oh! Entendi! São tipo os "Poderosos chefões" da jogada! Você é um alfa, não é? — Novamente o garoto interrompeu, causando um rosnado a ser emitido por Derek.

— Não! Minha mãe, ela é a alfa da minha alcateia! Eu sou um beta! Ou seja, a grande maioria dos lobisomens se enquadram nessa categoria. Trata-se do lobisomem comum que vocês humanos conhecem em seus filmes de terror...

— Sério? Mas todo esse seu jeito "Vejam mortais, eu sou o grande lobisomem fodão! Temam o meu corpo sexy, minha atitude bruta e minha necessidade de rosnar mais do que respiro!"?

Derek mirou de relance o humano, evidentemente ofendido com aquela discrição.

— Oh, sim, querido, você é meio mandão! Nem tente negar isso!

— Ser um alfa não é uma questão de ser mandão... É algo mais profundo! Manter a união da alcateia, ser um líder, capaz de não só de se fazer ouvir, mas de garantir a proteção de todos. Eu nunca poderia ser um alfa... — Acrescentou esse último comentário em um resmungo, cerrando os punhos firmemente no volante.

Stiles não ignorou a reação do seu "quase" namorado, esperou que Derek se expressasse, afinal, era evidente que aquela afirmação final estava embasada em algum fato passado, fato esse que podia estar atrelado com as atitudes contraditórias do lobisomem em relação a relação que tinham. Podia sentir que o outro parecia temer algo... Apesar de beijar e ser todo possessivo em relação a Stiles, mesmo assim, parecia se conter. Como que alguma corrente invisível o contivesse, uma corrente envolta em seu coração.

— Bem... Mas estávamos falando sobre o Scott... Que eu saiba ele não pertence a uma alcateia... — Falou o humano depois de um longo período de silencio, a qual era obvio ver que não seria aprofundado nada sobre o "assunto" anterior.

— Ele deveria ser um ômega, um lobisomem solitário sem alcateia, a verdade é que hoje em dia existem muitos ômegas... São os mais fracos e inferiores na hierarquia. Contudo, Scott não age como um ômega...

— Sério? — Stiles arqueou as sobrancelhas — E como ele age?

— Como um alfa.

— Er... Mas ele não pertence a uma alcateia!

— Não? — Derek arqueou uma sobrancelha, como que dissesse que havia algo bastante obvio a qual Stiles deveria ser incapaz de ver, o que deixou o humano bastante irritado — Alcateia não precisa ser formada unicamente por lobos. No caso de Scott, o seu lobo interior deve ter nomeado sua família e amigos próximos como sua alcateia e logo, sendo ele o lobisomem mais apto, adquiriu o status de alfa.

— Simples assim?

— Nada é tão simples... Alcateia dá força ao lobo. Dá estabilidade a sua fera interior. Quantos mais membros, mais força.

— Eu não entendo...

— É como compartilhamos uma espécie de consciência de grupo... A energia de todos se dividi e amplificava. Estamos todos conectados.

— Mas se eu pertenço a essa tal "alcateia". — Fez questão de enfatizar as aspas com os dedos —Eu devia sentir alguma coisa, não? E posso lhe garantir que não me sinto mais forte!

Derek fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça um meio sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

— Vocês humanos são cegos para muitas evidências a sua volta. Inibiram seus instintos de um modo que estes atuam de forma inconsciente. Sem perceber vocês já estão totalmente envolvidos nos assuntos sobrenaturais.

Stiles não soube o que responder, pois não queria admitir que ultimamente estava também agindo de forma diferente, como por exemplo dormir com a camisa negra que apareceu "misteriosamente" em seu quarto... Por que agia desta forma? E essa atração por Derek? Desde da primeira vez que o encontrou sentiu essa estranha ligação... Era como se algum interruptor interno oculto fosse ligado e liberasse todas inibições de Stiles. Mas o garoto queria mais do que uma atração física, sabia que sentia algo mais do que babar pelos músculos definidos do lobisomem. Queria conhece-lo mais, gostava de provoca-lo e mesmo de vê-lo rosnar. Mais do que desejo carnal, também almejava algo emocional... Amor...

— Derek! Vire aqui! — Falando isso o garoto colocou a mão no volante e o virou, forçando ao mais velho a tomar uma rua lateral.

— Estás louco?! Queres provocar um acidente ou algo do tipo? — Praticamente urrou o outro.

— Não seja dramático, nem tem muitos carros na rua! Além disso, só quero que pegamos um desvio!

— E por que isso?

— Primeiro, acho que você também notou, mas acho que estamos sendo seguidos.

Derek ficou surpreso, sim, havia notado a presença irritante de policias no cinema e também quando saíram, os seguindo a uma distância considerável, mas estavam ali. Contudo, não imaginara que o humano também tivesse notado.

— Eu já devia saber que meu pai é suficientemente esperto para não confiar em mim. Afinal ele é meu pai, me conhece mais do que ninguém... — Resmungou Stiles mirando no retrovisor, tentando ver os seus perseguidores.

— Eu não quero problemas com o seu pai. — Disse, prontamente — Vou leva-lo em casa na hora devida e...

Stiles novamente virou o volante do carro o fazendo seguir agora por uma estreita rua. Derek rosnou aborrecido.

— Pare de tentar nos matar!

— Desligue o carro! — Mandou.

Derek conteve uma resposta ríspida e fez o lhe foi pedido, desligando o veículo e estacionando atrás de outros carros. Pode ver em uma rua adjacente, metros atrás, um carro de polícia passar, todavia, este parece não tê-los notado e continuou o seu trajeto.

— Stiles... — O Hale já estava preparando um duro sermão para o adolescente, mas toda essa ideia e planejamento foi destruída quando seus lábios foram tomados por Stiles. Uma de suas mãos se lançou a nuca do garoto, a outra o puxou para o seu colo. Continuaram se beijando de uma forma ávida e ardente. Os vidros do carro ficaram embaçados. Os gemidos antes baixos se tornavam cada vez mais altos. Derek permitiu que o mais novo entrelaçasse seus braços no pescoço do outro, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo e também roçando seus corpos. As ereções de ambos também se colidiram, arrancando rosnados e gemidos de prazer e desejo. Os olhos de Derek assumiram a sua coloração amarelada e até mesmo seus caninos cresceram. Estava perdendo o controle? Isso nunca o ocorreu antes! Estava se transformando em sua forma beta e não conseguira reverter o processo! Subitamente parou e afastou Stiles, temendo que o mesmo se assustasse com a sua forma atual.

— Ai meu deus! —Exclamou o humano — O que aconteceu com as suas sobrancelhas?

Derek rosnou, de tudo, sua face lupina, suas orelhas agora pontiagudas, os pelos, os caninos avantajados... De tudo isso, o que Stiles realmente notou fora as suas sobrancelhas?

— Sério... Digo... Para onde elas foram? Tipo a transformação deveria fazer você ter mais pelo e não perder, ne não?

— Stiles... — A sua voz, em sua forma beta, era arrastada e rouca — Você devia estar assustado!

— Eu já vi o Scott se transformar...Ou você esqueceu? Ainda mais, agora tem o Issac e sinceramente, existem muitos outros lobisomens no instituto, muitos até parecem gostar mais em se apresentar em sua forma peluda do que na forma humana. Isso não me assusta, ainda mais... — O humano acariciou a nova face do Hale — Você não ficou feio, sabe? Ainda tem a mesma cara de quem chupou limão!

Derek soltou uma risada que pode parecer muito com um ganido. Aquele humano sempre o surpreendia...

— Hum... Mesmo que eu esteja curioso com esse seu novo estilo... Mas, acho que meio que estou no meu limite de tempo para voltar para casa. Sinto muito. — Sussurrou, cabisbaixo.

— Eu pretendia te levar para casa no tempo certo, você que desejou pegar o caminho mais longo.

O humano sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios do lobisomem transformando.

— Fala como não tivesse gostado de nosso "desvio". — Piscou divertido — Quem sabe em nosso próximo encontro... Isso se você quiser, lógico... Possamos ter mais tempo, para... Sei lá... Er...

— Queres sair comigo, outra vez? — Derek perguntou, inseguro, afinal aquele fora o seu primeiro encontro e a verdade é que não sabia se fora bom o suficiente.

— Lógico que quero! — Respondeu de imediato, Stiles, mas este logo enrubesceu e acrescentou — Isso se você desejar... Quero dizer, deve ser muito chato sair com um adolescente tagarela como eu e que tem horário para voltar para casa e essas coisas...

— Isso não me importa. — Interpôs Hale — Quero sim sair com você de novo!

Stiles sorriu e Derek até que tentou sorrir mais com aquela forma, podia parecer mais uma careta assustadora com todos os seus dentes afiados.

— Perfeito! — Disse o menor saindo, relutante, do colo do outro, os dois ainda estavam bastante excitados, mas ali não seria o momento adequado para aquilo ainda mais sabendo que certas patrulhas de policias podiam intercepta-los a qualquer momento e Stiles não queria nem imaginar como seu pai iria reagir com a informação dos hábitos sexuais de seu filho.

Derek também lutava para conter o seu lobo que no momento só pensava em como satisfazer Stiles, querendo ouvi-lo gemer ainda mais, queria sentir o seu cheiro no momento de maior êxtase. Queria marcar todo o corpo do outro com seus beijos e mordidas. Mas, no final, a razão venceu... Por enquanto. Por isso, rapidamente ligou o carro e acelerou.

Tinha se transformado em sua forma beta inconscientemente, algo que não fazia desde que era criança. Não queria machucar o frágil humano com essa forma atual. O que era estranha era que mesmo com Paige ou com Kate, em seus momentos mais quentes, nunca se transformara. Seu lobo pela a primeira vez se manifestava, mostrando sua atração para com o humano...

Derek já tinha marcado o humano...

O humano também o tinha marcado...

Isso devia significar alguma coisa. Soltou um suspiro, sabia que teria que procurar ajuda para sanar essas dúvidas. Não teria coragem de perguntar a sua mãe! Seria muito embaraçoso e quanto a Laura? Seria pior ainda! O que lhe restou foi o seu estranho tio Peter... Também uma opção nada atrativa, contudo a mais viável.

Iria entender o que estava acontecendo e também... Iria decidir o seu futuro com Stiles.

Aquela relação de "amigos" não era a ideal! A quem estavam enganando?

Já estava na hora de se decidir. Iria pedir Stiles em namoro ou não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora!!!


	24. Extra : Misterioso de olhos verdes

— Tipo assim, cara, mô demais! — Explicava excitado Ethan Mistfish, o tritão, surfista e psicodélico. Issac sorria ao ver os gestos empregados pelo companheiro para descrever uma simples coisa: a piscina oferecida pelo instituto. Sinceramente, o lobisomem tinha pensado em diversas desculpas para evitar a sua ida a esse local, mas ao ver o entusiasmo do outro rapaz em compartilhar de seus gostos e ensinar sobre a sua espécie que ao fim não pode dizer não.

— A água é salgada, sabe? Parece o mar... Só falta as ondas, areia e os outros seres marinhos como os polvos, arraias, tubarões...

— E você nada com tubarões? — Perguntou Issac, meio curioso e assustado.

— Eu tenho um tubarão de estimação, seu nome é Toby! Se algum dia formos a Austrália, vou te apresentar a ele!

— Er... Muito obrigado pela oferta, mas...

Antes que pudesse recusar a estranha oferta, Ethan correu apressado para a entrada do grande edifício. Um ginásio coberto cuja placa de entrada indicava que ali era a piscina. Issac ficou surpreso com o tamanho, sabia que o instituto oferecia recursos dos mais diversos para deixar os alunos internos (como ele próprio) confortáveis, principalmente, em relação as suas necessidades sobrenaturais. Ethan parecia mais uma criança ansiosa prestes a começar um jogo preferido.

— Vamos! Vamos! — O garoto-sereia estava esperando por Issac que a passos lentos se aproximou da porta, pelo visto, Ethan queria que o lobisomem tivesse as "honras" de ser o primeiro a entrar.

"Perfeito..." Resmungou Issac em pensamento.

Adentraram, finalmente, no interior do prédio. Havia, como esperado, uma piscina imensa bem no meio. O teto, algo que não vira por fora, era revestido de placas de vidro, de modo que se podia ver o céu azul meio nublado do início da tarde. A iluminação natural do ambiente dava um ar convidativo ao local. Ethan não esperou muito, já começou a tirar a sua roupa e correu para o corpo d'água, jogando tudo na cara do companheiro.

— V-você está nu?! —A cor escarlate já devia estar se alastrando por todo o rosto do adolescente, mas o tritão nem iria ver, afinal, este saltou na piscina, sumindo naquela imensidão azul para emergir risonho.

— Perfeito! — Disse, Issac notou de imediato o rabo de peixe azulado que o seu colega agora exibia — A água está ótima! Vamos! Issac! Entre!

O lobisomem, meio embaraçado, se encaminhou para a beirada da piscina, deixando as roupas de Ethan devidamente dobradas em cima de uma das cadeiras próximas. Issac colocou relutante os pés na água, sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— O que foi? — Ethan havia se aproximado, era surpreendente como o seu nadar era silencioso, o lobisomem tivera um susto ao ver o rapaz emergir bem em sua frente — Você tem que tirar a roupa se queres entrar!

— E-eu sei... É que... — Issac massageou o pescoço sem saber como se expressar.

— Você não sabe nadar? Pois isso não é problema! — O tritão bateu fortemente em seu peito — Sou o ser sobrenatural certo para resolver essa situação!

— Eu sei nadar... Meu pai era professor de natação... — Informou, relutante.

— Então?

Issac mordeu o lábio inferior, Ethan era um bom amigo, nos últimos dias, principalmente por que os dois eram residentes dos dormitórios, tinham se aproximado mais, ainda mais pelo habito expansivo e extrovertido do tritão, sempre arrastando Issac para as festas, para conhecer a cidade e agora para nadar... Não que desgostasse desse hábito, mas ao contrário do companheiro, Issac não conseguia demonstrar muito o que sentia por meio das ações e palavras. Ainda mais referente aos seus medos e passado.

— É obvio que ele não quer entrar na água. — Uma nova voz interrompeu a dupla, era um homem que no momento estava deitado em um dos divãs perto da piscina, o jovem lobisomem praguejou internamente, não tinha farejado nem pressentindo o outro visitante. Ainda não tinha treinado os novos sentidos sobrenaturais e isso o incomodava. As vezes podia ouvir tudo a sua volta lhe dando uma tremenda dor de cabeça, outras vezes fareja coisas indescritíveis... Sentimentos deveriam ter cheiro? Não sabia, mas as vezes podia sentir essas coisas... Era tão estranho, confuso e frustrante.

Você sempre foi um inútil mesmo...

A voz de seu pai o fez tremer. Mesmo separados, o seu progenitor exercia a sua influência, como um fantasma vingativo, insistindo em assombra-lo e amaldiçoa-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

— Às vezes, devemos enfrentar nossas inseguranças se desejamos mudar o nosso modo de ser. Uma sugestão somente. — Issac se virou para encarar diretamente o estranho, aquele rapaz de cabelos longos negros, pele morena e olhos... Seus olhos eram difícil de descrever, pareciam conter uma energia própria, fluorescente, um verde que chamejava como brasas e que podia ser percebido mesmo com a claridade do ambiente. Para completar, fumava um distinto cachimbo cuja a ponta tinha um cigarro e emanava um odor mesclado de ervas aromáticas, mas que não ocultavam o cheiro forte carvão queimado. Era mais do que evidente que se tratava de um ser sobrenatural, mas o que seria? Ainda mais, Issac suspeitava que aquele cara tinha lido a sua mente!

— Issac... — Ethan o fez trazer de volta a realidade, viu que estava fitando o desconhecido e corou ao perceber que seus olhos tinham descido para o peitoral definido e musculo do outro ser. Voltou seu rosto rapidamente para o seu amigo tritão que o observava com preocupação — Eu... Me desculpe... Não queria te forçar a fazer coisas... Sei que as vezes eu sou, tipo assim, muito tapado! Não escuto as opiniões dos outros e acabo por arrasta-los comigo... Meu pai uma vez me disse que sou como um tsunami, levanto tudo e a todos, independentemente da sua vontade, aonde quero e quando quero. Odeio isso, cara... Por isso, seja sincero comigo! Se não quer fazer algo, diga simplesmente não, juro que não ficarei chateado!

Issac sorriu, sabia que o amigo não estava mentindo, ouvia o seu coração batendo firmemente. Um aliviou se propagou por seu corpo, como se um peso fosse retirado de suas costas.

— Está tudo bem, Ethan... Eu, bem, acho que essa visita a piscina não for de toda ruim. Foi uma oportunidade de... Tentar enfrentar meus medos.

— Medos? — O tritão o mirou ainda mais preocupado, mas o lobisomem não deu tempo para que o outro emitisse uma opinião, pois Issac saltou na piscina.

A água morna logo o envolveu. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que tivera em uma piscina, sempre a associara a seu pai e deste modo a coisas ruins e amargas. Mas, tinha que apagar tais feridas. A mordida lhe ofereceu uma oportunidade de recomeço, por isso, tinha que parar de viver no passado! Não era o mesmo Issac que tinha que esconder as marcas roxas do corpo, que temia cometer qualquer deslize e até mesmo de agir por conta própria para evitar mais castigos.

Emergiu arfando por ar, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Iria enfrentar os seus medos. Iria mudar. O som de bater de palmas o fez mirar a borda da piscina aonde o estranho ainda o observava, soltando baforadas de fumaça escura de suas narinas.

Parabéns, filhote.

O estranho não havia falado, pelo contrário, seus lábios permaneciam cerrados. Aquelas palavras não vieram de sua boca, mas surgiram em sua mente.

— Dragões são estranhos, não é? — Cochichou Ethan que agora nadava ao seu lado — Ainda mais aqueles orientais.

— Orientais?

— Você sabe! Aqueles que parecem umas serpentes, voam sem necessitar de asas, controlam as tempestades e coisas do tipo. Aparecem até no anime Dragonball, não que assista muito... Tipo...Enfim, são diferentes dos seus primos, os dragões ocidentais, aqueles lagartos com asas cuspidores de fogo que aparecem lutando contra os cavaleiros medievais. Os orientais são meio que místicos, alguns humanos até os consideravam deuses... Devemos sempre tomar cuidado com eles.

— Oh... — Issac queria deixar de fitar o dito dragão, sentiu uma mescla de curiosidade e receio, mas a fonte de seu interesse agora tinha se levantando e se dirigia ao vestiário, ao ficar de costas notou a estonteante tatuagem em forma de dragão que tinha nas costas. Era tão perfeita no desenho que parecia viva.

Erorhion.

A palavra emergiu de seus pensamentos.

Sabia que aquilo devia significar o nome do desconhecido.

Iremos nos encontrar novamente, filhote.

E com essas palavras o dragão oriental desapareceu, deixando uma marca profunda no jovem lobisomem, um desejo de encontra-lo novamente.


	25. Um pedido para um jantar

Feliz.

Sim, Stiles estava extremamente feliz. Quase tinha atingindo o nirvana tamanho era a felicidade que sentia. Tivera um primeiro encontro perfeito com um homem (meio lobo, não se pode esquecer desse fator importante) também perfeito. Sentia que seu futuro amoroso era bastante promissor. Definitivamente via um caminho sob um arco-íris, com direito a chuva de purpurina e flores coloridas e cantantes. Ok... Talvez essa visão fora gay demais para o seu gosto. Dane-se! A amor faz que todos ajam como idiotas (um bom exemplo disso é Scott), logo tinha direito de ter uma visão  _Fabulosa_  do caminho que iria trilhar rumo ao amor, romance e todas as coisas açucaradas e fofas.

Deus, estava tendo uma overdose diabética mental!

Mas ainda estava feliz!

— Sua cara... Está estranha. — Comentou Scott enquanto adentrava na cozinha onde o sorridente Stiles estava — E isso é muita geleia!

O humano fitou o seu suposto sanduiche de geleia, se diz  _suposto_  pois para ser classificado como um sanduiche apropriado deveria ter recheio e pão, não é mesmo? Porém o coitado do pão quase não se podia ver com a quantidade de geleia de amora que fora despejada.

— Ops! — Riu Stiles — Devo ter exagerado.

— Exagerado? — O outro adolescente arqueou as sobrancelhas — Você está usando de sarcasmo agora? Por que eu nunca sei quando você está usando ou não...

Isso gerou um rolar de olhos do outro garoto.

— Não estou sendo sarcástico.

— Isso tudo foi por causa do que ocorreu há dois dias atrás? — Agora Scott resmungou.

Ok, talvez o fantástico e maravilhoso encontro já fosse um fato passado, mas tinha direito de curtir a sua felicidade pós-encontro! Ora!

— E se for? Algo contra? — Disse de forma defensiva.

O jovem lobisomem deu os ombros, tentando demonstrar que não ligava para o assunto, mas aquilo tudo só era fingimento. De acordo com Derek, Scott tinha assumido a posição de Alfa na estranha alcateia a qual fazia parte. Sim, alcateia essa seria formada por Stiles e seus amigos do instituto. Como isso ocorreu? Não se sabe muito bem, mas pelo visto o instinto de lobo gerava uma vontade inconsciente de proteger os membros mais fracos e de exercer a sua liderança. E quem seria o perfeito exemplo de fragilidade? Logico que Stiles preenche perfeitamente a posição, sendo o humano cujas únicas habilidades seriam seu tagarelar infinito. Desta forma, Scott se tornou um pouco superprotetor em relação ao melhor amigo, principalmente diante da presença de um outro lobisomem.

— Olha, não precisa se preocupar... Sabe que o Derek não irá me fazer nada de mal, não é?

— Eu sei? Nem o conheço direito!

— Bem, isso pode ser resolvido com facilidade. Vocês têm muitas coisas em comum! Gostam de Lacrosse e... Hum... — Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo — Er... E são lobisomens! Viu? Muitas coisas em comum!

Scott não parecia muito convencido.

— Ele é mais velho e mais experiente. Como sabe se ele não está tirando proveito de você?

— Olha, eu não sou tão idiota assim! Ok, posso ser novato em toda essa história de romance e tal, mas minha mente continua intacta!

— Serio mesmo? Você está com esse sorrisinho bobo no rosto por 48 horas! Estou duvidando e muito que sua mente esteja "intacta" como você diz...

— E você é um bom exemplo para se seguir, não é mesmo? Você colocou o nome "Alison" como a senha para desbloquear o seu celular!

— C-como você sabe disso? — Gaguejou o suposto Alfa.

— Você realmente não tem criatividade, pois trata-se da mesma senha de seu notebook, não é?

— O-obvio que n-não... — Scott virou o rosto, fugindo do olhar crítico do seu amigo.

— Olha, eu agradeço a preocupação, sério mesmo. Mas eu não fico dando opinião em relação ao seu romance com a Alison, na verdade, sabe que eu apoio e muito, pois, tipo assim... Só ela mesmo para te aceitar, acho que você não terá tanta sorte de achar uma outra garota bonita e que goste de você de verdade.

— Você está me elogiando ou ofendendo? — Inqueriu confuso, mas Stiles continuou o seu discurso.

— E, ao contrário que pensas, tenho a situação no controle. Apesar dos hormônios juvenis estarem doidos para avançar para algo mais  _caliente_ , minha consciência diz que tenho que esperar. Afinal, não quero perder a minha virgindade assim, em um estalar de dedos!

— Fico feliz em saber disso...

A felicidade acabou... Puf! Foi bom enquanto durou. Aquela voz, que não advinha de Scott, foi responsável por despedaçar a euforia que estava vivendo. Isso porque quem adentrou na cozinha para participar da conversa foi o inesperado Xerife Stilinski.

"Ele não devia estar de plantão hoje?" Pensou em desespero Stiles. Até Scott paralisou, com o copo de suco de laranja a poucos centímetros da boca, sem saber como reagir. O liquido alaranjado começou a verter e cair sobre a camisa do lobisomem, mas este ainda estava sobre efeito do congelamento devido a tensão do ambiente, logo, nem ligou para o ocorrido.

— Bom dia, pai... Lindo dia não? — Forçou o sorriso, Stiles. Desde o  _encontro_  o xerife pareia fingir que nada tinha ocorrido, mas o seu filho não se deixava enganar, sabia que o seu querido pai tinha mandado que seus subordinados o vigiassem, além disso, tinha total certeza que o papai-Stilinski sabia do Derek. Talvez não soubesse da relação do mesmo com o seu filho, mas devia ter suas teorias...

— Sem dúvida um lindo dia. — Respondeu também forçando o sorriso.

— Acho que nem vai chover.

— Verdade, a previsão disse que será um dia quente e ensolarado.

— Que ótimo!

Scott os observava confuso e receoso. Todos aqueles sorrisos e papo sobre o clima... Seus instintos lhe diziam "perigo" com letras garrafais e brilhantes.

— E-eu acho que... V-vou trocar a camisa... — Anunciou o medroso lobo querendo escapar da tempestade que se formava.

— McCall. — Disse ríspido John fazendo que ambos adolescentes se sobressaltassem — Você fica.

— Ok. Eu fico. — Scott sentou na cadeira, obediente.

— Stiles.

— Pai.

— Hoje à noite pretendo trazer a minha parceira para jantar.

Agora era a vez de Stiles ficar confuso, seu pai não iria brigar? Colocá-lo de castigo até o juízo final? Convocar o Derek para entrevista na delegacia? Nada? Lógico que Stiles estava curioso em relação a dita  _parceira_  de seu pai, contudo... Trazer esse assunto justa agora não tinha lógica.

— O nome dela é Laura Hale.

— H-Hale? Você diz... Hale mesmo ou outro Hale?

— Stiles, só existe uma família Hale em Beacon Hill.

— Oh... — Outro Hale? Não podia ser boa coisa! Já tinha encontrado outros Hales e isso sempre estava vinculado com problemas — Então, ela seria...

— A irmã mais velha de Derek. Aliás, já que ela irá vir aqui, seria muito interessante que trouxesse o seu irmão junto, não é mesmo?

— N-não precisa, digo... Derek deve estar muito ocupado com a faculdade e essas coisas!

— Não! Eu insisto! — John sorriu — Ainda mais se ele realmente estivesse assim ocupado... Não teria saído para o cinema.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, não tinha mais nada a ser dito. Pretendia esconder por mais tempo possível a sua "amizade" com Derek, mas pelo visto teria que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. Além disso, seu pai não tinha provas que indicassem que a relação deles não fosse uma inocente amizade! Logo, talvez toda essa história de "jantar" fosse uma forma de os obrigar a confessar. Um sorriso convencido se fez nos lábios do jovem Stilinski, não iria perder aquele confronto!

—Ok! Já que concordamos, vou ligar para a Laura e... Será que Derek vai gostar de ver minha coleção particular de armas? Acho que sim. — Falando isso o xerife saiu com um sorriso no rosto e dando uma piscadela provocadora para os garotos.

— Ai meu santo Batman! Ele vai matar o Derek! — Balbuciou Stiles.

— Ele deve estar brincando... Tipo, seu pai gosta do Derek. — Tentou amenizar a situação, Scott.

— Isso foi antes deste mesmo Derek ameaçar roubar o meu fruto proibido!

— Fruto proibido? Mas o que... Espera! Isso é um eufemismo para a sua virgindade?

— Eufemismo? Nunca imaginei você usando uma palavra assim... Meu querido Scott está evoluindo!

— A Alison, nós estamos estudando e... Ei! Não mude de assunto! — Corou o lobisomem e fez biquinho. Stiles deixou escapar uma risada, apesar da situação  _perigosa_  em que se encontravam, Scott sempre o fazia rir.

— Mas isso é muito injusto! Não vi meu pai chamando a Alison aqui para uma conversa e mostrar a ela sua coleção de caça! — Resmungou cruzando os braços diante do peito.

— Bem, eu nunca escondi a minha a atração em relação a ela... Seu pai, ele meio que teve uma conversa comigo sobre sexo seguro e essas coisas. — Confessou o garoto, se seu rosto já estava rubro antes a tonalidade vermelha assumiu um outro nível de intensidade.

— S-sério? Oh! — Isso fora inesperado.

— Sério... Foi algo muito estranho e embaraçoso, mas enfim... Você nunca falou nada para ele sobre o fato de você ser bi e muito menos que tem uma "amizade colorida".

— Er... — Isso era bem verdade, massageou o pescoço desconcertado — Esse jantar, já vejo que será o evento catastrófico do ano... Mais um trauma a ser adicionado a minha adolescência.

— Acho que você deveria avisar ao Derek. — Sugeriu Scott, pelo visto apesar de seu lado  _alfa_  não gostar da presença de outro lobisomem oriundo de outra alcateia por perto, ainda persistia o lado  _amigo_  e este estava tentando ajudar e apoiar Stiles.

O humano soltou um grande suspiro e concordou. Esperava ter outro encontro com Hale, algo romântico e não um jantar mortal... Mas o destino não parecia estar do lado deles.

****~~****

A mansão Hale, situado nos bosques que envolvem a Beacon Hill, era estonteante de ser vista. Ser erguendo acima das copas das árvores, exercendo o seu domínio que se alastra por muito além das árvores. A mansão ainda exibia alguns rachaduras e marcas cinzentas, cicatrizes de um antigo incêndio que praticamente a consumiu, mas os Hales são fortes, resistiram e se reergueram. Derek tinha orgulho de sua família, contudo sentia que não tinha valor o suficiente para pertencer a alcateia... Sabia que o incêndio aconteceu por um motivo, algo que ele mesmo estava diretamente relacionado.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar esses pensamentos depressivos, não podia se esquecer de seu objetivo. Mirou para a porta do escritório de seu tio, Peter Hale. Estava tomando coragem para bater, não que temesse o seu tio, mas muitas vezes Peter podia ser muito inconveniente e intrometido, tinha que dosar muito bem suas palavras.

— Eu vou falar para ela sim! — A porta se abriu e uma garota de cabelos castanhos saiu. Seus olhos azuis penetrantes mostravam uma esperteza que ela só poderia ter herdado de seu progenitor — Oi, primo Derek!

— Alice... — Cumprimentou com um aceno na cabeça.

— Oh! Vejam só! — Disse Peter, já na porta — Meu sobrinho favorito veio me visitar! Eu já estava me sentindo esquecido.

— Papai, não dramatiza. — Resmungou a menina.

— Sim, claro, claro. — Riu Peter dando um cafune na filha — Não esqueça de mandar o recado para a sua professora, sim?

— Eu já disse que não irei esquecer! — Disse ela fazendo biquinho — Tenho que fazer meus deveres, até logo!

Nisso Alice saiu correndo pelo o corredor. Peter soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

— Então, vamos entrando? Creio que não veio só para me desejar um bom dia.

Derek assentiu e se deixou guiar para o interior do escritório.

— Acredita que a professora da Alice teve o descaramento de ficar contando histórias de lobos maus para a classe? Tipo, ela só conta histórias como "os três porquinho", "Chapeuzinho vermelho", " O lobo e os setes cabritos" e "O pastor e o lobo"... Acredita? Não existe variação! Alice está se sentindo oprimida com toda essa propaganda enganosa.

Derek as vezes esquecia que Alice tinha apenas 8 anos, sendo tão esperta e madura, a garota podia engana-lo quanto a esse aspecto.

— Não podemos negar que o lobo sempre fora vinculado com a maldade e a selvageria, os contos de fadas eram uma forma de alerta e de expor uma moral a ser propagada à sociedade, lógico que hoje em dia está mais infantilizado. — Disse Derek, tinha estudado isso na faculdade, "Sobrenatural e crença popular- entenda o mito e o clichê histórico", uma de suas matérias preferidas.

Peter concordou com um meio sorriso, se encaminhou até um sofá, desviando de pilhas de livros que pareciam se multiplicar naquele pequeno espaço, o incêndio tinha destruído a antiga biblioteca, mas o seu tio tinha conseguido salvar alguns livros e se tornou responsáveis por sua restauração e digitalização.

— Concordo com você, querido sobrinho, mas o que essa professora está fazendo é implantar uma ideia errônea nas crianças sobre os lobisomens, faz isso mesmo sabendo que tem uma lobisomem na classe. Isso é preconceito. Seres humanos são assim, não conseguem lidar muito bem com o diferente, viu como eles tratam os afrodescendentes? Os índios? Aqueles que tem religião ou ideologia política diferente? Agora é a vez dos seres sobrenaturais adentrarem no grupo dos alvos de intolerâncias. Bem, sabíamos que  _isso_  iria ocorrer quando decidimos nos expor ao mundo, já faz 20 anos...

O Hale mais velho soltou um suspiro nostálgico, seus olhos perderam o foco por alguns instantes. Derek pigarreou, fazendo com que o seu tio retornasse a realidade.

— Oh! Sim, você não veio aqui para me ouvir tagarelar sobre tolices como essa. Sim, veio buscar um conselho, concluo que por não ter buscado a minha irmã, Talia, ou a sua irmã mais velha, Laura, deve ser alguma coisa a ser discutida entre homens, não é?

"Tsk... Odeio como ele faz isso... Acertar em cheio!".

— Derek, será que teremos que ter a conversa da senhora loba e o senhor lobo? Como eles tem sua ninhada? — Peter continuava com aquele meio sorriso provocador em seus lábios.

— Não! Sim... Digo... Eu quero saber algo relacionado a isso... Mais ou menos... — Deu um rosnado frustrado sem saber como se expressar.

— Palavras, Derek. Saiba usa-las. Não posso adivinhar tudo.

— Meu lobo. Ele está agindo estranho.

As sobrancelhas de Peter arquearam em sinal de interesse.

— Não me diga? Será que poderia ser um pouco mais especifico?

— Ele... Está mostrando muito interesse em uma pessoa em particular. Busca o seu cheiro. Fica inquieto quando essa pessoa não está por perto. Na presença da mesma, parece um filhote alegre... Quase posso vê-lo abanando o rabo. Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo... Comecei a fazer coisas que... Bem... Quero protege-lo, quero estar sempre ao lado dele, quero faze-lo feliz. Além disso, com Stiles estou perdendo até o controle na minha transformação... Isso nunca aconteceu antes...

Peter soltou uma risada que foi abafada logo abafada por sua mão. Derek franziu o cenho, estava revelando algo intimo ao seu tio e este parece que está levando na brincadeira?

— Oh! Não fique chateado! Eu não estou rindo de você, digo... De fato estou rindo de você, mas em um bom sentido.

— Foi uma péssima ideia ter vindo aqui... — Rosnou, já estava se direcionando a porta, mas interrompido pela a mão pesada de seu tio que segurou o seu ombro.

— Desculpe por minha reação... É que não esperava que  _isso_  ocorresse com você.

— Isso?

— Pensei que sua mãe tivesse discutido essas coisas com você... Nunca ouviu falar no termo  _Mate_?

Derek o encarou, misto de assombro com incredulidade.

— Mate? Mas isso é só uma lenda.

— Lenda? Se pensava que lobisomens eram uma lenda e cá estamos. A existência de um  _Mate_  não é uma lenda é a pura realidade entre seres de nossa espécie.

—Você quer dizer que...

— Esse tal  _Stiles_ , deve ser o seu Mate, meus parabéns! Quero ver a cara de sua mãe quando eu contar a novidade....

— Não! Você não deve contar para ninguém!

— Ora, e por que não? Encontrar um companheiro... Um par compatível não só com sua parte humana como também com a sua parte lobo é algo muito especial e extremamente raro.

Derek subitamente sentiu suas pernas tremerem, se sentou em um monte de livros. Um  _mate_... Tinha encontrado um  _mate..._  Tinha pensado em muitas outras possibilidades, até mesmo que seu lobo estivesse com algum tipo de doença. Mas, até que fazia sentido... Stiles fora o único a fazer mudar seus hábitos reclusos, se sentia relaxado como nunca antes sentira na presença de outros parceiros, principalmente as suas antigas namoradas.

— Um mate...

— Pois é, então, quando pretende contar a família sobre esse lobisomem?

— Er... Stiles é um humano, filho do Xerife.

— Um humano? — Agora era a vez de Peter parecer confuso, mas logo tal sentimento foi substituído por fascínio — Isso é muito interessante! Quero conhece-lo!

— Não! — Novamente Derek rosnou.

— Calminha, Der-Bear, não estou querendo roubar ele de você! Mas, não pode esconde-lo da família, sabe disso, não é?

"Mas, nem somos namorados ainda... Como posso apresenta-lo como meu mate? Meu parceiro perfeito a qual deverá passar o resto da vida ao meu lado? Stiles é apenas um adolescente e ainda mais humano... Não irá entender!" pensou desesperado.

— Ei! — Peter cutucou a testa franzida do sobrinho — Não crie uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Não precisa acelerar as coisas. Eu vou guardar o seu segredo, por enquanto, mas tenho certeza que sua mãe deve ter notado algum tipo de mudança de atitude sua... Principalmente quando seu casaco sumiu e depois reapareceu do nada... E aquela camisa listrada que você guarda em seu quarto.

— Hã?! Como você sabe disso? — Derek tinha total certeza que a guardara muito bem, para evitar os olhares curiosos de sua família.

Peter apenas deu mais um sorriso enigmático.

A porta do escritório foi aberto com um estrando. Alguns livros despencaram de suas torres. Uma garota de longos cabelos escuros, vestindo o uniforme do departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills, adentrou com passos confiantes.

— Era aí que você estava! — Falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Laura, já disse para bater na porta antes de entrar. — Reclamou Peter, porém não tinha uma real irritação em sua voz.

A jovem o ignorou, seus olhos castanhos claros focavam o seu irmão mais novo.

— Hoje à noite. Jantar. Casa do xerife. Não sei o que você fez, pois o John insistiu por sua presença. — Laura lançava a sua famosa mirada curiosa. Podia sentir o quão ansiosa a sua irmã deveria estar para saber a verdade.

Peter soltou uma nova risada, Derek tentou controlar o próprio coração acelerado. Estava em meio a lobisomens,  _eles saberiam de seu nervosismo_.

— Eu não acredito, Der-Bear! Você contou algo para o tio Peter e não contou para mim? Sou sua irmã adorada!

— São coisas de homens, querida. Você não gostaria de saber. — Explicou Peter, salvando o sobrinho da curiosidade excessiva da sobrinha.

Laura fez uma careta de desgosto no rosto. Derek sentiu algo em seu bolso vibrar.

_Perigo mortal! Você será convidado para o jantar do Apocalipse! Recomendo que traga um colete a prova de balas e assine um seguro de vida..._

A mensagem de Stiles chegara um pouco atrasada...

"Um colete a prova de balas?"

Isso não deveria ser um bom sinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mate tem vários signficados em ingles: pode ser companheiro, chapa, como também marido. Pode ser traduzido como verbo acasalar, unir e casar. Não achei uma tradução adequada para o português por isso deixei o nome mesmo em ingles.
> 
> Ao longo dos próximos caps será discutido mais sobre o sentindo do Mate, ok?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!! Desculpe a demora, eu estava de férias... 
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima povo!


	26. Preparação!

Stiles não estava nervoso. Por que estaria? Ora, não é como o seu mundo fosse acabar com um simples jantar! Não devia se desesperar e nem ficar lançando olhares de ódio ao relógio da sala, como se ele fosse o culpado pelo passar das horas.

Deveria começar a fazer aqueles exercícios de respiração e expiração, tal como uma mulher grávida na sala do parto. Não que sentisse contrações... Nem estava nervoso... Mas seu estomago estava dando tantas voltas que talvez, quando fosse ao banheiro, desse a luz a algo  _bem_ especial! Ok, esse pensamento foi nojento, estava nervoso (talvez) as vezes (só as vezes) poderia ter uma crise de diarreia. Nada grave. Só algumas horas no vaso sanitário e depois deveria interditar o local devido ao risco radioativo, ou algo do tipo.

Nervoso? Bah! Imagine! Era só um simples jantar... Seu pai era um adulto, racional e ainda mais xerife, não iria fazer nada insano com o Derek.

Provavelmente.

Possivelmente.

Talvez.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Isso tudo seria um grande desastre!

O som de alguém tirava uma foto o fez despertar do seu ataque de desespero nada dramático. Abraham tinha tirado uma foto e mostrava para Scott, os dois riram, pelo visto, estavam se divertindo do inferno que tinha se tornado a vida de Stiles.

— Eu nem sei por que você está aqui! — Disse apontando para o caçador — Você não foi convidado para o jan... Acho que o termo melhor seria "a última ceia".

Aby rolou os olhos com aquele comentário.

— Relaxa, não estou nem um pouco afim de participar, só estou aqui para passar o tempo, já que estou com muito tédio. — O primeiro encontro de Stiles trouxe outras consequências, por exemplo, descobriram que Abraham não mora tão longe assim da residência dos Stilinski, de fato, só estava 3 quarteirões de distância o que abriu as portas para o desastre: toda a vez que o nobre caçador estava com tédio aparecia ali, como por mágica! Não, melhor reformular: praga.

— Nossa, eu que devo agradecer por estar te entretendo por meu estado atual de lamentação extrema.

— De nada, disponha. — Sorriu Aby enquanto voltava a sua concentração para o seu celular.

— E o que, pela santa cueca do capitão américa, você está fazendo? Por que tirou a minha foto?

— Er... — Scott resolveu ser útil e suplementar a informação — Aby criou um grupo no  _whatsapp_.

— E ? — Stiles cruzou os braços diante do peito e esperou.

— O grupo é sobre você...

— Como é? — Stiles foi até a dupla de supostos amigos e mirou a tela do smartphone do nada inocente caçador — Que diabos... "Stiles, rainha do drama"? Que nome ridículo é esse?

— Achei bem apropriado. — Van Helsing deu os ombros — Estamos fazendo apostas de como será o destino final do Derek. Vasculhei pela a sua casa e não achei bala de prata, ainda...

— Você fez o que? Meu pai não gosta quando mexem nas armas dele e... Bem, isso é bom, não é? Não ter armas de prata! Bom! Muito bom! Espere! Vocês estão apostando? Isso é minha vida! Primeira regra do bromance, amiguinhos não apostam em relação a situações de vida-ou-morte de outro amiguinho,  _capiche_?

— Pensei que a primeira regra fosse em relação ao último pedaço de pizza... Quem pegar primeiro ganha. — Resmungou Scott.

— Por isso o nome do grupo é "rainha do drama". — Comentou Abraham indiferente a fúria exibida nos olhos de Stilinski.

— Acho que estou sendo dramático? Pois você não viu como o meu pai agiu hoje de manhã! Ele nem deixou que eu usasse meu jipe para ir à escola, em vez disso, pessoalmente me deixou lá! Ele também me pegou na volta! Nem tive oportunidade de falar com o Derek...

— Talvez fosse essa a intensão. — Respondeu Van Helsing com um ligeiro sorriso — Quem sabe ele pense que você vai fugir com o seu adorado lobisomem? Como naqueles livros românticos açucarados... Rebeldes apaixonados! Lutando contra tudo e todos para manter o seu amor!

— Minha relação com o Derek não chega a esse nível. — Stiles tentou esconder o rubor do rosto, afinal, o nível da relação que tinha com Hale estava no mais basal da cadeia alimentar dos romances. Não tinha a ambição de se igualar a um romance arrebatador e épico digno de alguma novela erótica-melosa que deixavam o seu público suspirando e sonhando acordado.

— Verdade, isso é mais relacionado ao Scott e a Alison.

— E-ei! — Disse indignado Scott.

— Eu tive que aguentar ver Alison dando sorvete para o Scott com uma colher, como se ele tivesse algum tipo de deficiência nas mãos ou algo parecido, só pode! Eles, para piorar a situação, faziam aquelas caretas estranhas, ficavam rindo e soltando comentários melosos, pareciam totalmente alheios ao mundo! Ou pelo menos, alheios ao quão vergonhoso estavam sendo! — Reclamou Aby recordando, provavelmente, de seu próprio evento traumático quando foi arrastado por sua suposta amiga caçadora para um sorvete após o cinema — E Pietro ainda quis imitá-los...

— Sério? — Stiles agora continha uma risada, Scott, por sua vez, parecia envolto em vergonha — E o que ocorreu?

— Aquele vampiro semi-diabetico só  _quis_  imita-los, quando viu que estava pondo em risco a sua própria vida, desistiu.

Stilinski não pode conter a sua gargalhada quando observou a expressão do supostamente aterrorizante caçador, sim, de fato, Abraham podia ser bastante assustador, mas naquele preciso momento estava com o rosto corado e um fofo biquinho nos lábios. Se Pietro, mesmo não estando presente fisicamente, era capaz de provocar aquela reação em Van Helsing... Isso só provava o destino promissor daquela relação.

— M-mas... — Interrompeu Scott fazendo sua típica de cachorrinho maltratado — Eu também gostaria de fazer parte do grupo de whatsapp...

— Nem vem. Você e Alison devem ser separados para evitar constrangimentos públicos ou virtuais! O objetivo do público é buscar se divertir com o tolo casal Hale- Stilinski e não sofrer segurando vela devido ao casal Argent-McCall!

— Mas...Mas...

— Nossa, vejo como vocês estão preocupados com a terrível situação em que me encontro! Que ótimos  _bros_  eu tenho! — Cruzei os braços e os encarei com o meu melhor olhar de crítica, pelo menos parecia que essa tática afetava Scott que ficou cabisbaixo e assumiu uma expressão culpada, Abraham, por outro lado (o que não era muito de se surpreender), não parecia nem um pouco comovido.

— Seu pai te ama, Stiles. Acredite, ele não irá fazer nada que te faça sofrer de verdade. — A voz de Aby era deveras franca e no final começou a se perder em um sussurro amargurado — Seu pai é diferente do...

O garoto não continuou, mas não era necessário, tanto Scott quanto Stiles conseguiram concluir o resto da frase.

 _Seu pai é diferente do meu_.

— Você não é o único a ter um pai idiota. — Tentou amenizar o clima melancólico que se instaurou — O meu, por exemplo, me abandonou! Nem recebo um cartão de natal ou de feliz aniversário...É como se eu não existisse, tão pouco a minha mãe.

— Mas você tem o xerife agora, não é mesmo? — Talvez não fosse intensão do Van Helsing expelir um tom acusatório, mas foi o que ocorreu.

Scott assentiu, podia ver um leve rubor se alastrar por suas bochechas morenas. Stiles deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios, era verdade, John tinha praticamente adotado o asmático e carente Scott, lógico que não era algo oficial, mas não precisava de um papel de adoção para expressar o amor paternal e filial que existia ali.

— E você tem o seu tio. — Stiles tinha se ajoelhado para ficar no mesmo nível de Abraham que estava esparramado no sofá da sala (como se fosse dono do lugar) — E tem a nós também! Somos bros! Não esqueça disso!

Um milagre ocorreu, Aby sorriu! Isso surtiu um efeito direto no nervosismo de outro adolescente.

— Ah... — Scott tinha interrompeu o momento lindo e sagrado do bromance — Seu pai acabou de avisar que temos que fazer o jantar.

Stiles soltou um sonoro suspiro. Seu amado celular também fora confiscado pelo "todo poderoso" xerife, assim Scott servia de garoto de recados entre pai e filho.

— Perfeito! Eu irei fazer salada! — Anunciou irritado já indo a cozinha.

— Mas, lobisomens gostam de carne... — McCall obviamente queria se incluir nessa lista.

— E daí? Eu não serei o único a sofrer na "última ceia"!

— Se quiser eu posso ajudar. Posso fazer um  _Stamppot_... Antes que perguntem tratam de batatas amassadas com verduras. Basicamente. Um prato típico dos países baixos. Nós gostamos de batatas e muito!

— Eu estava afim de fazer um  _chłodnik_ _,_  seria uma sopa fria feita de leite azedado, folhas de beterraba, beterrabas, rabanetes, pepinos e endro fresco picado, minha  _babki_  (avó) sempre fazia quando a visitamos!

Scott fez uma expressão de nojo, se recordava muito bem das comidas estranhas da excêntrica avó de Stiles.

— Você sabe cozinhar pratos poloneses? Estou surpreso! Gostaria de comer um  _czernina..._

— Sopa de sangue de pato? Oh! Um dos meus pratos preferidos!

Sem dúvida a ânsia do lobisomem estava chegando a níveis extremos... Se Stiles estava tentando se vingar do jantar imposto com aqueles pratos esquisitos sem dúvida iria conseguir.

**~~**~~**

Enquanto isso, na mansão Hale no meio da inóspita floresta de Beacon Hills...

Peter fora incumbido da tarefa de ver o motivo do atraso de seu sobrinho, lógico que Laura não queria fazê-lo, pois incontáveis vezes invadiu a privacidade de seu irmão, na verdade a Hale mais velha dos irmãos tinha sido proibida de fazer essas entradas triunfais o que resultava em constrangimentos no já "tímido" Derek, afinal, quem gostaria de ser flagrado se masturbado por sua irmã? Lógico que a responsabilidade de servir de babá se recaiu sobre Peter Hale, sendo o único lobisomem macho do clã, bem que havia o tio Tony (não era lobisomem, mas era macho!), mas esse ficava mais tempo na oficina que na mansão, havia também os novos membros adotados Boyd e Erica, mas esses ainda se encontravam na escola, pelo visto estavam de detenção de novo. Cora caia na mesma categoria de Laura, e a grande matriarca e alfa da família estava trabalhando.

Resignado se dirigiu ao quarto do seu sobrinho e bateu na porta.

— Derek,  _puppy_? Pare de se embelezar tanto, ok? Nós, Hales, somos belos por natureza, não se esqueça disso!

Não obteve resposta. Peter teve que recorrer a meio mais invasivos. Abriu a porta subitamente e se preparou para o pior...

Ou talvez não fosse algo tão ruim assim...

O tio Peter levou a mão a boca ocultando o sorriso que logo evoluiria para uma incontrolável gargalhada.

— O que? — Rosnou um nada feliz Derek.

—  _Der-Bear_... O que você está vestindo? — Conseguiu dizer sem emitir risos.

— Hum... — Como sempre, o seu sobrinho era deveras eloquente para se explicar com palavras, preferia rosnados e longos olhares penetrantes. Bem que, naquele momento, palavras não eram necessárias para descrever as vestimentas do jovem Hale. Um smoking negro e de alta qualidade. Derek tinha até penteado os cabelos com gel.

— Você pretende pedir o humano Stiles em namoro ou em casamento? — Inqueriu Peter.

— E-em... N-namoro... — Sussurrou enquanto corava, Peter quase soltou um imenso "ownnn", mas se conteve novamente, temia como o seu sobrinho reagiria a ser paparicado daquela forma— O que? Acha que não está bom o suficiente? Eu tenho outro terno melhor...

— Espere! Não! Digo, você está ótimo, mas um terno não seria a roupa adequada para um simples jantar... Entende?

— Não é um  _simples_  jantar. — Rosnou. Peter rolou os olhos, Talia tinha que começar a ensinar aquele filhote bons modos, só por ser lobisomem não significa que deve rosnar tanto!

— Ok! Eu entendo que não é algo "simples", mas também não se trata de suas bodas de noivado!

— Ele é meu  _mate_. — Resmungou.

Peter soltou um suspiro.

— Eu sei disso, sei que  _mate_  é algo sério para nós. Digo, nós lobisomens, quando encontramos o nosso  _mate_  o caminho mais adequado é o "casamento" seguindo nossa cultura, mas não esqueça que Stiles é  _humano_  e ainda mais  _menor de idade_. Sem falar que vocês dois são homens! A cultura humana não costuma aceitar o fato de vocês serem  _mates_  para burlar algumas leis e simplesmente saltarem para o "felizes para sempre" e a lua de mel!

— Eu sei... Eu só... Não queria perde-lo como eu já perdi tantos outros. —Confessou Derek cerrando os punhos. Peter temeu que ele rompesse a carne e vertesse sangue, por isso, delicadamente colocou suas mãos sobre a do sobrinho.

— Nós todos perdemos muitos naquele incêndio. Mas, paciência,  _puppy_ , saiba saborear esses momentos raros da vida! Namore o humano! Não salte fases do romance!

— Mas eu não iria pedir ele em casamento agora! — Falou Derek assombrando com a possiblidade — Eu só achei que... Me vestindo assim... O pai dele... — Mordeu o lábio inferior, o rosto do lobisomem assumiu uma alarmante coloração vermelha, indicando seu embaraço.

— Oh! Você quer impressionar o sogrão, não me admira que tenha se esforçado tanto... — Peter fez um gesto para indicar a roupa extremamente formal — Mas, acredito que você está usando a tática errada. Mostre para o senhor xerife o seu lado "normal", nada de forçar demais a barra, ok?

Derek parecia analisar o conselho, por fim assentiu e começou a retirar o casaco quando Peter notou algo inusitado.

— Isso é um colete a prova de balas?! — Apontou para o obvio colete cinzento que Hale tinha por baixo da camisa social branca.

— Peguei "emprestado" da Laura.

— Emprestado? Aham, sei... Mas...

— Eu disse que não seria um jantar "simples". — E essa foi a toda a explicação dada por Derek enquanto desarrumava os cabelos gelatinosos.


	27. A Ceia Apocalíptica Do Fim do Mundo

Stiles passava a mão no cabelo, antes de vir a Beacon Hills tinha optado por tosar totalmente a sua cabeleira, era quase um professor Xavier, só que não cortara até a raiz, ficava naquele intermediário entre careca e não-careca, mas agora resolveu deixar o seu cabelo crescer e este se demonstrou rebelde, teimando em permanecer arrepiado por mais que Stiles forçasse os pelos para baixo! Até tinha cuspido na mão! Ok... Isso fora nojento! Mas Scott tinha usado todo o gel, pelo visto fazer aquele topete necessidade de um grande incremento de creme capilar, de modo que o adolescente humano ficou prejudicado.

— Stiles! Quer parar de ficar ajeitando esse cabelo? — Reclamou o seu pai que estava sentado, tranquilamente, na poltrona. Sim, ele era o grande causador de esse evento que Stiles nomeou de: A Ceia Apocalíptica Do Fim do Mundo! Os críticos irão dizer que estaria exagerando um pouco, mas esses mesmo críticos não eram adolescentes e muito menos não teriam um  _quase-_ namorado lobisomem e tão pouco um pai xerife com uma vasta coleção de armas!

— Você reclama quando eu não o penteio para ir à escola agora reclama quanto tento ajeita-lo! Se decida, logo, que ordem sua eu devo seguir! — Resmungou sem parar com o seu pentear. Cuspiu de novo nas mãos e passou pela cabeleira espetada. Scott fez um gemido de asco.

— Filhos não devem questionar ordens, só segui-las. — Respondeu John dando um meio sorriso — Além disso, nunca vi você se importar tanto com a sua aparência antes... Isso é só um  _simples_ Jantar e Derek é  _só_  um amigo, não é mesmo?

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior, podia sentir as ênfases dadas pelo o seu nada inocente pai a determinadas palavras. Além do mais, não era um simples jantar era A Ceia Apocalíptica Do Fim Fo Mundo! ACADFM, se quiser simplificar.

O som de batidas na porta anunciou o que era inevitável... A chegada dos convidados e o início daquela loucura.

— Eu atendo! — Anunciou Stiles levantando a mão como um garoto de escola do fundamental, esperando ser escolhido pela a professora.

— Não! — Antes mesmo que John falasse algo, Scott rosnou expressando um tom autoritário, algo que lhe era bastante raro — Eu atendo.

O xerife lançou um olhar confuso para o seu outro "filho", depois mirou Stiles de relance arqueando as sobrancelhas em um código secreto que significava:  _Que diabos está acontecendo_?

— Não se preocupe, é frescura de lobisomem. Ele quer marcar território, tipo mijar nos cantos da casa, cheira o bumbum um do outro, uivar para o luar... Essas coisas.

— Eu não vou fazer isso! — O senhor "Eu sou o alfa da família" corou que nem um tomate.

— Só espero que você não planeje mijar no meu carpete novo. — Comentou John.

— Eu já disse que  _não vou fazer essas coisas_! — O coitado do Scott praticamente choramingou. Derek deve estar engando quanto o negócio de alfa... Scott, agora, parece um cachorrinho amolado por terem roubado o seu brinquedinho que apita. Andou com a cabeça abaixada, evitando os olhares de seus familiares, só quando chegou perto da porta que sua fisionomia mudou. Ficou mais ereto, estufou o peito e suas pupilas assumiram um brilho tênue entre azul e vermelho.

"Isso é novo!" Ponderou Stiles.

Scott abriu a porta recebendo os Hale. Seria tolo negar que adolescente humano sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco ao ver Derek novamente. Não queria parecer aqueles casais melosos que não suportavam a distância, cada vez que se viam ou se separam ocorre um maior drama, prantos, juras de amor eterno... Essas coisas! Mas, não negaria que sentira saudades daquela cara de deus grego que chupa limão, sem falar dos músculos... Sim, não podia esquecer disso, suas mãos se lembram muito bem da firmeza e da forma do peitoral do Hale, também dos seus beijos. Das mãos do rapaz navegando por seu corpo... Boas lembranças.

Como que prevendo o que Stiles estava pensando, Derek inspirou fundo e depois sorriu, lançando um olhar nada inocente para o Stilinski, fazendo com que este corasse, mas não desviou o olhar. Dane-se que aquele lobisomem tivesse farejado algo! Stiles não tinha culpa se tinha uma ótima memória e imaginação! Porém, os olhares entre os dois foi interrompido por Scott que se posicionou diante do Hale propositalmente.

— Sério mesmo, Derek? Você não me contou! Sou sua querida irmã! Eu não acredito que você não me contou! — Disse a mulher que abanava o ar a sua volta com a mão, dissipando o cheiro, como se alguém tivesse peidado... Ou talvez fosse outro tipo de cheiro captado... Isso fez com que Stiles corasse ainda mais! Perfeito, não podia esquecer que havia  _outros_  lobisomens ali que poderia muito bem farejar seus íntimos sentimentos. Não havia privacidade no mundo sobrenatural!

— Laura, SHH! — Resmungou Derek lançando um olhar nervoso para o xerife que observava tudo com um interesse.

— Oh! Agora entendi o pedido de jantar... Obvio! Ah! Como eu não notei antes?! Minhas habilidades detetiváticas devem estar com defeito...

— Laura... Acredito que a palavra "detetivática" não existe.

— Se não existe, agora passou a existir,  _Der-Bear_! Não tente mudar de assunto! Me sinto traída! Somos irmãos! Compartilhamos o mesmo sangue, mesma carne, mesma mamadeira! Não me esqueço que até te emprestei a minha boneca barbie favorita quando erámos pequenos, mesmo que você tenha mordido ela e a enterrado no quintal da mansão... Enfim, isso só mostra como sou uma boa e compreensível irmã!

Derek rolou os olhos com a reação de sua suposta irmã mais velha. Se recordava muito bem como ela se vingou de forma bastante destrutiva pela a "morte" de sua boneca, destruindo Foxy, a raposa de pelúcia a qual o pequeno Derek era apaixonado.

Scott pigarrou, chamando a atenção dos dois lobisomens Hale.

— Oh! Você também não me contou  _nada_  sobre  _isso_! — Disse ela apontando para jovem lobisomem a sua frente — Um mini-alfa? Que fofo!

— Laura... — Alertou — Devemos mostrar respeito, esqueceu das aulas de etiqueta?

— Der-Bear, não me venha dar lição de moral! Esqueceu da minha idade? Sou muuuuito mais experiente que você na escola da vida!

— Aham... — Novamente Derek rolou os olhos.

Stiles mordeu internamente as bochechas para conter uma gargalhada, Laura Hale o surpreendeu, apesar de deter a aura "Sou um Hale, sou foda!" conseguia ser diferente, bastante expressiva e sabia impor sua opinião, já sentiu que iria gostar dela!

— Ok. Bem, mini-alfa, será que temos permissão de entrar em sua casa? — Inqueriu Laura para Scott que deu um leve aceno dando espaço para os lobos mais velhos passarem.

— Vocês terão me explicar por que o meu filho de 15 anos tem que dar permissão para dois marmanjos entrarem na  _minha_  casa. — Disse John coçando a cabeça, ainda meio perdido com toda aquela cena — Mas a minha prioridade no momento é outra coisa...

Derek engoliu em seco e ficou todo rígido sentindo que aquelas palavras eram direcionadas a ele.

— Você deve ser o outro filhote de John, o que é humano! — A Hale se precipitou pegando a mão de Stiles e apertando com força e cumprimentando, chocalhando o garoto — Tão lindinho! Veja, Derek! Ele não é fofo? Dá vontade de morder, apertar e colocar dentro de um jarrinho e guardar para sempre!

— P-Prazer! — Conseguiu falar em meio as ações da lobisomem. Temia que seu braço, simplesmente, fosse arrancando do seu corpo.

— Laura! — Rosnou Derek o que fez que a mulher sorrir e puxar o adolescente para um abraço — LAURA! Larga! Ele é me...

John deu uma tremenda tosse. Tipo aquelas bem altas, dignas de alguém com uma grave doença pulmonar, algo que o xerife não tinha, lógico, mas seu objetivo fora alcançado. Laura, relutante, soltou Stiles e deu um meio sorriso de desculpas.

— Apresentações primeiro, essa é Laura Hale, minha parceira sobrenatural da força policial de Beacon Hills, como podem ver, ela ainda tem muito que aprender...

Derek soltou uma abafada risada que tentou disfarçar com um pigarro. Laura lançou um olhar mortal para o seu irmãozinho.

— Tio John, assim você me machuca! — Choramingou a mulher.

—  _Mas..._  — Continuou o xerife — Ela se mostra bastante capaz, lógico que suas habilidades  _detetiváticas_  precisam ainda de uma melhora.

A dita Laura parecia feliz com a conclusão final do seu parceiro.

— Eu já tinha falado para você sobre meus filhos: Scott e Stiles, não é?

A lobisomem deu um amplo sorriso e depois piscou para os garotos.

— Seu papai vive falando de vocês no departamento de polícia, mostrando fotos de quando eram crianças, contando histórias de seus feitos, mostrando provas da escola, essas coisas fofas de papai-coruja!

Stiles e Scott deram uma risada nervosa, imaginar que vários policias da cidade sabiam daqueles fatos íntimos os deixaram bastante embaraçados. Fizeram uma promessa silenciosa de  _nunca_  botar os pés no departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills!

— E vocês já conhecem o  _Der-Bear_ , não é mesmo? — Disse puxando o restivo irmão pelo o braço.

— Já nos esbarramos uma vez ou outra. — Ousou falar Stiles.

—  _Uma vez ou outra_? — Repetiu Laura arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Uma vez ou outra... — Resmungou Derek franzido o cenho.

— Uma vez ou outra, sei... — Agora era a vez de John dar sua opinião, podia sentir o sarcasmo nas palavras, como se essas fossem deixadas de molho em uma grande tigela de "sarcasmo" e fritas uma grande frigideira de "ironia".

— Ok! Já entendi! Parem de ficar repetindo o que eu digo! Céus! Eu sei que falo besteira, mas o efeito é duplicado quando vocês enfatizam!— Ralhou o adolescente — Vamos jantar ou não?

— Precisamente. — Assentiu o xerife — Afinal, esse é  _um_  dos objetivos da vinda de vocês aqui.

"Ai meu santo Pikachu! Meu pai não pode ser um pouco mais discreto com as suas intenções?". Como respondo a pergunta, John ainda continua a sua fala:

— Derek, me diga, você gosta de armas?

O rapaz não soube o que dizer, olhou para Stiles em desespero.

Esse era o início da A Ceia Apocalíptica Do Fim Fo Mundo! ACADFM!

**~~**~~**

A mesa estava silenciosa mirando com receio a sopa de cor... Roxa? Aquilo não parecia ser algo comestível... Os Hale farejaram com desconfiança. Scott fazia uma cara de enjoo. Apenas John detinha um olhar neutro. 

     

— Ora, parem de encarar deste jeito a minha gloriosa  _chłodnik_ _!_

— Clo o que? — Questionou Laura.

— Uma sopa polonesa... — Respondeu, sucinto o xerife — Não é tão ruim assim, apesar da aparência.

— Lógico que não é ruim! Tem beterraba, pepino, leite azedo...

— Beterraba e pepino?! Em um prato? — Laura parecia assombrada — Leite azedo! Nem quero ouvir o resto dos ingredientes...

— E sopa está fria... — Notou Derek.

— Ela é para ser fria! — Stiles já estava perdendo a paciência com aqueles ignorantes gastronômicos. Não sabiam apreciar uma boa comida tradicional!

— E não tem carne? — Laura olhado para os lados, com um pouco de desespero.

—Lógico que fiz carne!

Scott agora estava mais animado.

— Sério? Pensei que...

— Aqui está! — Um prato com vários enroladinhos com folhas regados com molho de tomate foi colocado em frente aos lobisomens — _gołąbki_ , enrolado de folhas de repolho branco recheado com carne moída temperada, molho de tomate e arroz! Afinal, hoje é um dia especial, não é mesmo, pai? — Falou piscando os olhos para o seu progenitor, enquanto isso os convidados (mais Scott) cutucavam os enroladinhos verdes com o garfo, desconfiados se aquilo era mesmo  _carne_.

     

— Isso é algum tipo de vingança?

— Lógico que não, sei que quando não estou olhando você sai de sua dieta. Logo, um jantar com comidas típicas seria apropriado, não é mesmo?

John fez uma careta.

— Existe um motivo para não visitarmos tanto assim a sua avó... — Resmungou enquanto se servia da sopa fria — Ela fica colocando essas  _receitas_  em sua cabeça.

— Não tenho vergonha da minha linhagem! Ainda mais, se você colocar ketchup e mostarda, fica perfeito! — Disse isso enquanto colocava os ditos molhos em sua sopa, arrancando gemidos de nojo do grupo.

— Sério  _mesmo,_  Derek? — Laura encarou o irmão incrédula, era bem possível que ela duvidasse que seu irmãozinho tinha escolhido como um  _quase­-namorado_  um humano tão estranho.

— Ele não é assim o tempo todo. — Se defendeu — Digo... Só grande parte do tempo...

— Ei! — Reclamou Stiles com boca cheia, creme roxo escorrendo pelo queixo — Eu sou uma maravilha! Quem fica com Stiles ganha um verdadeiro milagre divino! Sou como o melhor brinde do Mc Donald! O brinquedinho do Kinder ovo! A promoção compre 1 e leve 2! A queima de estoque! Ou seja, sou único e imbatível! Derek não podia ser mais sortudo em ter eu com... — Fechou a boca ao perceber que talvez (só talvez) estivesse falando demais.

— Em ter você como o que? — John não perdeu a oportunidade para lançar a pergunta derradeira.

Stiles baixou o olhar, agora era o fim! Estava tudo perdido! Como iria explicar a sua  _amizade colorida_  que tinha com Derek para o seu pai? E ainda mais tendo Laura Hale ali, como plateia!

— Senhor Stilinski. — Derek quebrou o silêncio tenso que se instaurou na mesa — Eu tenho algo a falar... Na verdade, primeiro eu deveria falar com o Stiles mas...

— O que seria? —O xerife estava sem paciência, cortando o tagarelar meio desconexo do Hale.

Stiles agora já fitava Derek, apreensivo pelo o que ocorreria. O Hale agora tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para o adolescente que engoliu em seco, nunca vira tamanha determinação no olhar do lobisomem. O negócio era sério...

— Stiles Stilinski... Você gostaria de... Bem... Teria a possibilidade de que nós... Eu e você... — Disse isso se levantando, assumindo uma postura tensa e formal.

— Pela a espada do He-man... — Sussurrou o humano sentindo seu corpo tremer de emoção. Já sabia qual era a pergunta. Já sabia também qual seria a sua resposta. Se controlava para não gritar de alegria, pois Derek ainda estava tropeçando nas palavras, tinha que esperar mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco...

— Namoraria comigo? — Por fim.

— Sim! — Stiles nem teve tempo de fazer a sua famosa dança da vitória (que alguns confundem com um ataque epilético), quando outro fala o interrompeu.

— Espera só um instante — Disse John cruzando os braços diante do peito — Stiles é ainda menor de idade, então, eu que decido se ele vai namorar ou não.

— Paiê! Isso é injusto!

— Não. — Para sua surpresa Derek concordou com o xerife — Seu pai está certo, Stiles. Ele tem esse direito... Mas, senhor Stilinski eu realmente gosto do seu filho. Ele...É muito especial para mim. Prometo protege-lo. Respeita-lo. Não irei prejudicar a sua vida escolar e social.

— Hum... — John colocou sobre a mesa a sua arma favorita, Magnun calibre 44. Derek e Stiles engoliram em seco. Scott quase cuspiu o bolinho de repolho e carne que tinha na boca. Laura soltou um longo assobio — Eu tenho algumas regras a serem seguidas, filho. Regras são a base de uma relação saudável, não concorda?

— Pai... — John levantou a mão em um sinal para que o seu filho se calasse, e esse assim o fez.

— Não concorda? — Repetiu.

— S-sim, senhor. — Concordou prontamente o Hale.

— Pois, minhas regras não são tão duras. São até simples de serem seguidas. Primeira, Stiles deve chegar em casa antes das 10 horas.

Derek assentiu.

— Segunda, se as notas dele caírem, esse namoro acaba!

Mais uma vez o lobisomem concordou com a cabeça.

— E terceira e a mais importante, sexo só quando ele tiver 18 anos!

— PAI! — Stiles não se controlou mais, teve que interrompeu, seu rosto totalmente rubro — Eu não acredito que você... Não se fala dessas coisas  _abertamente_!

— Entendeu as regras, filho? Acha que é capaz de segui-las? — Ignorou o alarmado e embaraçado adolescente e continuou a falar com o lobisomem.

— Sim, senhor! — Respondeu Derek.

— Perfeito. E aviso, mesmo não tendo habilidades sobrenaturais, posso muito bem saber quando uma regra foi quebrada (principalmente a última) e tenho castigos adequados para aqueles que transgridam as minhas regras. — Alisava o cabo de sua arma com tranquilidade fazendo com que o seu futuro "genro" suasse frio.

— E-eu...Eu irei cumprir as suas regras, senhor.

— Ótimo! — Sorriu John guardando a arma.

— Nunca mais... — Stiles apontou o dedo para o pai — Nunca mais vai comer bacon! Eu juro! Enquanto eu viver, bacon está banido!

John rolou os olhos com a atitude do filho e voltou a comer a sua sopa, agora se sentia realizado, cumprira o seu dever de pai que seria tornar difícil a vida amorosa de sua prole.

Derek soltou suspiro de alivio. Tinha sobrevivido.

—Isso foi muito interessante. — Só então notou que Laura tinha o celular na mão e o pior: Tinha filmado todo o evento — Só quero ver a cara do pessoal quando virem isso!

— Laura, você não...

— Ops! Já enviei para a alcateia! — Sorriu malandra. Derek sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça de encontro a mesa ou mesmo de fugir para outro país... Voltar para casa e enfrentar uma alcateia curiosa será um verdadeiro inferno. Só esperava que sua mãe não fizesse a conversa sobre "lobinhos, lobinhas e ninhadas".

Stiles estava com um paradoxo emocional, estava ao mesmo tempo feliz como também furioso. Sem sexo? Aquilo foi desnecessário! Extremamente desnecessário! Por outro lado, a felicidade o dominava. Tinha conseguido um namorado! Não,  _o_  namorado! Finalmente a sua relação subiu para um nível extremo! E com a aceitação de seu malvado pai, significava que podiam sair em encontros (mas sem sexo), ir e voltar juntos para a escola (mas sem sexo)... Enfim, terem um namoro normal (mas sem sexo). Lógico que havia as limitações impostas, mas Stiles sempre fora um rebelde, havia regras que deveria ser quebras.

**~~**~~**

_**Extra:** _

Era o fim do jantar, que nem fora tão apocalíptico assim (quem sabe tivesse exagerado um pouco?) e era o momento de recolher os pratos, Derek, prontamente se ofereceu para ajudar Stiles na tarefa, John não fez nenhuma objeção, ele e Laura estava tendo uma conversa profunda sobre burocracia criminal e futebol americano (?) de modo que o adolescente e o seu novo  **namorado** estavam livres. Mal tinham chegado na cozinha quando Stiles puxou o grandão pela a gola da camisa e o beijou. Infelizmente o beijo não durou muito, pois o senhor lobisomem se afastou bruscamente.

— Stiles, o seu pai está logo ali! — Sussurrou.

— Mas foi só um beijo! A regra era contra sexo e no meu dicionário existe uma grande diferença entre beijo e transa, cópula, coito ou qualquer outro sinônimo para o ato de...

— Já entendi! — Cortou o outro meio embaraçado — Eu só não quero que ele tenha argumentos para nos separar...

O coração de Stiles poderia explodir com aquela declaração tão fofa por parte do outro. Oh! Já imaginava o quão perfeito seria o seu namoro (mesmo que não tenha sexo).

— E eu queria ter perguntar uma outra coisa... — Nossa, Derek estava comunicativo hoje, poucos rosnados foram emitidos, isso era um avanço — Por que seu cabelo está com cheiro de saliva?

Stiles abriu e fechou a boca, tentando pensar em uma boa explicação.

— São os mistérios da vida, Derek. Algumas coisas não têm explicação. Agora me ajude a lavar a louça, sim? — nisso entregou os pratos sujos para o lobisomem tentando dissipar a vergonha.

"Maldito nariz dos lobisomens...". 


	28. Aventura Noturna

Já estava começando a doer o canto de sua boca. Sim, estava sorrindo assim desde o fim do jantar. Levou as mãos ao rosto e massageou a bochecha ainda contraída, mas o sorriso não desaparecia. Não, pois ainda sentia uma imensa felicidade. Stiles estava feliz! Na verdade estava em um estado de êxtase! Parecia que estava sonhando, afinal ainda era difícil de acreditar que seu pai tinha aceitado o seu romance e o fato de o seu filho ser bi (isso em uma única noite) sem muitos entraves, fora aquelas regras ridículas... Lógico que Stiles iria quebra-las. Era rebelde. Sempre fora contra o sistema capitalista totalitária, em outras palavras, iria fazer uma revolução e isso envolveria camisinhas, uma cama confortável e (O último e não menos importante) o Derek!

Se queria perder a sua virgindade? Obvio, mas não seria agora  _agora_. Queria esperar o momento propicio, mas  _isso_  não significava que não iria explorar o corpo de seu namorado! E nem que teria que esperar até atingir a maioridade! Afinal, as noites em que "pesquisou" em sites como  _redtube_  (entre outros do gênero), os mangas yaois e as fanfic que leu, todo aquele conhecimento adquirido e referência bibliográficas, tinha que ser posto em prova. Como sua professora de matemática gostava de citar em sua aula "a prática levava a perfeição"!

Apesar desse pequeno empecilho, estava indubitavelmente feliz. Já tinha planos para futuros encontros...

Seu sonhar acordado foi interrompido pelo o som do celular do seu pai tocando e os resmungos deste, se levantando, provavelmente tentando colocar as calças e batendo na mobília no processo. Um telefonema enquanto o xerife estava em sua folga? Deveria ser algo sério. A curiosidade despertou no interior de Stiles, afinal, uma de suas grandes paixões sempre foi coisas sobrenaturais e investigações criminais. Silenciosamente, foi até a sua porta e a abriu devagar, o suficiente para ver John saindo de seu quarto, ainda colocando a camisa castanho claro da polícia, o rádio que pendia do bolso traseiro do xerife repetia em tom abafado e metálico.

—  _Todas as unidades de Beacon Hills, alerta, 187. Repito, alerta 187..._

Stiles suprimiu uma exclamação de surpresa levando a mão a boca, seu pai já estava descendo as escadas e não reparou que estava sendo espionado. O jovem Stilinski sabia o que aquele código numérico significava, era referente a parte do código penal da Califórnia relacionado a crimes de morte e assassinato. Ou seja, alguém tinha morrido em Beacon Hills naquela noite.

**~~**~~**

Desde que se tornara lobisomem, os sonhos sofreram uma espécie de melhoramento, como um  _upgrade_ , talvez estivesse relacionado com a sensibilidade aumentada em seus sentidos ou mesmo as novas habilidades que foram adquiridas... Não que estivesse reclamando, pois naquele momento estava vendo Allison, e não era só  _vendo_ , também a estava sentindo pelo olfato, seu cheiro agridoce que era uma perfeita mescla de aromas característico do verão e primavera, flores selvagens, castanhas frescas, folhas de eucalipto... Tudo misturado para originar a melhor fragrância que já tinha farejado. E somado a isso havia o som... Sim, podia ouvir o barulho do seu coração que acelerava toda as vezes que se beijavam. O ritmo era quase hipnótico. Acalma e ao mesmo tempo enlouquecia a fera interna de Scott. Era um verdadeiro paradoxo (sim, havia aprendido aquela palavra dias atrás com a sua namorada! Isso só prova que Scott McCall não é tão estúpido como todos pensam!).

Os dois estavam no banco traseiro do carro da caçadora, era o momento definitivo. Scott tomava coragem de subir suas mãos pela a cintura dela, levantando a blusa... Revelando mais da pele macia de Allison. Cada vez mais...

A caçadora o mirou com seus olhos inteligentes, sorriu. Ela iria falar algo...

— Ai meu mestre Yoda... Não me diga que você está tendo um sonho erótico? — Aquela voz não combinava com a doce voz de sua caçadora. Soava estranhamente familiar.

— Isso é realmente embaraçoso de se ver... Principalmente quando a sua mão está...Oh! Meu... — Alguém engasgou, Allison? Não... Não devia ser ela.

— Acho que vou vomitar e depois vou tirar meus olhos, lavar com álcool e água sanitária e depois botar fogo!

A imagem se desfez subitamente e Scott acordou confuso. Não havia carro, nem Alisson, só seu irmão/melhor amigo Stiles que segurava a sua lixeira e parecia conter a ânsia de vomitar.

— Stiles...? — Tentou se levantar, mas logo notou que precisava das duas mãos e uma delas estava ocupada segurando o seu...

— Ohh... — Soltou um sonoro e longo som, esse era o sinal que o cérebro do jovem lobisomem tinha  _começado_  a unir os pontos e entender toda a situação — Ei! V-você não pode r-reclamar nada! Invadiu o meu quarto e minha privacidade!

— _Cara_...Eu bati a porta, mas você não respondia! Eu não imaginaria que estaria tão "ocupado"!

— Eu não reclamo de nada quando capto a sua excitação pelo o Derek... — Resmungou — Ou quando te escuto fazendo  _coisas_  no banheiro ou no seu quarto! Esqueceu que somos vizinhos?

Se alguém podia fazer um cosplay de tomate? Sim, esse alguém era Stiles naquele exato momento. O garoto abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhuma palavra foi emitida, finalmente o seu poder de fala retornou:

—  _Touché, mi amigo_! Mas eu não faço intencionalmente! Não tenho culpa se o seu nariz é um super aspirador de cheiros sem um filtro para os odores íntimos de cada um! Ou seu ouvido não sabe bloquear certos sons! Na verdade, quem está tendo a privacidade invadida sou eu!

Os dois, apesar de toda a discussão, ainda não se olhavam, envergonhados demais com toda a situação.

— Olha, nós dois somos homens, certo? Temos o mesmo  _instrumento_  e não devemos ficar  _assim_! Afinal, o usamos para as mesmas coisas... Sabemos da  _mecânica_ do processo, entende?— Começou a falar Stiles, massageando o pescoço já colorado de vermelho — Ainda mais, somos  _Bros_ , somos unidos, nós sempre damos a mão um para o outro em momento de necessidade e...

O humano logo se calou, notando o sentindo de suas palavras.

— DUDE! — Scott praticamente gritou — Eu posso te amar e tal, mas não quero as suas  _mãos_  para resolver as  _minhas necessidades_!

— Dude! Eu não estava falando em relação a  _isso_! Ai meu santo Marvel, eu acabei de me imaginar ... Fazendo... Oh! Céus!.. Maldita imaginação me fazendo ter traumas! — Sim, sentia uma atração por Derek, aquilo era fato, não sentia nenhuma aversão em imaginar tocando o "instrumento" do Hale, mas imaginar fazendo a mesma coisa com o seu melhor amigo era simplesmente um grande NÃO!

Novamente o constrangimento se instaurou. O lobisomem olhou para o lado oposto, evitando Stiles e notou os números florescentes do seu relógio: 3 horas da manhã?!

— Stiles, por que você está  _aqui_? É muito cedo para começar uma confusão, não é? Esqueceu de tomar o seu remédio de novo? — Resmungou bocejando, queria voltar para o seu sonho. Allison estava o esperando...

— Oh! É verdade! Estamos perdendo tempo! — O outro garoto parecia ter esquecido toda a situação anterior e já vasculhada as gavetas do lobisomem retirando camisa e calças limpas e jogando na cara do ainda confuso e embaraçado Scott— Pode guardar o seu  _pequeno amigo feliz_  e se vista, vamos sair em uma aventura!

— Pequeno amigo? Para a sua informação ele é bastante gran...

— Lalala... Não quero saber! — Stiles tampou os ouvidos e cantarolou. Scott rolou os olhos e se arrumou e nem ao menos questionou qual seria aquela  _aventura_ , sempre fora assim, quando Stiles o convocava para algo ele nunca conseguira dizer  _não_ , mesmo sabendo que teria um grande risco de se meter em alguma encrenca ou mesmo ficar de castigo. Mas isso era o fardo de ser um  _Bro_  de um hiperativo e imã de confusões como Stiles Stilinski

**~~**~~**

— Eu não acredito... Um assassinato? — Choramingou Scott enquanto adentrava no jipe (também conhecida como Baby) e colocava o cinto — Isso é muito macabro...

— Não me diga que o grande e poderoso lobisomem está com medinho?

— Não é questão de medo, Stiles... É tipo, muito sinistro o seu interesse por essas coisas!

— Olha, isso é um evento único, sabe qual é o índice de assassinatos nessa cidade?

— Não e sinceramente eu não vejo por que eu gostaria de sab...

— Pois é bem abaixo de nossa antiga cidade! — Continuou a tagarelar Stiles ignorando o amigo — Então, algo estranho deve ter acontecido! E pelo o que ouvi na frequência policial, o corpo está justamente nos limites da reserva de Beacon Hills.

— Espera... O  _Institute_  não está justamente ao lado da reserva? E como você consegue ouvir a frequência do rádio da polícia? Isso não é... Sei lá,  _ilegal_?

— Muitas perguntas, meu caro McCall, e não estou muito a fim de responder agora. — Piscou divertido Stiles dando partida no carro e acelerando. Scott engoliu em seco, nervoso com o que iria encontrar naquela estranha aventura.

O carro continuou a navegar pelas ruas desertas da zona residencial de Beacon Hills , havia um ar frio e uma leve neblina o que deixava Scott ainda mais receoso com toda aquela história. Sim, era um lobisomem, tinha super poderes e tal, mas ainda era o mesmo adolescente medrosos, seu corpo pode ter se transformado mas não a sua personalidade. Subitamente, algo saiu das sombras. Um vulto branco! Stiles freou sonoramente o jipe, soltando um gritinho nem um pouco masculino. Scott fechou os olhos, esperando o pior.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Uma voz conhecida fez a dupla de garotos virar e mirar a figura que usava uma camiseta branca com capuz, calças folgadas, daquelas usadas para fazer yoga e tênis de corrida. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção foi os cachos dourados que pendiam do capuz que lhe ocultava face.

— Aby? — Inqueriu Stiles e mirando Scott de relance que acenou confirmando, obviamente o senhor lobisomem usou o seu super nariz para confirmar a identidade da aparição noturna.

O caçador retirou o capuz mostrando uma face angelical e extremamente irritada.

— Aby, você é por acaso sonâmbulo? — Questionou Stilinski — Ou será que está aqui fora pelos mesmo motivos que nós estamos?

— E que motivo seria esse, Grzegorz? — Ousou perguntar Van Helsing cruzando os braços diante do peito.

— A julgar que você estava correndo em direção a reserva... A essa hora da noite... Hum, será que não sou o único a ter acesso a frequência policial de Beacon Hills? — Stiles sorriu ao notar a expressão de surpresa que o jovem caçador tentou, inutilmente, esconder.

— Pessoal... Isso é  _ilegal_ , tipo a frequência policial, não é algo público... Vocês sabem disso, não é?

Ambos ignoraram Scott.

— Ok, você acertou. — Admitiu por fim Abraham.

— Mais um membro para a nossa aventura noturna! — Anunciou Stiles abrindo a porta de trás de seu jipe. Aby soltou um suspirou e subiu, fazendo questão de transparecer que estava fazendo isso contra a sua vontade, mas Stilinski sabia que era só fachada! Abraham amava quando fazia parte do grupo fabuloso do Stiles!

— Você sabe que estaremos investigando a cena de um suposto crime, não é? — Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas — Eu não denominaria isso uma  _aventura_.

— Espera... Isso seria  _ilegal_  também? — Scott estava mesmo começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado aquela ideia de "aventura".

— Ora, pessoal, mesmo vivendo em uma cidade cheia de seres sobrenaturais, aqui nunca acontece nada! Sério! Nadica de nada! Um evento destes que ocorreu hoje é tipo... Muito estranho! E eu adoro coisas estranhas! Mistério! Suspense! Esse tipo de coisa! Eu me sinto dentro da série Sherlock da BBC! Ou mesmo na série Sobrenatural! — Stiles parecia mesmo animado com toda aquela história, acelerou Baby rumo a reserva — Vocês não querem saber o porquê? O como? O quando? Enfim, todas essas perguntas? Pois  _eu_  não conseguiria dormir sem ter algumas respostas!

— Você só pode ser louco... — Resmungou Abraham mas exibindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Enquanto Scott, esse apenas negava com a cabeça, achando que toda aquela situação era uma loucura!


	29. Cante em grupo antes de entrar em uma cena de assassinato

O jipe se movia por uma trilha de terra, uma rota alternativa para chegar a reserva, evitando que eles esbarrassem por alguma viatura policial pelo caminho (afinal, todo o policial de Beacon Hill conhecia a  _Baby_ , seria difícil explicar por que o filho do xerife estava zanzando por aí na madrugada precisamente quando um crime tinha ocorrido). Em meio a trepidação causada pela a estrada irregular, havia um som alto advindo do rádio. Stiles queria animar o ambiente e motiva-los para as investigações noturnas, tinha até feito uma trilha sonora especial para uma ocasião como aquela -a verdade é que tinha trilha sonoras para tudo, desde apocalipses zumbis, invasões alienígenas ou quando lavava as suas cuecas, enfim, para tudo!

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

A música era eletrônica e animada e para completar Stiles cantava ( e até dramatizava) e sempre mirando Aby pelo retrovisor, pois o jovem caçador não estava participando do evento :  **cante em grupo antes de entrar em uma cena de assassinato**. Até Scott participava, lógico que com um timbre meio desafinado, mas o que importa era a intensão.

— Que foi? Pensei que você fosse gostar, afinal é Cascada, que eu saiba é uma banda alemã! — Comentou o adolescente mas logo em seguida cantou o refrão impedindo uma resposta imediata do holandês.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Abraham já estava começando a se arrepender de ter pegado carona, aqueles gostos músicas eram um verdadeiro sacrilégio aos seus ouvidos.

— Isso é Eurodance! — Rangeu os dentes o loirinho — Só por que advém da Alemanha ou mesmo da Europa não me faz obrigatório gostar!

— Como você pode não gostar? Elas são fofas e animadas!

— São simplistas e feitas para dançar, por isso o nome Euro ** _Dance_!**

— E isso é ruim? Pois eu tenho outras músicas que seguem esse mesmo estilo...

— Para mim é ruim  _sim_  e...

A refutação de Aby fora interrompida com outra música que começou a tocar no rádio.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_Iin a barbie world_

_Life in plastic its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination life is your creation_

— Mijn God ! — Choramingou Abraham com angustia... Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de tortura.

— Ora, pare de drama! Essa música é ótima! — Disse Stiles animado.

— Se não reparou, Grzegorz, meu gosto musical é muito diferente dessa  _porcaria_  que você colocou aí! — Rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos, algo que deveria ser visto como sinal de grande perigo, mas Stiles parecia alheio a esses  _sinais óbvios que sua vida estaria em grande risco._

— Será que reparei? Fala das camisas com incontáveis nomes de bandas de rock? — Disse o adolescente levando o dedo indicador ao queixo assumindo uma postura pensativa, lógico que aquilo era só encenação afinal era difícil não perceber os gostos de Abraham "Lincoln" Van Hensing III, principalmente com relacionado ao Rock , mas a intensão de Stiles era importunar, logo a sua resposta final foi:

— Sabe que eu nem notei  _isso_?

— Desligue isso! — Aby saltou para frente tentando alcançar os botões do rádio, mas o motorista fora mais rápido e mudou para outra faixa, algo menos música eletrônica e mais pop/romântica. 

— Oh! Essa música eu escolhi pensando em você...

_I'm a blonde so excuse me_

_I'm a blonde I get crazy_

_And everybody knows we're a little more fun_

_I like to play it up like I'm dumb dumb dumb dumb_

— "Dumb"? Você está me chamando de idiota, é isso? — "Perigo! Perigo!" Esse o sinal de alerta que devia estar soando na cabeça de Stiles, mas o garoto ignorou em detrimento da diversão que estava tendo em fazer o caçador perder o controle de suas emoções.

— A música fala sobre amor, sabe? Como a garota fica toda boba perto do seu crushI! Eu pensei em você e Pietro! Por isso achei mais do que perfeita!

Como por magia, a expressão furiosa de Aby se transfigurou em embaraço.

"OWT!" pensou Stiliski ao ver o garoto com aparências angelicais que estava sentado no seu banco traseiro ter o rosto dominado por uma fofa vermelhidão, praguejou internamente por estar dirigindo, pois aquela cena daria uma ótima foto a ser guardada para futuro, quem sabe poderia ser usada para manipular o caçador? Sim, as vezes Stiles poderia assumir uma postura digna de um vilão da  _Disney_ , se surpreendia com o caminho que sua mente criativa seguia, mas afinal, ninguém era perfeito! E não se pode negar que vilões são  _sexys_!

Nesse meio tempo, Scott que tinha sido apenas observador daquela tola batalha musical teve sua atenção desviada para algo verdadeiramente importante, desde modo abaixou o vidro do carro e colocou a cabeça para fora. Tal ato não passou despercebido por Stiles que soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa.

— Opa! Calma aí Rex! Não precisa estirar a sua língua ao sabor do vento! E Cuidado com os galhos, podem bater na sua cabeça e deixar o seu queixo ainda mais torto! — Advertiu o humano ganhando uma risada do caçador que já tinha recuperado do seu embaraço momentâneo.

— O queixo dele é mesmo torto... — Comentou Aby ainda sorrindo.

—Já viu ele sorrindo? É até mesmo engraçado o modo como a cara dele se adapta a ação... Tipo, parece uma obra de Picasso!

Scott rosnou.

— Ei! Eu estou ouvindo essa  _conversa_  sobre a minha cara! Saibam que Alisson acha o meu queixo másculo e atraente, na verdade seria umas das partes mais sexys do meu corpo!

Stiles e Aby fizeram, simultaneamente, uma careta de nojo.

— Muita informação desnecessária,  _bro_. — Choramingou Stiles.

— Eu sempre soube que a Alisson tinha um gosto peculiar, não me admira que ela desenvolva fetiches estranhos...

O lobisomem rolou os olhos tentando ignorar os comentários de seus  _supostos_  amigos.

— Acho que vocês gostariam de saber que já estamos próximos da cena do... Crime. — Falou essa última palavra com relutância, ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, indo se aventurar no meio da noite em busca de um cadáver? Nem parecia realidade, mas a excitação de Stiles para investigar o desconhecido sem dúvida era contagiante, apesar de não querer admitir em voz alta, tinha despertado uma pequena faísca de curiosidade pelo o assunto.

— Perfeito! — Stiles enfiou o pé no freio, fazendo que, por inercia, os ocupantes do jipe fossem impelidos para a frente.

— Você está louco? — Perguntou Aby massageando a cabeça que tinha colidido com a parte traseira do banco do motorista — Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, não se faz necessário uma resposta... Na verdade, foi uma pergunta com uma resposta óbvia... Lógico que você é louco!

O humano sorriu apenas, ao estilo do mestre gato (Alice nos Países das Maravilhas) e retirou uma lâmpada do porta-malas.

— Não podemos nos aproximar com a baby, temos que ir andando! — Falou isso já abrindo a porta do veículo e saltando rumo a floresta que os rodeava. Os ocupantes remanescentes do carro se entreolharam, as vezes era difícil seguir o energético rapaz, mas os seus amigos apenas deram um sorriso complacente e logo seguiram Stiles rumo a investigação macabra.

*******

A reserva de Beacon Hills, como era de se esperar, era cheia de arvores horripilantes, arbustos malévolos cujos galhos insistiam em se agarrar nas vestimentas de inocentes exploradores, sem falar na névoa...Oh! A névoa! Aquele vapor aquoso denso com intensões claramente perversas de assustar o valente Stiles se alastrava pelo o solo úmido e repleto de folhas secas da floresta, escondendo buracos, galhos e outras armadilhas. Talvez estivesse exagerado na descrição do ambiente, mas o que realmente importava era que apesar dos obstáculos os adolescentes avançaram na trilha tendo Scott como o cão (ou melhor Lobo) guia. Não demorou muito para avistarem luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando dos carros da polícia e luzes de lanternas. Por uma indicação de Abraham, o trio se abaixou e praticamente se rastejou, tendo os arbustos como forma de encobri-los dos olhos dos oficiais da lei. Logo alcançaram a borda de uma clareia aonde várias faixas amarelas de "Keep out" estavam sendo postas. Stiles facilmente encontrou o seu pai, dando ordens e sendo todo "Xerife", também notou que Laura estava lá e aquilo não era uma coisa boa... Se ela os farejasse? Além de ter uma grande probabilidade de contar ao seu parceiro humano também podia contar para alguém ainda mais perigoso: Derek Hale.

— Aonde está o corpo? — Sussurrou Stiles para Scott, agora estava meio que repensando toda aquela história de investigação noturna... Se Derek descobrisse estava frito! Sabia o quanto aquele lobisomem podia ser super-protetor... Era uma qualidade bonitinha, mas também muito irritante.

— Ali... — Indicou com o olhar o jovem lobisomem do trio.

Havia um policial, provavelmente o perito, tirando fotos de algo, infelizmente aonde estavam era difícil de ver o que ou quem seria.

— É um ser sobrenatural... — Murmurou Scott.

— Sério? De que tipo? — Quis saber Stiles, seu coração acelerou, adrenalina e medo, tudo misturado. Várias perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça...

Scott se virou para encarar o amigo, havia uma estranha seriedade em seu olhar.

— Um vampiro.

Aby mordeu o lábio inferior tão fortemente que quase rompeu a pele o que provocaria um sangramento.

— Não se preocupe... — Disse o McCall — Não é o Pietro.

Aquilo trouxe um certo alivio em Abraham, Stiles sorriu, pelo visto o seu amigo caçador estava mesmo apaixonado por um certo vampiro viciado em açúcar.

— Chefe! O que faremos um isso? — Um dos policiais, um meio gordinho, ruivo e careca. Stiles se lembra de vê-lo sempre na loja de donuts quando passava com a Baby para ir ao Instituto, tanto na ida quanto na volta... Aquele agente devia gostar mesmo de donuts e se tornava um exemplar ideal para aquelas caricaturas de oficiais americanos que tanto é mostrado nos filmes e seriados. O senhor-donut estava segurando um objeto metálico... Meio cilíndrico... Com uma das pontas afiadas.

— Isso é uma evidência, McDonald! Não fique tocando assim! — Rosnou John, Laura logo apareceu do lado do senhor Mc lanche feliz com um saco plástico, só então Stiles notou o liquido de cor vermelha que escorria do objeto. Aquilo fora usado no vampiro?

— O que... — Antes que perguntasse, Laura, que até então estava dando uma baita de uma bronca no policial com sobrepeso, parou subitamente e virou o seu olhar diretamente para o trio. Seus olhos brilharam em um tom amarelado, típico dos lobisomens.

—  _Dude_! Você... Está com um ataque de pânico de novo? — Inqueriu Scott, já entrando em pânico.

— Ah? Como assim?

— Seu coração! Está batendo tão rápido e... Cara! A Laura deve ter escutado!

— Mas eu estou bem... — Levando em consideração as circunstâncias. Os dois amigos então voltaram a sua atenção para o terceiro membro do trio maravilha. Abraham fitava fixamente o objeto metálico, desta vez a mordida em seu lábio inferior tinha sido forte o suficiente, sangue vertia do corte.

— Aby... — Stiles tocou o ombro do amigo, podia sentir a tensão. O garoto estava paralisado.

— Aby! — Chamou de novo, agora ainda mais preocupado.

Abraham parece ter despertado do transe, voltou seu rosto pálido para os amigos.

— Aquilo é uma estaca. — Falou somente, sua voz estava falha.

— Estaca... Estilo aquelas usadas em filmes de terror? — Perguntou incrédulo, não imaginava que algo assim podia de verdade matar vampiros.

O loiro assentiu, seus olhos... Stiles nunca vira o seu amigo daquela forma, pela a primeira vez, Abraham Van Helsing III parecia de verdade frágil. Aquilo despertou um instinto protetor em Stiles e pelo rosnado de Scott não fora o único.

— Vamos embora daqui. — Mandou McCall.

— Uma estaca... — Continuava a murmura Aby — Van Helsings usam estacas como aquela...

— Mas você é o único Van Helsing em Beacon Hills! — Disse o humano arrastando o caçador dali, podia ouvir o Xerife dando ordens para vasculhas as imediações.

Merda de T-rex! Estavam encrencados!

— Vamos deixar a conversa para depois, ok? Quando você tiver mais parecido com o Aby que eu conheço, e menos um coelhinho assustado. — Comentou enquanto desciam um barracando, feixes de luzes passavam perto.

— Eu não estou assustado. — Resmungou.

Opa, pelo visto o espirito lutador de Abraham estava voltando.

Iriam precisar dele, principalmente para escapar da polícia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola!
> 
> Essas foram as musicas usadas nesse cap!
> 
> Eu recomendo escuta-las, eu adoro EuroDance, sinto muito Aby!
> 
> Everytime We Touch, Cascada (https://www.letras.mus.br/cascada/387762/)
> 
> Barbie Girl, Aqua (https://www.letras.mus.br/aqua/1815/)
> 
> Blonde, Bridgit Mendler (https://www.letras.mus.br/bridgit-mendler/blonde/)
> 
> Ps1: eu também gosto de rock!!
> 
> Ps2: Espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> Beijos!!


	30. Manual de sobrevivência do incrível Stiles Stilinski

Manual de sobrevivência do incrível Stiles Stilinski

Lição 1: Como fugir da polícia, na floresta, depois de perder as lanternas.

Sem dúvida seria um título que deveria atrair bastante atenção do público, contudo, o leitor não compreenderia o quão perigosa e tensa era aquela situação, ainda mais deveria levar em consideração um grande " _SE"_  :  **se**  eles conseguissem realmente escapar da polícia (e do fenomenal castigo que estaria atrelado a captura), logo esse maravilhoso livro (que Stiles estava decido de escrever) nem seria produzido, afinal, eles não passariam nem da lição 1!

— Como pode deixar as lanternas caírem! — reclamou o humano enquanto escorregava uma encosta, enroscando seu casaco nos galhos dos arbustos, não estavam sendo nada furtivos! Os policias seguiriam com facilidade seus rastros.

— Eu não tive culpa! — tentou se defender Scott — Foi você que começou a me empurrar para escaparmos e depois enfiou o pé em um buraco e...

— Ok! Já entendi, não precisa descrever todo o processo catastrófico!

Primeira dica: Prestar muita atenção aonde se pisa, nunca se sabe se seu inocente pé será capturado por um buraco grande e malvado!

Sim, fora um  _processo catastrófico_  que resultou nos três garotos caírem um sobre os outros, rolarem um morro, soltarem gritinhos  _bem masculinos_  e por fim aterrissarem em uma trilha desconhecida. Além de perderem as lanternas também tinham perdido a direção.

Segunda dica: Não se perca na floresta, não é algo muito legal de se fazer. Parece meio obvio, mas mesmo assim é necessário! Tipo, trata-se de uma dica de sobrevivência, está na mesma categoria de não enfiar a mão no fogo e também de não cutucar a tomada com um garfo.

— Mas você tem seu super-faro! Use-o Rex! — mandou Stiles meio nervoso, olhando para os lados, alguém fora morto a poucos metros dali, agora que a adrenalina investigativa tinha diminuído uma onda de medo começou a domina-lo.

— E-eu estou tentando! D-droga! — Scott fungava, como se tivesse com um tremendo resfriado, o que parecia não estar adiando muito.

— Ele está nervoso, isso interfere nas suas habilidades. — por fim, Aby se pronunciou, momentos atrás o jovem caçador tivera um ataque de pânico que foi uma das causas da fuga desordenada dos garotos.

— Olha, eu adoraria fazer uma massagem, oferecer um chá de camomila, até mesmo fazer um piquenique, mas estamos meio a uma perseguição!

— Acho que evidenciei isso com o barulho das sirenes e tudo mais. — comentou Abraham não demonstrando nenhuma apreensão — Mas para um lobisomem recém-transformando e sem treinamento, suas flutuações de humor interferem em seus sentidos sobrenaturais.

— E o que devemos fazer então? Não acho que aqui seja um local ideal para um piquenique... Muita neblina... Muitos  _policiais_... Na verdade parece mais uma cena daqueles filmes de terror antigos, onde os três virgens estão prestes a serem atacados por ... Sei lá... o Chupa cabra? Sério gente! Sabe quando você tem aquele calafrio? É como meu sentindo de "aranha" tivesse ativado! Juro que pressinto que daqui a pouco vai sair o Jason com sua tremenda faca e... — Abraham levou a mão a boca de Stiles e o calou, bem, pelo menos tentou, pois a boca daquele humano era quase que impossível de ser silenciada. Os sons abafados de protestos emitidos eram uma prova deste fato.

— Quieto e escute! — mandou Aby, milagrosamente o outro adolescente respondeu ao comando (pelo menos por alguns segundos) — Vocês não acham que a floresta ficou estranhamente silenciosa desde que caímos da encosta?

Terceira dica: Liberte o seu Tarzan interior, escute os sons da natureza, quem sabe ela não quer dizer alguma coisa?

Scott deixou que seus olhos, agora de íris douradas, vasculhassem a redondeza. A pequena discussão entre seus dois amigos humanos fora o bastante para que se acalmasse um pouco, o suficiente para se concentrar... Aby estava correto. Tudo estava muito calma, na verdade,  _calmo_  não seria a palavra correta a ser utilizada. Era um silêncio mortal. Mal se podia ouvir os adultos uniformizados os buscando, talvez a queda não-intencional tenha lhes dado uma vantagem...

— Tem alguma coisa aqui. — sussurrou McCall, o que Stiles tinha tagarelado momentos atrás poderia fazer sentido, não que um chupa-cabra e muito menos um notório personagem de filmes de terror os estava caçando, mas havia  _algo_  ali, escondido em meio a penumbra. Pelo cheiro, Scott não conseguia discernir o que deveria ser... Seu coração começou a bater de forma acelerada. Seu instinto lhe dizia que deveria fugir e que apesar da força sobrenatural que tinha ganhado com a  _mordida_ , quiçá não fosse suficientemente forte para enfrentar aquele inimigo desconhecido.

— Estamos sendo caçados. — Aby liberou a boca de Stiles e esse, por sua vez, não fez nenhuma indicação que voltaria a falar.

Os três continuavam ali, olhando em volta, esperando o pior. Que caminho deveriam seguir? Como saberiam se não dariam de cara com ser misterioso?

Um movimento. Um dos arbustos próximos começou a se mexer. Scott se preparou para o ataque. Abraham também, estava até assumindo uma posição de guarda, como um lutador de artes marcias, enquanto a Stiles, esse tapou os ouvidos (algo inútil de se fazer, um reflexo que adquiriu depois de assistir incontáveis filmes de terror em que a trilha sonora colaborava e muito para o sentimento de medo e apreensão, mas ali não tinha nenhuma trilha sonora! Logo, tapar os ouvidos não iria deixar a situação menos assustadora!) e começou a cantar uma música feliz, era a trilha sonora do Digimon, Aby franziu o cenho para aquela escolha de repertório, mas resolveu não criticar.

— Digimon.... Digitais...digimon são campEÕEEEES! — o grito final (poderia ser classificado como um falsete de fazer inveja até a Mc Melody) destacava o momento crucial...Por fim, algo saltou do mato. Ao invés, do tão esperado monstro, era apenas um veado, mas a sua vinda foi o suficiente para desencadear tamanho efeito em Stiles. O animal trotou e por pouco não atropelou os garotos.

Abraham soltou um suspiro de alivio, mas ao perceber que Scott ainda estava tenso significava que  _ainda não havia acabado._

De fato, não acabara. Um estrondo alto foi ouvido pelo trio, até o próprio solo parecia ressoar um pouco. A causa? Um bando de cervos que surgiu, trotando rápidos e nervosos, quase que pisoteando os adolescentes assustados.

— Meu santo Bambi... O que está acontecendo? — quis saber Stilinski.

— Eles estão com medo... Estão fugindo! — declarou Scott, seus olhos agora estavam de coloração avermelhada ao encararem os amigos, sua expressão estava dramaticamente séria também— E é isso que iremos fazer também!

Era um comando, os humanos nem pensaram em discordar do  _alfa_ , começaram a correr, acompanhando os animais, Stiles não sabia se estavam mesmo se afastando do inimigo ou correndo rumo a ele, podiam muito bem estar adentrando ainda mais na floresta ao invés de estarem se direcionando para a saída.

 _Por aqui_.

Stiles parou, subitamente, e levou a mão a orelha, sentia como alguém tivesse acabado de sussurrar, mas aquilo era impossível. Podia até sentir o bafo quente na sua pele sensível!

— Cuidado! — Aby se lançou sobre o amigo, evitando que uma corsa o atropelasse — Esse não é o momento para de agir feito um idiota, sei que isso faz parte de sua personalidade, mas...

— Ei! Eu não sou tão idiota assim e eu...

_Se querem escapar, sigam para direita._

Novamente a voz. Stiles agora tinha certeza, alguém estava falando com ele... Mas por meio de sua mente?

— Ai...Meu deus... Acho que sou médium! Estou me comunicando com os mortos!

Quarta dica: Deixe os ouvidos abertos para sugestões (mesmo que essas venham de um mundo paralelo, outro planeta e outros locais afins).

— Hã? — Abraham tinha outra opinião quanto ao que Stiles deveria ser, estava em dúvida em classifica-lo como tolo-alegre ou louco, a última opção estava ganhando no momento.

— Por que vocês pararam? — reclamou, Scott.

— Espere! Eu recebi uma mensagem do além! Devemos seguir para a direita!

O lobisomem fitou o melhor amigo desconcertado com aquela afirmação.

— Como é?

— Acho que o cérebro dele travou devido ao estresse, isso se ele tiver mesmo algo dentro desse negócio que ele chama de cabeça. — diagnosticou o caçador.

— Vamos! — agora era a vez de Stiles liderar, começou a correr seguindo a ordem da misteriosa voz, talvez não devesse acreditar em tudo que soasse em sua cabeça, mas Stiles nunca foi muito bom em discernir entre o que era seguro e perigoso.

Scott e Aby se entreolharam e soltaram um suspiro, resolveram, então, segui-lo. O caminho escolhido cruzava o trajeto de fuga do bando fugitivo de bambis. Continuaram seguindo, mais preocupados em escapar do que realmente aonde estariam seguindo, até que Stiles (quem estava na dianteira do grupo) acabara por pisar em falso e tombou para frente, seus amigos não tardaram em segui-lo.

A luz foi o primeiro que notaram, por alguns segundos pensaram que estavam diante da lanterna de algum policial, mas perceberam então que era a própria luz do luar combinada com algumas velas e incenso...

— Pessoal, não querendo assustar mais já assustando... Acho que invadimos algum tipo de ritual de macumba... — sussurrou Stiles olhando em volta, estavam em uma clareira, havia um carro estacionando, pelo menos isso era indicação de civilização, também notaram uma estrada. Mas, não deviam se alegrar, talvez  _a voz os_ tenha atraído para uma armadilha.

— Que música é essa? — questionou Scott, havia mesmo uma música no ambiente, era baixa mais constante.

— Acho que é... Indiana. — Abraham não parecia muito certo quanto isso.

— Ou pode ser um ritual pagão da fertilidade! — sugeriu Stiles — E acho que devemos ir embora, antes que façam os sacrifícios dos virgens!

— Céus, eu só estou fazendo yoga, não precisam dramatizar... — A nova voz fez o trio sobressaltar, um rapaz moreno de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes quase que florescentes que no momento estava enrolando uma espécie de tapete, os observava com um olhar crítico.

"Oh... Acho que Derek tem um concorrente no posto de deus grego da semana." Pensou Stiles ao notar a musculatura sarada do desconhecido, afinal, o mesmo só estava usando uma calça longa negra, daquelas bem folgadas. Não que o adolescente estivesse analisando tão afinco a geografia do peitoral do moreno. Derek era mais sexy! A cara de quem chupou limão ganha qualquer concurso beleza de seres sobrenaturais saradões, Stiles tinha plena certeza disso.

O desconhecido franziu o cenho e parecia concentrar sua atenção em Stiles, que engoliu me seco.

— Sua mente é meio confusa. — admitiu o estranho depois de alguns segundos — Eu não pretendo entrar em um  _concurso beleza de seres sobrenaturais saradões_ , suponho que nem Derek planeje tal feito.

— Ai caramba! Ele leu a minha mente! — o garoto não parecia assombrado com o feito, na verdade, estava entusiasmado — Isso é tão maneiro! Espera! Que número estou pensando agora?! Vamos! Faz de novo!

Abraham não respondeu com a mesma alegria nem Scott que começou a rosnar.

— Foi você que nos guiou. Quem e o que é você? — inqueriu Aby com rispidez.

— Eu esperava um "obrigado" e não desconfiança.

— Houve um assassinato nessa reserva!

— Sim, infelizmente, acabei por saber deste fato, contudo posso lhe assegurar que não tive nada a ver com o acorrido. Eu tenho o costume de praticar yoga neste local pelo menos duas vezes por semana, como iria saber que justamente nesse dia fatídico algo tão infame ocorreu aqui desiquilibrando todo o  _ki_  do ambiente? Isso não é bom para o chakra, sabe?

— Ki? Ele está falando de Dragon ball? — perguntou Stiles, curioso.

— Enfim... — o estranho o ignorou e continuou — Eu os ajudei pois senti o cheiro de Issac em vocês.

— Issac? Como assim? Você o conhece? — Scott rosnou ainda mais alto, Aby teve que contê-lo para que não atacasse antes mesmo de ter uma resposta.

— Me chamo Erorhion, se não perceberam ainda, sou um dragão. E sim, conheço o  _filhote_... — um sorriso se fez nos lábios do dito dragão — Percebi que vocês deveriam ser amigos dele, não poderia simplesmente não ajudar...

— Isso não o torna menos suspeito. — enfatizou o caçador.

— Sou pacifista, meu caro, e ainda mais, se um dragão desejasse mesmo matar alguém, não haveria corpo para ser encontrado. O assassino, todavia, não pertence a minha raça.

— Então, você sabe o que ele é?

— Tenho minhas suspeitas. — Erorhion mirou Scott e continuou — Mas, prefiro não me meter em assuntos que envolva conflitos entre humanos e sobrenaturais, nada saudável para sua aura, como disse antes, sou pacifista.

— Isso parece uma tremenda de uma desculpa conveniente... — resmungou Abraham que fizera um movimento rápido com a mão, uma adaga escorregou da manga de seu casaco. Stiles soltou um sonoro "UOU" — Ainda não me convenci de sua inocência, réptil.

— Não sou eu que deverei lutar para provar a minha inocência, Abraham Van Helsing III...

Aby não hesitou, lançou a adaga em direção ao dragão, mas a mesma parou em meio ao ar. Erorhion apenas sorriu e desapareceu.

Puff!

Sumiu em pleno ar.

E não só isso, o seu carro e suas bugigangas indianas também tinham sumido.

PUFF!

— Dude... Acho que ele não é um dragão, ele é tipo o Mister M! — Stiles estava realmente extasiado com aquela demonstração de poder.

— Um dragão oriental. — resmungou o holandês enquanto pegava a sua adaga que agora jazia jogada no chão — Eu devia ter imaginado... Maldita magia!

— Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer no final... — disse Scott que fungava o ar tentando, em vão, seguir o rastro do misterioso dragão.

— Não é obvio? — Aby guardou a sua adaga, suas mãos tremeram um pouco no processo — Aquele vampiro foi morto por uma estaca...

— Oh não... — Scott mirou o seu melhor amigo que parecia ter entendido o que Van Helsing queria dizer, algo que o coitado do lobisomem ainda não compreendera.

— Que família é especializada em matar vampiros? Quem  _eles_  irão acusar primeiro? — ajudou Aby, mesmo que parecia que estava falando mais consigo mesmo do que com os amigos.

—Oh não... — Agora sim a  _ficha_  tinha caído.

Eles tinham um problema.

Um grande problema.

Última dica: Fugir da floresta e da polícia, fácil se você tiver ajuda de um dragão telepático metido a Harry Potter.

Próximo desafio?

Como evitar que seu amigo seja acusado de assassinato!


	31. Um dia ensolarada de outono

Apesar da noite bem animada e um tanto traumática, a manhã veio tranquila, com pássaros cantando, anúncios no rádio de um dia ensolarado contrastando o início do outono, que significava que tratava-se de um dia belo para ser vivido. Stiles, entretanto, observava aquela mesma manhã de um modo diferente: O sol estava muito forte. Os pássaros eram irritantes e que Droga! A manhã podia ter atrasado pelo menos uma vez, não é? O sol bem que podia tirar uma folga e deixar que a lua fizesse hora extra! Queria se enrolar em suas cobertas e hibernar. Dane-se o mundo... Dane-se a escola e...

— Stiles! — alguém entrou no seu quarto — Eu não vou me repetir, mocinho.

Esse mesmo alguém teve a ousadia de abrir as persianas das janelas deixando os malvados raios solares entrarem. Eles (os malignos raios solares) pareciam cantarolar em uma voz infantil e provocadora "Não tem escapatória, Stiles... Você tem que acordar!".

— Se não quiser que eu te arraste para o banheiro e te dê um banho de água fria, acho melhor você levantar a sua bunda daí.

Mais irritante que o coral dos raios solares era aquela voz persistente.

— Me deixa em paz! — resmungou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

— Meio impossível de eu fazer isso...

— Olha! Eu faço qualquer coisa para você ir embora!

— Qualquer coisa?

Stiles estava quase cochilando, mas ao perceber que o invasor tentava roubar as suas cobertas e expor o corpo do adolescente ao frio, fez com que respondesse com um gemido manhoso.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Pois muito bem, me diga o que estava fazendo ontem à noite. Estava na reserva de Beacon Hills?

Um alarme soou na mente de Stiles, logo todo o vestígio do sono sumiu e foi substituído por uma onda de alerta e desespero. Já sabia quem era a identidade do  _invasor misterioso_. Abriu os olhos. Retirou, bruscamente, o travesseiro do rosto e mirou o Xerife John Stilinki, este, por sua vez, estava dando um sorriso, daquele tipo "sei que você se meteu em encrenca, pois sou seu pai e tenho poderes especiais para detectar  _suas encrencas_  de longe!". Sim, John era capaz de fazer esses tipos de sorrisos com uma significação tão grande!

— Ontem? E por que eu iria a reserva? — falou rapidamente, depois tentou dissimular fingindo um bocejo — Você sabe que não sou desse tipo de garoto que anda no meio da floresta, explorador da natureza ou amantes de esportes... Você sabe muito bem disso! Lembra-se de nossas frustrantes tentativas de acampar? — fez uma careta — E ainda mais, ali tem mosquitos e outros seres rastejantes nojentos!

— Aham, sei. — John não estava convencido — Eu fui chamado para responder a uma ocorrência na reserva, mas, apesar de ser uma investigação policial e sendo uma zona perigosa e sujeita a avaliação de nossos peritos, alguém estava bisbilhotando.

— Sério? — Stiles fez sua melhor cara de surpresa mesclada com inocência — Que coisa, e eu que pensei que aqui, em uma cidade interiorana, não teriam  _esse tipo de pessoas_. Que decepção! Certos jovens não sabem mesmo que não devem se intrometer, não é mesmo? Bem, espero que os tenha capturado.

— Laura disse que os farejou.

— Não me diga? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentou esconder as mãos que começavam a suar. Um alarme interno em sua cabeça soava. "Perigo! Perigo! Por favor se dirijam para a saída de emergência mais próxima!" podia imaginar os mini-Stiles em sua mente (pequenos alter egos do adolescente), correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando escapar daquela situação.

— Ela disse para não me preocupar, que não era nada demais. — ao falar isso, Stiles soltou um suspiro de alivio que logo disfarçou com um pigarro — Mas é lógico que me preocupo, pois eu tenho uma teoria em relação as identidades dos  _jovens intrometidos_...

— Pai, veja a hora! Tenho que ir à escola! — falando isso se levantou, quase tropeçando no resto da sua roupa do dia anterior, pelo visto, antes de se deitar, teve a decência (pelo menos) de esconder por debaixo da cama suas calças sujas de terra e seu tênis, mas sua camisa e casaco ainda estavam ali justamente para dificultar a sua escapada.

— Mas, acho que Laura está certa. — continuou a falar o xerife ignorando o nervosismo de seu filho que tentava colocar as calças enquanto andava o que acabou por resultar na sua queda, Stiles nunca tivera uma boa coordenação motora, afinal de contas — Ela me garantiu que não devo me preocupar justamente por que ela teria meios de alcançar esses  _garotos_  e principalmente de os castigar, se necessário... Lógico.

— C-castigar? — Stiles cambaleou, com suas calças recém-postas.

— Pelo visto, o  _irmão_  dela as vezes presta consultoria a polícia para alguns casos...

— I-irmão... Tipo... O Derek?

John arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecia estar se divertido com o crescente desespero de seu filho.

— Acho que ela não tem outro irmão, filho.

— B-bom... Digo... Isso é ruim para os  _caras_  que bisbilhotaram a investigação. Não para mim... Por que eu n-não tive nada a ver com isso! Juro pela cueca do Superman!

— Filho, não acho que juramentos baseados em roupas intimas de algum super-herói tem alguma validade.

— Eu tenho que ir! — praticamente gritou, agarrando um camisa aleatório e calçando um par de tênis que estava jogando perto da porta — N-nós vemos mais tarde! Te amo! Bye!

John observou a saída ou melhor:  _a fuga_  de Stiles. Esperava que Laura estivesse correta quanto os métodos empregados pelos lobisomens para "caçar e disciplinar" suas presas. Ela ainda garantiu que a "super-proteção" daquela raça sobrenatural era bem conhecida o que resultaria em um certo Hale nada feliz em saber que seu namorado poderia ter participado de uma excursão perigosa pela floresta.

— Talvez ter um Hale como genro não seja algo ruim, afinal. — disse pensativo.

~~**~~**~~

Stiles estava ofegante quando chegou no seu Jipe. Levou a mão ao coração para ter certeza que o coitado não tinha explodido, afinal, a frequência cardíaca estava em um ritmo assustador. Temia pela a sua saúde! Um pai não devia agir desta forma com seu filho logo no início do dia!

— Stiles.

O adolescente humano gritou, soltando as chaves do carro, mas essas não chegaram a colidir com o chão, pois uma mão rápida as aparou a tempo.

— Ei! Só eu! — disse Scott com aquele sorriso nervoso que era uma clara indicação de culpa.

— Onde  _você_  estava quando  _eu_  estava sob interrogatório "policial"?

— Er... Eu...Ouvi seu pai chegando e... Fiquei com medo caso ele viesse investigar e perguntar coisas. Você sabe que não sou bom em mentir como você, Stiles! — choramingou — Então, eu me arrumei rapidamente e saltei da janela... Estive esperando por você aqui fora...

— Impressionante! Você enfiou o rabo entre as pernas e me abandonou?!

— Eu não te abandonei...Eu fiquei esperando aqui e te dando apoio moral. — murmurou, baixando os olhos, uma postura ainda mais culpada que a anterior. Parecia um cãozinho deprimido, esperando o perdão do seu dono.

"E ainda te chamam de Alfa?!" rolou os olhos, pelo visto o poder sobrenatural que seu melhor amigo ganhara não mudara a sua personalidade (apesar de os humanos, da antiga escola e cidade, garantirem que Scott agora seria um monstro incontrolável).

— Ok. Certo. Talvez você tenha feito a coisa certa... Papai é muito esperto e nos conhece muito bem, sabe nossos pontos fracos e sabe precisamente aonde  _atacar_. — analisou, era bem possível que John nem precisasse fazer uma pergunta para Scott, o garoto já revelaria tudo após ser alvo de um olhar crítico do Xerife.

— E o que vamos fazer? — os dois garotos já adentravam na Baby — Eu ouvi a parte do Derek... — desta vez o lado alfa de Scott apareceu, pois Stiles notou que o amigo conteve um rosnado.

— Pois é... O Derek pode ser um problema, mas pode deixar que eu cuido dele.

— Sei. — o lobisomem teve a ousadia de dar uma risada, mas ela logo foi silenciada com o olhar furioso lançado pelo amigo.

— O que? Dúvida das minhas capacidades sedutoras?

Scott fez uma careta.

— Eu prefiro não saber como você  _irá cuidar_  do Derek, ok? Já tenho muitos traumas acumulados em minha vida, não preciso de mais um!

— Bom garoto! — Stiles sorriu e deu partida no carro.

Os pássaros cantavam. O sol brilhava. Definitivamente não seria um bom dia...

*******

— Francamente Stiles, sua camisa está ao contrário! E você veio calçando um tênis de cada cor? — Lydia apontou para as notáveis incongruências na roupa do adolescente — Meu deus! Eu não quero ser vista ao seu lado! Isso é um assassinato a moda ou melhor... Ao bom senso!

— Eu achei da hora , cara! Mô estiloso!— disse Ethan, com seus cabelos eternamente molhados, vestindo uma camisa havaiana, shorts com o tema do filme "Procurando Dory" e chinelas... Não era um bom modelo de  _bom senso_  de moda, talvez Stiles devesse se preocupar.

Lydia rolou os olhos, talvez se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali em meio aqueles loucos, mas mesmo fazendo todo aquele drama, continuava ali, ao lado deles.

— O que aconteceu? — quis saber Issac notando a preocupação dos amigos que se encontravam silenciosos, algo que era extremamente incomum, principalmente advindo de Stiles.

— Issac. — Stiles tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos, Issac engoliu em seco, sabia identificar quando a curiosidade do humano estava "ativada"... Isso poderia significar problemas para o jovem lobisomem — Me diz... Você conhece um cara forte, moreno, alto, metido a zen? Ele também parece ser uma espécie de Merlin bonitão...

— Ai meu deus... — não era a resposta que Stiles esperava, mas ao ver o outro lobisomem ficar totalmente vermelho... Sem dúvida era um efeito intrigante.

— Ah! Vocês se encontraram com Erorhion!? — Ethan disse animado — Sempre nos encontramos com ele na piscina do Instituto, tipo... No começo eu achei ele mô sinistrão, sabe? Mas até que ele é gente fina! Ele estava ensinado Issac a nadar, tipo... Achei isso esquisito, já que Issac  _sabe nadar_ , mas eles ficam, tipo assim, sempre juntinhos! Eu fiquei um pouco chateado no início, por que, Pô, um tritão deve saber ensinar outra ser a nadar, ne não? Mas tipo, agora entendo que é meio estranho... Vocês humanos tem pernas na água... E eu tenho um rabo! Tipo assim, a física da coisa é diferente!

— Ethan, c-cala a boca! — a coloração rubra de Issac assumia graus diferentes de vermelhidão e só piorava, ainda mais agora que todos os membros do grupo o olhavam com a mesma curiosidade característica de Stiles. Até mesmo Flora que normalmente se mantinha inexpressiva, daquela vez pode-se ver um vislumbre de um interesse em seus grandes olhos.

— Aprendendo a nadar, é? — Danny lançou um sorriso — Boa justificativa.

— E quem é esse Eror... Sei lá como pronuncia isso! — reclamou Lydia que sempre queria saber todos os detalhes de uma boa fofoca. Antes que Stiles e Scott pudesse revelar toda a aventura noturna para seus amigos uma comoção no corredor, alunos sobrenaturais começando a rosnar, uivar, carcarejar... Enfim, começaram a soltar alunos estranhos. Isso ocorreu com a chegada de Abraham que mesmo sendo alvo da atenção nada simpática dos outros alunos, andou até os amigos com a cabeça erguida.

— Aby... — Allison sussurrou, tentou alcançar o amigo com a mão, mas esse fez um movimento brusco a afastando.

— Não preciso de sua pena, Argent.

—Ei! — Scott rosnou — Ela só está querendo ajudar.

— Está tudo bem, Scott. — Allison forçou um sorriso, mas ainda lançava olhares preocupados para o amigo caçador.

— O que está acontecendo, pessoal? — quis saber Danny, afinal, agora o grupinho era alvo de olhares raivosos dos outros estudantes.

— Nada... — resmungou Aby, Stile sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia que o amigo estava querendo parecer mais forte do que era, tinha visto o medo nos seus olhos ao ter o vislumbre da estaca e ainda mais... Quando concluiu que, novamente, seria alvo do ódio dos seres sobrenaturais na escola, após a notícia do assassinato ter se espalhado.

— Ei! — Ethan deu um tremendo de um tapa no ombro de Aby, o pegando de surpresa — Estou sentindo ondas negativas vindo de você, Bro! Nada disso! Não fique assim, cara!

— Mas...

— Nós ouvimos falar do assassinato. — comentou Flora impassível — Boatos se espalham como pragas pelo  _Campus_. Falaram que um caçador deveria ser o culpado. Um caçador de vampiros.

— Assassinato? — Danny agora estava preocupado — Que...?

— Mas eu sei que não foi o Aby! — Elizabeth, a vampira tímida finalmente se pronunciou pela a primeira vez para o grupo, ela sempre os acompanhava mais nunca tinha expresso nenhuma palavra.... Pelo menos, até agora — Abraham... Ele é uma pessoa b-boa... — Gaguejou, ficando embaraçada pela atenção que ganhou, subitamente.

— A vamp  _tá_  certa! — diz Ethan — Eu conheço você, cara! Esses outros caras não te conhecem por isso ficam fazendo esse  _lance_  negativo!

— Concordo. — disse Flora — Não acredito que você faria algo assim.

Issac assentiu avidamente.

Um sorriso tímido se formou nos lábios de Abraham, talvez uma parte da tensão que sentia fora eliminada. Seus amigos sobrenaturais não o abandonaram. Stiles também sentiu um alivio e um orgulho de seus amigos, Aby precisava de todo apoio, principalmente em um momento como esse.

O Bro-momento fora interrompido pelo o vibrar do celular de Stiles.

**Depois.**

Era só uma palavra. Que estranho...

 **Escola**.

Mais outra mensagem, como uma palavra só?

**Estacionamento.**

Stiles ainda não tinha olhado o remetente, mas já sabia quem era que estava se comunicando com únicas palavras. Derek tinha reduzido seu vocabulário, nem estava usando conectivos... Isso podia indicar que Stiles estava muito... Muito encrencado.


	32. Vampiros e mais vampiros

Era para ser mais um dia normal na escola, ou seja, para Stiles consistia em assistir aula, dormir (na mesma aula), colorir o livro texto com todos os tipos de marcadores de texto que dispunha (ele já tinha uma coleção, esse era um de seus hobbies secretos), fazer perguntas estranhas e imprevisíveis aos professores , trocar mensagens com os amigos, não em celular, e sim em bolas de papel! Arcaico, de fato, mas muito divertido, ainda mais quando uma dessas bolas errava o alvo e acertava o professor que se via estarrecido tentando entender a lógica daqueles garranchos... Coitado, poucos conseguiam seguir o ritmo do formidável grupo do Stiles! Enfim, para o jovem humano aquele dia podia ser um dia igual a qualquer outro se não fosse por :

1\. Houve um assassinato no dia anterior, aliás, ocorrera a poucos metros dali, na reserva de Beacon Hills.

2\. Um vampiro foi morto, Aby pertence a uma famosa família de caçadores de vampiros, não precisa ser um gênio para somar 1 + 1 e tirar uma conclusão precipitada dos fatos!

3\. E para piorar, 1/3 da classe era composta por vampiros góticos e metidos a valentões.

Conclusão... O  _normal_  tinha sido substituído pelo  _sinistro_  que resultava em um desconfortável silêncio e intensa tensão na sala, algo discrepante com o perfil da turma sempre tão barulhenta. Pelo visto, até o professor Finstock tinha percebido.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — disse ele fazendo um sinal com a mão, como estivesse enxotando alguma mosca imaginária — O clima aqui está tão pesado e por um momento pensei que estivesse, de novo, em reunião com a minha ex-mulher discutindo sobre o nosso divórcio!

Ao falar isso e notar que seus alunos nada falaram para se defender retornou a dar sua aula com um olhar desconfiando.

Stiles teve que concordar com um aceno com a cabeça com aquela fala de Finstock, não com a parte do divórcio em si, mas em relação ao "clima pesado". Sim, parecia que uma nuvem negra pairava sob as suas cabeças indicando que uma terrível tempestade estava prestes a ocorrer. Isso teve início desde que Abraham adentrou na sala, os vampiros (góticos/valentões) ficaram lançando olhares nada amistosos para o caçador, conforme as horas passavam essa batalha de olhares só se intensificava.

— Não se preocupe. — dissera Scott em um certo momento — Eu irei te proteger.

 _Owt_! Isso soou muito fofo, McCall assumira mesmo o papel de "alfa" do grupo, entretanto estava jogando o seu  _charme_  protetor para a pessoa errada.

— Eu sei me cuidar sozinho. Não preciso de sua pena! — respondeu ríspido Aby.

— Não é questão de pena! — por um momento a íris de Scott passaram do seu tom castanho para algo rubro, mas isso durou apenas alguns instantes de modo que Stiles (que observava toda a conversa, afinal, Scott e Aby sentavam na sua frente) não pode ter certeza que de fato presenciara um evento real ou apenas fora sua imaginação — Eles são sete vampiros e você só um! Sei que você é forte ,Van Helsing, mas não é imbatível e nem imortal! Além do mais, quero te proteger não por pena e sim por ser meu amigo, ok?

 _Oh!_  Ponto para Scott, pois o loirinho ficara sem palavras e (desta vez os olhos de Stiles não se enganaram) até o tinha visto corado um pouco.

— Eu também irei ajudar. — anunciou Issac de sua cadeira a frente do Holandês — Somos uma equipe, esqueceu? Não deixamos ninguém para trás!

— Exato. — concordou Alisson, ele sentava a frente de Scott (lógico) — Você não está sozinho, Aby... Sei muito bem o que está sentido, se fosse um lobisomem a ser morto seria eu o alvo das suspeitas. Mas também sei que tenho amigos fieis que irão estar me apoiando e acreditam na minha inocência. — ela deu um sorriso amigável que foi correspondido por um resmungo embaraçado dado por seu companheiro caçador.

— Não esqueçam de mim! — agora era a vez de Ethan se incluir na conversa, levantando a mão como uma criança do primário tentando chamar atenção do professor — Posso não ser um bom lutador fora d'agua, mas posso dar apoio moral! Tipo, mandando  _vibes_  positivas!

— E-eu também posso ajudar... N-não sei como...Mas... — sussurrou Elizabeth, pela primeira vez estava sentada próxima a eles, normalmente a garota escolhia uma cadeira em um ponto estratégico, longe dos outros seres sobrenaturais e relativamente próximo do formidável grupo do Stiles, mas hoje fora uma exceção, de certa forma isso era uma evolução.

— Eu posso fazer com que os troncos das árvores cresçam, capture nossos inimigos, e que seus galhos adentrem na pele se espalhem e ramifiquem perfurando seus tecidos e órgãos, depois farei que se expandam, germinem, floresçam, frutifiquem sobre seus corpos... Por fim, não restará nada a não ser o que vocês humanos chamam de carne moída. — descreveu Flora com o seu tom de voz da "mulher do google tradutor" o que só deixou sua fala ainda mais macabra. Todos se viraram para encara-la abismados com os planos da garota-planta, talvez a falta de expressão facial não significava que ela não era capaz de ter sentimentos, tal como raiva e sede de vingança.

— Isso parece ser uma forma bem eficiente de eliminar nossos inimigos. — concordou Lydia, a única que não parecia afetada com a descrição  _gore_  de Flora — Provavelmente não deixaria nem evidências que nos incriminem, não é?

— E desde quando você se importa? — questionou Aby franzindo o cenho.

— Só por que você é irritante, não signifique que não me importe,  _querido_. — piscou a ruiva — Ainda tenho a esperança de dar uma arrumadinha em seu visual rockeiro rebelde, por que, né? Sinceramente, essa moda já passou... Além disso, deixar seus cachinhos loiros escondidos debaixo dessa toca horrorosa!? Isso é uma atentando ao pudor!

— Você nunca vai tocar no meu cabelo e muito menos nas minhas roupas. — praticamente rosnou, ou melhor, sibilou como um gato pronto para brigar com o seu rival.

Lydia lixou suas unhas e ignorou o olhar do caçador.

— Nunca diga nunca. Você realmente não conhece o poder de Lydia Martin.

— Bem... Quanto a mim. — interpôs Danny diplomaticamente, evitando que mais um conflito se iniciasse no grupo — Também tem o meu apoio, mesmo que eu não saiba muito bem o que está acontecendo e nem como ajudar...

Stiles tinha presenciado toda aquela demonstração de afeto...Não! De BROMANCE! Aquilo era tão lindo! Seus amigos todos unidos em prol de defender Abraham! Como estava orgulhoso! Tinha demonstrar isso de algum modo, como...

Se lançando para frente e puxando Aby e Scott para um bro-abraço.

— Isso foi lindo! Acho que vou chorar! Somos tipo... Aqueles carinhas dos filmes da sessão da tarde, unidos para se meter em encrenca mas mesmo assim salvar o mundo!

— Er...Que bom...Para você... — Scott disse nervoso, tentando não ligar para os olhares dos lançados por seus amigos, Issac e Danny seguravam o riso e Ethan dava o sinal de "ok" com a mão, como estivesse incentivando aquela demonstração de afeto. Pior era Alison e Lydia, ambas sorriam, mas bem que podiam estar gargalhando...

— Melhor me largar agora senão pode dizer adeus aos seus braços! — Aby tinha uma forma bem amistosa de demonstrar que compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que Stilinski.

— Sem dúvida, um momento muito lindo. — confirmou alguém.

"Oh...Não... Já acabou a aula do Bobby?!" aquela fora uma pergunta retórica pois lá estava Adrian Harris, professor de química, os mirando criticamente por cima da armação negra do seus óculos, na verdade, seu foco visual se concentrava em Stiles (como sempre), aquele "profissional do ensino" tinha algum tipo de cisma com o jovem Stilinski, talvez não conseguisse aceitar que apesar do garoto hiperativo parecer completamente distraído em suas classes ainda era capaz de tirar as maiores notas da turma. De alguma forma isso feria seu orgulho de professor carrasco ou sei lá o que...

— Eu já devia imaginar que o senhor Stilinski estava por trás disso tudo. — soltou um dramático suspiro — Achei estranho que uma parte considerável da turma não estava presente na minha aula, logo, tive que vier pessoalmente  _aqui_  para investigar o ocorrido...

— Nós já estávamos indo! — cortou Lydia sem paciência para todo aquele discurso, professor Harris não dava a mínima se os alunos faltavam a sua classe (na verdade aquilo era uma vantagem, servia de justificativa para baixar ainda mais a nota dos alunos faltosos), mas essa  _regra_  mudava quando Stiles e seus amigos estavam envolvidos...

Stiles notou que os vampiros também faziam parte dos alunos atrasados, ainda estavam ali na sala, os observando, aquilo era estranho e meio irritante, contudo, pelo visto, professor Harris não parecia notar a presença  _daqueles_  alunos em particular, apesar de os mesmos também não estarem presente na aula de química.

— Senhorita Martin, não é com esse tom que se deve dirigir ao seu professor, você não quer que eu chame os seus responsáveis, não é?

Lydia estava prestes a dar uma resposta em um tom perigosamente mais distante do que se devia  _dirigir a um professor_  quando foi interrompida.

— Espera um pouco... — Stiles mirou mais uma vez a sua volta — Você deixou o resto da turma sozinha no laboratório de química para vir nos emboscar...Digo procurar por nós?

Adrian rolou os olhos, como se aquela observação fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

— Lógico.

— Tem dois bruxos na nossa classe e mais um cara que se diz ser alquimista... E você deixou  _eles_  sozinhos, sem supervisão, em uma sala cheio de soluções e material para fazer uma boa poção  _a la Harry potter_?

— Senhor Stilinski, não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião de como eu, um adulto formado e com mestrado na área de educação, devo lidar com os  _meus_  alunos. Além disso,  _conheço_  meus alunos sei que alguns deles são maduros o suficiente para se manterem comportados por alguns min...

Uma explosão seguida de estrelas multicoloridas, um verdadeiro show pirotécnico. Fumaça colorida se propagou pelo corredor. Não precisava ser um Sherlock para deduzir a origem da agitação, o laboratório de química era localizado a poucos metros dali. Pelo visto, senhor Harris não  _conhecia_  de fato o potencial dos seus alunos, principalmente os de origem sobrenatural, para criar situações, digamos peculiares.

— Droga! — Adrian saiu afoito pela porta, com um lenço sob o nariz.

Stiles suspirou aliviado ao se  _livrar_  do professor, contudo não tinha muito tempo para comemorar, já que os vampiros arquinimigos ainda estavam ali, observando... Será que estavam só esperando o momento certo para atacarem? Pois... Meio que aquele momento poderia ser  _agora_ , já que a confusão lançada pelos aspirantes a  _Snapes_ no laboratório de química conferia uma boa distração para os professores e monitores.

— Nos vemos na aula de educação física. — disse um deles , precisamente aquele que tinha mais pincergs, aquilo devia ser algum tipo de status no grupo, ou seja, como insígnias e medalhas de honra para um soldado, quanto mais melhor, logo era presumível que aquele deveria ser o líder da gangue. E como chefão, indicou para os outros saírem e assim fizeram. Silenciosamente e também de maneira mais sinistra possível.

Stiles não imaginou que aquela fala referia na possibilidade de ter uma reconciliação, que os dois grupos iriam brincar juntos sobre a grama verde, rodeado por bichinhos felizes e um arco-íris. Não... Possivelmente aquela fala não era um bom sinal.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — Elizabeth, em um sussurro assustado, questionou.

— Eu nunca gostei de educação física mesmo... Todo aquele negócio de suor, correr, ter que gastar energia e tal, não faz muito o meu estilo. Faço lacrosse em parte por que Scott se utilizou de subterfúgios ilegais para me fazer parte da equipe, isso por que  _ele_  não queria ficar sozinho.

— E-ei! N-não foi por causa disso! — gaguejou o suposto Alfa, corando consideravelmente enquanto olhava nervoso para Alison que cobria a boca com a palma da mão, escondendo um sorriso.

— Sabem? Scott sempre foi tímido, no primário ele ficava colado em mim, segurando a minha mão, quando era o primeiro dia da escola...

— STILES! — rosnou, mas devido ao seu nervosismo parecia mais que estava com algum problema de tosse crônica.

— Se quiserem faltar a aula... — falou Aby dando os ombros, deixando transparecer que não ligava — Mas eu vou.

— Você não tem que provar nada a eles... — tentou argumentar Issac.

— Pelo contrário, tenho que  _provar_  sempre quais são minhas intensões! Para eles e para todo mundo! — praticamente gritou, destoando da sua postura indiferente e durona, por alguns segundos Abraham parecia nervoso ou mesmo desesperado — Eu não matei aquele vampiro... — acrescentou em um murmuro quase inaudível.

— Você não vai sozinho. — Scott disse decidido, outros membros do grupo assentiram em concordância.

Aby soltou um longo suspiro resignado.

— Não quero arrasta-los para uma confusão que está associado com a minha família. — resmungou.

— Aby, Aby, Aby... — Stiles negou com a cabeça — Ainda não entendeu? Você pertence ao fabuloso grupo do Stiles, confusão é nosso codinome secreto! Ou seja, nosso lema é : sua confusão é nossa confusão!

— Eu não fui informada desse lema e quando entrei... — agora foi a vez de Lydia resmungar.

Van Helsing apenas soltou uma risada seca e curta.

—  _Je bent gek ..._  (vocês são loucos).

**~*~*~*~**

Passos rápidos, os outros estudantes sabiam muito bem que deveriam sair do caminho quando um lobisomem, ainda mais, um Hale, estava exalando fúria, quase que literalmente, se podia muito bem compara-lo a uma locomotiva, expelindo fumaça e ressoando seu apito (que no caso seria o rosnado), uma declaração/alerta para que ninguém se aproximasse. Por fim, chegara no seu objetivo. O camaro negro estava estacionado em sua vaga habitual, o que não era habitual era um certo vampiro encostado no seu carro.

— Pietro. — rangeu os dentes.

— Derek — saudou o outro sorridente, pelo visto, era imune ao evidente mal humor do amigo — Lindo dia, não?

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— O que achas? Eu vou com você!

A cara amarrada de Derek deu lugar a uma expressão de surpresa, que consistia somente no arquear de suas sobrancelhas e fitar o amigo.

— Perdão, pensei ouvir que você iria comigo... — disse por fim, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

— E eu que pensei que lobisomens tinham uma boa audição. — provocou Pietro.

— Aonde você pensa que eu vou, precisamente? — novamente rangeu os dentes.

— Capturar o Stiles!

— Eu... Eu não vou captura-lo! Eu só vou falar com ele! — se o Xerife ouvisse aquilo iria pensar que Derek seria algum tipo de louco pervertido e isso resultaria em dolorosas consequências, não só dores emocionais como físicas (lembrar da Magnun calibre 44). Olhou para os lados, nervoso, pensando que algum policial podia ter ouvido aquela conversa, mas pelo visto, estavam sozinhos.

— Aham, sei. Para isso você vai levar o camaro? Tipo, não sei se você sabe, mas a faculdade e escola são meio que vizinhos.

— Eu sei! —respondeu exacerbado.

Agora era a vez do vampiro arquear as sobrancelhas para o companheiro.

—Talvez eu queira leva-lo para um lugar em particular, para que possamos conversar sem a intromissão daqueles amiguinhos dele. — revelou por fim, passando a mão nos cabelos negro, sinal de impaciência e resignação.

— Hum... Entendo. — Pietro parecia concordar com aquele plano. Derek rosnou, não era como estivesse esperando aprovação do vampiro para tratar de  _seus_  assuntos.

— E aonde você entra nessa história? — Inqueriu ríspido.

— Soube que um vampiro morreu na reserva ontem.

O Hale cruzou os braços e encostou no carro, soltou um suspiro. Já devia esperar isso, notícias como aquelas navegam rápido na comunidade sobrenatural.

— Você vai atrás do Stiles por que ele estaria envolvido de alguma forma...?

—Andou falando com a minha irmã? — perguntou desconfiado.

— Mais ou menos. — deu um meio sorriso — Ela ligou para mim para saber sobre informações em relação aos clãs de vampiros de Beacon Hills, se eles relataram o desaparecimento de algum membro.

— Às vezes eu esqueço que você é um representante de sua raça. — disse insatisfeito consigo mesmo, obvio que Pietro iria saber de antemão dessas coisas, ainda mais sendo ele um vampiro e da prestigiosa família a qual ele pertence.

— Correção, os Beaumont são os "fiscais" dos clãs, somos nós que contabilizamos, ouvimos reclamações, tentamos apartar as brigas... Uma função muito chata, se quer minha opinião! Ela só ligou para mim por que meu irmão mais velho está viajando a negócios... Logo, recaio sobre meus ombros a responsabilidade de ser babá de todos. Um saco!

Os vampiros, diferente dos lobisomens, tinham formas diferentes de organizar a sua raça, designado os clãs para assumir determinadas funções, como se toda a raça fosse, na verdade, uma grande empresa. Pietro não age em conformidade com a importância de sua família preferido gastar seu tempo consumindo doces, jogando games e pintando aquelas camisas com piadas estranhas.

— Então, Stiles e essa morte... Qual seria a relação?

— E por que você pensa que tem alguma?

— Sua atitude. Além disso, ouvi rumores... — desta vez Derek observou uma mudança no semblante do amigo, os olhos de íris vermelhas faiscaram... Raiva? Pietro, o sempre sorridente e relaxado ,estava irritado? Aquilo era algo novo — Dizem que Aby seria responsável pela morte, o que é uma tremenda mentira!

— Ele estava lá.

— Hã?

— O Van Helsing estava na reserva junto com Stiles e Scott. — falou — pelo visto, os três idiotas foram investigar o crime, como se a polícia já não estivesse fazendo isso! Agiram de forma inconsequente, quem quer que fosse que matou o vampiro podia ainda estar ali! Stiles podia ter... — rosnou notou que suas garras tinham crescido e seus caninos também. Estava tão transtornado que quase se transformara? Esse era o efeito  _Stiles_  em sua vida...

— Laura não sentiu o cheiro do Abraham na arma, não é? — Pietro perguntou, esperançoso.

— Não. Mas você sabe que os Van Helsing são caçadores profissionais...

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — franziu o cenho, olhos vermelhos cintilando novamente.

— Pietro, você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer.

— Ele não matou aquele vampiro ,Derek, você mesmo disse que Aby estava junto com Scott e Stiles!

— Ele foi treinado para caçar seres sobrenaturais, mais precisamente vampiros! Não acha estranho que uma estaca de prata tenha sido usada? Essa arma é uma assinatura dos Van Helsings! Eles sabem lidar com nossas habilidades, podem muito bem ocultar seus rastros!

— Eu conheço o Abraham, ele nunca faria algo assim! — Pietro rosnou, era a primeira vez que o Hale via o amigo agir daquela maneira... Pelo visto, havia mais do que amizade compartilhado entre o vampiro e o caçador. Uma sensação amarga nostálgica o dominou.

— Não deve confiar tanto em um caçador. — resmungou.

— Nem todos são como a Kate. — Derek encarou Pietro se arrependendo de ter revelado parte do seu passado para ele... Aquele vampiro era o único que sabia sobre seu romance proibido com a caçadora da família Argent que quase custou a vida de todos de sua alcateia — Sei que Aby não é como ela... O simples fato de ele ser amigo do Stiles já devia sanar as suas desconfianças, Derek. Ainda mais, Scott o integrou no grupo, não é? Tipo, eles são meio que uma alcateia! Isso já prova que ele não é como os outros Van Helsings!

O lobisomem não disse nada, sabia que o amigo tinha razão em muitos fatos, mas mesmo assim, era difícil simplesmente tranquilizar a sua paranoia.

— Enfim. — Pietro sorriu novamente, sua raiva anterior totalmente esquecida — Eu vou te acompanhar para sua missão de "busca e captura"...

Falou isso enquanto abria a porta do carro, do lado do carona e entrava. Quanta audácia!

— Eu já disse que só vou conversar com ele! — se defendeu prontamente.

— Assim, aproveito e vou me encontrar com o Aby.

— Você podia ter ido sozinho... — resmungou, entrando e ligando o carro.

— E perder a oportunidade de te ver "atacando" o seu novo namorado? J-A-M-A-I-S!

— Por que somos amigos mesmo? — soltou um suspiro, seu amigo e família pareciam compartilhar um hobbie em comum: azucrinar a vida de Derek!

— Owt! — Pietro cutucou a bochecha do lobisomem — Por que fui o único que não fugiu quando você deu um tremendo rugido no nosso primeiro dia de aula. Eu lembro que até o professor se tremeu todo ao provar do poder rabugento de Derek Hale.

— Tsk... — não tinha como argumentar quanto aquilo.

— Além disso, Laura me pediu para filmar o momento! — acrescentou risonho — Na verdade, estou sendo pago para isso! Ela me prometeu dois mikshakes!

— EU SABIA! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caso não saibam: Splatter ou gore é um subgênero do cinema de terror que, deliberadamente, se concentra em representações gráficas de sangue e violência gráfica.


End file.
